


I Wanna Be Yours

by prettylittlehead22



Series: Maywood [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Black Character(s), Bottom Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Character of Color, Feminization, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Meet-Cute, Miscommunication, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rutting, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Teacher Steve Rogers, Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Top Bucky Barnes, Twins, daddy bucky barnes, in a sexual fashion, literally guys so much sexual tension, so much fucking angst, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 93,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlehead22/pseuds/prettylittlehead22
Summary: Bucky Barnes as a single father to three daughters- a coming of age teen and two playful twins- has spent the past decade living out his perfect suburban dream since leaving the army, despite being completely in love with his life as a dad, he's painfully aware that something is missing in his life.Steve Rogers is a devoted art teacher living in a dingy apartment struggling to find some form of permanency in his life, after a breakup leaves him yearning for more he figures he's missed his shot at the chance for a family of his own.When their worlds collide both are immediately attracted to the other, however in life one rarely ever gets what one wants without a fight.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Maria Hill/Sam Wilson, Tony - Relationship, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Maywood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928032
Comments: 256
Kudos: 258





	1. The Life of One Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I basically uploaded this with like no notes recently cause I was in a rush to get it up (haha) so I'm just going to say a few things.
> 
> This AU sees Bucky Barnes as father to two mixed race daughters who are twins and one brown skinned teen. It's important to add this note for imagination reasons but also because some of the topics discussed in the fanfic make more sense with the information beforehand.
> 
> I'm trying to make this fic include as many different types of people as I can, this includes like people with different sexualities and gender identification. If you don't like reading about such topics I advise you don't read this work.
> 
> Bye Bye.
> 
> Back to the cool folks, I've already got a few chapters pre written and will start updating every Tuesday to give myself time to write more.
> 
> You can enjoy the fic now. (If you didn't skip the notes and read on, which is totally fine because I sometimes do it as well XD)

Bucky peeps open his right eye- the one currently not smothered into the pillow- and is greeted by the sight of two blue eyes staring intensely back at him. He sighs completely over the sight and rolls onto his other side sinking further into the warmth of his bed.

His movement is followed by a yapping bark, a single warning from Stitch that it was time to get the hell up and he wouldn't say it again. Rolling back over once again he briefly ignores the dog tongue slobbering on his neck to look at his alarm clock. 

The numbers 06:57 mock him.

He had a whole 3 minutes left. 

Groaning he pushes the furry head embedded in his neck away and scratches the Alaskan Klee kai behind the ears. "Is Stitch hungry, does he want food!" At the use of his quite frankly humiliating doggy voice the pup goes berserk. Although Bucky wouldn't admit it to anyone- especially not Peach- the dog is growing on him. "Okay you little shit, let's go feed you." The brunette shoves the duvet off his frame, swings his legs over the side of the bed and waits for the little doggo to hop down before following him downstairs to the kitchen. 

Stitch's ears perk back when Bucky finally enters the kitchen. The grey and white pup is sitting patiently by his bowl, the sight humours the ex-vet who grunts in approval and goes to find the dry dog food located in the lower cupboard. He measures out the correct portion in the jug and goes to pour it into the bowl. The pup doesn't waste anytime digging in and once he's distracted scoffing down the meal, Bucky fills up his water bowl to the same level and puts it back onto the dog matt.

With his first task of the day complete Bucky sets about on his others.

He puts fresh coffee grounds into the machine, along with more water and turns it on. Scratching at his chest and running his hands through his slightly greasy hair he huffs and goes back up the stairs to wake up the munchkins.

Going up them two at a time he rounds on Peach's door and thumps the black wood three times. "Peach, come on time to get up!" 

"Eurghh." Sounds a groan from the other side of the door, when he fails to hear it followed by movement he sighs and puts on his sternest dad voice. "Alright, I'm coming in! You don't get your ass up they'll be no coffee left-" He trails off as the door is suddenly thrown open and he comes face to face with his oldest daughter. 

Peach scrubs her face and Bucky takes in her messy hair; wild frizzy curls spill out every which way. With a fond hand he pulls at one of the curls and smiles.

"Didn't I buy you a bonnet to avoid all the frizz in the mornings?" His daughter grunts on her way past him. 

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't be bothered last night. Plus, grunge is in."

Bucky doesn't understand what that means but nods anyway. "O-kay, well good morning sweetheart." He doesn't let the roll of her eyes dampen his smile.

"Mornin' old man." He rolls his own eyes at the pet name, but let's it slide. After all a family that insults together stays together, or that's what he told himself at least. Peach heads off into the bathroom mumbling about 'knots' and Bucky's attention switches to her rooms open door, the space glows a turquoise colour. 

"Dont forget to turn off your LED lights!"

"I know!" With the reply she slams the bathroom door shut and starts her long process of getting ready. Bucky moves over to the opposite side of the hallway towards the room beside his own and opens the door -covered in Steven Universe stickers- as gently as he can. 

Sunlight streams in through the window past the rainbow curtains, Bucky's chest feels unbearably warm when his eyes fall onto the two single beds on either side of the room. Or better yet onto the two slumbering figures inside the sheets. He treads carefully over to the window, trying extra hard not to step on the large collection of toys scattered over the floor. His toe narrowly misses a Kylo Ren action figure as well as several other Star Wars figurines and he makes a mental note to tell the girls to clean up after school.

"Rise and shine!" The brunette sings mockingly as he draws the curtains wide open. Delighting in the accompanying whines gotten from the action, Bucky slips over to the bed with the Star Wars sheets and starts to tickle the mass underneath. "Come on Lola!" The kid underneath starts to giggle, but the sound does not belong to Lola, its far to shrill.

"Surprise Daddy!" He's suddenly got his arms full of a giggling girl. 

"What in the- Lilo! Where's your sister?" Lilo points over to the girl wrapped within Disney princess sheets, giggling all the while. Not quite understanding why they've decided to switch beds, Bucky shakes the other little girl from her slumber.

"Lola doesn't wanna get up Daddy!" Lilo grins into Bucky's chest then starts to climb over his shoulders, her father is doing a rather good impression of the grumpy cat as she clings to him and it makes her giggle.

Bucky avoids a foot to the face as he carries on. "Yeah well she has to, or you guys are gonna be late for school." Then without hesitation he yanks the cover back from Lola, who immediately turns over to give him her famous resting bitch face.

One she inherited entirely from him which makes him unbelievably proud.

"Daddd!" His princess whines sleepily and he can't help but put on his cooing voice.

"I know baby but come on you gotta help daddy get his best girls ready for school, okay?" Lilo, who's now gone full spider monkey on his back blows a raspberry into his neck and jolts up when she remembers something. Her fast movement causes her arms to tighten around Bucky's neck and he's briefly choked.

"Do we get to have pancakes today?" When Bucky nods past the pain Lilo and Lola jump for joy, both girls leaping from their beds towards the clothes laid out on the Ottoman beside their blue toybox. Bucky starts to go through the motions of spreading their beds and remembers they'd switched.

"Why'd you guys switch beds?" Lilo answers him with her batman t-shirt stuck over her head.

"We just swapped because you put us to bed in the wrong ones. Mines the black one remember!"

"Yeah and mines the pink one!" Lola pitches in helpfully, already in her pink jumpsuit splattered with roses and now putting on her rainbow socks. Bucky nods along and apologises whilst helping Lilo pull up her jean shorts and do the button. Both girls are opposites compared to one another despite being twins, the man had made it a point to let both his girls express their individuality through their interests and clothing. 

When they're clothes are sorted Bucky ushers them out of their room and to the bathroom, which Peach just so happens to still preoccupy. The father rolls his eyes at this not surprised but annoyed at the set back. "Peach come on, do your hair in your room we agreed on this. It's why I made you the vanity." His oldest opens the door with a scowl.

"Cool it old man, I'm tryna find my comb. I can't remember where I put it." She then proceeds to pout whilst 'searching' for it, Bucky only lets this continue for a few seconds before he leans over to the medicine cabinet, opens it up and scans the top shelf. Sure, enough the comb sits on said shelf from where she'd put it after doing her hair yesterday. Peach snatches the comb from his hand and smiles sweetly up at him. "Thanks." She wastes no time rushing back to her room as the twin's pile into the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces. Bucky uses the time they're busy to put his own clothes on for the day, a form fitting white polo which he tucks into a grey pair of pinstripe trousers. He's putting on his other sock liner when the twins burst into his room.

"Finished!" The twins announce, both smiling bright and toothy to show off their newly brushed pearls; Bucky grins.

"Atta girls, let's go make pancakes." They cheer and turn to run down the stairs, Bucky makes sure to grab his phone from his bedside table before he follows them. Both are sat on the stools at the kitchen island nagging at one another about who gets to have the most pancakes and Bucky doesn't dare correct Lilo when she announces she's going to have a hundred. His dad skills have evolved enough over the years that it only takes him 2 minutes to have the ingredients all whisked out into a smooth batter. The pans heated up, so he wastes no time making the girls a batch, he squirts some syrup onto their stacks of three each when they're done and as they eat, he pours his coffee.

Peach comes stumbling down the stairs with a hand full of hair products, bypassing the open kitchen toward the living room where Bucky's now turning on the telly for the twins so they can watch Mickey Mouse reruns on Disney junior. Peach is dressed up in her ripped jeans and a pink crop jumper with sleeves so long her hands are covered; her face is in a scowl.

"What's the matta?" He asks whilst watching her curiously.

"Help me, I can't go to school with my hair like this!" Bucky gestures her to come closer and sit down between his legs so he can get his hands in the frizz ball which is her hair. He puts some oil into his hands and rubs them together before greasing Peach's scalp, after he puts a moisturizer in her ends to allow the curls to rejuvenate. When the ends of her hair start to curl, he parts the middle and brushes both parts back into a low bun, using gel to slick down the sides and her baby hairs. When the look is complete, he spritzes her coconut sheen spray all over the hair to add shine and admires his handy work. He remembers a time where even the thought of styling someone's hair that wasn't his own was terrifying, now being a proud dad of three girls he's an expert at nearly all hairstyles.  
  
Peach shoots up to the mirror hanging on the wall beside the back door and smiles at her reflection. 

She meets Bucky's eyes in the mirror. "Gotta say old man you're a miracle worker."

Said old man rolls his eyes at her tease before slurping down the rest of his coffee, he's still got to do the twins hair and it's already 7:40. Thankfully both girls have finished their breakfast and are now so absorbed within the telly that having them sit still will be relatively easy. He decides on two high pigtails for Lola and two Dutch braids for Lilo and kisses both on the forehead when he's done. Leaving his girls ready in the living room Bucky goes upstairs quickly to brush his teeth, wash his face and relieve himself.

When he comes back down, he notes Peach is on her phone scrolling manically with her thumbs as audio after audio plays into the air, her thumbs suddenly cease and a song plays, one which she sings along to.

 _'I'm a savage, sassy, bougie, ratchet'_ One of Bucky's brows arch up in amusement and Peach bashfully smirks.

"No daughter of mine is ratchet, sassy yes, savage yes, bougie most definitely but ratchet...no way." Peach sinks down into the couch cushions and groans.

"It's just a TikTok dad and please never say any of that stuff ever again!" Bucky ignores her embarrassment and plonks himself down gracelessly to the floor in front of her.

"Do my hair and i'll think about it." Peach scoffs but puts her phone down to do it anyway.

"Up and down, pulled back orrrr high pony." Bucky mulls over her suggestions, then shrugs.

"Meh, it's a little greasy probably just put it in a low bun as well." She leaves some of the strands loose, so they frame his face and he's gotta admit when he glances in the mirror, he doesn't look too shabby.

He moves back to the kitchen to start packing the twin's lunches into their backpacks, Peach creams her sister's face's and hands then tells them to find their shoes. As she helps get them ready to leave Stitch bounces up on her legs and she shouts out to her dad. "What're you doing today?"

"Umm, I've got to go to breakfast with the parent squad, get groceries, pick up some paint for the dog kennel I'm making and then walk Stitch before school pickup." He reminds himself to put the dog into the garden and goes to do it, Peach takes the backpacks from him as he passes.

"Cool, could you get me some more pads while you're out, the blood moon is here." Bucky frowns up at her and closes the backdoor once Stitch is outside sniffing the grass.

"You got enough stuff for today?" His concern is evident in his tone and Peach rolls her eyes fondly.

"Yeah obvi, just not enough for the rest of the days." 

He pulls out his phone and loads up the notes app. "Got it. Anything else?"

"Uh maybe Ice cream, lots of it." Bucky nods and adds the stuff to the list along with Pop tarts and bananas. When he's made sure the list has everything written down, he walks out to the hallway to the shoe rack where the girls are all gathered.

"We ready to go?" Lola runs up to him close to tears and pulls his pantleg.

"Daddy, I can't find my other sandal!"

The father of three furrows his brow and kneels next to her, he wipes away a smudge of syrup from round her mouth and asks. "Where'd you put them last sweetie?"

"I put them under the stairs like always!" She whines.

"Did you check behind the other shoes?"

"Yessss." Lola swears and Bucky pretends to believe her like any good parent would and ducks down to the shoe rack to search himself; five seconds later he refrains from rolling his eyes. 

The gel shoe is wedged inside his own black timberland and he fishes it out turning back to his princess with a smile.

"Here you go sweetheart."

"Thank you, daddy." He scoops her up in his arms and while she giggles at her newly paired shoes his heart feels completely full. Lilo has already put her vans on and waits by the door playing catch with the football she's bringing to preschool. Bucky slides on his grey loafers and is about to leave the house when he remembers he's forgotten his phone in the kitchen, he's about to ask Peach to grab it for him but she's one step ahead like always. 

"It's in your back pocket and I've got your car keys let's go!" Lilo skips out after Peach when the teen steps into the neighbourhood and Bucky curses his forgetful memory as he locks the door behind them on the way out.

Maybe he was becoming an old man.

They're all loaded into the Black Toyota SUV in less than 2 minutes, a feat easily achieved as Bucky had recently mastered buckling up the twins into their booster seats. Peach rides shotgun naturally and like the paranoid parent he is he tells her to do up her seatbelt before starting the car, safety comes high on Bucky's priority list and Peach listens as soon as he says it because she knows how he gets. He pulls out of the driveway and starts the journeys to their schools the moment the clock strikes 8. 

They drive through their suburban town passing trees and houses, when the lush green scenery turns to matte grey as they enter the town square the radio blares out a song from Doja cat and Bucky cheers.

"Ay Doja, turn it up!" Peach smiles at her dad and cranks up the volume, when he starts to mouth the words getting half the lyrics wrong his girls all join in to save him. 

_'Didn't even notice, those punches that you roll with, you got to keep it focused, you want it say so'_

The family keep in time all the way to Peach's high school where she begs Bucky not to sing anymore and rushes to get out, she turns the station over just in case he tries anything funny.

Bucky can't help teasing her a little as he carries on singing the lyrics out loud without the backing track, his teen panics and starts a quick march to the gate where her friends Michelle and Shuri wait for her. 

Naturally Bucky beeps the horn. "Hey girls." Lilo and Lola wave manically in the back seat at Peach's friends, Michelle waves back slow and awkward whilst Shuri makes a x with her arms over her chest and smirks.  
  
"Looking good Mister Barnes!"

"Feeling good Shuri, have a good day at school sweetheart!" Peach waves him off, to practically drag her friends in through the school gates and Bucky can't stop grinning. Even as the twins request, he put on their Jungle Book soundtrack DVD and he's forced to replay 'Bare Necessities' over and over till he pulls into the preschool parking lot, the grin stays fixed on his face. 

He shuts the car off and goes to the back to unbuckle his girls and make sure they've got everything. He takes both their hands in each of his and must tug Lilo back a bit when she tries to bounce away, she's bubbling with energy bouncing up and down whilst Lola keeps asking Bucky question after question.

'Daddy, do my toys come to life when i'm at school?'

'Daddy Lilo said we're made of bananas is that true?'

'Daddy how come you have drawings all on your arm, but other daddies don't?'

Lola's got her mouth open to ask another question but thankfully their teacher spots them just in time. 

"Good morning my little ducklings!" Bucky beams at the middle-aged woman whose crouched down to greet both his daughters.

Both girls let go of his hands and run toward her. "Morning Mrs Carter!" They harmonize with one another, smiles wide and sure as Miss Carter gives them stickers simply for turning up to school. Bucky finally reaches the door to greet the woman who smiles gently at him.

"And Good morning to you Mr Barnes."

"Mornin' Mrs Carter. You look lovely today." Carter chuckles and bats his arm in a friendly gesture, she throws an 'oh please' in his direction but that doesn't stop her from spinning round a little to make her long summer dress twirl. Peggy has always been Bucky's favourite teacher, she's a pleasant older English woman who'd moved to America after finding the love of her life here. She'd kept her quirky nature all throughout her teaching experience and never failed to impress Bucky with her outfits. Today's bright yellow sundress with smiley faces dotted along were no exception, especially as she'd done her hair into two buns and decorated them with sunflower bows adding to the yellow theme.

Bucky fans himself and it makes Peggy laugh harder. "Alright you, say goodbye to the little ducklings, their mine now." Bucky pops his head into the classroom to find where his girls had gotten to. They both came running back to him from the coatroom area when he crouched low with his arms outstretched.

He squeezes them tightly just to hear them squeal, "Okay babies have a good day, eat all of your lunch and i'll see you later okay." 

"Bye daddy!" Lilo and Lola smack a kiss on either of his cheeks before running back into the classroom to sit on the rug. 

Bucky can't help but smile proudly as he says his goodbye to Peggy. He's unbearably grateful every day for the family he has now and doing things as mundane as dropping his kids off to school, never fails to fill his heart with a suffocating joy. His dog tags gleam in the morning sun from where they hang up on his mirror and the shine reflects against his dashboard, a reminder of not only who he was but what he had overcome.

He doesn't spend a second further thinking backward, instead he puts the car into drive to carry on his day's itinerary.

*-*

When he enters café 'Hawkeye' he's not at all surprised when the first voice he hears is Sam Wilson's.

Wilson's got his arm slung around his wife Maria who glares up at him with practised patience; honestly Bucky never understood just how she put up with him. Sam was a cocky, overconfident chatterbox who always wanted to know everything about everyone, whereas Maria was the opposite. Humble in her stoic nature and always composed even in the most strenuous situations. Although on paper the two made no sense, in person they were a perfect pair. Together they were both kind loyal people who made not only each other better but also the world just by simply existing.

Bucky smiles as he approaches their round booth in the corner of the small joint. "Wilson still yapping his trap again?" Sam's quick to flip him the bird, Maria smirks appreciating Bucky's jab for what it was; accurate.

"Thank god you're here Barnes, if I have to hear about the Spitz Mancaw bird for another second, I'm going to blow my brains out." The brunette rolls her eyes when her husband starts again and adjust the strap of her romper, meanwhile Bucky has slid into the booth and puts in an order with the nice waitress Laura for a mocha frappe with extra cream and extra chocolate, plus a signature 'Hawkeye' cookie.

"Okay first, it's pronounced Spix Ma-caw not Spitz Mancaw and second, they're not just birds they're a breed of parrot. The rarest breed of parrot in the world if we're going for specifics." Maria powers ahead of Sam's rambling, giving Bucky a deadpan stare.

"As I was saying, Barnes save me." The conversation switches from Sam's birds quickly to this new TikTok app all the kids seem to be on these days once Bucky tells the group of his morning. In-between the talking Clint- the owner of the café delivers Bucky's order and sticks around for conversation like he usually does.

"Here ya go Buckster." Bucky thanks the blonde and inhales his cookie, Clint analyses the table. "3 outta 6 huh. where's the rest of the parent crew?" Maria's phone buzzes on the table at the right moment and she informs the group of the messages she gets. 

"Thor and Val just texted, they're parking up. Nat however- well she could be here already, and no one would know." Clint mumbles something about Nat being a Russian spy but Bucky's too busy trying to bat Sam's hand away from his cookie to pay attention. Sam whines like a little bitch about sharing and Bucky must remind the man he's not his 7-year-old son.

"Coulda fooled me with all that pouting."

"I do not pout!" Bucky objects giving in to Sam's bullshit, Maria spots Val and Thor and rises from the booth whilst Bucky pouts. Both men are forced to get up and greet the two approaching when Maria gives them the side eye.

Bucky gives Val a sweet peck on the cheek and stares warmly at her, Val's sunflower yellow summer dress and box braids combo has put everyone else to shame. The dress highlights the bump of her swollen belly magnificently and the glowing of her skin. Val and her partner Carol had finally managed to settle on a sperm donor and had gotten pregnant the first-time round, ever since then, the smile on Val's face hadn't waned and Bucky was more than happy to be on the receiving end of that glow. After all Carol was one of the first friends he'd ever met when moving to Maywood from Wakanda, and knowing she'd finally gotten everything she ever wanted in a partner in the form of Val was something he loved her for. 

It helped that Valkyrie was a straight up boss femme who owned her own fashion label, which suited amazingly to Carol's boss butch, who piloted literal fighter jets vibes.

Bucky pulls back from Val to give Thor a bro hug.

Thor dresses like he's off the cover of an Australian hunk magazine, his long golden locks flowing majestically down his face, plain white shirt clinging to his muscular build and tight blue jeans, and whatever pair of ankle boots he felt suited the day- Bucky had never seen him wear the same pair twice. He's the hippest out of all of them second to Sam, and because of this everyone was always surprised when they found out he was head over heels in love with his husband Bruce Banner. Who on top of being one of the smartest men Bucky's ever encountered, was also one the quietist.

 _'He's the yin to my yang'_ Thor had once told Bucky when he'd introduced Bruce to him for the first time. Banner wore actual professor tweed jackets over cotton shirts and had scruffy hair constantly from his nervous twitch of running his fingers through it when he was anxious. Despite this Bucky knew for a fact that he was the top in the relationship, he radiated dominant vibes as fuck and Thor was the biggest bottom Bucky had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

His name for Banner in his phone was 'The Hulk' for Christ sakes, and Bucky was one of the few people who had the pleasure of knowing exactly why that was. Partly due to a drunk raving session Thor had given him at one of his garden parties once.

 _'It's an absolute monster Jamie, first time I saw it I knew it was a Hulk straight away. He fucked me into next week with that thing. If I was able to conceive, I would've done so that same night we met'._ Thor's also tends to be a massive cockslut. 

All in all, Thor and Banner were a true power couple.

"Good morning friends." Thor helps Val ease herself down into the corner booth before sliding in alongside her. Maria moves over to give her more space whilst Clint greets both newcomers before dashing off to take orders and make more coffee. "The pre-school parking lane was a mess this morning, I dont know how you managed Jamie."

Bucky finished his sip of coffee as he fixed Thor with a raised eyebrow. "Um, I leave my house on time, pal."

The beefy blonde rolls his eyes. "Right. But you have two angels to cart off, Astrid is Bruce's daughter entirely. She's got attitude for days." Thor's daughter Astrid was in fact the female reincarnation of Thor himself, with a long flowing mane to prove it. The attitude was in fact all from him but no one in the group dared let Thor know that. If either one of their kids was like Bruce it was in fact Torin, the teen was the most mellow unconflicted person Bucky had had the privilege of meeting and was one of the few people who could keep up with Banner in a conversation. 

Instead they all agreed that pre-school parking lanes at any point were annoying. Val added her input for her and Carol's desire to possibly home school their unborn child when it came down to the toddler years, Thor refuted such a decision by letting her know a day would come where she'd need those 6 hours just to keep her sanity intact.

Sam was quick to chuckle. "Not all of us hate our children Thor." The friendly blonde giant gasps, his hand grabbing his pec in hurt.

"How dare you Sammy, i'll have you know those children are the light of my life. Astrid just really knows how to be a little bitch sometimes." Bucky, Val and Maria laugh out loud whilst Sam shakes his head and discourages the blondes behaviour. The laughter carries right on until Nat slides majestically into her seat at the end of the booth, nobody's surprised they never heard the bell ring over the entrance marking her arrival- Nat had a funny way of always being the sneakiest person in a room, in spite of her general appearance.

Natasha Romanoff was the bachelor of their little group, unlike the rest of them Nat didn't have kids. She slept around with any woman she could get her hands on, which to no one's surprised was literally any woman.

Women liked Nat. 

No, women _loved_ Nat.

The Russian had toned arms covered in tattoos which she showed off any chance she could get by wearing nothing but sports bras and workout leggings to show off her dancer's physique. Nat owned the residential dance studio so could get away with the look with ease. Her striking red hair and pouty pink lips never failed to draw the unsuspecting females in, and her group of friends could confidently say she had the most game out of all of them.

Now as Nat makes herself comfortable, Bucky can't help but scrutinize the shades she wears indoors, when he figures her out, he chuckles. "What was her name?" The tease has the redhead singling him out.

"I don't know what you're talking about James." Bucky isn't convinced, he says as much.

"You're wearing shades indoors which means your hungover, you're wearing the same shirt as yesterday's and you were late...like super late." As he ticks off reasons from his hands Nat leans back and smirks at him. "Now, what was her name?"

Nat decided to cave in and shrugs. "I honestly can't remember; she was some hot little princess with a pixie cut. She tried to tell me she was a switch and was gonna top the fuck outta me, two minutes in she was screaming for more. Guess she realised she was actually a huge bottom." Valkyrie's the first to add in her two pence.

"Everyone is a huge bottom when it comes to you, you're like the Oprah of tops." Clint, whose heard the end of the conversation appears puzzled, that crinkle between his brow juts out as he questions Val why Nat was 'Oprah'. "Isn't it obvious, cause she's always giving." The rest of the table cracks up laughing, even Nat smirks.

Thor's laughter is the loudest, and he breaks into further chuckles when Maria recites. "You get a strap, and you get a strap!" Right up until they start getting dirty looks from the other tables and Bucky hushes them up.

The topics break up into separate conversations for a bit and in-between Sam and Thor arguing about some political jargon and Val and Maria discussing all things baby, Nat slyly brings up the notion of brushing up on her swing dancing technique to Bucky.

The redhead kindly suggests Bucky offer her a hand in one of her classes sometime, but Bucky has his reservations. "I haven't done swing in like forever." Is his first excuse and Nat rolls her eyes fondly at her friend.

"It's popular with the moms." Her eyebrows wiggle suggestively after she says it. "You could do with getting back on the waggon." The ex-soldier blanches at the very notion, his stomach tenses up and he holds himself back from heaving.

Instead he shakes his head firmly. "Yeah, thanks but no thanks. I'm perfectly fine trailing behind the waggon." His dancer friend gives Bucky a tired look, but she doesn't try persuade him anymore, they've had the conversation plenty of times before to know the answers always going to be the same.

"Suit yourself," Nat drawls. "More pussy for me."

"Jesus Nat, you're a dark creature!" Said 'creature' licks her lips slowly, only to then get up and proceed to flirt with one of the waitresses.

The entire table holts their conversations to watch as Nat introduces herself to the woman, smirks at her and walk away to the till with a phone number in hand, all in less than thirty seconds.

Sam whistles. "Man, I don't know how she does it." Bucky throws an arm around his companion, patting his shoulder.

"Its Nat. Man isn't supposed to know how she does anything." The darker skinned man nods in agreement.

*-*

The parent squad eventually split off to run their daily errands, saying their goodbyes and promising to meet up for breakfast again the next school morning. With that being done Bucky was free to pick up his groceries- taking extra care to get Peach the pad brand she preferred as well as 4 tubs of Ben and Jerry's to appease the cravings- on top of that he visited home depo for the right shade of forest green paint, he found it in less than ten seconds but hung around to check out what stuff they had in the garden centre.

One of Bucky's pride and joys was his greenhouse and overall garden appearance, it had been ever since he took up the hobby as a distraction from his grief and continued to be until this day. He ended up leaving the store with two new stone fairy ornaments- he knew the twins would love- and 10 jumbo LED orbs to scatter along the backdoor path. The brunette regretted none of his purchases and headed home to put the shopping away and get Stitch ready for his afternoon walkies.

"Walkies honeybun, let's go." The young Klee kai wags its tail energetically, circling Bucky's legs whilst the man fetched his leash and favourite ball. He left the car behind to walk to the nearest dog park in their neighbourhood, which just so happened to be only 20 minutes away. Stitch and he blew time chasing one another, playing fetch and getting a lot of interested stares from multiple dog owners. Bucky had had to vocally dismiss three invitations to hang out from 3 different women and by the time quarter to two rolled around he was thankful to have an excuse to leave.

He had to get the twins by half two, so he walked back home with Stitch and left the doggo in the backyard once more to his own devices. By the time he was back in his car and going to get the twins the doors to their class was already wide open and the parking bay was in full disarray. Packed full of early bird parents, flashy cars and minivans alike all beeping, it took Bucky a good five minutes to find a space to park up and get his kids.

"Daddy!" Lola squealed happily when she saw him at the door, Bucky beamed at his little girl and watched fondly as she tapped Lilo when she got up, so her twin knew he was there to get them. He offered Mrs Carter a small smile and wave to let her know he was there, and she acknowledged him with a nod.

"Hey dolls." Since Lola was the first one to run to him, he picks her up first, Lilo whines only for a second as he soon scoops her up with his free arm to appease her. As he makes sure they've got their stuff Lola's already rambling on and on about the day she had and everything they did while Bucky's trying to get Lilo to stop messing around with her football while he has her in his arms. 

"Sowwy daddy." He's satisfied when she holds the ball and listens to his instruction, that satisfaction is short lived when the girl starts to join in on Lola's babble.

They talk all the way to the car, all while they're getting strapped in and only switch talking for singing when he blares 'Bare Necessities' over the speakers. When they're good and distracted he glimpses to his phone on the passenger seat which has started ringing.

Bucky lowers the music level- much to the twin's displeasure- and answers without taking his eyes of the road. "Hello?" Past the static Peach's laugh echoes.

"Hey old man, where you at?" 

"I'm passing the town now. What's wrong?" Peach must clarify why she's calling before the end of the day as she can tell her dads getting a little antsy.

"Whoa steady on dad, I just wanted to ask if you could go get me a cinnamon roll frappe from Starbucks on your way here?" There's a deep voice resonating somewhere in the background and Peach covers the mic and says something to them.

When she returns Bucky turns down the road that would take him to Starbucks. "Yeah, I can do that sweetheart, as long as you're good to wait behind. I don't want you waiting in the car park though."

"I won't dad I'm in art, Mr Rogers is letting me finish my canvas." Bucky's brow scrunches together, he thinks he can remember vaguely Peach bringing up the new art teacher for quite a few months now. He hadn't met the man but was thankful Peach seemed to take a liking to the subject enough to want to spend time after school carrying on with her projects.

If the teacher was nice enough to let her call him during his lesson and allow Peach to stay behind on his time, she must've liked him.

Bucky speaks up as he turns the steering wheel into the drive through. "Okay, i'll see you in thirty sweetheart." Peach pretends to dry heave when he makes kissy noises at the phone, she hangs up shortly after and Bucky must endure the twins in the back asking if they can get the big cookies from Starbucks. 

"No."

*-*

Bucky's waiting outside Maywood high schools' main doors for Peach to come out, he's narrowing his eyes at his rear view mirror as the twins chomp down the huge cookies he'd bought for them. He's got constant paranoia of people eating in his car, them dropping crumbs onto the carpet is unavoidable but he still thinks glaring at his children will best prevent their mess. 

He's wrong.

The crumbs get everywhere, and he sighs, not long after Peach hops into the car. Bucky leans over to receive the kiss she gives to his cheek once she sees the frappe, he got her, she's on her phone slurping away at the coffee and ignoring him before he knows it. 

"So... how was school?" Bucky goes for slightly intrigued instead of overbearingly nosey, but Peach is giggling at a message she receives, whatever was typed must have been extremely funny because she didn't respond to his question.

The father clears his throat pointedly, Peach glances at him. "Huh?" Bucky repeats himself. "Oh, yeah it was cool. Principle Fury held an assembly about the miseducation of black people's role throughout history so that was kinda cool, I guess." Peach shrugs it off like the information isn't that important and Bucky raises a brow.

 _"Kinda cool,"_ He quotes and laughs as it leaves his lips sounding even more ludicrous. "I only wish back in my day the school had explained the truth about topics like that. I had to find out for myself all about my white privilege because my school didn't care enough to explain it to me. You should be more aware of the importance of knowing your culture, okay sweetheart. It's important for you to know as much as you can, so no one disrespects you." Peach sinks into her seat, a heavy breath leaving her.

"Yeah, I know dad."

"Seriously Peach, promise me you'll take this more seriously." Peach finally nods in a convincing enough way that Bucky lets the topic go.

It's later when there all gathered around the dinner table with bowls full of creamy pasta- whilst Stitch yaps down his dog food, that Peach reminds Bucky of the parent-teacher conference taking place after school on Friday. 

Bucky makes a note of it in his calendar.

He puts the twins to bed an hour after they've eaten to allow the food to digest. He bathes them, makes sure they brush their teeth and combs and plaits their hair in two before bed. When it's time for pyjamas he attempts to put Lola in Lilo's Star Wars ones and grimaces when it causes a small meltdown from both.

"I'm not wearing those!" Lola yells roughly the same time Lilo growls.

"Nooo that's mine!" Bucky must quickly rectify his mistake to prevent the water works, as the two failed to understand they looked the same. It's not long before he's got them ready for bed however, so Bucky chalks it down to them being tired. 

With one in a princess nighty and the other in her signature stormtrooper onesie, Bucky was finally able to get them settled. He put a movie on low in the background to give them something to sleep to, both had suggested he put on toy story 3 so he left them to it; he'd turn the tv off later when he popped back in to check they were asleep.

With the twins sorted Bucky goes downstairs toward the garden, Peach is still up watching Netflix in her own pyjamas- which just so happened to be an old baggy band t-shirt of his. He spies a hot water bottle fuzzy over her stomach and feels bad, she's eating her second one of the Ben and Jerry's with a face of bliss. His daughter looks comfortable and satisfied so Bucky feels free to go into the garden and arrange the ornaments he'd bought earlier into the places he'd envisioned. The stone fairies get added to the bottom of the porch next to the toad stall houses, whilst he screws the LED orbs into the ground up the path to his greenhouse at the right end of the garden. 

Five on either side proved to be a nice addition to the place, yet Bucky wasn't done with it. The patio still needed to be refurnished, he wanted to add a nice oak wood to the platform outside the backdoor, with a black retractable canopy overhead to replace the dull grey one they had now. The cobble path to the green house needed to be removed and, in its place, Bucky wished to put concrete slabs with small spacing to allow the grass to grow through. Bucky's woodshed was next to the tree in the left corner of the garden, he did most of his crafts in the place, but it could do with being repainted.

When Bucky finished his scheming and put the paint he'd bought away in the shed, he called Stitch inside from where he'd been sniffing the new fairies to come indoors.

The first thing Bucky realises is Peach slumped down on the sofa, she's fallen asleep probably due to sugar crash. His little troublemaker looks so peaceful, Bucky cannot resist pulling his phone out and taking a picture of her. When he's got one he likes, he turns the tv off and shakes her shoulder gently.

Peach groans displeased by this, but Bucky knows she's going to thank him for not letting her sleep in this position later so takes her mumbled abuse. 

"Come on sweetheart, you gotta go to bed or you're gonna hurt at school tomorrow." It takes a few more nudges but eventually the teen chaps her lips and squints at him. He helps her stand and Peach heads straight for her room upstairs with Stitch hot on her heels, Bucky picks up her discarded hot water bottle and goes to reheat it for her. 

The microwave beeps as he's finishing up putting away the cooled down leftovers in the fridge. He makes sure all the lights are turned off downstairs, and the front and back door are locked before he trudges upstairs after her. He's not surprised when by the time he gets to her room her LED lights are on- set to peach funnily enough -and she's fast asleep under her fuzzy grey weighted blanket. 

Bucky smiles down at his child and pulls the cover back so he can place the hot water bottle in her arms, she clutches it close to her person and he drops the blanket edge once more. He tucks his eldest daughter in and kisses her forehead, "Night baby." blue-grey eyes land on Stitch's form, the puppy raises his head to stare at Bucky from the end of Peach's bed.

"Goodnight to you as well. Don't wake me up again you little shit, I have an alarm for that." With no further words, Bucky slips out of Peach's room making sure he left a slit in the door for Stitch to use if he wanted to leave. The father of three trudges over to the twin's room to check in on them and sure enough both are asleep, the tv's vibrant colours dance over their features and Bucky decides for like the hundredth time this is the best part of being a father. He kisses both darlings on their foreheads and tucks them in, turning on their nightlight allows him to turn the tv off. He leaves before one of them can wake up.

There's only one thing left to take care of now, himself.

Bucky goes to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth, deciding a shower can't wait until tomorrow morning- he won't have time. Travelling to his room afterward, he shivers as the cool air hits his naked skin and the cold wood freezes his toes. His room is thankfully carpeted to avoid this very problem and he's relieved when the shaggy texture touches his toes. The brunette dries off and changes into a pair of boxers for the night, he makes sure to plait his hair in two, so he'll wake up tomorrow with curly locks. 

When that's all done, he curls up on his side and watches the ceiling until he falls asleep.

If he leaves the door open a tiny bit so Stitch can wander in if he feels like it, well that's just his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes being a dad is honestly so precious to me. He's such a cinnamon roll.
> 
> If you're a fan of TikTok I hope you liked all the references, I won't call them sneaky cause they were very bait but I loved putting them in.
> 
> If you don't like TikTok I'm sorry, there will be so much more references where that came from.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, comments and kudos are always appreciated and answered accordingly. 
> 
> See ya next Tuesday, kisses xxx


	2. The Life Of Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to update today but somebody gave kudos to the story so I remembered- thanks for the reminder luv. 
> 
> Also, omg you guys are amazing. Already the story has so many hits, kudos, bookmarks and even commentsssss. You all surprised me so much, thank you for reading this lil fic of mine. 
> 
> This chapter definitely earns it's explicit rating so you've been warned. 
> 
> Enjoy xxx

On Friday, Steve Rogers walks into the teachers’ lounge in a foul mood, he's over his limit with how much tolerance he has for this day already and it's only seven thirty. He hasn't had his morning coffee yet and goes to the kitchen to start the machine.

Someone's already brewed the coffee grounds however so Steve only has to pour himself a cup of joe- two heaped sugars full and no milk- when he carries on through the lounge to the main couches Tony and Bruce are conversating softly over some itinerary pinned up onto the main board.

The taller of the two and the one he's closest too- Tony- has his hands waving animatedly through the air. His hairs a slick mess yet somehow works on him, he's wearing a black loose slack like any other teacher, the only difference with Tony was he has never stuck to the dress code. Instead of shirts Tony wore a variety of graphic t-shirts, Fury never called him out on it because he wore a blazer over them, so he technically appeased the code.

Whatever Tony's going on about Steve is quite honestly not in the mood to hear it, his favourite shirt got ruined in his shitty excuse for a tumble dryer, so he wasn't able to wear it on what was supposed to be a perfect Friday. On top of that he'd had to endure a night of broken sleep because his apartment neighbours had been screaming at each other until all ends of the night. Steve couldn't understand why that Harley girl wouldn't just leave her psycho boyfriend already, none of what they said to each other could have been healthy. If the sleep deprivation and unfortunate appliances weren't enough, today was the parent-teacher conference and Steve hadn't had the time to put himself into the right mindset to deal with curious and insistent parents, who believed they had the right to tell him how to teach.

Ugh, Steve's head falls hard onto the back of the couch cushion.

"Oh no, somebody looks like they could use a pick me up. Banner initiate protocol 'morning jam’ and set it to maximum volume." Bruce shakes his head at Tony and mutters something about nobody wanting that but Tony's undeterred, he whips out his phone and plays Led Zeppelin obnoxiously loud for the morning. Steve grits his teeth together and must physically restrain himself from leaping at the genius.

"Tony," He grits out. "I swear to god if you don't cut that out, I will personally see to it that I recommend every parent see you about extra curriculars tonight." Tony's eyes widen at the threat.

"You wouldn't!" His voice pitches up a notch, Steve slits his eyes open to glare challengingly at Tony.

"Oh, I would." That wards Tony off some, he backs away with raised hands and goes to fix himself more caffeine, with the amount he drinks Steve will always be surprised he hasn't fried all his brain cells yet. Bruce settles in opposite Steve on his phone, the chilled man has a small smile on his face, the one Steve has come to associate with him texting his husband Thor. Steve thinks it's sweet that the man's love can be seen clear as day on his face, he forgets what it felt like to love someone so badly that anything they do feels like sunshine.

The blonde teacher is dragged from his depressing thoughts on his love life by the swinging door opening to reveal Loki. The man has covered today's outfit with a black trench coat and just looking at him makes Steve feel hot.

Loki points in his direction. "You. Tired, depressed, sad Steve Rogers," The blonde feels conflicted between being offended or glad his mood is being noticed by those he works closest to. "Guess the colour of my blouse and I'll do your break duty for the whole of next week." Steve considers the deal for only a second before accepting.

"How many guesses do I get?"

"Just one, no need to let this drag on." The blonde agrees and surveys Loki's face, he hasn't got his usual face of makeup on just a light look of concealer and blush to give him colour. Steve then takes in his shoes but they're not a good give away either, he's wearing black Doc Martens with roses embellished on the side. He wants to say red because of the flower but that could just be a trick. "Well?" Loki's getting a little impatient, so Steve says the first thing that comes to mind.

"Black." Loki scoffs. "Nope wrong, it's emerald green. Pretty no?" It was but then again anything Loki wore was always pretty. He took off his trench coat and slung it over the back of a chair to show off the entirety of his outfit today. The green blouse was tucked into a leather skirt, the skirt ended just below his knees and was tight enough to show off his somehow hourglass figure.

"Snatched for ze gods mama." Scott does his best Rupaul drag race impression as he walks into the lounge, Steve watches on in silence but flicks through his phone when the two begin arguing about drag accuracy.

No new notifications, because no one cared.

The blonde finishes up his coffee and bids everyone goodbye when he leaves the lounge to go down to the art block.

The smell of paint fills his senses the moment he swings open the door to his classroom, the comfort of the smell always warms Steve in the mornings. He takes off his beige overcoat and hangs it on the rack behind his desk, what follows is his routine for readying todays lessons. He looks through his timetable at all the classes he'll be teaching and opens the right power points for each of them. When he's finished, he goes over his meeting list for the parent-teacher conference tonight, he only had to talk to the senior’s parent's thank god so the meetings would be full of quite a lot of praise.

Steve sits back at his desk after turning on the interactive white board. There's a fray thread on the right sleeve of his cable net sweater, he picks at it in a nervous gesture.

Today was going to be a long day.

*-*

The seniors file into their seats at the tall tables after lunch and Steve says hello to the class. Steve makes sure everyone is settled before announcing to the class they were going to work on neatening up their portfolios, after all the parent-teacher conference was tonight and everyone wanted to show off their brilliant work.

The class got down to the task relatively quickly after that. Apart from a few mishaps with Flash Thompson having to be moved away from Peter Parker because he couldn't seem to leave the kid alone, everything was going swimmingly.

"You're gonna tell me that Frida Kahlo wasn't one of the most influential female artists of her time. The woman redefined the female beauty standards with no more than her eyebrows, I'd like to see Alice Neel compare to that." Michelle Jones debates passionately to her friend Shuri who shakes her head unconvincingly at the girl’s argument.

"Kahlo's surrealism cannot compare to the expressionism that Neel's pieces had, each one of her works was an emotional masterpiece."

Michelle grins mischievously art her peer. "You're right, they can't compare. 'cause Frida's better." Shuri splutters a long rant about exactly why that isn't correct, and Steve finds himself gravitating to their table.

"Girls, a little quieter if you wouldn't mind." Peach, whose got her portfolio sprawled out on the work bench and ears plugged up with earphones lifts her head once Steve comes to a standstill.

"Yeah guys, some of us are actually trying to work." Shuri and MJ go back to bickering in lower tones and the blonde teacher hovers closer to Peach to watch her shading in a woman's dress. Peach was one of his favourite students, not that he'd ever say that aloud. The girl had excelled at her shading in the last months of him teaching her class, her technique was unmatched by every other student and Steve couldn't hold back the excitement which came along with fresh new talent. The feeling simply overtook him every time he saw her work, Peach drew scenes from the country Wakanda. Sometimes it was just certain locations she remembered from when she was little or people, whatever she drew tended to be full of a longing Steve didn't understand and probably never would.

"Brilliant Peach, why don't you try burnishing the colours when you shade in the fabric." At his advice Peach stops and furrows her brows at him.

"Burnishing?" Steve nods.

"Yeah, it's like layering but after you've layered the colours you want you get a white pencil and add in further texture to the paper. It'll look great for material, here look." The man grabs a stray piece of paper to show her the technique and is proud when Peach picks it up straight away, he's quick to praise her.

Michelle brings her attention onto her teacher and leans over the table. "So, sir. You're gonna tell my parents I'm your best student right." Steve sends a chuckle her way, but the girls straight face doesn't budge.

"Hmm well, if you complete your landscape before class, I might consider saying you're one of my favourites." MJ smirks.

"What if I finish my clay model instead and you tell my folks I'm a joy to teach." Her hand thrust out to shake confidently, Steve pretends to think about it tapping his chin.

"You're gonna get it painted as well?"

"Yup."

"Ok deal." They shake hands and Shuri smirks at the interaction, along with Peach. Steve inquires as to who they'll be bringing this evening. Shuri goes into great details about her mother coming along mostly to see her stuff in their engineering class.

"No offence Mr Rogers but we both know Mr Stark's class is my favourite."

He did in fact know that Tony felt equally as passionate about teaching the teen, she picked up engineering like she was born for it. Plus, her sassy nature complimented Tony's perfectly, Steve had heard many a story in the teacher's lounge about Shuri's brilliant mind. "None taken Shuri." Peach has gone a little quiet focusing on her task, so Steve gently nudges her.

"Peach," Her eyes meet his. "Who are you bringing?"

"My dad's coming." She bites down nervously on her lip and aggressively rubs out a mistake on her book. Steve can tell she's anxious about the possibility of her father seeing her work for the first time and tries to offer her a chance to tell him if there's any work she may not want to show him. Peach's head shakes decidedly as she corrects her mistake and smiles up at him. "Nah, he'll love them all."

He doesn't need any further convincing than that.

*-*

Later, Wanda swings by his art classroom to hand him a coffee.

He'd just finished talking to Thompsons stuck up parents and really needed the boost.

"Ugh, you are a godsend."

Wanda smiles softly. "Yes, I know. How's it going?"

"I've gotten through most of my senior classes, my neck hurts and I want to go home." The youngest teacher on the board and Steve's closest friend sits on the edge of his desk and smiles. Her long brown locks are tied back from her face in a half up and half down style and she adjusts the curls back over her shoulder when they get out in front. Steve's always admired Wanda's ability to wear the baggiest cardigans he'd ever seen yet still maintain a poised physicality; her cardigan today was a soft grey. Underneath she wore an ankle length black skirt and a white blouse which were practically swallowed up by the knitted material. "How's things in the humanities department?"

Wanda adjusts her position on the desk and peers down at Steve's list while answering. "Meh, it's alright. The seniors are more behaved in my religious class than the politics one because it's so easy to get a passing grade, I've basically just been telling them to work harder at both."

"Have you spoke to the Thompsons yet?" The European shakes her head.

"Not yet, but I did get to talk to Felicia Hardy's parents about her odd obsession of stealing equipment from the supply closets. Zat was fun." Steve and she have a good laugh over the teenager’s habit of stealing and are interrupted when Peach knocks on the doors window and walks into the room. The hallway is littered with mothers fawning over the art projects pinned up for display on the walls and their voices echo.

Steve smiles at Peach. "Hey Peach, come in."

"Hey Mr Rogers, I ran ahead of my dad to fix something really quick." Without hesitation she goes over to where her portfolio is displayed on her tables spot, Wanda stands readying herself to leave.

"You need a lift home, right?"

"If you don't mind yeah." Wanda nods then leaves bidding Peach good luck and goodbye, the girl waves distracted by whatever work she's trying to alter, and Steve closes his eyes reclining in his desk chair a bit. There's a crook in his neck from looking at his computer most of the day and he stretches it out or at least tries to.

His little stretch is interrupted by conspiring whispers and little giggles.

"Is he sleeping?"

"No, he's dead." Those are kids voices, two girls to be precise. Steve holds back the small smile that's threatening to grow on his face.

"Should I poke him?" One of the girl’s giggles and Steve snaps open his eyes and shouts 'boo!'.

The action makes both cry out in surprised delight as they stagger back from the table, Steve smiles brightly at the sweet sight. The two are in fact twins, they've got adorable dimples in their chins and matching smirks. Steve is honestly a little taken aback by how cute they are. Their hair differs probably so their parents can tell them apart, the one on the left has two buns on top of her head decorated with butterfly clips which match the white dress she wears with the same orange butterfly on its hem. The one on the right however wears jean overalls with a black and white long-sleeved top underneath, her curly hair pulled back with a white headband.

He finds himself at a loss. "Now where did you two come from?" The right one answers.

"From our house." Her blatant honesty is refreshing and Steve nods as if the answer was obvious. The left one speaks up, leaning on her tippy toes to hold out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Lola." Steve takes her hand and shakes as the other holds her hand out too, copying her sister.

"I'm Lilo." The blonde then must worm his other hand over his right one to shake her hand.

"We're twins." They say at the same time, Steve laughs.

"I can see that."

Peach comes over to the group after he's got himself tangled up and sits on one of the seats opposite his desk. "Hey twerps, where's dad?" The twins glance sheepishly at each other than nervously at Peach.

"Daddy was behind us."

"Oops, we ran off." Peach shakes her head but doesn't make a move to go find him. "He'll probably be here in a sec, that parent intuition will kick in." True to her word, Steve watches as the door swings open to reveal a panting man. The moment the blonde's eyes fall onto the man his breath catches in his throat.

What the actual fuck!

The man despite being frantic looks like something that just stepped out of one of Steve's wet dreams, he closes his mouth because he's suddenly too aware it's hung open from the man’s initial entrance. The brunette is built like a fucking brick wall, his muscled thighs silhouetted nicely in the black jeans he's wearing. Steve's eyes trail up from a certain bulge to the definition of his arms in the jean jacket he wore, Jesus Christ Steve needed to get a grip now.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph," Steve's brow raises at the first sound of this highly attractive man’s voice, its low timber does nothing to fix the blondes dirty train of thoughts. "you two almost gave me a heart attack. What'd I say about running off like that?" Lola is the first to answer, looking surprisingly guilty with her fist covering her mouth, her little bottom lip wobbling.

"Sowwy daddy, we wanted to follow Peach." Their 'daddy' shakes his head but smiles fondly as he makes his way further into the room. He practically saunters over, and Steve begs his eyes not to drift down to those hips and fails not to gawk at them straight afterward.

"Please don't do it again, I can only handle so much." If having this man in his presence wasn't enough, Steve hadn't prepared himself for what the man making eye contact with him would do to his already stuttering chest.

Those blue grey eyes clash with his baby blues and Steve reminds himself to breathe. The brunette takes in the rest of the room as well as several sketches on Steve's desk and smirks.

"You must be Mr Rogers." At the use of his own name Steve finally snaps out of his trance, he puts on his best smile and sticks out a hand for the man to shake.

"Uh yeah, pleasure to meet you Mr Barnes." They shake hands and the blonde takes note of the strength of his shake; It's strong and oh so telling.

"Bucky please, Mr Barnes was my father." Steve nods and gestures for the dad to take a seat next to Peach. Bucky glances behind him at the seat and proceeds to whip off his jacket and drape it over the back of it. Steve's mouth dries up when he then rolls up the arms on his white Henley, exposing two muscled forearms covered in tattoos.

The artist in Steve is screaming, from what he can see of the professionalism Bucky is one of those people who takes his tattoo's very seriously. His right arm holds the end of a dragon’s tail, it wraps around to top of his forearm ending halfway in the middle. Steve wonders what the entire thing looks like, there are a few words scattered around but the blonde would have to peer closely to make them out and he doesn't want to make Bucky feel uncomfortable.

The teacher takes a deep breath and only just realises there's only two chairs and four people.

"We can pull up some chairs."

Lilo shakes her head up at the flustered teacher. "It's ok, our daddy's a seat."

Lola nods excitedly. "With two spaces." Their father huffs, his mouth smirking as he spreads his legs for both girls so they can sit on his thighs comfortably. Steve's eyes are begging to stare down to the sight on full display, but he refuses to come off as an unprofessional teacher.

He sends a quick thank you to whatever god blessed him with a brilliant poker face and turns his attentions onto the topic at hand.

"Now then, about Peach."

"Yeah about me." Steve smiles and opens the folder in front of him, the student file is large but organised by initials so it's not too long before he's pulling out Peach's credentials.

"Right, so I'm sure you're aware of your daughter's hard work ethic and positive attitude to everything new she encounters. Peach is in fact now one of my top students this term, she's excelled the past few months I've been here and never fails to produce top notch art pieces." Bucky's drinking in his every word, his expression becoming more and more proud the more Steve goes on. And boy does Steve go on, he explains in detail how they grade the student's portfolios in art, and how each topic grade combines to earn an overall grade.

"What grade is she working at now?" Bucky questions, and Steve's a little thrown by his genuinely interested tone, most parents are bored stiff taking in the information. Lola's also quite cutely twirling one of his wavy locks between her forefinger, whilst sucking her thumb peacefully and the sight is doing things to Steve's chest.

"Um, she's currently working at a solid level A, all of her pieces are in the higher grading levels so if she continues the way she's going, I'm confident she'll have that A in the bag." Bucky nudges Peach whose gone bashful with nerves, his full grin brings out his jawline and his defined dimple chin rather nicely. When his eyes meet Steve's again that grin is still there.

"So, what you're saying is, my daughters a superstar." Peach rolls her eyes.

"Dadd!" She whines at him and nudges his shoulder, Bucky doesn't even budge.

"No need to be humble kiddo."

Peach has sunk low into her seat. "Who even says kiddo anymore." She mumbles it under her breath and Steve smirks at the family interaction. He then invited Bucky to look at Peach's portfolio, the dad agrees easily rising after Steve, Lilo hops off his legs to wander around the art room whilst Lola hangs on for the ride.

They travel over to her work and Bucky takes in Peach's work. With one hand holding up his little girl and the other flicking through pages, Steve takes the time to greedily analyse the designs on his arms. The right one with the dragon has a small dove perched on a branch beneath it, at closer inspection Steve realises the branch is in fact one off a peach tree, the pink blossoms and three fruits give it away. Not only did Bucky get a brilliant tattoo but he memorialised his daughter on his skin on top of that.

Bucky's face gets softer and softer the further he ventures into Peach's artwork. "Honey, these are beautiful."

"There ok, I guess." Her dad gapes at her.

"No sweetheart these are perfect," He wraps his free arm around his teens shoulder and whispers softly into her hair when he drags Peach into his hold. "I miss it too."

Steve swoons.

Lola yawns in his arms, clutching tighter to Bucky's Henley. "She's tired." Bucky explains, he glances up at Steve after tearing his eyes from the little girl. "Are there any areas of Peach's learning I should be concerned about?"

"Uh thanks." Peach comments dryly, everyone laughs.

"I didn't mean it like that." Steve speaks up.

"I completely understand and no, Peach just needs to carry on as she is, her grades are improving phenomenally." The teacher meets his students’ eyes. "You're doing great Peach."

Peach blushes. "Aww thanks sir." They all smile at one another basking in this bubble of happiness, until Lola let out this high pitch wail clearly demanding attention.

Attention Bucky was only happy to grant, he shushes her gently and rocked her in his hold. Lola protests and burrows further into her father’s neck, he smiles and kisses her forehead. "Aww I know baby, I know." Bucky regards Steve once again with his smile still so soft and the blonde straightens.

"Well then, thank you Mr Rogers for the kind words." The blonde man guides Bucky back to the door of the classroom and opens it for him.

He throws Bucky his best smile. "It's no trouble at all really, Peach is a lovely young girl. As far as I'm concerned you've done an excellent job." Steve's compliment encourages the man to return his smile.

"You know as a stay at home dad that means a lot to me." The two shake hands to part ways and Bucky hikes Lola up into his hold tighter so she doesn't fold up when he pulls away. Peach has Bucky's jacket slung over her shoulders and Steve tries not to think about how much better it would look wrapped around his own body.

The father of three beckons Lilo out of the classroom and the other twin skips over toward him, she grabs his free hand and allows his giant paw to envelop her own. Lilo cranes her neck back to wave at Steve- whose leaning against the door frame.

"Bye, bye." The little sweetheart says joyfully and he waves gently in return as he stares after her dads retreating figure. Steve can't help but notice the other mothers in the hallway who are all giving the hunk gooey eyed looks of their own, he finds himself relieved to see Bucky doesn't even look their way. That deep satisfaction burns brighter when Lola lifts her head to smile tiredly back at him and wave goodbye, Steve's smile is wide as he reciprocates.

The blonde spins on his heel and tries to salvage the last of his dignity by retreating into his class. Bucky Barnes' smirk, that handsome dimple, the pride in his eyes whenever he regarded his daughters are images embedded in Steve's mind. The man must bite his lip to resist the urge to smile.

He carries on going through the last of his meetings but can't seem to get the man out of his head.

*-*

Wanda's got her car keys swinging round her pointer finger, she’s leaning against her vintage red mustang and smiles when Steve approaches her.

They both get into the car, Steve calling dibs on controlling the radio like he usually does whilst Wanda gets her lighter out from the glove compartment, there's a cigarette between her lips in no time and she sparks up as they drive out of the car park.

Wind flaps through her open window carrying off the tobacco smell, Steve knows the only reason she winds the window down so low is for his benefit; asthma was a bitch. Although it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been when he was young, she still took it into consideration.

Ariana Grande's _'into you'_ is blaring over the speakers when Steve's phone starts ringing from the dash.

"Who is dat?" Wanda asks kindly, blowing out the smoke from the corner of her mouth as she waits for an answer. Steve plucks up his phone, caller ID displays the name and Steve rolls his eyes.

STARLORD ;)

"It's just Peter." Ignoring the woman's wiggling eyebrows Steve answers his phone. "Hey Peter, what's up?" There's loud music playing in the background of wherever the man is, Steve can barely make out Peter shouting at him to 'hold on' and soon the music grows fainter signalling Peter's left the place.

"Hey sexy, you know what day it is?" The other man doesn't even bother with a hello anymore, Steve refrains from rolling his eyes and musters up the interest to tell Peter that no, he in fact did not know what day it is. "It's Friday hot stuff, which means you ain't got no work tomorrow, which also means I'm coming over." The prospect of entertaining Peter right now doesn't exactly thrill Steve, but it had been a week since the last time they hooked up and Steve could do with the release.

Especially after tonight.

"Fine, when do you get off?"

Peter cackles like a child, "Hopefully the moment I slide into that tight ass." Wanda from her position beside Steve cackles at the man’s humour but Steve's less than amused, he slides down in his seat and hisses into the phone.

"Peter seriously."

"I know, I've left the bar already, heading to yours now. Hey, if I pick up Chinese on the way are you gonna eat any."

"You get pizza and I will."

"You got it hot stuff, one large pepperoni and one large sausage coming up." Steve falls for the bait.

"I don't like sausage."

"You don't seem to have a problem with mine." Again, Wanda cackles, this time choking on the smoke that blows out of her nose.

"Hangin' up now Pete." The moment he drops the phone back on the dash Wanda's bursting into a fit of giggles. Although Steve's ashamed to join in he ends up doing it anyway, they're about five minutes away from his house and he mentally prepares himself to deal with Peters bullshit.

When her throat is dry and cannot physically handle any more laughter, Wanda asks Steve a question. "Remind me, why you still sleep with that guy?"

"He gives really good sausage." His reply shocks Wanda into another fit of giggles.

"Oo, touché Rogers touché.

*-*

By the time Steve gets dropped off by Wanda, takes a shower and puts on a pair of sweats and a tank, Peters buzzing the door to be let up. Steve lets him in and leaves the door on latch for him to come through.

Peter enters with the promised pizza in one hand and a six pack of beers in the other. He clocks Steve on the sofa and puts the food on the coffee table in front of him, there's an episode of Brooklyn Nine-nine buzzing on the telly and Peter laughs along with the jokes ignoring Steve for the moment. He kicks off his shoes and slings his leather burgundy jacket on the armchair.

Steve huffs at the sight, staring at his perfectly good coat hangers by the door but chooses not to say anything to Peter. The space next to Steve is taken up by Quill who lifts his feet to do it and in no time, both are settled in watching the comedy and enjoying the greasy platter.

Sometime after the 3rd episode Steve grows impatient; Peter's been going on and on about this new Latina chick who works at the bar with him now. Steve's been nodding on politely as he speaks of Gamora, but the shirt Quill's wearing shows off the defined muscles in his arms nicely. All Steve can think about is being pinned down against a surface by those arms and made to take all that Peter can give him.

There's an image in his mind of him on all fours begging for it and when he feels the familiar swirling feeling in his groin Steve knows he must bring he image to fruition.

He catches Peter off guard by climbing into his lap and delivering a filthy grind against his package, finally their eyes lock heavily. The contact of Quill holding his hips in place makes Steve feel a little ballsy, "As much as I love hearing you talk about other people you wanna fuck, there's a perfectly good person right in front of you dying to get fucked." Peter hums as he whispered words hit his ear, his mouth mimes’ words into Steve's neck licking the clean taste of soap off his skin.

"Sure, you wanna get dirty again, sexy?" His tone is teasing, Peter already knows Steve's dying for it, can tell by the firm erection snuggled against his growing one, he's just trying to be a dick.

Steve pouts. "Mhmm." Peter does the only thing necessary now, gets his hands slotted underneath Steve's thighs and lifts him as he stands up from the couch all in one graceless movement. He almost drops Steve on the way to the bedroom and apologises by wrapping his mouth onto the sensitive point in the blonde’s neck.

It makes Steve moan, the spot sending a jolt straight down to his dick. Peter only stops biting him when they reach the bedroom, he drops the smaller man onto the bed with little finesse and begins to strip. Steve's already naked after pulling off his own clothes and is grateful he decided not to put on pants after his shower, when Peter groans at the first sight of that ass.

"Fuck, where's your lube?" Steve rifles in the draw of his bedside table to get the cherry flavoured lube stashed away there, he also picks out a condom and thrusts both items into Peters wandering hands.

"Y-you ohh, you don't have to prep me. I'm already ready."

"Yeah, you get yourself wet for me hot stuff." He's lost for words when Peter massages the pads of his two fingers against his tight opening. All Steve can do is nod, as well as possibly beg a little for Peter to hurry up and get inside of him. Peter's always liked the way Steve liked everything super sloppy in the bedroom, being the lazy guy, he was it was always nice knowing he could just slip right into Steve and not have to worry about how messy everything is. "Turn over." The blonde flips onto his knees and presents himself to Peters eye, he feels vulnerable in the position but knows the feeling will slip away when Peters over him.

Now he's got Steve spread open just the way he likes him Peter's suddenly eager to slip into him, he rips the condom open with his teeth and slides it on. The action encourages a short hiss from the man and Steve groans back in reply, thrusting his ass back in the hopes Peter will just put his dick where he fucking needs it to be. Peter's a tease though, likes to rile Steve up until he's begging for it.

"Mmph, Pete please."

Peter's chuckling low and dirty in his ear, his dick brushes just over the tender flesh behind Steve's balls and the blonde jolts back on reflex only to be met with air. "Want something?"

"Yes, fuck me for Christ sakes!" Patience was never Steve's best virtue, Pete chuckles.

"Thought you were a catholic Rogers."

"I grew up catholic, then I grew up. Now fucking stick. It. In m- oh fuck!" With all the prep Steve’s done before hand it's easy for Peter to thrust his cock into that slick hole all in one swift movement. Steve shudders heavily at being so full so fast, suddenly winded his face falls into the pillow. Peter barely gives him a moment to breath before he's thrusting out to the head and back in again. When Steve's brain catches up his body is on fire, the feeling of fullness giving him that release he fucking needed.

Peter smirks when Steve starts whining for more, his voice becoming nothing more than filthy moans and sighs which drive Peter crazy. He puts his all into his lower back and reangles to hit Steve's prostate head on, this makes the teacher wail in pleasure, Steve starts using those muscled thighs to push his ass back onto Peter's cock, the sound of skin slapping wetly against skin gets to Steve even more.

Peter can tell Steve's close by the high whining sound he's making at the back of his throat, he thrusts faster, pushing his prostate over and over until Steve's groaning his name because it's a lot but it’s not enough, he needs to touch his dick. Steve wraps a hand around his straining prick and jerks in earnest.

"Come on sexy, come for me!" That's all it takes, the command from Peter pushes Steve off that hill he'd so willingly climbed, his hard cock stiffens even more as spurts of come rush through his fingertips and soak the sheets below him. "Fuck, fucking hell so tight, so fucking tight-" Peter finishes inside the condom arching over Steve as he thrust in the last couple times. He pulls out in the next second to collapse beside Steve in the sheets next to him, the goofball has a grin on his face and Steve's grin return is small but there.

Over his heavy breaths Peter pants out. "I really needed that. Thanks." The period after sex with Peter is always the part Steve hates the most, Pete's a good guy but when it comes to the coming down high, well he'd never really bothered to establish one with Steve. The blonde watches his friend discard the condom in the trash after tying it off and sighs, Peters gone into the bathroom to wash off his dick so he can leave.

Steve opens his draw to pull out his baby wipes and clean up his tender hole, he'd have to strip the sheets and put them to wash himself, since Peter never fucking did it.

Said man exits the en suite bathroom to put his clothes back on and gather up his shit. He doesn't bother stick around after that, just pecks Steve on the chest and tells him to call him when he needs to go again. Steve assures him he will, a strained smile meeting Peter's genuine one because no matter how many times he tells himself it's silly, he'll always crave the intimacy of after sex cuddles and meaningful kisses which come with a real relationship.

Steve sighs, throws some clean sheets on his bed and climbs in fully intent to sleep off his miserable feelings.

He dreams of tattooed arms and thick thighs when he sleeps that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda Maximoff is my wittle baby, I really hope I did her justice. 
> 
> How fucking cute are the twins, I love writing them, it really releases the baby fever I've been having. XD
> 
> Loki is another favourite of mine, because he's crazy non-binary in mythology so why the heck wouldn't he be in this fic. Also for the fic he accepts both male and female pronouns a fact which will be expanded upon in later chapters.
> 
> I am very thankful for the love on this fic and will get another chapter out next Tuesday.
> 
> Kisses. xxx


	3. The Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys the world was devastated this week with the loss of Chadwick Boseman. I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing when I found out he'd passed, and to find out he'd spent four years not letting cancer define his final moments proved how much of a hero he really was. I'm glad he passed knowing how much of an impact he'd made to so many peoples lives and I wish his family the best.
> 
> Wakanda forever! xxx

"We're endgame Archie." Bucky grimaces at the god-awful Riverdale dialogue, when he spares a glance to Peach whose slumped down into the sofa beside him, he's shocked to see she's not cringing nearly as bad as him.

He sighs. "I can't believe Archie is still even with Veronica." Peach leans down to the coffee table, reaching into the popcorn bowl, their running a little low and she catches mostly kernels but she's humming in agreement.

"Omg I know right, everyone knows Archie and Betty are meant to be." Bucky doesn't agree much with that either.

"Nah, Archie should just come out already and be with Jughead." Peach laughs as Bucky's hand collides with the bottom of the popcorn bowl.

"You know what...good point." She doesn't say anymore just sinks further down into the blanket nest they'd made; Bucky goes into the kitchen taking the bowl with him to refill. He's waiting for the kernels to pop in the microwave when his mind starts to randomly think of the earlier meetings they'd had, or more specifically the one had with that Mr Rogers guy.

Bucky had honestly been lost for words the moment he laid his eyes on the hunk that was Peach's art teacher, the man had looked like a total softy with that cable net sweater that made Bucky wanna do unspeakable things to him. Those baby blues had fallen onto his panting frame and Bucky would have tried to sort himself out, but his girls had his attention. They'd run off and Bucky couldn't even be too mad, he would have run to Peach too if he knew that Mr Rogers was going to be there. The dad had managed to not visibly react to the smooth and shockingly deep tone of Mr Rogers voice; he had never been more thankful for his resting bitch face than in that moment.

When the beeping from the microwave signals the popcorns ready, he fishes the bag out and begins to put it into the bowl, his curiosity gets the better of him as he goes through the motions. "So, uh...your art teacher seems nice." There's no divide separating the kitchen and living area, unless one counted the counters. Bucky always appreciated being able to keep an eye on the girls when he was preoccupied with cooking, right now however the design choice helped him gauge Peach's reaction.

His daughter pauses mid text, her thumbs hovering over the keys, she's raising a brow over at him with a smile on her face.

"Mr Rogers? Yeah, he is nice. He's like the best teacher ever." Bucky knows she doesn't suspect anything when she goes right back to texting after her opinion, he also knows he shouldn't push for any more information and Peach might get suspicious.

He never really listened to himself.

He rounds the counters with the popcorn bowl now full, his face is neutral when he sets the bowl in front of Peach and asks. "He's been at the school for how long?"

Peach's hand hovers over the bowl. "3 months now, why?" The accusation isn't lost to Bucky, who's already feigning indifference.

"No reason, he just really seems to be inspiring something in you, it's nice." Hearing her dad's kind words Peach eases back into the comfort of the couch, her smile is wide, and Bucky knows he's got her.

"Well thanks dad, you know having a teacher as nice as Mr Rogers has kinda opened up my eyes a bit. He never lets any of his students think they can't do something, if any of us even dare say one bad thing about our work he gets like stupid righteous, going on and on about how even the greats didn't like their own stuff." Peach giggles at the thought and Bucky's hanging on to her every word, wanting to know everything. "One time I tried to throw away a sketch of mine, he gave me a lecture that lasted the whole of lunch and hung my picture up on display afterward. I have to walk past it every day!"

They both broke into laughs, Bucky wipes a tear from his eye and asks why she never just scribbled over it, if she hated it so much. "He laminated it dad!" Bucky breaks down into another fit of laughter and only stops when Stitch scampers down the stairs to bark at him.

The dog must think he's dying or something, but the twins are upstairs sleeping so he sobers up and gives the mutt belly rubs when he jumps up on the couch to quiet him down.

Bucky was a grown ass man laughing at the antic of another grown ass man who his teenage daughter just so happened to admire, what the hell was this day?

*-*

Wanda had taken Steve for lunch the following Saturday, claiming they needed to gossip properly. The blonde was all for it, he'd had an early morning run, showered and even managed to finish some paperwork before readying himself to meet her at Hawkeye's.

Wanda had already picked out a table for them when he arrived, Steve gave her a peck in greeting and slid into the bench opposite. The woman beamed back at him clearly happy to be surrounded by the aroma of coffee and fresh baked treats, she'd picked up the menu the moment he arrived and asked what he wanted.

"I think the special, what'd you think, does the 'stuffed piggie' sandwich sound appetising to you?" The brunette opposite Steve grimaces, he cracks a grin at her expression, chuckling when she says it sounds like a fast route to becoming diabetic.

Her eyes skim the details of the special to clarify what exactly is in it, two fat sausages with four slices of bacon, stuffing and a homemade mayo relish. "You know vat, I'm a smoker. What's diabetes on top of that." Steve shakes his head fondly but agrees with her whole heartedly the special sounds fucking delicious.

The waitress Laura comes by to take their order, they get two specials with cappuccinos and a small basket of shortbread- Wanda says are to die for- to share.

Their waiting when Wanda asks how his night with 'Starlord' went, her brows wiggle over to Steve and the man groans in complaint, her amusement doesn't fade.

"It was fine."

His best friends not convinced, she rolls her eyes and kicks him gently on the leg. "Fine, just fine. Come on, did you get that good sausage or not?" Steve is powerless to do anything but laugh at the reference.

"Yes, I got the good sausage."

"How many times?"

"Once, he left like right after." Wanda goes slightly quiet as he admits the events and Steve avoids eye contacts with her all together, thankfully Laura's come back with their order. He thanks the woman and makes sure to compliment her; Laura blushes sweetly then trots off to go take more orders.

When she's gone Wanda carries on the conversation. "That sucks." Steve shrugs.

"Nah, it's friends with benefits. We take the benefits and go."

The frown on Wanda's face lets Steve know she's not at all convinced. "You're more the relationship type."

"Ugh, my last proper relationship was over a year ago and we all know how that ended." He still considered Logan to be one of his greatest mistakes. Wanda knows it too; it's why she puts a huge smile on her face and grabs his hand.

"Let's not dwell on the past- hey you've finally met everyone’s parents last night. Who’s shocked you the most?" Wanda had unlocked vivid memories of yesterday and didn't even realise.

Bucky was the first person that came to mind.

"Honestly?" The woman nods, leaning closer to hear his juicy take on things. "Probably Peach's dad."

"Oh, you mean Bucky right, he's something isn't he." Steve nods in agreement.

"Definitely not what I expected."

"Did he have the twins with him, they're so cute I swear."

"Yeah met them to, they look so much like him it's nuts." Steve's not even finished his thought. "Like it's not even fair for someone to look that goddamn fine just existing, ya know."

"Barnes sure is a charmer, real good baker too. Although you'll probably find that out next week at the annual school fair."

Steve's brow creases. "The what now?" Wanda tuts at his antics.

"Do you even check your pigeonhole, the fair we're mandated to attend. Anyway, Mr Barnes is like super involved in the charity events so always volunteers to set up a treats stool. He's kind of a dreamboat."

"What kind of treats are we talking about here?"

"The usual cakes, cookies, biscuits for people's dogs-"

Steve slumps back in his seat, his groaning cuts Wanda off. "He's a dog person too?"

"Yeah, he apparently rescued his own puppy from the pound." Steve thanks Wanda's decision for choosing a booth instead of a normal chair and table, the table top covers his lap and now he's afraid of getting a little too excited.

"So, he's perfect basically."

"Yup, and super available, according to Sam anyway."

"Birdman?" Wanda nods, she's about to say more but her attention is captured by the bell ringing above the door, her cheeks grow red when Vision Smoke walks through the door. Steve turns too, after garnering his friend’s reaction and grins at her smugly.

The woman has pink cheeks when she finally turns back to him, at the sight of Steve's expression she kicks him on the leg. "Shut up." Steve yelps but nothing can squash the grin on his face.

Visions getting his regular order, he's finished talking with Clint and waits by the counter for whatever it is he got. The charming brit is clad out in a nice grey suit, he's probably come straight from work, he owned the bookstore in town, the same one Wanda just happened to frequent.

The man caught sight of the twos table and smiled at Wanda, Steve's friend was practically a puddle and when she realised, he was coming over she sat up straighter and subtly tried to put her hair behind her shoulders.

Steve is never going to let her live this down.

"Wanda hi."

"Hey Vis."

"Sorry for the intrusion," The man’s gaze focuses on Steve as he says it and the man can't help but grin up at him. "It's just, I thought you'd be glad to hear the new copies of 'Zoroastrianism in the Persian Empire' arrived this morning."

"Really, that's great. Are they the hardback covers?" Wanda's enthusiasm over religious topics overtakes her nerves, Vision responds back with equal enthusiasm.

"Both, I'm going to put the laminated ones up for sale and the hardbacks up for borrowing. We can swing by after your lunch if you’re not too busy." Wanda's eyes immediately shot over to Steve, who put his hands up in a carefree gesture.

"Oh please, don't mind me. I have tons of marking to do after this, you guys can go right ahead." Never let it be said that Steve Rogers wasn't a good bro, Wanda thanks him with a soft nudge to his calf, whilst Vision beams.

"Brilliant," Him and Wanda engage in heavy eye contact for an awkward moment, he seems to jump out of his skin when he realises, he's been staring, turning bashful. "I'll be around then."

Steve stops him before he gets too far. "Don't be silly Vision join us, there's plenty of room."

Wanda really loves Steve in that moment, and Steve knows she owes him so bad.

*-*

Bucky brought his girls and Stitch over to Thor's the same weekend for a sleepover.

Thor lived with the love of his life and his kids in an extravagant rustic house in a private estate, the sight of it never failed to awe Bucky, who wasn't yet used to knowing people with such extravagant lives. Thor said the modern twist appeased Bruce's nerdy fantasies, but the oaky feel of the home was all him. As a man who appreciated good architecture, the house was a thing of beauty, it's stone and wood exterior blended seamlessly. The oak trim framed the mass of large windows around the house and showed off the inside interior.

The hunky blonde grew up privileged, his father the owner of some Icelandic company, he'd wanted his sons to carry on his legacy name in America but when both Loki and Thor found an interest he gave them a fair amount of money to start new lives and went about his business. Bucky suspected Banner handled most of the financial stuff now, seeing as Thor like Bucky himself was a stay at home dad, he also knew his friend preferred it that way.

The moment the Barnes family parked in the driveway Peach had hopped out and gave Thor a quick hug, she waved goodbye to her dad and jumped straight into Torin's car so they could hang out with their friends.

The jeep honked on their way past Bucky who shook his head nervously. "Seatbelts!" He yelled out.

"We know!" The two were gone before he could say anymore. He sighed unbuckling the girls from the backseats where they'd started to kick up a fuss at being contained. When they were let loose, they ran straight for Thor, the hunk didn't bat an eye when he lifted the two into his arms.

"Hello my babies." He pecked their cheeks. "Astrid's in her room playing superheroes, should we go find her, yeah, come on then let's go." He takes them both into the house and Bucky huffs.

"Right, not like I need a hand with all this shit." The mumble under his breath was for naught, they'd already disappeared into Thor's mini mansion.

He stared accusingly at their bags, then smiled at Stitch when he barked at Bucky to be let out. "At least I still got you, right pal?" The moment the car door is open, and the dogs released Stitch rushes past him to the open front door, running after Thor and the girls.

Bucky scoffs. "Figures."

*-*

Soon everyone's outside making use of the pool and the hot weather.

Astrid, Lilo and Lola paddle about with their floaties on, Stitch yaps at them. The puppy splashes his paw in the water every now and then but doesn't dare jump in; Bucky's keeping an eye out just in case the dog decides to change his mind on this.

Thor and Bucky hang out on the deck, shirts off abs out as they recline on the loungers. Bucky's telling Thor all about the hot teacher he'd met, sparing no detail as the blonde sips slowly on his bloody Mary.

Eventually Thor comes to a halt. "Wait, Rogers. You mean Steve right, blonde hair, small waist, arse moulded by the gods." Bucky halts, surprise evident on his features as he glares at his friend expectantly.

"Yeah, yes exactly. How'd ya know?" Thor laughs, explaining to Jamie that Steve and him regularly work out together at the same gym.

Figures the man would be a gym rat, Bucky thinks to himself. Maintaining that tapered physique couldn't have been an easy task. Thor wasn't wrong about the ass thing either, that man must seriously be committed to his squats.

When his focus returns to his friend, he notices Thor giving him a look.

"What's that look for?"

Thor shrugs innocently his signature smile taking over, "Oh nothing," he takes a sip from his glass, swallowing the liquid slowly. "He's just also very much your type." Bucky chokes on the air.

"Get outta town, he's my daughters’ teacher!"

Thor's face scrunches up adorably. "I'm married to my son’s teacher Jamie, what's your point?

His friend does have an excellent point, one Bucky is going to refute. "I-" Thor cuts him off, jumping out of his lounger.

"Astrid, you get out of the mud this instant!" Bucky sighs as he watches the hunk run down the deck to chase his little girl in nothing but his shorts and flipflops, Lilo encouraging Astrid to run faster and Stitch running around in circles besides himself with excitement.

Lola materialises beside Bucky and pokes his belly; the dad takes his cue to sit up and helps his daughter situate herself in his lap. When she's comfy she beams up at him. "Why're you sad daddy?" Bucky is genuinely surprised she was able to read him so well, he smiles anyway.

"I'm not sad, daddy's just thinking."

Lola's eyes narrow up at him. "About what?" Bucky lies like any good dad would.

"Dinner, Uncle Thor can't cook so we're probably gonna end up ordering. What pizza you want baby?"

Lola rubs his cheek with a hand in thought and smiles up at him when she announces the kind she always gets. "Cheese!" He nods at her and peppers her cheeks in kisses just to hear her squeal, Bucky picks her up and runs over to join the others who laugh in merriment.

*-*

Everyone soon gathered in the living room, pizza boxes strewn on the expensive coffee table whilst Disney plus played Big Hero Six in the background. The little girls were all heaped below their fathers on the fur rugs eating their pizza with loud smacks of their lips, every few seconds Bucky reminded them to watch the residue they'd drop. Thor would laugh him off and call him a 'fusser' but Bucky couldn't stand the thought of the crème rug getting food in it, he was the opposite of his friend who was relaxed in the fray of it all.

Thor had his bare feet sprawled on Bucky's lap; the latter had taken to tickling the sole whenever the blonde annoyed him but mostly just to hear him giggle. The idea that Bucky knew how to make the hunk giggle never failed to amuse him, it's why he did it.

They were halfway through when Thor announced he needed to take a piss, in his rush he climbs right over Bucky and travels down the hall to the bathroom.

Bucky takes the time to go to the kitchen and raid his wine cabinet because he could do with a nice rosé right now. Seeing Bruce trot down the stairs towards him is a nice surprise as he'd forgotten the man was even here.

"Hey man." Bruce nods in reply as he enters the kitchen, he beelines for the snack cupboard and frowns when he can't find his Oreos.

Bucky points up. "Top shelf." Bruce again nods this time smiling when the packet is in his hands unopened, the kids didn't find them.

For a short while Bucky pours his wine, Bruce eats his snack, and nothing is said. Eventually though Banner's calming voice puts Bucky on the spot. "You're drinking rosé, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Bucky knows the moment he says it that Bruce is anything but convinced, he sighs heavily and takes a gulp of wine before answering the man. "Okay fine, I'm kinda stuck on something."

Bruce leans back onto the kitchen island. "What?"

"There's this guy, he's like super great, really nice lookin but-"

Banner mumbles around a full mouth of cookie to kindly interject. "I don't get it, what's the problem?" The brunette sighs raggedly, his hands gesturing at his own person.

"Firstly, he's my daughter’s teacher it’s never going to happen, he’s like way off limits. Secondly, I don't think I'm ready to date anyone right now you know. I've got my hands full enough with the girls, I'd feel like a selfish dick if I started dating and it took time away from them ya know." Bruce is quick to quash Bucky's line of thought; he thumps the man on the shoulder.

"Whoa cool it man, you're not selfish for wanting a relationship, it's a human necessity. As for not knowing if you're ready, just take it slow. Don't rush yourself or anyone else just let whatever happens happen." Bucky nods in agreement, Banner's advice was unusually helpful. On closer examination he takes in the mans relaxed state, narrows his eyes and sniffs the air.

Bucky smirks. "Are you high?" In return Bruce lets out a telling giggle.

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe." The two chuckles together for a bit, until Thor returns from the bathroom and comes to the sweet realisation that his husband's finally out of his lab. Then the larger man bounds over like a silent predator closer to Banner, Bucky then must watch the huge meathead crowd Bruce between his chest and the counter to kiss the hell out of him. The blonde is literally fucking his tongue into the shorter man’s mouth and Bucky really shouldn't find it as hot as he does but fuck it, he already knows there's a warm seat in hell awaiting him; he can do what he wants.

However, when Thor groans into his kiss with Banner, his large hands yanking the man closer by his ass so he can pick his husband up and sit him on the island to buck into the space between his legs, Bucky grimaces and rushes out wine and all to the living room once more.

The girls are all in states of being half asleep, so he ushers them to Astrid's room under the excuse of making a fort to sleep in tonight, the three rush from their spots and clamber up the stairs to his great relief.

Somebody’s got to keep their innocence intact.

*-*

The week of the annual school fair meant Steve had been running round doing errands raggedly for days on end, as the schools art teacher he'd been using his classes to ,create banners and decorate any stools which were going to be used on the following Friday.

The blonde had practically been running on nothing but coffee and protein bars for the past days, the only thing keeping him going was the prospect of seeing Peach's unfairly attractive dad again; which shouldn't have even been the case.

Peach had been helping him paint the baked goods stalls on Wednesday when he'd slyly mentioned Wanda told him her dad was quite a present figure in the school community.

"Yeah, Dad has like endless time on his hands so he's always looking for something to do. He loves baking so he always finds the time to have a stall of his own. He made the stools too actually." That little nugget of information surprised Steve.

"Really?" Peach's response is to nod and point to the underside of one of the unassembled stools in the school gym. He followed her finger to where it landed on some initials carved into the wood.

J.B.B

"James Buchanan Barnes." The girl recited, Steve smiled and traced the initials himself with a finger when Peach was otherwise distracted with her painting. Not only was her dad super-hot but he was skilled in woodwork as well, he was practically an artist. It shouldn't have been such a surprise given how the man’s hands clearly told of hard work, he had calloused fingers if Steve could remember, with prominent veins beneath the skin on the back of his hand. God Steve had to control his thoughts to ones more appropriate. Bucky's daughter was sitting opposite him for Christ sakes.

On the day of the fair, school had gotten out early so the student volunteers and teachers could prepare the massive field for the fair. Delivery trucks had also been in and out of the school gates to drop off kid rides Tony had managed to have borrowed to the school. Fury had only allowed the things after being told no cost would be charged to the school accounts.

Steve preoccupied himself with setting up his face painting stool once all the equipment had been placed outside. The banner he'd created was a clear blue, funny animal faces and emoji dotted around it to showcase what exactly he was able to paint.

He was so into getting the thing to sit straight that he didn't notice Thor sneaking up on him before the giant barked in his ear. At the sound the teacher jumped a foot in the air and spun around to glare at him.

"Jesus Christ Thor, you almost gave me a heart attack." The taller of the two just smiles, his hairs pulled back into a low pony standing prettily out against his loose baby pink t-shirt.

"Wouldn't want that now, would we?" As Steve composes himself Thor's attention switches to the stool sign. "Face painting huh, the school hasn't had this stool before."

Steve scoffs, realigning his banner once again because it's leaning to one side. "That's because no one’s been as good at art as me before." The boast thrills Thor, whose chuckling whilst raising his hands in mock defeat.

"Sorry Mr-art-man, didn't mean to offend you." A horn goes off twice in the distance and both hunky blondes turn their attentions over to where the sound originates from an SUV. Thor seems to know who the person is and is already waving as they get out of their car.

Steve must stop his jaw from hitting the floor.

James Buchanan Barnes- or better yet Bucky- struts out of his car and acknowledges Thor's presence with a nod before he bends slightly to open the boot of his vehicle. The mans tanned chino shorts cling to his ass like a second skin, whilst his linen button down accentuated his bulky build perfectly, Steve's salivating completely unaware of the sideward glance Thor was giving him, or the blonde's smirk.

Bucky straightens out from his position with plastic food containers piled up in his arms and throws a bemused look toward them. "Dude, you gonna help me out or not!?" Steve would very much like to help this man out, with anything he wanted, but Bucky was referring to Thor who seemed less than excited to help.

His gym buddy huffs. "That's me, if I don't see you later, we'll catch up at the gym yeah."

Steve nods, trying to pay attention to his friend and not the hot dad behind him. "Sure, you got it."

He watches like a creep until Thor cups his mouth and shouts to the brunette. "Lift with your legs Jamie, you can do it!" 'Jamie' presumably says something back but it's too quiet for Steve to hear, he must turn back to his stall and concentrate.

Steve really needed to get himself in check, he was a grown man, a professional teacher who could withstand teenage hormones daily, he could most definitely temper down his silly crush on Bucky Barnes, right?

*-*

As it turns out trying to squash his hots for Bucky wasn't possible at the fair, for one the single dads stall had been placed conveniently opposite Steve's own. If that hadn't made matters worse, he'd had to watch Thor and Bucky set up bantering at one another whilst maintaining a respectful distance from them. He found out Bucky was there to set up and would be returning later with his girls and his dog.

So, Steve had an entire evening of watching him interact with not only his two adorable daughters but a puppy as well, he may as well go blind after the sight, nothing else would ever look so good.

When the fair had officially gotten up and running and everyone gathered onto the huge field to have some fun, Steve switched on his focused face and got the task of painting faces. It wasn't hard to lose himself in painting, since it was something he loved to do, plus it was easy. A dog here, a cat there and kids would squeal in excitement a sound he absolutely loved.

Every now and then his eyes would gravitate over to the Barnes stool where hot housewives wearing their blouses and dresses low would try to entice Bucky by buying an excessive number of cupcakes. Every time they got close and personal Steve refrained from rolling his eyes, Bucky being an unaware good guy would hand the food to their kids, smile politely and help his girls give the costumer change.

It made Steve wonder, was Bucky gay or simply not attracted to the desperate type?

Whatever it is, it doesn't matter because his cooking seemed to satisfy everyone who went to his stool. Steve kept hearing please groans from those who purchased them and felt particularly envious when he spotted the red velvet cupcakes were going fast.

Ugh he really wanted to pop over and get something, but his stool was doing pretty well, and it was for a good cause. He was a martyr and probably wouldn't move for the next couple hours, Steve finished another tiger face and accepted the crisp dollar with a smile. The next kid plopped into his seat asking for an alien face and Steve got back to work.

*-*

Hours later, just as he's predicted he's finished probably his 40th face and finds Bucky's stall has been emptied and deserted.

Great.

Now he'll never get a chance to try Bucky's food.

Steve turns around to organise the paints and pour some more onto his palette when scuffling from the chair in front of him catches him off guard.

"Move Lilo, I'm going first!" The Barnes twins are currently squabbling over his chair and it baffles Steve so much he smiles.

"No, you're not, daddd tell her." Oh boy, Bucky walks over and frowns down at his girls before smiling, he heaves Lilo up onto his hip and Lola happily takes the seat.

"Lola got there first baby you'll have to wait." Soon after the dad looks down at Steve and smiles politely. "Mr Rogers hi." Steve reciprocates the smile.

"Hi Bucky, girls." He greets back and expects to paint their faces and be done with it, what he doesn't expect is Bucky to drop a container full of treats onto his table top with a soft smile when faced with Steve's own confused one.

"I noticed you ain't had a lot of time to do other stuff, and thought I'd save you some. Your friend Wanda said you liked red velvet." Steve for the record didn't just like red velvet, he adored it and having this hot man act like the gesture wasn't one of the nicest things that'd ever happened to Steve made him blush.

He could only hope the hues of sunset covered it up, he thanks Bucky bashfully and clears his throat when he asks what kind of face paint they were looking to get done.

"Lola wanted to know if you did butterflies." Turning back to Lola who smiles up at him bouncing in her seat with anticipation, Steve informs that he does in fact do butterflies. She whoops and he gets to work on applying pink tones to match her baby pink dress, whilst he works, he tries hard not to get sheepishly hot under the weight of Bucky and Lilo's interested stare. The two were spitting images of one another, both appearing completely unbothered by the proceedings yet enthralled as well. The interest was evident in their eyes and once again Steve found he had to force himself to focus.

It was after he'd painted Lola as her butterfly, and Lilo as a dog that the twins had forced Bucky to sit in the chair and ordered Steve paint him as a wolf.

Bucky had been so willing and patient as Steve set in to get his work perfect. He'd turned his head in any direction Steve nudged it in and was as still as rock throughout the entire process, if Steve soaked in their proximity, he was the only one who knew so it didn't matter.

Finally, Steve pulls back and admired his handy work. "There we go, wolfy." Bucky even goes as far as to growl at his reflection in the provided mirror, his girls giggle and laugh in delight as he chases them around the stool, Steve joins in merrily.

When Bucky pauses in front of Steve and says, "A masterpiece, thanks Mr Rogers." all the blonde can do is blush.

"Steve is fine." He adds because apparently, he was a glutton for punishment and failed to take his advice of not letting this small crush get out of hand.

"Steve it is then." Now why did the dad have to go ahead and make his name sound like the sexiest thing ever? Thankfully for him, he's saved from embarrassing himself or saying something stupid when Peach finds them. Torin's trailing behind with a cotton candy cone and Steve watches the girl as she hands a dog leash to Bucky.

Peach smiles. "Dad take the dog me and Tor are gonna go ride the Ferris wheel." She takes off with Tor without any more words and Bucky huffs amused at her antics, Steve however is busy cooing at the puppy sniffing his heels.

"Hiya puppy, who are you huh?" The blondes doggy voice should not melt Bucky's heart the way it does. Luckily, he doesn't have to say anything, Lilo's already giggling at Steve whose bent down to see the puppy closer.

"He's name is Stitch, he likes you." There's more giggling at the sight of Stitch trying to lick Steve's face, he's unsuccessful in his attempts because the blonde has his face angled up raising a brow at Bucky.

He smirks. "Stitch huh, as in Lilo and Stitch?" He gestures to Bucky's little girl and the older man doesn't even blush, he's all smirks as Lilo goes on to explain for him.

"Daddy's favourite Disney movie! Look, daddy show him your drawings." Her dads still smiling, albeit a little bashfully as he lifts the right sleeve of his shirt to show Steve a little tattoo of the cartoons on his shoulder. The blue aliens got its tongue stuck out wagging whilst the Hawaiian girl smiles hugging him.

Steve tries not to let his adoration show obviously on his face, because he's finding out that Bucky is a huge dork and it's incredibly endearing.

The brunette shrugs. "I basically couldn't resist naming the twins after my favourite cartoons." Steve's brow creases.

"Whose Lola named after?"

Bucky blushes, clearing his throat and avoiding eye contact with the teacher completely. "You ever watched Looney toon babies?" Steve burst out laughing the moment clarity hits, Bucky had really named his daughter after "Lola Bunny!?" Bucky joined in laughing lightly scolding Steve by nudging his shoulder.

"Hey, she was adorable and so is my little girl. I stand by it." To prove he has absolutely no regrets on the matter he turns his shoulder slightly to show the cute little bunny next to the other; Jesus Steve might just be a little bit in love.

Bucky's pouting at him, _pouting_ and it doesn't seem to be going anywhere, Wanda finds the small group like this and smiles at Steve.

She's going around collecting the money for charity. "Hey guys, I'm here to collect and to relieve you of duty Steve." The blonde asks if she's sure and she nods taking his container to put away in her car for him. "Yeah your stall is pretty low on activity right now anyway so you can go ahead. Have some fun." He nods, not entirely sure what he's going to do around the fair on his own. Lola squeals excitedly, the little girl bouncing on the same spot in a way Steve's come to realise means she's happy.

"You can come with us Steve, daddy's really good at fair games." Lola's not giving him a choice, simply grabs his hand to pull him over to where she wills it, Bucky chuckles bashfully at his daughters behaviour but doesn't intervene so Steve guesses he's actually alright with it; Lilo's doing the same to him anyway, Stitch happily following along.

*-*

They're walking through the games section when Lilo stops the group with a point and happy squeal.

Both men stop to see what's caught her attention, turns out there's a stuffed Chewbacca she's making googly eyes at. Her pleading eyes pierce Bucky's as she begs him for a turn, Bucky nods decidedly signalling the guy operating the rifle game for a turn.

Lilo's turn goes about as well as can be expected, she doesn't hit any targets and gets annoyed at herself. It doesn't help that the guy operating laughs at her attempt and shakes his head when she has a little mope.

Steve narrows his eyes at the guy, thinking he's being a massive dick, but Bucky just smirks down at his little girl.

"Don't worry honey, I’ve got it." Turning back to the guy he pays for another turn and hands the dog leash to Steve. "How many targets do I have to knock down for the stuffed chewy." The guy scoffs when the father asks telling him it's 15 out of 20. The slimy man then proceeds to raise a brow at the man with face paint on him.

Bucky's not deterred, loads the pellets into the rifle and tests out the weight of it. "I'll tell you what, I get 20 for 20 you give me the chewy and that unicorn you got over there." The man rises to the challenge, thinking there's no way he could possibly achieve it.

Turns out Lola was right; Bucky was really good at the games.

He scores 20 for 20 with no hesitation, his handling of the toy rifle practised and precise. Lilo whoops when the stall man begrudgingly hands over the Chewy to her and the Unicorn to Bucky who passes it to Lola.

As he puts down the rifle Steve grins at his smug face. "Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Bucky's grin falters a bit as he accepts the leash back from him.

"The army." At the information Steve hesitates, oh god had he offended Bucky? In the next breath the smile on the dad’s face is back and he beckons the girls and Steve on to the next booth. "Come on, I plan to win every game."

Steve has never, in his life ever felt so doted on, the feeling's insane.

He whoops for joy with the twins whenever Bucky wins at a stool. The dad doesn't seem to worry about the money he forks over to win the trivial games, just cares about the prizes; Steve even gets half his lot.

First, he tries to refuse but Bucky literally insists. "Steve," He laughs at one point. "It's a teddy, just take it." But it doesn't stop at the giant stuffed dog, it evolves into cotton candy treats, hotdogs and burgers and more game stools.

Steve finds out he's quite good at the ring toss booth and wins a tiara, Bucky's heart clenched when he puts it on Lola's head and he swears he's going to die a happy man when Lilo pouts because she doesn't have one and Steve has to have another go just to get her one.

By the time they'd hit every stool, food truck, ride and treat booth the fair is wrapping up. Peach had found them once again and helped Bucky load the half-asleep girls into the car. Stitch had fallen asleep in Steve's arms and Peach takes him off his hands gratefully, saying goodbye whilst Bucky puts the last of the pile of prizes and candy in the back.

Steve was one of the teachers who volunteered to help with clean up, so he had to stay behind, Bucky kindly helps him carry the stuffed dog- Bruno- and other prizes he'd won Steve to Wanda's car.

With the massive dog stuffed in the back seat along with 3 bags of cotton candy, 4 candied dummies and 3 bags of popcorn, Steve shuts the mustang’s door and blushes whilst thanking Buck for the good time.

"Not a problem Steve, I had fun too..." The older man hovers for a second, mouth open as he considers his next words. "Catch ya around sometime?" He said it so anxiously that Steve can't help throwing him a bone, he smiles slowly and nods.

"Sometime sure." The man grins, a motion so bright he must catch himself and make it slightly less obvious how thrilled he is to hear the words.

He clears his throat and backs off to his own car. "Coolio, see ya then." The blonde chuckles when Bucky trips a little and recovers with a 'smooth' cough, glancing over his shoulder to see if the kids had seen it. "Bye." The dad waves turning around and marching purposefully off.

Steve's left alone with a smile on his face and a pounding in his heart and knows he's well and truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading like always.
> 
> Guys the amount of people reading the story and dropping Kudos really inspires me and I'm unbearably grateful to all of you. The fair is my favourite chapter so far, but the direction this fic is heading in excites me as well. Can't wait for you guys to see more, next update next Tuesday as per usual.
> 
> Thanks for reading loves, kisses. xxx


	4. Teenage Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys wtf!!!!!
> 
> The story has over 1000 hits omg, I literally cannot thank you enough darlings. xxx
> 
> I won't bore you by saying too much, enjoy.

Wanda drops him home at around 10.

Clean up had taken a while and by the time they'd gotten back to the mustang Steve had forgot to tell Wanda about the prizes he'd been given.

The woman stared bewildered for a moment at the mountain of stuff in her backseat, Steve was sheepish for those few moments and shrugged in place of an answer. Wanda smiles knowingly but says nothing as she drops him off.

When they reach his apartment, she helps him lug the stuff upstairs, gives him a hug and leaves to go home.

He's left alone in his small place, instead of feeling the usual uneasiness however he was still glowing from the fun he'd had tonight to notice the non-homey feeling in the air. He put the gifts on his bed and decided a nice shower was in order after the clean-up.

The showers running hot water all over his skin, the pressures like a hot touch and Steve's brain gravitates to sensual thoughts. The sensation of soaping himself up goes straight to his cock, as he envisions the hands, he's soaping his body up with to be someone else's.

He lets his hand travel down his chest, tweaking his nipple on the way towards his leaking dick. When he finally grasps himself in hand he can't resist bucking up into the hold, the air is thickening with the steam as he deviates from his usual rough tugs and gives himself over to a certain fantasy. In his mind’s eye his hand belongs to none other than Bucky, he envisions tattooed arms closing him against the shower, warm hands taking him apart as Bucky jerks him off slowly.

Steve gets carried away and knows he's probably going to hell for it. He picks up the bottle of lube he hides behind his shampoo bottles and clicks open the lid. His hand isn't enough, he needs something inside of him to satisfy this craving he's having; even if it's just his fingers.

As he fingers himself open, starting with two and working his way up to three. thoughts of Bucky's skilled hands flash in his mind. Steve's a goner the moment he pumps his dick in hand again and hits his prostate head on.

Later when he's managed to put himself to bed feeling super satisfied, he gets a text. It's from Peter, the man asks if he wants to come over with a wink face emoji. Steve declines and goes to sleep, dreaming of brown doe eyes and candy floss kisses.

*-*

The next Saturday Bucky met the others at Hawkeye's for another parent squad meet up.

This time Banners present, taking the time out of his weekend break to catch up with the others. Val isn't there and neither is Carol because the girls had a doctor’s appointment for the baby last minute and rushed to get there.

As everyone settles in with cups of coffee and baked goods, the conversation gravitates over to last night’s fair, or more specifically one very fine Mr Rogers.

Bucky ducks his head and sinks into the booth upholstery seat. "Guys, he's just a friend."

Nat pauses in slurping up her milkshake and smirks over at him. "Yeah. A friend who you coincidentally want to fuck."

"Nat Jesus!" The Russian chuckles in triumph at getting him to blush.

She shrugs, nudging Sam in the process. "Meh, it's just the truth Buckaroo. No need to be afraid." As everyone around the table laughs with Nat, Bucky gives Bruce his best puppy dog eyes.

"Banner, help me out here buddy." Banner is saved from having to answer by a disgruntled Loki, who slivers into the booth taking Thor's space with a heavy sigh. He slides his sunglasses up his nose, he's wearing a pink crop vest with the words eat me up on the front with high waisted flared trousers and cute white heeled boots to complete the look. His makeup is also on fleek, the pink and peachy eyeshadow matching his outfit perfectly.

He looks exceptionally good, and most patrons in the café agree if their lingering looks are anything to go by.

Despite everyone acknowledging him happily, Loki seems put off. "Ugh, if I have to deal with another hook-up getting clingy, I'm going to sue."

"Sue for what exactly." Thor’s forced to pull up a chair after seeing Loki occupying the one next to his husband, he puts his coffee down for a second on the table, so it doesn't spill. A coffee which Loki snatches up and starts drinking, he grimaces at the first sip and bares it on the second.

Loki smirks at his brother, “Time wasting brother, mine is very precious.” His eyes slide over to consider Bucky, his smirk grows considerably. “Now then Barnes, what’s going on with you and Rogers.”

Bucky’s hands shoot up in dismay. “Absolutely nothing!” He lies through his teeth; the man opposite doesn’t believe him for a second.

“Right, and I’m straight.” Loki’s raised eyebrows and narrowed eyes makes Bucky cave in seconds.

“Fine,” Bucky sighs. “He’s nice and hot…like really _really_ hot. But he also teaches my daughter and I can’t just assume he might be into me like that. He’s probably straight, and even if he wasn’t, he definitely has a boyfriend.” Thor finally manages to swap seats with Loki and settles in next to Banner.

“Nah, Steve hasn’t been dating anyone for a while now.” The simplicity of his statement is met with bug eyes from Bucky who can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“How’d you know?”

Thor hums. “We’re gym buddies. Mmm, thanks honey.” Banner’s smiles when the blonde giant accepts the frothy coffee. The one he bought to replace the one his brother stole. Bucky spies Thor slyly place his hand into his husbands’ space and Bucky can tell it’s resting on Banner’s inner thigh.

Bucky shakes his head, those two have no sense of public decency, Thor clueless to this doesn’t take his eyes off Banner as he asks Loki. “How’d you feel about babysitting tonight Loki?”

“Your evil runts, I’ll take Astrid but not the teen.”

Thor scoffs. “That’s only cause you’re teaching my little girl to be a misbehaved arsehole.” Loki doesn’t even try and deny it, in fact he shrugs unbothered completely.

“Somebodies got to teach her.”

Instead of humouring his brother any more Thor fixes his gaze onto Bucky. "Jamie, how’d you feel about a sleepover?”

Bucky’s already planning in his head. “Yeah, both of em can stay tonight. We’ll do the whole shebang. Baking, movie night they can help me in the garden too.”

At the mentioning of this elusive garden of Bucky’s Sam perks up. “How is your paradise coming along?” He asks, eager to get some information as Bucky had been tight lipped about the whole thing, wanting the final product to be a surprise.

The father shrugs. “Pretty good, I gotta put in some concrete slabs but it’s coming together.” Just as he’s going to go on his phone rings, the ID reads Peach and Bucky answers immediately.

“Sweetheart what’s wrong?”

His teenager laughs nervously. “Don’t be mad, but Stitch may have thrown up all over the carpet in the living room.”

Bucky’s eye twitches. “Are you serious?” Peach is already on the defensive, he can practically hear her pacing around on his grey hardwood floors.

“Yeah, I know, but it was totally the twins’ fault, I wasn’t watching them for a second, a second dad and when I came back, they’d fed him chocolate chip cookies.” Bucky can practically feel the dent in his bank account from vet charges coming up, he rakes his hair back from his eyes; he’s already packing up his stuff to go.

“Okay uhh- Peach just keep the girls in their room for now and put Stitch in the garden in case he’s sick again. I’ll be home in a bit just hang tight.” At her confirmation he hangs up and gives the parent group an apologetic smile as he gets up. “Sorry guys, I gotta go. The twins fed Stitch chocolate cookies, I gotta take him to a vet.”

Thor grimaces in sympathy. “Oop yeah you should hurry, I’ll drop the kids off around 6 yeah? Oh, and don’t forget me and Brucie’s barbeque next week. Kids free zone.” The blonde wiggles his eyebrows mischievously, leaving Bucky to roll his eyes.

“Whose got the kids then?”

“Drop em off at Val’s and pick them up later, she’s got crazy mummy hormones going on and says she doesn’t mind watching them for the night.”

“Ok cool, sorry guys I really gotta go.” Everyone says their goodbyes as Bucky rushes to his car.

*-*

A trip to the vet and a deep carpet clean later, Bucky sat tucked in the middle of the comfy sofa between the twins who cuddled next to him; everyone’s warm in pyjamas settling in for the night. Astrid was on his left sleeping on Lola, whilst Tor and Peach had gone up to her room with Stitch to watch something a little gorier.

Bucky didn’t understand teens fascination with horror movies but didn’t question anything. Besides, he’d much rather be in this cuddle pile watching the BFG anyway.

It was the Roald Dahl version from the 80’s which Bucky remembers growing up with and loving when he was smaller. It’s the first time he’d shown it to the girls, and Bucky knew his mistake once the bad giants came on screen. Lola wails and buries her face into Bucky’s arm.

“Daddy, the giants gonna hurt me!” The little babe screams and Bucky’s heart lurches in his chest in panic.

“Oh, baby no. No sweetheart it’s okay they can’t hurt you, they ain’t real.” Despite his reassurances, Lola’s jumping into his lap in tears, her bottom lip trembling against his neck as she tucks her face into it. Bucky’s already picking up the remote to turn the movie off, Lilo complains a bit but he shushes her and pats Lola’s back in sympathy. “We’ll watch Wreck It Ralph instead baby.” After he puts the movie on no one complains and he’s relieved to find eventually the girls have all drifted off.

He saves his back some pain and wakes them all up, all three little ones stagger up the stairs and collapse into the beds without barely any coaxing from Bucky. Astrid tucks herself up next to Lola who pops her thumb in her mouth and cuddles back; Bucky holds back his cooing and takes a picture to send to Thor. When it’s gone through, he tucks everyone in and kisses their foreheads before turning on the night light and heading over to Peach’s room.

He knocks twice and waits until Peach gives him the go ahead to enter, when he does, he’s amused to find the sight of Peach using Tors arm as a human shield to hide behind. The movie on the screens got a ghoul chasing down a group of teenagers and Peach has never been a fan of horrors. Tor’s chuckling at her, his shoulders moving up and down as his body shakes and Peach pushes him onto the bed. Tor’s t-shirt rakes up a little and Peaches eyes snap over to her dad.

“Shuddap…hi old man wassup.” Her dad raises a brow smiling at their antics.

“The girls are asleep for the night, just wanted to tell you to keep the noise down if you’re staying up.”

Both nod at him, after sharing some odd glance to one another.

Peach clears her throat before asking nonchalantly. “You heading to bed?”

“Yeah, I’m not young anymore staying up past ten just makes me cranky, I’ll see ya both in the morning. We’ll go pick up Stitch from the vet and go somewhere after.”

“Actually, me and Peach were gonna go hit up the cinema, they’re showing some old flicks and Peach wanted to get some inspo for her art portfolio.” Tor’s smiling through his explanation settling back in against the pillows piled against the headboard.

Bucky nods genuinely proud of his little girl, he gives her a hug and kisses her cheek. “Alrighty then, I’m sure me and the girls can find something fun to do. Goodnight baby. Night Tor.” Walking back out the room after saying goodnight, Bucky closes the door and furrows his brow when the LED lights switch on flashing brightly before stopping on red.

He shakes off his confusion after a yawn catches him off guard and heads to his room. If it were anyone else the prospect of a teenage boy sleeping in his daughters bed would have spooked him out, as it were he knew Tor was a responsible boy and the two had been sleeping in close proximity for most of their lives so he had no fears there.

When Bucky’s finally managed to braid his hair in two and wrangle himself under his sheets in nothing but his boxers, he checks his phone to see Nat’s texted him.

There’s a photo message underneath a wink face emoji and Bucky sighs after opening it. The photo is a poster detailing upcoming swing lessons available to the public and members of Nat’s studio. Although Bucky had said no, Nat must’ve thought it unconvincing enough to send a reminder anyway.

The brunette sends a middle finger emoji back, in no time Nat’s texting him back. This time when her message comes through it’s a picture of a screenshot of someone’s Instagram page, followed by a link. Pressing the link Bucky’s surprised to find himself transported to an account detailing some of the best artwork he’d ever seen. What surprises him even further the more he scrolls are the photos of Steve fucking Rogers the further he goes.

He’s already backing out of the account and back to his chat with Tasha.

 **BUCKY:** Nat!!!! WTF, how did you even find his Instagram???

 **RUSSIANSPY:** The fact that you’re even asking me that question is shocking. Come on James, it’s me.

 **BUCKY:** Fair enough, next time give me a warning. I was about to double tap his pics Nat!!! DOUBLE TAP!!

 **RUSSIANSPY:** Got it, next time I’ll just warn you the guy you’ve got the hots for is a massive dork, total hunk as well. Did you get to his shirtless gym pics yet?

Bucky takes a deep breath in and asks the gods for a stronger will, there was no way he was going to go internet stalking this man he barely even knew, and who just so happened to teach his fucking daughter!

 **BUCKY:** No, I have not Nat.

 **RUSSIANSPY:** But you’re going to right.

 **BUCKY:** I’m going sleep Nat, goodnight.

 **RUSSIANSPY:** Enjoy your sleep. 😉 [ _Photo message_ ]

Christ give him strength.

The photo should be illegal, Steve’s clearly just finished an intense workout, he’s sweating slightly but that doesn’t deter Bucky. Not when the blonde’s abs and pecs are right fucking there. Plump, that’s the first word that comes to mind as he’s getting his eyeful, plump and delicious looking, he’s never wanted to bite a nipple as much as he does now.

Little Bucky must get the memo that he likes what he sees as there’s a familiar swirling in his gut he knows means trouble and he has to stop looking at the photo because he absolutely refuses to touch himself with guests over who are still awake.

Instead Bucky browses the man’s Instagram searching for any photos which may include a partner of some kind. His search proves unsuccessful, as there is rarely anyone else on his page.

Bucky doesn’t know if he’s relieved or sceptical, didn’t this guy have anyone special in his life?

Why does he care so much?

The father sighs long and hard, adjusting himself in his boxers before turning around on his belly to sleep; he hopes tomorrow grants him enough distraction from his racing thoughts of damn right heroic bodies.

*-*

Steve wakes up bright and early and damn right fucking disorientated, there’s banging coming from outside his apartment, followed by the high-pitched screaming belonging to none other than his freaking neighbour.

The blonde turns over and screams in frustration into his pillow, for Christ sakes he’d barely had a moment of rest the entire night and they were still going at it; he really needed to find somewhere else to live.

Still groggy from being disturbed Steve tried to locate his phone which had somehow migrated from under his pillow to being trapped under his butt. The brightness of his screen blinded him momentarily, but he squinted through it to look at the time, seeing it his eyes widened drastically and his heart rate spikes.

Fuck he’d overslept, it was already 7:45 and school started in just over half and hour. _Shit, shit, shit!_

Ignoring the few notifications on his phone the blonde hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, the pipes ran too hot on a bad day and too cold every other day, he ignored the reddened skin in favour of getting clean. Steve hurried through his morning routine, chucking on a pair of navy slacks, a white shirt and a light brown jumper for the day and cursed his lack of time to go through breakfast.

He rushed out of the door after picking up his jacket and sliding on his brown oxfords and was about to head to the apartment elevators when the door opposite his slid open to reveal none other than Harley his neighbour- AKA the reason he overslept.

The pale woman beams at him, the trash bag in her hand dropping to the floor under the weight. “Stevie boy, how the heck is ya this fine mornin!?” Steve tries not to wince at the nickname, the Brooklyn drawl Harley has is usually a comfort but right now he’s kinda pissed. He curses his mother for raising such a polite son and stops his walk to answer the woman.

“Not too bad Harley, yeah I'm just running a little late.” The blonde’s pigtails swing around manically as she turns her head to consider Steve for a second, she must have gotten the tips of her hair redone because the pink and blue hues we're awfully bright for this morning. 

“My boyfriend J told me to apologise, if we kept you up last night because of the noise I'm awfully sorry.” Steve took a deep breath and told himself not to be mean.

He could do that; he could be nice. “Listen don't worry about it Harley it's fine, I really do have to go.” He waved the woman off and made his way to the elevator, fully aware he had less than half an hour to get to the school on time.

*-*

Steve barely has time to set up the PowerPoints required for today's lessons before the school bell rings signalling the Start of the school day and the children entering the building. He's flustered upon finding out there's an assembly, but grateful he didn't have to participate given how tired he is.

Wanda gives him a concerned glance every now and then as he tries to stifle yawns, he appreciates the concern and only offers her smiles instead of answers.

His day after assembly mostly consist of going through the junior’s academic requirements for the year, as well as refining his senior’s portfolio's and introducing canvas painting to them. He's glad to find he mostly has his favourite senior class today instead of both classes.

That means Peach might bring up the topic of the fair, or better yet her dad.

No, Steve wasn't supposed to be thinking about him right now, it was wrong, weird and quite frankly a little disturbing how quickly his mind had taken to being consumed with thoughts of Bucky. he was a grown up, not some teen with a crush; it was time to start acting like it.

As he gave himself an eternal lecture the seniors shuffled in from break, the blonde had managed to look up just in time to catch Parker storming in. The usually quiet teen sits unexpectedly at the girls table in the corner, slings down his bag and cradles his head in his folded arms. The teachers immediately alerted to something being wrong, he wants to confront the teen maybe offer some advice, but the rest of the class are already shuffling in.

Peach, Michelle and Shuri have a mixture of reactions when seeing Peter seated at their table, when they sit down all three immediately tried to comfort the boy. Steve decided it was good for now to let the girls handle the situation as he would keep them behind after class to see if he could help in anyway.

His thoughts on the matter disappeared once he got into a lecture on the art of canvas painting, he found his passion strike anew as he pulled up examples from his very own portfolio which seemed to get a positive reaction from all of the kids.

Well, almost all the kids.

With a few glances over at the girls table he was surprised to see the matching looks of anger on the girls faces in reaction to whatever Peter had told them. His curiosity and concern had officially peaked to the point where he couldn’t ignore the matter any further.

“Ok guys, lets get to work yeah…” The seniors get down to it, but Steve walks to the corner table. “Girls, Peter can I speak to you outside for a moment.” Michelle schools her face to show no emotion whilst communicating almost telepathically to the other girls who stand away from the table. Shuri plays it off cool, hopping to her feet with a small smile whilst Peach can’t seem to hold back the frustration from showing on her face. The young girl helps Peter to his feet and hovers almost protectively by his side whilst they leave the classroom.

Once out of earshot from everyone else, Steve lets his concern bleed through. “Okay guys, what’s going on?”

Michelle is the first to speak up. “What’s going on with the class? Shouldn't we be asking you that I mean you are the teacher.” The blonde feels his eyebrow raise at the girls display of coyness.

Peter shuffles uncomfortably when Steve elaborates. “No Michelle, I meant what is going on with you guys and Peter. Did something happen?” Everyone of them avoids eye contact, all except Shuri who takes charge of the situation.

“Don’t worry sir, it’s fine just us teens going through the classic puberty stuff. You know the hormones are taking over, depressions through the roof, we’re all just in a mood with the society we live in, nothing to worry about at all.” The teens rambling was fast, and Steve had to really concentrate to understand just what she was saying. His brow arches when she’s finished, glancing at the others who each wore a sheepish expression, Peach just straight up glared at her friend. Michelle appeared to be five seconds from either face palming or slapping Shuri round the head.

The silence only lasts a few seconds, Peach is the one who rolls her eyes and levels with the blonde. “We really are fine sir; we just needed a second to deal with something but we’re ready to learn now. Right guys?” An angelic smile overtakes her features, and everyone agrees wholeheartedly.

“Yup.”

“Mhmm.”

“One hundred percent right.”

Steve doesn’t need to hear anything more, trusting the group enough to believe the situations sorted. “Ok great, glad you’re all good. Anyway, let’s get back in there.” The school day stretches on.

*-*

During lunch Steve sits around a table in the teachers lounge and wipes his face with a hand, feeling for the first time like he can take a breath unrushed.

The suspicious quiet of the room should have been a warning, but he was blissfully ignorant for those first few minutes.

Wanda was tapping away at her phone whilst Bruce and Stephen Strange (Astronomy and Physiology teacher) engaged in some physics talk Steve couldn’t even begin to understand whilst nibbling at their sandwiches and slurping their coffee. He tunes out their talk until realising Bruce has been trying to talk to him.

“Sorry, what?”

The salt and pepper haired man gives him a small smile of understanding. “Thor wanted to know if you got his text.” The blonde of course hadn’t had an opportunity to check his phone throughout the day and shakes his head hoping Bruce would inform him of what was happening. “He wanted to know if you’d come over for a barbeque on Saturday, we’re hosting.”

Steve acts like he’s considering the offer, knowing fully well he has no plans for that day apart from binge watching Sense8 for the hundredth time on Netflix and marking. He’d much rather enjoy Thor’s company and good food for a day- he also had yet to see Thor’s actual house -the two had always limited their interactions to the school, gym and town square until now. Grateful for this new development in their friendship he nods his head.

“Wouldn’t miss it, address?”

“He’s texted you the details, but I’m pretty sure he’ll pick you up, so you needn’t worry.” That was that, the blonde had a moment to think over what entrée he should bring when Scott- the PE teacher- barrels in flanked by Loki, both a little flushed and Loki sporting a deep scowl of annoyance.

“Rogers!” She barks out flipping her dark ponytail behind her shoulder and narrowing those raven-like eyes in his direction, Steve gulps dryly under the gaze. “There’s just been a fight and you’re on first aid duty!”

The blondes fatigue disappears instantly, he snaps to attention like so many of the other teachers and starts asking questions.

“Between who?” Loki’s face goes pale as she shakes her head recalling everything, Stephen hopped up to check her and Scott over- being another teacher qualified in first aid -he tilted Loki’s head seeing a small scratch on her cheek. Loki still hasn’t answered.

Scott does it for her. “It was that fudging Grant Ward kid and some girl.”

Steve blanches, his hands grabbing onto his hips for support. “A girl!”

Loki nods, batting away Strange’s attempts to help so she can inform Steve. “Peach, it was Peach.” It’s like the word triggers something primal in him he didn’t realise was even there, Steve’s out of the lounge before anyone could say another word.

Student’s who partake in fights are immediately brought into the reception, where first aid is given should they need it and parents are called in to collect their kids and sort through the situation. Maywood high had a no violence policy, one he made sure to let his students know needed to be obeyed. To find out Peach- _Peach_ of all people had gone against it had Steve travelling just a little bit faster downstairs and through the corridors.

When he taps in his key card for the double doors to open and is greeted with the sight of Grant Ward with his head tilted back sporting a bloody broken nose, his pace slows considerably.

This is not what he expected at all.

Peach sits on a chair in the row opposite him, her left-hand knuckles has drying blood and fresh decorating it. Tucked beside her sat Peter hunched in on himself nursing a black eye, his breathing seemed unsteady and he avoided eye contact with Steve the moment he’d realised it was the blonde who walked in.

Steve inhaled sharply trying to not let his disappointment show, right then.

His first course of action was to get the first aid kit from behind the desk where receptionist Coulson sits at typing, once that was in hand, he searched the cooler in the small nurse’s station for two icepacks and headed back to where the kids waited.

He gave Ward a wet wipe to clean around his nose and handed Peter one of the icepacks to put on his eye, when the mess was cleared from Ward’s face he assessed whether or not he actually did have a broken nose. “It’s not broken thankfully, just bruised. I’d say you busted a blood vessel.” Ward snorts, only to regret the pain it causes instantly. Steve ignores Peach’s satisfied smirk in favour of cleaning and disinfecting the split skin on her knuckles, the fresh blood it turned out was her own.

After taping together her forefingers to avoid ripping the skin any further and placing plasters on the knuckle itself Steve sighs and pulls his chair to sit in-between the group.

“Before I go into the reception to call your parents, can anyone explain to me exactly how we got here?” The teacher makes sure to cross his arms and leans back in the chair as he waits.

Ward jumps at the chance to say something. “What happened was princess over here stuck her nose somewhere it didn’t belong!” Peach tenses, her muscles seem to coil like a snake waiting to pounce and when she opens her mouth Steve is once again questioning everything he knows about her.

“Oh, bite me dickface, we all know why I got involved!” Steve sticks out his hand bidding yells to a halt.

“Peach language like that will not be tolerated, you know this.” The teen sulks back into her seat and Steve takes another deep breath to maintain his patience. “Now, Peter. Would you like to tell me what happened?”

The boys even less cooperative, his shoulders hunch in further as he tries to make himself disappear. His voice is a hurt mumble, “Can you just call my aunt please.” Steve cannot ignore the clear plea.

“Of course, I’ll call all of your parents now.” Wards exaggerated sigh is aggressive, the boy slouches dramatically in the seat scowling up a storm whilst Peach’s eyes are stuck to her injured hand.

The receptionist’s desk is divided from the seating area with a little bookcase, Steve must stand behind it to ask Coulson to get up the numbers. He does so quickly, his efficient system working well enough that the numbers are all lined up within seconds.

Steve almost forgot he’d have to have a conversation with none other than Bucky, the man whose image he’d coincidentally been jerking off to for days now.

Oh Jesus.

The other parents were easy to contact, Miss May Parker was a flustered ball of concern when he informed her of the fight, and she’d hanged up almost instantly so she could concentrate on driving to the school. Ward’s father was a different situation entirely, the man had huffed his way through getting information out of Steve seeming as unbothered as anything. As if the thought of his son in a fight was no more surprising or interesting as the news or the weather; still he’d said he was on the way.

It was Bucky that Steve hesitated with.

The school phones dial rang a couple times after Steve called the number for Mr Barnes and when the father finally picked up the blonde had to contain himself at the sound of the man’s timbre over the line.

“Hello?”

“Mr-“ Steve cleared his throat which chose the wrong moment to break and avoided making eye-contact with Phil who threw him an amused stare. “Mr Barnes? Hi, it’s Maywood High. This is Mr Rogers speaking.”

“Oh, Steve. Hi- I mean hello. Good to hear from you.” Steve doesn’t have time to return the sweet sentiment because Bucky remembers he’s on the phone with the school and not the man himself. “Wait a minute has something happened, is Peach okay? What’s going on?”

“I don’t want you to panic but I’m calling to actually inform you that your daughter has been involved in a fight.”

Silence.

Not even a breath could be heard from the other end of the call and Steve’s eyebrow scrunches together in bafflement. “Mr Barnes? Are you there?”

A horn blares loudly right into the receiver and Steve grimaces pulling the phone away from his ear, the noise is followed by someone- most likely Bucky – rattling off some rather angry phrases in a language Steve couldn’t quite make out but that definitely wasn’t English.

With both eyebrows raised Steve finally meets Coulson’s eyes to find he’s doing the same and tries very hard not to bite his lip.

He clears his throat once more and tries again. “Mr Barnes?”

The father’s response is cold. “I’ll be there in five.” With no further words he hangs up leaving Steve a little worried and if he had to admit it to himself, kinda turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof a lil bit of a cliffhanger for you. XD
> 
> Teenage Nightmare has two parts because the chapter was getting a little long, I'm going to upload the second one maybe later today or on Wednesday. Yay!
> 
> Thanks again for reading, my lovelies. Tell me what you think of the stories development, or I'd love to hear some references or scenarios you wanna see happen in the fic. I'm open to feedback and criticism. Your comments, kudos and bookmarks literally give me lifeee.
> 
> Kisses xxx


	5. Teenage Nightmare Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Reference to a homophobic slur, not explicitly written or said but it is there so better safe then sorry. Crude Misogyny as well I'm afraid.
> 
> Despite that this chapter is a delight, enjoy.

Coulson puts away the file with the students details and numbers and sighs lightly. “This isn’t going to be pretty.” Steve ducks his head slightly, trying to steel up all the patience he can to deal with this mess.

A loud bang has him on alert again. “Say another word about my dad and I’ll use my other fist to split your fucking lip in two!” Steve rushes out from behind the bookcase in time to see Peach was the one shouting, the chair she’d sat on had hit the wall behind her with the force of standing. The girls glare was unforgivingly scathing which doesn’t help Steve’s complete disbelief, the teachers mouth drops wide open.

“Peach!” After hearing her name in such a chastising tone, the teen sat back down, avoiding everyone eyes with a scowl the devil himself would envy. Where the girl had learnt to murderously glare like that was completely unknown to Steve, he’d always thought she was a good kid, he really had to seriously get to know his students more.

Ward’s face grew smugger the longer they went without saying anything and Steve cleared his throat to get something very clear. “I’ve called your parents and they’re on their way.” The smugness seeps from the boy automatically and he straightens up a tad. “Now, I don’t want to hear a peep from anyone until they’ve arrived.”

Peach surprisingly ignores his wish. “What did my dad say?” If Steve let his mask of neutrality slip, he sure as hell hadn’t meant it, the younger girl blanches though. “That bad huh?” The man must force himself to shake his head, shrugging in a way he hopes is indifferent.

“He said he’ll be here in five.” That does nothing to help clearly.

“So… it’s _that_ bad.” Her head thuds against the wall as she leans it back willing herself a way out of the country no doubt.

They remain in silence for the rest of the time, waiting for the others to arrive so they could hopefully start piecing together a narrative for the incident.

A chime rings out behind Coulson’s desk signalling someone’s reached the reception doors and Steve turns his head toward the door when Coulson buzzes them in.

Oh, so this was where Peach got the murder glare from.

Bucky opens the door and stands in the space for a second, simply taking in what he sees before him. His eyes travel over Peter, then Ward and finally Peach.

Whereas Steve’s busy undressing the man with his eyes, when did jeans become the single hottest article of clothing in the world. The denim he wore looked painted on, and don’t even get the blonde started on the red Henley the man wore.

Ugh.

Back to reality, Steve forced himself back on the topic at hand.

Bucky’s murder glare was so much worse, intense didn’t even begin to describe it. It’s like all the air in the room tensed up, he’d consumed all control in it and he hadn’t even said anything yet. The father’s eyes stray to outside of the room where he whistles down the corridor at something.

Stitch comes scampering into the room through the doorway past Bucky and makes a beeline for Peach and Peter, his little tail wagging in excitement as he sniffs around their legs. This seems to cheer Peter up a bit, he picks the pup up and giggles slightly when Stitch tries to lick his face.

Bucky’s reaction is slower, he first glares daggers in Wards general direction which makes the boy shuffle in unease, then he prowls- yes prowls there’s no other word for that single-minded walk- over to his daughter. With a gentle hand he grasps Peach’s chin and tilts her face up to look at him, Peach tries to shrug her face out of the hold, but Bucky’s not deterred. His hand picks up her injured one and he narrows his eyes at Steve's patch work. 

_“Bendicinga ukuba asizukulwa.”_ The language rolls off the dad’s tongue in practised succession and Steve fights his face into neutrality once again, could this man get any more perfect. 

Peach of course doesn’t share Steve’s sentiment, _“Wayekufanele oko.”_ Her voice mumbles and Bucky frowns, his arms folding in the classical ‘dad is disappointed in you’ fashion.

“Peach.” Her father warns, his voice taking on a deeper tone and Peach slinks down into her seat to begin pouting.

 _“Ndiyazi, ndiyazi. Kodwa ngokwenene wayekufanelekile!”_ Whatever she says seems to put Bucky at ease, the man pinches the bridge of his nose briefly and sighs letting go of any remaining tension in his body.

 _“Ngaba ungene kwezinye iihits?”_

“Why do ya think I’m here.” Peach answered confidently and Bucky huffed at the sure cockiness in her tone, sometimes he forgot he’d raised such a strong young woman. The brunette sure enough tore his eyes from his daughter over to where Steve politely hung back.

He sauntered over to the teacher. “Mr. Rogers, hi.”

“Hello Bucky, um this isn’t quite where you envisioned spending your Monday afternoon, I’m sure.” Bucky chuckled darkly, his large shoulders bouncing slightly at the action and oh wasn’t that a quirk Steve had no right to find so charming.

“You can say that again… do you know what happened officially?”

Steve shakes his head. “No one’s been willing to say anything, I planned to get all the parents in here first before getting concrete details with Principle Fury. They’ve all been given first aid, so he’ll be wanting to know what happened right away.” Bucky nods his understanding settling in against the wall to wait.

*-*

Waiting until everyone was gathered turned out not to be one of Steve’s best ideas.

Why you ask?

Ward’s dad was Brock fucking Rumlow. The guy who had many a time been the topic of scorn in the teachers lounge, not only was the guy a top-notch asshole, but he’d also earnt himself a reputation by being as discriminatingly insensitive as they come.

If watching Ward quiver in his seat as his father gave him a hissed lecture wasn’t bad enough, Bucky’s entire frame tensing up upon seeing the other dad was just the icing on top.

Brock straightened up after finishing his threats and eyed Bucky, the man retaliating in kind his grey eyes cold.

“Barnes.” Brock’s gruff voice echoed across the room and no one moved, eager to see what would happen.

“Rumlow.”

 _Terrific_ , Steve thought, _they despise each other._

Could this get any worse?

*-*

Peter held back tears which threatened to spill down his cheeks whilst May’s nose scrunched in obvious distaste, Peach folded her arms with such anger that it seemed the sound of her bones creaking reverberated in the air, her father behind her mimicked the exact same pose both the perfect epitome of barely contained danger.

Steve- from his position beside the principles desk overlooking the group- gave Fury a weary glance, which the man returned in a subtler fashion.

Eventually the man broke the tense silence by clearing his throat. “So Parker instigated the fight how exactly?”

Ward answered. “He pushed me into a table in the cafeteria-” Peach’s head snapped over to the teen, mumbling her protest.

“After you verbally assaulted him.”

Fury tries to cut back in and settle her. “Peach-“ It was Ward who cut him off this time.

“So, I called him a name big whoop, this is high school.”

“Grant if you could refrain from-“

“Continuously calling someone a derogatory slur, especially one as offensive as the f word in relation to someone’s sexuality isn’t just some stupid high school trend idiot. Jesus Christ, if you get your rocks off by taunting people smaller than you to impress your dumb jock friends and think it’s not a big deal you need more help then I thought.” Colour Steve impressed, everyone in the room is stunned into silence once more as Peach rants, when she pauses the teacher almost can’t wait to see what she says next.

“Then again…” Peach pulls a face as her eyes skim over to Rumlow who leers behind Wards shoulder, they’re full of dislike. “given your home circumstances, I’m not really surprised.” It takes every bit of strength Steve has for him not to snort when Rumlow doesn’t immediately understand what’s been said. Wards spluttering out harsh retorts trying to recover his dignity from the girl’s shady read but the damage has already been done.

Steve had to admit he was full heartedly rooting for Peach in his mind, although he wouldn’t admit it aloud for obvious reasons. Rumlow was clearly homophobic and had raised his son to be that way too, the situation was a tough one and Steve put it down ultimately to an improper raising. Ward was the product of misconception and hate sadly enough.

“Alright, alright let’s settle down!” Fury’s command finally registered long enough for him to gain back control. “Now, let’s go over this again. Grant had called Peter a homophobic slur, to which Peter responded by pushing him into a table. Ward got angry and retaliated with a punch to the eye and a fight broke out…” The principle eyes Peach. “That doesn’t however explain why you got involved.”

Peach’s arms unfolded and Bucky grasped her shoulder for reassurance, letting her know he was right here. “I tried to break up the stifling testosterone building up in the room by getting in-between them like any good person would, when I did that asshole over there decided to say something stupid, needless to say he got a punch in the face for it.”

“What exactly did he say?” The brown skinned girl gets tight-lipped, her gaze faltering from Steve who'd asked the question to her father, who squeezes the hand on her shoulder encouraging her to carry on. 

“It’s okay sweetheart, go on.”

“He said, and I quote ‘I should stop defending fairies and get back to the kitchen where ratched bitches like me belong, he also went on to say that my dad could probably teach me or thing or two on how to use my mouth for the benefit of mankind’.” Steve doesn’t think he can hold back his grimace even if he tried, he sees red in a matter of seconds there’s that much to unpack in the statement.

Fury, having dealt with situations like this before merely sighs and opens a notebook on his desk. “Mr Parker, I’m issuing a thirty-minute detention to you on behalf of instigating a fight. This will take place the following Friday after school, please attend and learn from it.” He finishes writing the point in his book and looks back up. “Ward we cannot possibly tolerate such behaviour and language in this school, the punishment usually would be expulsion… but this is your first reported offense so a month’s detention will have to do.”

“Are you serious!?” Bucky growled, his face flushing red with anger just as Peach barks out.

“You’re kidding me!” 

Fury raises a hand to stop their interjections. “Miss Barnes need I remind you this is however not your first reported offense. You not only involved yourself in a situation a teacher could have handled but were also the only one to draw blood, which could have reflected badly on the school if Ward did in fact need surgery.” Peach mumbles something incoherent under her breath and Bucky snorts, Steve watches on wanting desperately to console the two of them, he would have done precisely the same if he were in Peach’s shoes. Fury ignores the two in favour of continuing his explanation. “With that said, to avoid any suspensions I require the both of you to apologise.” Steve honestly doesn’t expect shit to hit the fan again, but he really shouldn’t be surprised considering Peach’s moral compass was about as strong as his own.

“Apologise! Over my cold dead body.” Peach’s tone is like ice, Steve shivers when hearing it his eyes meeting her fathers in barely concealed shock once again; Bucky’s gaze is unflinchingly proud.

Fury tries to play the mediator. “Mr Barnes, if you could-“

“Oh no, I’m in full agreement with her here. It’s not my decision.”

Rumlow pipes up, a bored expression plastered on his face. “Grant apologize to the little lady so we can go, come on.”

Although it looks like it kills him, Ward grits out the words. “I’m sorry, if my words offended you Peach that wasn’t my intention.” Peach laughs out loud, right in his face because that backhanded apology was the last thing she wanted to hear.

“Miss Barnes your turn, it’s not worth suspension come on.” Steve’s interested to see the girls face go innocently apologetic as he says the words to her, she meets his eyes and nods. Those brown eyes turn innocent as she considers Grant.

“I’m sorry,” The teen boy is surprised by the sincerity of it, heck even Steve is. Then Peach’s eyes narrow into slits and her murder glare is back full force. “sorry I didn’t punch you in the face hard enough to actually break your nose.” In hindsight her venomous words make more sense, Fury rubs the bridge of his nose.

“Suspension Miss Barnes.” He drawls, writing the punishment within his notebook for finality.

“And I’d do it again!” With no further words the girl storms out of the office, Stitch- who’d been dozing on the floor beside Coulson- perks up and follows her out the moment the receptionist buzzes her out.

She leaves in her wake a bewildered Steve, an exasperated principle and a smug father.

Rumlow drags Ward out of the office and May bids Fury and Mr. Rogers goodbye as her and Peter leave the office to go home.

Bucky hums in thought before smiling over at the remaining two men. “Nick, I trust her work will be online.”

Nick sighs but he’s smiling back at the brunette- and Steve gawks at Bucky because what the actual fuck- the man even loosens his stifling tie. “Her teachers will put the tasks on her pupil account same as always.” Bucky nods and meets Steve’s eye who staring at him probably a little too hard, the blonde reigns himself in but the damage has already been done. The father’s mouth twitches slightly as he gestures round the room, not taking his eyes off Steve but talking to Fury.

“Sorry ‘bout all this.”

Fury flicks his hand in the air in a lazy gesture. “Meh someone had to do it eventually, kid likes to run his mouth.” Steve’s eyes go wide, what the actual fuck!

Bucky laughs. “Misogynistic and homophobic just like his dad huh, how do they find the time?”

“As far as I’m concerned, he’s lucky all he got was a popped blood vessel. I’ve seen her do far worse.” The two are chuckling like friends and Steve can honestly say he doesn’t think he’s ever been more intrigued, there was something about James Buchanan Barnes that no one could resist apparently.

The chuckles die down eventually, and Bucky waves his goodbyes to both men, Steve’s been stupidly standing stationary not reacting to anything that’s been going on around him and doesn’t say anything back. When his brain finally comes back online, he throws Fury a sheepish goodbye and rushes to catch up to Bucky.

He’s already halfway down the hallway leading to the exit when Steve calls out after him. “Mr. Barnes, Mr. Barnes! If I could have a second?” Bucky waits for him to approach, his hips cocked in a way Steve tries not to find too appealing. He slows down his approach and smiles in a way he hopes is assuring but must come out wobbly.

“Something wrong?” Bucky’s brow scrunches.

“No just um…” Steve’s suddenly sweating, sure it’s gotten a little hotter in the past few seconds. “I’m just surprised and honestly a little confused, has Peach been in fights before.”

“Not full-blown ones, she’s usually just the finisher. Only outright attacks if she’s been attacked first, I don’t want you to think I’ve raised an angry fighter.”

“Oh, I don’t. I really don’t. She was clearly sticking up for Peter and you, Ward had no right to say those things to her.” Bucky shrugs in response whilst nodding his head.

“I blame his dad, but then again what can I do about it?”

“Still, I know I was sure as hell offended and he hadn’t even said the words to me. Peach was right not to apologize I would have done the same thing.”

The beefy dad frowned slightly, mulling over whether to enquire further. “Offended as in the comments struck home, or sympathetic offended?” His curiosity gets the better of him and Steve is stunned for a second as the mood of the conversation switches, it’s sly enough to not be drastic but still noticeable enough for him to get uncharacteristically nervous.

He’s took punches to the gut which felt easier than this.

Steve hates the new tension and snorts respectfully. “I’m gay Bucky, so pretty much both.” The words seem to relax the man a bit, he lets out a shaky breath and

“At least some of us have sense.” Steve’s agreeing wholeheartedly, a smile gracing his features as he and Bucky lock eyes. The brunette bites his lip considering the teacher before him trying to wrap his head around something, he stares long enough that Steve shuffles nervously and raises a brow in question. Bucky opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by the exit doors swinging open and Peach bellowing down the hall; Stitch yapping in her arms.

“Daddd!!” Said dad rolls his eyes and smiles fondly down at the girl.

“I’m coming! Duty calls, goodbye Steve.”

Bucky lays a hand on Steve’s bicep in a nice gesture goodbye, the palms of his big hand is searing hot and Steve’s feels its heat seep in through the shirt he’s wearing. Once again Steve’s left staring at Bucky’s retreating form, blue eyes lingering on the thick thighs and frankly quite edible butt contained in unholy jeans.

His sigh is laced with longing and when he hears himself, he straightens his stance and frowns.

He’d just revealed his sexuality to a parent, which happened to be something teachers didn’t just do. Somehow in the midst of the chaos Steve had neglected to think about the implications of the fight, if Peach was defending Bucky from Wards homophobic bullshit, didn’t that ultimately make Bucky gay and if not gay then he was definitely on the spectrum for liking guys.

Great, they both liked guys. Both liked guys and still had to have a professional relationship for the sake of his career and the children Bucky adored.

Still, the fluttering hope in Steve’s chest would bother him for days to come he was sure.

Instead of entertaining the thoughts he drops by the creative art departments office space where he’s sure to find Loki.

He beeps his card through the reader unlocking the door and sure enough the drama teacher is there, her hair flowing loose in slight waves down her back. She’s been running her fingers through her hair, their slight indentations from her fingers atop her head. Despite this there’s a relaxed expression on her face, she’s got her heels off probably to make sitting on her feet in her chair more comfortable and she’s all wrapped up in a deep red coat that looks suspiciously like the one Strange wears.

Loki peers up from her phone screen when he enters and gestures for him to sit. Steve sinks down into the comfort of his own chair and sighs raggedly.

“Was it truly that bad.” Those green eyes meet Steve’s blues and without Steve saying a word Loki laughs. “I take it you’ve finally seen the result of Brock Rumlow's parenting.”

“He’s the worst, how have you all dealt with him all these years.”

Loki arches one of her perfect eyebrows and smirks ruefully. “I haven’t done anything; we’ve only ever interacted once, and you can imagine how well that went.” Steve doesn’t ask exactly what happened between the two, not wanting to bring up any bad memories, he nods hoping it conveys his understanding.

“I called Thor, he already knew, he said Barnes called him on the way here. My brother was quite livid, wanted to know who he had to murder for touching one of his babies.” The comment peaks Steve’s curiosity.

“You guys are all pretty close then.” Loki smiles at Steve, a secret smile which says she knows the blond is fishing.

“The closest, Barnes has been annoying us all for 5 years now ever since he moved to Maywood and we wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Huh, Bucky had only lived in town for 5 years. Steve sat back in his armchair for a moment and considered where the man might have lived before, what he did with his time. How he’d juggled parenthood all on his own, well not as alone as Steve originally thought if Loki’s told him right.

Steve couldn’t do this anymore, he hated to admit it, but he was enthralled by Bucky. He needed to know him in ways that scared Steve to even think about, the dam had been broken and it was only a matter of time before the flood drowned him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for the conversation Bucky and Peach had in Xhosa. I'm not fluent myself and used google translate, even though it's probably lazy writing I couldn't be asked to do research properly.
> 
> (I thought we weren’t fighting)  
> (He deserved it)  
> (I know, I know. He really did deserve it though.)  
> (Did you get in some hits) 
> 
> I'm sorry but Peach is a boss ass bitch, Steve being confused as hell is my spirit animal and Bucky as a supportive dad is hot af. I just noticed how most chapters end with Steve extremely confused and sexually frustrated and I feel bad for him.
> 
> Happy times ahead, I promise. 
> 
> On another note, I think I might scrap the updates on Tuesday thing and just update whenever, cause I'm on a roll and I love the attention you guys pay to the story, and imma make a separate fic with outfit inspirations for each chapter because i fucking love describing what everyone wears, if ya haven't noticed.
> 
> Thanks for reading my lovelies, I love kudos and comments like I love cookies so feed me guys. XD
> 
> Kisses xxx


	6. Feelin' Hot Hot Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than usual, but it's hereee.
> 
> Incoming fluff, sexual tension at its finest and Thor is definitely up to something.
> 
> It's a long chapter in order to make up for my bs this week, sorry guys. xxx
> 
> Enjoy, xxx

“Daddy, why are we making ice cream sundaes?” Lola pops a cherry on the top of her scoops and furrows her little brow at Bucky from her place seated at the kitchen island.

Lilo whines at her. “Why’re you askin’ just be happy.” The girl then proceeds to scoop a giant chocolate scoop into her tiny mouth, getting the stuff all on her face but enjoying herself despite the mess.

Bucky grabs a napkin to dap Lilo’s mouth, focusing his efforts when his daughter protests and tries to squirm away. “We’re making sundaes baby ‘cause your sister got suspended from school.”

Lola swivels in the stool to pout at Peach. “What does ‘sus-suspen-ded’ mean Peach?”

“It’s like a warning period, an amount of time where someone has to go without something because an authority figure deems it a good punishment.” Lola blinks confusedly at her sister lounging on the couch eating her ice cream before sitting back round to give Bucky the same look.

Bucky elaborates. “It means she’s taking a break from school baby.”

Lola smiles. “Can me and Lilo take a break from school?”

“Have you both been bad girls?” Her father asks and the girls face morphs into a resigned horror.

“No daddy!”

He smiles down at her. “Then no, no breaks from school.”

Accepting her fate, Lola leans over the island to grab a handful of sprinkles, depositing them over her treat with a flourish. A couple scoops and a brain freeze later and Lola’s back to asking him more questions.

“So Peach was bad?”

“Not exactly, she got involved in a fight for a good reason and the principle had to suspend her cause she hurt someone.”

“So… Peach hurt someone and gets ice cream for it?” Bucky panics, this was one of those moments every parent dreaded, having to explain a situation in a way which wouldn’t get misinterpreted by an impressionable young mind. Damn having to teach his girls good morals!

Bucky shakes his head. “No sweetheart, she didn’t get ice cream for fighting, she got it for sticking up for a friend and um- staying true to what she believes, yeah. All of that stuff.” His eyes search his younger daughters face for a sign of understanding but she’s not giving anything away.

Lilo belches, truly unbothered by the events and pushes her bowl towards her dad. “Can I have some more?”

“Wasn’t one big bowl enough?” Another belch has Bucky fanning the air amusedly, Lilo giggles at his antics and nudges the bowl once more.

“Nope.” Her p’s pop in that adorable way of hers he just can’t resist and the next thing he knows he’s compiling a much smaller bowl full of ice cream to give her. Small yet still a second bowl so Lilo feels as if she’s gotten her way.

Peach sighs melodramatically upon finishing her own bowl and walks into the kitchen to wash hers and Bucky’s bowls up. The teen stands in silent thinking for a while until a suddenly blurting out-

“What did Mr Rogers say to you earlier?” Bucky pauses in-between wiping the sprinkles off the island and avoids his eldest daughter’s eyes, so she doesn’t catch the blush threatening to spring on his cheeks.

“Uh, nothing much just wanted to know if you had a history of fighting.” She panics, tucking one of her tight curls behind her ear from where it’d escaped from her braid.

“You said no right!”

“Duh, I don’t want your favourite teacher to think of you any differently. Even though I’m pretty sure Steve’s not like that.” He doesn’t realise he’s made a mistake until the word leave his mouth and Peach’s eyes bulge out of her head.

“Steve!?”

“I meant Mr Rogers.” The nonchalant tone he ‘corrects’ himself with is his first and only line of defence against the girl who knew him better than the back of her hand, if she sees through him now it will officially be game over.

Peach shrugs, not believing him but not thinking much of the slip up either. “Uhuh.” Thank god.

Bucky changes the subject with ease, sliding up to the sink to dry the dishes and utensils she’s washed. “Anyway, I was thinking maybe you could invite Peter round to dinner sometime, his aunt too they seem nice… plus it wouldn’t be a bad thing for you to have a boy over would it.”

It’s the teen turn to be embarrassed; she groans out loud. “Dad!!”

He raises his arms in defeat after flinging the drying cloth over his shoulder in a bid to get her to relax.

“What! I’m just saying… can’t spend all your time with Tor sweetheart. You guys are practically attached at the hip.” Peach turns her head from him in what he assumes is embarrassment, she’s soon marching up the stairs like a woman on a mission ignoring Bucky’s laughs for her to come back.

Lola distracts him soon enough, putting her bowl into the sink as she’s finished her fill of ice cream and lifting her arms up at him in a silent demand to be picked up. He hoists her onto his hip with a smile and nuzzles her nose with his. “Yes baby?”

“Can we wash my stuff together daddy?”

His chest tightens at her adorable face and he pretends to take a bite of his cheek delighting in her squeals. “Course we can.”

He busies his other hand testing the water for a perfect temperature when Lilo all but throws her empty bowl into the sink followed by the spoon only to then strut off to the garden. She cooed Stitch outside with her and soon her laughter and the dogs tiny yapping sounds fill the house.

Bucky smiles gently down at his little girl focused extra hard on using the sponge, her little tongue pokes out of her mouth as she concentrates, and Bucky’s chest tightens. The habit of Lola’s is one of the few not inherited by himself, a fact he finds hard to dismiss sometimes; there were some memories he wished he could forget sometimes.

Having the constant reminder of someone he fought hard to forget really did sting, not that he didn’t love it when Lola pulled the face.

He did.

It was the possibility of Lola never knowing why she did it in the first place which got to him.

Lola squirms in his grip and flicks soap off her hands. “Help daddy.” Her protests bring him back to the present, in silent thanks Bucky presses a kiss to the middle of her head and mentally shakes himself to focus, his daughters were here, that’s all that mattered.

That’s all that mattered.

*-*

Steve hesitated at the door to the diner, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to go inside and meet with Peggy- he just wasn’t looking forward to the lecture he knew he was bound to receive- he hadn’t properly spoken to her in about 3 weeks, oh yeah she was going to be pissed.

The bell rings above the door, announcing his entrance and Steve barely steps across the threshold before he’s got his arms full of a giggling child.

“Stevie!” The blonde smiles and hoists the squirming girl higher into the air. “Stevie’s here!” The girls long brunette mane block Steve’s sight of her mother behind her, he didn’t fret Ruby’s taken most of his attention anyway.

“There’s my little Ruby,” Steve launches the girl up in his arms and bounces her. “how’s my little princess huh?”

He bops her on the nose when she puts her teeth on display to showcase the gummy gaps in her teeth, grinning at him. “I’m good, I got a new dress, look!” She wriggles out of his arms until he puts her down and hops about.

“Do you like it Stevie.” Ruby really did look cute as hell in her little frilly red dress, the ruffles made her a look like a true Disney princess, especially when she spins to give him the full effect. “Look Stevie, it’s ruby red!”

“I love it, you’re like a true princess, right muffin.” Ruby nods along excitedly, her babbling taking over now that she’s got his approval.

“Cassie has the same one in blue, her dad Scott’s dropping her off for a sleepover tonight and we’re going to watch Frozen cause that’s her favourite, but then we’re going to watch Mulan because it’s my favourite.” Steve’s humming his interest as she talks and offers his two pence at the end. 

“That sounds like fun sweetheart.” Ruby drags him by the hand over to her table where Peggy’s awaiting them, the brunette beams her classic killer smile at her daughter who sits beside her and when she meets Steve’s eye he shrivels as the friendly expression drops and she glares at him.

He clears his throat and tries to be brave. “Hey Peg.”

 _“Hey Peg,”_ The woman repeats his greeting with a dry mocking tone, her eyes narrow even further. “You haven’t called or visited in three weeks and now it’s just _‘Hey Peg’_?” Steve shrinks back in his seat feeling dejected.

“I know, I know,” He pouts at Ruby when she laughs at his misfortune pointing at him. “there’s been a lot going on lately with work- you know what it’s no excuse, I was being an ass I’m sorry.”

“You damn well should be, now darling you must tell me what’s got you so distracted.” Steve knows it’s futile to resist telling Peggy all about the father of three whose been haunting his dreams as of late, so he spills the beans and tells her everything about him.

Peggy listens, and her smile spreads across her face the more he goes on.

When he’s finished his tale of woe, he’s puzzled at her expression, the woman’s reply is full of mischief. “To be honest with you Steve, I’m not sure I can blame you for being infatuated with the fellow. Barnes is lovely.”

Steve scoffs. “How does everybody but me know about this guy?” Peggy shrugs in response.

“I teach his lovely twins, those two are absolutely adorable.” He’s already agreeing with her, until his head lowers in shame when he recalls his connection to the man.

“I teach his teenage daughter; Jesus Christ I’m crushing on one of my student’s parents.” Peggy waves that fact off as easy as ever, a gleaming expression in her eye ignoring his oncoming breakdown completely.

“Darling please, you’re not breaking any laws.” She stills his restless hand which has started scratching the tabletop by resting her hand over his, offering him comfort. Steve’s a stubborn punk sometimes, so he brushes off the contact in shame and shakes his head.

“I’m breaking the status quo pegs, teachers have to distance themselves from parents in order not to be bias, It’s completely inappropriate.”

Pegs sighs. “It’s human Steve!” The blonde hunk frowns going completely silent, the mans shoulders hunch further upward as he sinks down into the booth seat and Peggy knows somethings not quite right.

The British saint nudges her daughter gently. “Ruby darling, go and buy yourself an ice cream from the counter.” Peggy hands over her card to the girl who’s already shot up out of her seat.

“Oo okay!” As she skips away with the money in hand, Steve’s mustering up the courage to meet Peggy’s eyes, although her gentle coaxing hand lifts his chin.

She hums when those baby blues lock onto her soulful brown. “Steve, this mood you’re in is about more than just Barnes. What’s going on?”

“I don’t know Peg, I guess sometimes seeing all these people having the one thing I’ve always wanted just gets overwhelming you know.” He realises she may misinterpret what he means and changes lanes. “No hate to you or all my other friends, but you’ve got families of your own, kids… Logan never wanted any of that and I thought I’d get what I wanted after leaving him but things are still the same. I feel like I’ve missed out on the chance to have a family, a home you know.”

In response to his words, Peggy’s face grows determined. “Steve darling no, that pompous arsehole was not your last resort, there’s still time. Time to find a home of your own.”

His bottom lip quivers and he must bite back a miserable whine. “That’s just the thing Peg… I thought I had.” Her heart breaks for her friend, whose always been there for her being in pain. Steve was one of the nicest people she knew, and she’d be damned if she was going to let him hold himself back.

“Want my advice Steve, jump James Barnes’s bones and climb him like a tree.”

“Peggy!”

“Oh please, I’m only in my fifties darling. That doesn’t mean I’m sexually inept, ask Angie if you don’t believe me.” Her crow’s feet creased as she smirks at his embarrassment.

“What happens between you and Angie is none of my business Peg honestly.”

“Better darling?”

“Yeah, better.”

Ruby skips over greeted by their smiling faces, her arms loaded with four ice cream cones. “Two for me and one for you two. Stevie’s got extra sprinkles because he was sad.”

“Thanks sweetheart.” She wrangles her way onto his lap after giving him his cone and he kisses her forehead before tucking in, his heart full of a longing for going for ice creams with his own kids one day.

*-*

Thor drives a massive white Range Rover, the pristine condition of the car’s exterior and interior activated Steve’s paranoia. The car itself probably cost more than his entire shitty apartment, being inside of it somehow had Steve feeling inadequate.

The blonde Viking had told him not to worry as his munchkin kids screwed up the leather chairs with their grubby hands daily. Despite his reassurances Steve still never fully relaxed into the plush seating as Thor picked up some last-minute supplies for the barbeque. The amount of money he was spending seemed to be of no consequence to him and Steve wondered- not for the first time- how a stay at home dad and his husband who’s on a teacher’s salary could afford such luxuries.

“Honestly babe, so glad you agreed to come ‘round. Been trying to get you out of that gym for quite some time now.”

“Yeah, well it’s about time I saw this house of yours right. You finished the renovations to your yard?”

“Mhmm, Jamie did the deck for me. Couldn’t ask for a prettier outdoor space, you’re going to love the swing seat he made.”

“Right, he uh makes furniture and stuff by hand?”

“Yes, he’s quite the carpenter. Very talented with his hands.” Steve eyes Thor from his peripherals and catches the suggestive eyebrow wiggle he throws his way, the smaller of the hunks ignores his inuendo in favour of studying the world outside the window. Thor drove the car through town and further on, until the grey faded into green and the artist in Steve screams.

Thor chuckles watching him perk up in his seat. “Thought you might like it.” Steve doesn’t just like it, he hadn’t even ventured this far out of town in the entire 5 months he’d lived in Maywood. The houses are bigger over these parts of Maywood, lovely brick and wood houses perfect for families, kids were even playing in the streets. The entire place seemed to mock Steve; his recent insecurities poured to the surface. The entire white picket fence life was his dream and now it was being dangled in front of him, cruelly.

It all seemed unachievable.

Thor turns the car down a road and points to another adjacent. “Jamie lives down that road.”

That intrigues Steve, his brow furrows in question. “You’re not neighbours?” Thor’s head shakes, and he speeds up to go up some a hill.

“Nah, he’s too modest to live next to me.”

Steve cocks his head. “Why won’t you live near him?”

That makes Thor crack a grin. “I’m much too extravagant.” 

The conversation leaves a comfortable atmosphere in the air, the blondes lapse back into silence for the final stretch of the journey. Steve’s busy thinking about Bucky in one of those large houses, puttering about making furniture and being a fantastic father, baking goods for his perfect girls and being sexy as hell in jeans, with his soft wavy hair, supple lips and oh my god he’d look amazing in nothing but an apron cooking up a storm.

“Steve!” The blonde startles aggressively out of his reverie by Thor who laughs as jumps out of his skin. “We’re here.” Steve hadn’t even noticed them driving up the drive or Thor hoping out of the car, he undoes his seatbelt quickly to help Thor with the bags.

It’s as he’s grabbed a few cases of beer to carry indoors that he gets his first real look at Thor’s home, his mouth drops open on reflex.

Extravagant was indeed the right word to describe the place, it was an oak marvel. A towering rustic structure which emanated warm lights through wide open windows, showcasing an elegance whilst maintaining that homely feel.

“Wow.” He breathes, stunned into stillness. The front door opens to reveal Banner in all his glory, the mans got on a purple shirt and rolled up his sleeves, pairing it with a beige slack. He’s smiling bashfully at Steve’s awed expression, rubbing the nape of his neck.

“It’s all Thor’s creative vision, I just live here.”

Thor holds about 5 bags heaped with extra bits in his huge arms and he walks over to his man “Aww Brucie, you’re my muse. Wouldn’t have any of this without you babe.” Bruce accepts the deep kiss Thor plants on him on his way past and Steve finds the twos starkly different appearances fit perfect together; he quashes the longing pang of his heart.

Bruce waves him over. “Come on Steve, everyone’s out back.” The blonde follows the mellow man through the passageway and is once again enraptured by the deep cherry oak ones of the walls which run through the hall.

It’s fucking perfect.

Thor walks himself over to the large open kitchen whilst Bruce leads Steve outback, there’s a few people scattered around the yard, he can spot birdman Sam on the grill. “Hey!” A woman reclining in a sun lounger beckons the two of them over, to the group she’s with.

Bruce smiles. “Steve this is Natasha, I’m pretty sure you know Maria- Sam’s wife -and this is Clint, guys this is Steve.” Steve raises his hand a little awkwardly in a friendly wave and everyone grins in return.

The curvy red head with arms decorated in a map of tattoos eyes Steve like a cat that got the cream, he feels his skin crawl under the weight of it. When she talks, she’s practically purring at him. “So your Steve?“ Nat adjusts her legs on the chair and smirks giving him a look over. “we’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Only good things right.” Nat and Maria share a sly glance at one another, cracking discreet smiles.

“Oh yeah, all good things.” There’s no chance to ask what exactly she means by that as Thor comes out through the back door and squints around the yard until his eyes fall onto the group.

“Isn’t Jamie here yet?” There’s a chorus of no’s and Thor frowns, already pulling out his phone. “He was supposed to bring the baked goods ages ago.” The hunk goes back where he came and Steve settles down into a seat within the group.

They converse in detail about the changes to the community, Natasha it turns out owns the dance studio in town that Steve’s only heard about from Angie. He asks the red head about the types of lessons she offers, and delights when she gives him a list which includes old timey swing dancing.

“Wow, isn’t swing a little old fashioned?”

“Everyone loves a classic Rogers. You an active guy?” The way Natasha was eying him gave Steve the feeling she already knew the answer to her own question.

He nods politely anyway, never one to forget his manners. “Yeah, I hit the gym with Thor at least twice a week if I have the time.” Nat considers his answer, leaning back further in her lounge chair whilst closing her eyes.

A few seconds of stillness later and the red heads peeping an eye open over at him. “You should sign up for a swing class, I think you’d like it.”

If Steve’s snort discourages Nat from her offer she doesn’t let it show on her face, the blonde shifts uncomfortably in his chair at having gaged no reaction, his hand made its way automatically to the nape on his neck he squeezes the skin there and attempts to huff. “I can’t exactly dance.”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “That’s what I get payed for Steve, teaching people to do stuff they can’t is kind of my job.” Seeing no other reason realistically to refuse her offer of something he does find quite interesting, Steve nods. Promising he’ll sign up for one sometime in the month, she smirks and engages Maria in conversation.

This gives Steve to admire the array of black and white scattered over the red heads arms and chest, there were phrase littered in Russian lettering every now and then with shaded lion heads, skulls and flowers shaded into one another perfectly. Steve might swoon and must tell the woman just what he thinks. “I love your ink.”

Nat hums not unkindly. “Yeah?”

“I’m an artist so… your arms are basically a dream to me.” The words seem to amuse Natasha, who find them an excuse to smirk once again knowingly in his direction.

“Well, if you like mine, you must love James’s.” If Steve were a smart man, he would’ve hesitated to answer.

He however does not.

“James? Oh, you mean Bucky.” He’s given himself away, he just knows he has. The woman’s smirk evolves to a grin, her head slanting in Maria’s direction. The other woman hides her own grin by sipping on her chardonnay. “I-I’ve only seen a couple of his.” Not that he wasn’t grateful, those beefy arms had done more for Steve’s libido in the past weeks than anyone had for a hot minute.

Even Peter.

Oh, he should not have been thinking about Peter right now, the memory of last night soured his mood.

Natasha’s still talking to him, pulling him out of his memories. “We get tats together every few months, you got any ink yourself?”

His response is on the tip of his tongue, right on the edge of his understanding but all that comes out is a stunted breath, when after sparing a glance to the back-door sensing movement in his peripherals his eyes fall upon Bucky himself.

He’s beautiful, so freaking beautiful. His perfect hair cascades in soft waves, framing his sharp jaw in such a way that Steve yearned for a pencil to draw him. The thin beige button down had a few buttons undone showcasing the tattoos around his chest area, the attractive washed jeans portray Bucky as the relaxed dad and Steve finds his own black jeans and blue Henley were inadequate in comparison.

The man’s smiling as he talks to Thor, the two were sharing banter presumably while setting up the boxes of treats Bucky had brought with him. Thor slaps him on the butt companionly then points over to where Steve is with the girls, saying something none of them can hear.

Bucky’s face goes noticeably hesitant when seeing Steve and the teacher worries his presence has put him on edge. He’s stock still now, his eyes flitter anxiously between Thor and Steve. The man must eventually realise he’s been standing stationary for a non-acceptable time, as he’s soon walking over to them.

He passes the grill, exchanging greetings with Sam and Clint who’re hanging out together and finally once he’s off the deck he saunters over to where Steve is. The father stops and smiles sweetly down at all his friends, even Steve was on the receiving end of it.

“Hey guys, what are we talking about?”

“My tats, Steve’s an admirer. I said he’d look good with some of his own.”

Bucky’s seems pleasantly surprised. “Oh yeah? Bet you’d look great with a few.” The blonde tries very hard not to blush under the appreciative gaze Bucky has fixed on him.

Steve squirms in his seat, hoping it looked like he was simply shifting in his seat. “No kids tonight?” He asked Bucky just to get the conversation flowing.

“Nope, Thor wanted a kid free zone so here I am. Not a kiddie in sight, to be honest I think he just wanted an excuse to show off the renovations.”

Nat snorts. “Please, he wanted Bruce all to himself. He told me he got a new mattress and couldn’t wait to try it out.” Maria has a good cackle about that one, whilst Bucky sits in the chair opposite pretending to be grossed out but he’s smirking as well. Steve’s the only one who seems scandalized at the causal way his buddies sex life has been referred, he’s always been a bit of a heavy blusher and just knows his face has gone pink by now.

Bucky notices his unease, because he’s perfect and pats his shoulder, the actions making him lean over and giving Steve a nice view down his shirt. “Don’t worry man, you’ll get used to Nat’s crude jokes, she makes em all the time.” The teacher nods put at ease a bit but still feeling resigned thinking he’s being a bother.

The muscled brunette stands abruptly, his crotch coming level with Steve’s eyes and the man looks up to save himself another blushing session.

Bucky gestures to the deck behind them, then to Steve. “Let’s get you a drink, you look like you could use it.”

Steve chuckles and takes the hand Bucky offers him up. “Sure.” What the blonde doesn’t see is the pointed wink Natasha throws in Bucky’s direction.

They make their way over to the picnic bench full of beverages, Bucky in front leading the way and Steve urging himself not to stare at the man’s ass. The boxes of cupcakes have lovely swirls of cream on top and different sprinklings of chocolate.

Oo they smelt delicious.

“The red velvet ones are the middle row, here.” There’s plastic plates at the end of the table, Bucky picks one up and places two cakes on top, following it with a sweet looking pastry and a star shaped cookie all of which he’d chosen for Steve.

The blonde took the plate with a small smile as Bucky rambles on about the ingredients he used to bake them.

“You eat these, I’ll get ya a beer.” Before Steve can even respond Bucky’s disappearing back into the house leaving him with the plate and thoughts racing in his mind.

Was Bucky making sure he ate?

His father intuition kicking in, oh god Steve should not be attracted to this.

He couldn’t remember the last time someone single handily made sure he ate and searched for food just because they noticed he was uneasy.

The man returns eventually, a keg tossed over his shoulder effortlessly while Thor led Tony into the yard behind him. Buck’s muscles bulged through the cotton of his shirt showing the keg must’ve weighed quite a lot, but Buck held it like it weighed nothing.

God he could probably do the same to Steve couldn’t he, lift the blonde over his shoulder like he was as light as air. Slam him against a wall and hold him there while he fu-

Bucky’s voice brings him back from his wondering thoughts. “Here you go, Tony brings the good stuff.”

Steve’s powerless to refuse any of the stuff the brunettes given him, the cup he brings is full of a sweet flavoured cider Steve moans at with the first taste to his tongue. He blushes sheepishly when locking eyes with Bucky to see him staring back amused and smirking, Steve ducks his head after swallowing.

“Tony has great taste.”

“Don’t drink too much too fast, it tastes like juice but trust me it sneaks up on you fast.” The blondes response is to roll his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Bucky raises his hands in defence but he’s smiling wide at Steve as he sneaks a bite off his cookie, even though there’s several on the table he could’ve taken.

*-*

The barbeque goes on well into the night, Sam dishes out burgers, hotdogs and seasoned meat under the watchful eye of Clint who took his position of backseat cook very seriously. They all sat on the deck eating hot food which warmed their bellies and those not driving home drank their fill.

It turned out Bucky was right.

Steve had drunk a little more of the cider than he should’ve, he could feel the buzz in his head and the easiness of which he laughed at everyone’s jokes. Over the night, the pool become a hangout for everyone who felt brave enough to swim and chat. Bucky’s been a sport, giving him food and checking in if he was okay.

He once again in this mans presence felt doted on to the max.

Now as the back-garden tea lights come on and bathe the yard in a warm yellow glow, Steve finds himself tucked into the far corner of the garden rocking back and forth on the swing Bucky had built, moving more vigorously with Bucky beside him.

“OK, ok, ok. This is a very sturdy contraption, Mr Barnes. I commend your work.” Bucky chuffs, those grey eyes wonder delighted over Steve.

“Bucky please.“ 

“Ok Buck,” ‘Buck’ raises a brow at the shortening of his own nickname, but his eyes crease in the cutest way as Steve continues. “you did a brilliant job. Very nice work.”

“Thank you.” The silence they fall into is nice, a warm feeling blossoms inside Steve and maybe the liquor is making him loose lipped, but he turns around in the chair to face the man head on.

“I hope this isn’t weird or anything, me being here.” His insecurities surprise Bucky, whose smile turns sweet and melts Steve’s chest replacing his anxiety with a warm gooey sensation.

“Of course not, it’s fine. I mean odd seeing you out of those sweaters, but this is great too.”

Steve really tries to tamper the blush Buck’s tease inspires in him bit; he really does. His skin pinkens anew.

The teacher chuckles nervously instead. “I can’t be the nerdy art teacher every day, gotta make the kids think I’m hip.”

“Jesus. You just as bad as me, hip really!?”

Steve feigns offense. “Hey don’t dis it. I’ll have you know plenty of kids still use the word.”

Bucks brow cocks and he leans in close and sly, only to husk at Steve. “Yeah, name one.” Steve falters, and Bucky’s continuing to smirk at him, he leans in closer scrunching his nose in thought. The father’s smug face says it all. “You can’t, can you?”

“Okay no, I can’t but-“ Bucky starts laughing, full belly laughs and Steve’s honest to god giggling like a schoolgirl because of it, when they calm down Bucky poked him in the side smiling. “but it’s a cool word so I stick by it.”

The mood has changed, Steve can sense it. His usual morals -with the influence of Cider in his system and the comfort of just being with Bucky- are thrown out of the window. His voice deepens too. “So, you’re not like other guys, got it.” His smirk stays long after the conversation heads into more deeper topics.

Bucky had made sure Steve had a glass of water in his hand before turning the topic of conversation onto the blonde. “So, how long have you been into art?”

Steve shrugs, naturally leaning into Bucky’s muscled side. “For as long as I can remember, I used to have notebook upon notebook full of sketches when I was young, I love drawing and bringing to life moments that seem fleeting to other,” When Steve peers up at the man to gage his reaction and sees his open expression, nerves overtake him. “I’m sorry, you probably don’t wanna hear all this-“

The brunette frowns, cutting him off from rambling. “Steve no, passion like that, that’s _amazing_. Never let anyone tell you any different.”

The blonde gets suddenly shy, hiding his smile behind a hand. “You’re amazing, you’re like the perfect father.”

Bucky laughs bashfully. “Stawpp!”

“No, I’m serious, you’ve got the perfect life. Your girls are perfect.”

“Thanks, it’s not perfect but I try.”

“The girls gotta help right?”

“Definitely yeah.” Their eyes seal the intimacy of the moment and Bucky roves his own over Steve gently and Steve’s liquor courage kicks in enough for him to throw a leg over Bucky’s lap pulling them closer. The move settles Bucky who clears his throat and leans back, throwing a hand over Steve’s calf and clutching it in his palm, Steve’s breath hitches. “I adopted Peach when she was 9.” Steve nods enraptured with the information, Bucky’s being very vulnerable with him. “After I served, I went travelling with a friend of mine from my unit for a few years.”

The blonde twists the dangling ankle whilst interjecting softly. “How long did you serve?”

“5 years, tour ended in ‘06. We travelled for a year, before getting to Wakanda. The stop was supposed to be brief, but I loved it there. 3 years from ‘07 I stayed to help out in orphanages and other things. Peach was there a bit isolated from other kids because she only spoke English, but she was a spitfire, I felt like I knew I was meant to be a dad from the moment I met her.” That was the sweetest thing Steve had ever heard, so he giggles.

“You’re a sap.”

Bucky gawks, but his smile lights up the yard. “No!”

Steve beams. “Yeah you are, a big softy. I like that.” The both are close, sitting squashed together on the swing despite the available space on both ends. The space is lessening, Steve feels his pulse race in his ears the longer Bucky looks at him and he could swear Buck’s eyes flicker downward to his lips.

He licks them. 

Grey eyes shoot upwards to his baby blues and Steve feels the electricity shoot through him. “Steve?”

Footsteps cut off what the brunette would have said next, Steve inwardly screams but tampers his annoyance down, removing his leg and putting space between the two of them.

Bruce interrupts the two, his small smile apologetic for interrupting the twos moment. He waves, “Hey guys, um so Thor’s fucked.” Bucky snorts the same time Steve does.

“Brucie!” Speaking of the devil. Thor’s wet, soaked completely from the pool in his boxers whilst prowling closer. When he gets to them, he wraps his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders from behind and nips at his neck.

This is the part of the night where Thor start’s clingy, highly sexual and very possessive.

“Hey guys,” Thor adds as an afterthought forgetting they were even there. “Ugh baby, I’m gonna smack Tony if he drags you away from me again Brucie.” To prove his point, he tips his husbands face up and plants a filthy kiss on his lips. Bruce is feeling the advances, if his subtly shifting hips is any telling factor.

Bucky coughs pointedly, the two part with Thor giving out a longing whine. Steve’s blushing from ear to ear. “I think I’m calling it a night.”

“I wholeheartedly agree.” Steve nods along with Bucky, Thor tears his eyes away from the hickies on Bruce’s neck to smirk over at his friend.

“I’m too drunk Jamie, I can’t drive Stevie back home tonight.” That has the brunette alert, he rises from the swing and offers Steve a hand to pull him up as well, steadying him with a hand on the lower back when he stumbles.

“How’d you get here?”

Steve answers straight away, turned mightily on by the amount of concern pouring off the man. “Thor dropped me, I guess I can make my own way home.”

Bucky almost chokes. “Don’t be ridiculous, I should go get the girls now anyway. I can give you a lift home after I pick em up.”

“Sure, thank you.”

“No problem, lemme grab my jacket.” He pops back into the house, Steve following on with Thor and Bruce to the entryway. Steve’s waiting when Thor gives him a parting hug and pulls back to smirk down at the blonde.

“Get home safe.” Thor winks at him, dragging Bruce up the stairs by his shirt lapels with no further words. Steve is left wondering what that sly look was for.

Steve shivers and startles when Bucky swings the jacket over his shoulders, Steve’s enveloped in Buck’s smell the jackets even a little big in the arms and Steve knows he works out a lot but Bucky’s bigger. He had a labourer’s body, and the thought should not be so attractive, but it really is.

“You ready to go?” The dad asks and honestly Steve can do nothing but nod.

*-*

The drive to Val’s and Carols is shorter than Steve envisioned, Bucky parked outside another nice house. He asks Steve to wait in the car whilst he got the kids and Steve nodded breathing in the scent of Bucky around him in delight.

The twins are asleep, both cradled in Bucky’s arms as he gets to the car, Peach trailing lazily behind them. Steve gets out to help with the boarding process giving a tired teenager a chance to get in the car. If Peach was surprised to see him, she didn’t show it, Bucky was thankful for the lack of questions from his daughter as he didn’t even know how to deal with the feelings in his head right now.

Steve puts Lola into her car seat whilst Bucky does the same to Lilo, offering the blonde soft instructions on how the seatbelt works.

Three slumbering girls and a peaceful ride through the rural parts of Maywood into town later and they’d arrived outside a couple minutes away from Steve’s apartment building.

Steve smiles at the girls in the back’s reflections, he can’t stop the fondness from seeping through his voice. “They’re adorable.”

It’s worth it, just to see Bucky’s achingly beautiful smile in response. “Thank you, I’m unbelievably proud.”

The car comes to a stop outside the high rise, Bucky brakes gently outside the opening door and cranes his neck upward keeping the car running. Without asking he hops out of the car to walk Steve to the door.

Bucky’s got butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, Steve looks unbearably sweet wrapped up in his jacket. “Did you have a good night?”

The blonde shyly nods. “Yeah.” His tone is breathy and the sound of it has Bucky grinning.

“Good… I guess I’ll be seeing you.”

Steve leans in and Bucky’s watching him like a hawk, Steve sways a little before pouting centimetres away from his face. “You’re jacket!” He remembers already wringing it off his shoulders, Bucky stops his hands with his own larger ones, cradling them gently in his hold.

“Don’ worry ‘bout it, you can hold onto it for me.” Buck’s hands don’t stop there, they drop Steve’s hand stroke up his arms over the jean jacket until he rearranges the thing to sit on his shoulders properly. “Can you do that, take care of it for me?” Steve doesn’t know if he’s heard wrong, but the gruff tone makes him think ungodly things and oh gosh that was spank bank material if he’d ever heard it.

He sighs. “Yeah, of course.”

“Good b-” Bucky cuts himself off, tearing his eyes away from Steve to the car his girls wait in. “Goodnight Stevie.”

“Night Buck.” He gets in his car with lingering glances and drives home, chastising himself the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stevie and Bucky make my heart melttt. xx
> 
> This chapter is like meh, It's missing the usual flare cause I was a bit uninspired whilst writing. The ending part is like the best but I did write this tipsy so if the tone is off or different that's why.
> 
> Sorry the update was late, you guys have been so loving on this story, giving kudos and commenting. I'm so grateful to you all, thank you!!!


	7. Daddy likes control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of my favourites so far, the title is everything.
> 
> Guys I appreciate you all sooo much, I can't believe we've hit over two thousand hits and over a hundred kudos. You blow my mind, enjoy the fuck out of this chapter. Plenty of fluffy moments which should not be legal, and so much pining.
> 
> Enjoy xxx

There’s sweat running down his back, slick and persistent as he lays on the flat of his belly in the sand. Just like a snake Bucky waits patiently for the target to make an appearance, the scope of his sniper has droplets of his sweat almost covering the lens, but he can’t wipe it off.

He must be still.

If he’s not the chance of being spotted increases, he doesn’t want to die because he couldn’t handle a few drops of fucking sweat.

He doesn’t want to die because a fucker decided he’d make easy prey.

He doesn’t want to die.

He can hear the howling commandoes chattering over the line from his earpiece, Gabe’s voice going on about doing some travelling once all this is over; Jesus what Bucky wouldn’t do for all of this to be over.

“Heck maybe I’ll join ya Gabe.” He mumbles under his breath, sure his entire unit would hear, Dugan’s laugh muffles all the other responses.

“Oh yeah Barnes?”

“You bet, add a trip to the Caribbean and I’m there.”

Gabe’s voice fuzzes out on the line as the rest of the unit go dark. “I’ll do you one better Barnes, ever been to Wakanda?”

“Wakanada? I ain’t even heard of it.”

“You’re gonna love it.” Gabe chuckled just as Falsworth chimed in, his British accent low and oozing authority.

“Approaching the area now.” All humour dissipates as everyone gets back into combat mode Bucky’s grip steadies on the trigger, he centres the scope on the back door. There’s anticipation building in the eerie silence which follows, the type which drives men crazy with the restlessness of it all. It all swells to a crescendo of gunfire that’d make Bucky and his men flinch if they weren’t so used to it by now. “Targets on his way to you, Sarge.”

Bucky squints his left eye tighter, to give his right eye full capability from where it rests upon the scope. “I got him.” The door handle jiggles menacingly, and Bucky’s fingers rests a little tighter on the trigger, readying himself to push it the moment the man runs out. The door bursts open and someone hesitates only stepping out into the light after securing something to his chest and Bucky must hold back his bile when he sees what it is.

There’s a little girl struggling in the mans hold, she’s young with tears grazing red marked cheeks, the mans using her as a bullet proof vest and Bucky can’t breathe.

In his ear his men are urging him to shoot, to take the shot but he’s paralysed.

He can’t shoot, he can’t shoot, he won’t shoot.

But the target can’t get away, he’s going to hurt more people if he does.

Falsworth and the commandoes are still fighting off the other enemies their guns roar obnoxiously, oblivious to the turmoil Bucky’s facing. He must shoot; he must shoot and as he centres his grip on the sniper to aim for a guaranteed kill- his trigger finger tensing in reflex -Bucky takes the shot. 

*-*

Bucky shoots upward.

“Dad!”

There’s someone on the bed next to him, not touching but their presence is obvious enough. The frightened man rubs his sleep blurred eyes to see the figure, and when he makes out who it is in the darkness dread fills his system.

“Oh Peach, baby I’m sorry.” His daughter flicks on the lamp by his bedside and crawls over to where Bucky’s trying to shift away from her. Peach of course doesn’t let him, she settles into his side and wipes away the sweat with a wet towel, she’d been prepared of course.

Peach slings the towel somewhere in the bathroom when she’s done with it and comes back to snuggle in close to her dad. The comforter is discarded at the end of the bed for now because she’s aware he always needs time to cool after nightmares like this one. No one speaks, because there is no expectation to speak and many minutes pass before Bucky’s heartbeat has regulated and his breathing calmed enough for him to croak out. “Didn’t mean to wake you up.” For a second Peach doesn’t answer, she’s composing herself, trying to be a stable presence for her father.

“You didn’t promise, Stitch did actually.” Bucky’s brow furrows in confusion. “He was whimpering and pawing at your door, trying to get in. I knew he liked to sleep in your room some nights, so I wanted to let him in you know, but he wasn’t acting up for his sake, he knew you were out of it.”

“Oh.” Bucky’s voice comes out small.

Peach nudges him, then leans over to point down at the floor where Stitch lay on his belly peering up at Bucky with his blue eyes.

Bucky snorts. “I’m fine pal, good boy.” The praise has the puppy wagging his tail in delight, it’s rhythmic taps against the hardwood a comfort to the father. He hugs Peach to him tighter, not willing to let her go just yet.

The door suddenly cracks open to reveal the twins peeping in.

Lilo’s got her thumb stuffed in her mouth with her eyes flickering between open and closed, her free hand holds Lola’s who’d opened the door with Mr Cookie her toy duck stuffed in her hand. Lola sweetly asks, “How come Peach gets cuddles?” clearly unhappy about being left out.

Lilo removes her wet thumb from her mouth and pouts. “Yeah, we want cuddles too.” Peach offers a solution, patting the bed invitingly.

“We can all cuddle, how ‘bout that.”

Lola’s hesitant to come over, her eyes falling onto Bucky. “If it’s okay with daddy.” Bucky’s heart does that lurching jolt thing it does, whenever he’s full of pride and love for his daughters, he finds himself thanking the gods for how wise his little girl is.

“Course it is sugar, come ere.” Lola waddles sleepily over to Bucky’s outstretched arms and he heaves her up onto the bed before repeating the action with a grumpy Lilo. He’d feel guilty for waking them up if the warmth wasn’t so satisfying, Peach pulls the heavy comforter over the four of them to conserve the feeling.

His girls are warm cradled close to him in a way where he overlooks them all, he can protect them from anything that tries to hurt them from here and that’s all that matters.

*-*

Bucky’s been in the garden all morning, only stopping his work to give the girls their meals and make sure they’re okay. The time was twelve thirty last time he checked, and he’d made some good progress on the yard, the only thing he’d need to do now would be moving the concrete slabs to make a path to his woodshed and greenhouse.

Working on the labour, focusing on completing tasks and getting them done allowed Bucky to be in control, and right now he _needed_ to be in control.

The back-door slides open behind Bucky’s back and he glances over his shoulder to see who’d come out.

It’s Sam, he’s got a nice black polo and simple pair of jeans on and the sun overhead shines down on his smooth skin giving Sam that alluring look, Bucky rolls his eyes.

Wilson was hot and he knew it.

“Hey buddy.”

Bucky huffs at the man’s gentle greeting, Sam only ever began their conversations nicely when he was in full therapist mode. “Sam.” Bucky huffs back, heaving a concrete slab onto the newly flattened dirt path, after he pats it in place with his shoe he sighs begrudgingly. “Peach call you?”

Sam makes himself comfortable in a fold up chair and shrugs. “She was worried.”

“I’m fine, I promise.”

If Bucky thought his grumbled words would be enough to stop Sam’s therapist session, he was wrong. “She said you had a nightmare,” Bucky doesn’t answer, Sam powers through his silence. “Wanna talk about it?” Bucky sighs, dropping his shoulders and turning around to face Sam.

“It was the same mission, in that city. I’m tryna pull the trigger but I freeze up and instead of killing the target… I shoot the girl in his arms.” The brunette’s breath leaves him in a rush, he shudders despite sweating in the heat. “I haven’t had a nightmare in months Sam, I thought I was over this shit!"

Sam hops up, taking Bucky into his arms gently so as not to spook him, he’s rubbing his back in smooth circles whilst letting his friend sag in his hold. “I think you’re projecting, whether you’re aware of it or not you're scared of losing your girls. Now I don’t know why you’re afraid, seeing as no one’s coming to take them away from you, but I want you to know you’re a great dad Bucky. Those girls are the luckiest for having you, they know it too. You’re not doing anything wrong man.”

“Yeah, you're right. I know.”

With one last reassuring pat to the back Sam pulls away and gestures over the space Bucky was working on. “Good, now what’re we doing here?”

Buck and Sam spend the next few hours getting the path sorted, scattering grass seeds and spending some time together, after the night Bucky had the one on one dude time is well received.

At around three Lilo hops through the door and shouts after her dad who’s covered in dirt. “Daddy, I’m bored, and hungry!”

Leave it to Lilo to get straight to the point, Bucky chuckles. Stretching out his joints with a few pops here and there Bucky ushers Sam inside and asks Lilo if she wants to go with him to get groceries, he’s already pulling out his list to look over things he'd need to get.

“Can we have Chinese for dinner?” Lilo quizzes whilst rubbing her tummy.

“Sure, we’ll go get some after grocery shopping, go get ready if you’re coming.” Lilo dashes off up the stairs barely waiting for his sentence to finish. “Also ask your sisters if they wanna go too!” Sam chuckles in amusement wiping a bead of sweat off his head with the back of his hand and grimacing at the state of them both.

Bucky snorts and Sam nudges him. “Shuddap man, you’re gross too. Imma head home, Marcel’s at a friend’s house until 8. You know what that means.” The man wiggles his brows and Bucky huffs.

“Have fun pal.” Sam yells bye to the girls before leaving, his flashy silver jaguar zooming off down the road.

Bucky hopped up the stairs to quickly shower and change his clothes, swapping out his sweaty shorts and plain t-shirt for a nicer white turtleneck and black jeans. He's sliding on his loafers when Lilo- charging into his room in just her socks and knickers- peers her father up and down without a word and walks back out saying nothing. The father ignores this for now grabbing his phone off charges so he can brush his hair back away from his face. With a little bit of product the waves hold back in a flattering style instead of appearing greasy.

Bucky’s ready so pops into the twin’s room to find Lilo rummaging through her closet in her black jeans.

“What ya lookin for baby?”

“My white jumper,” His little girl pouts. “I wanna match with you daddy.” She’s honestly the sweetest thing, Bucky can’t resist peppering her cheeks in kisses, finding the piece of clothing for her once he does. She’s got her own pair of black loafers which she squeezes her little perfect feet into and beams up at him announcing she’s ready.

“Either of your sisters coming hunni?” Bucky swings her up in his hold and turns off the light as they leave the twins bedroom.

“Nah, Peach and Lola are watching Tinkerbell, they didn’t wanna go.” Buck nods as they descend the staircase, Lola’s tucked under Peach’s arm the two so engrossed within the screen they don’t even move their eyes when their dad clears his throat.

“We’re gonna head off, you want anything from the store?” Lola’s shaking her head and gasps when Tinkerbell and her winter sister’s wings shimmer together, even though she’s seen the movie several times. Peach asks for more of her favourite cocoa butter lip balm and waves them both off after Bucky kisses them goodbye. “Bye baby’s, be good.”

“You too, old man"” He laughs, shutting and locking the door behind him.

*-*

_“Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grins?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?_

_Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?”_

Lilo’s singing along with the Disney princess song having a blast, she’s fumbling the lyrics a bit but Bucky’s smiling and singing along with her. He loves Pocahontas, and his voice ain’t too bad either. His daughter’s happy giggles radiate in the car on their way to pick up the food from the nice Chinese place.

He parks up on the corner and unbuckles Lilo out, taking her hand to walk them up safely. They pass a hardware store on the way, Bucky side glances at the window only to stop short in awe to admire a set of fairy lights that’d be great in the garden strung up on the willow.

He’s so engrossed with garden ideas that he doesn’t notice Lilo’s newfound excitement, she jumps by his side. “Steve!” Bucky’s eyes snap down the street at the mention of the man, the name such a surprise to hear his heart jolts in his chest.

“What-“ He doesn’t even manage to get his bearings before Lilo’s hand slips from hers and she’s running off. “Lilo hunni, stop!”

Lilo’s full speeding ahead of him, taking advantage of Bucky’s late reaction to run into some alley. Bucky’s close to a fucking panic attack and takes longer strides to get to her right as she’s about to enter the shadowy place.

“Oh, my fuc- don’t you run off like that ever again! How many times I gotta tell ya.” The usual confidence in his voice evaporates under the strain of his panic, his voice wobbles as he clutches his baby to his chest.

By now Lilo would acknowledge her mistake, instead she’s struggling in his arms. “Daddy!” There’s worry in his girls’ tone, he pulls her back only to watch her little lip wobble as she points further in the alleyway. Tearing his eyes away from her his back straightens as his eyes find the sight of Steve falling to the ground after getting punched.

Bucky’s opening his mouth before he knows what he can do. “Hey!”

Steve’s attackers twist on their axis, and Bucky would be surprised to see Rumlow’s greasy red face glaring back at him if he didn’t know this was exactly what he would do.

“Why the hell am I not surprised.” Bucky deadpans watching Rumlow’s face form into a sneer right as Steve’s getting back onto his feet

“Stay out of this Barnes, this ain’t got anything to do with you.”

Bucky’s eyes hone into the man behind Rumlow’s shoulder, the blonde’s breathing heavily and in the shadow Bucky’s sure there’s blood on his face. “Steve, you alright?”

Rumlow splutters. “Steve?”

In as cocky a tone as he can muster, Steve's hands even hold his hips when he shrugs at Bucky. “Dealing with assholes, you know how it is.” One of Rumlow’s goons gave the blonde a good punch in the gut for his snarky retort, the force of it has him doubling over and Lilo cries out. Bucky has to put Lilo down to get himself involved, to stop the assholes from ever touching Steve again, because who the hell do they think they are?

“Rumlow, stop being an ass let him go.”

“Sure. Right after he’s learnt his lesson, fucking fag needs to know his place!” Bucky sees red, he’s stalking forward in anger ready to tackle the goons running at him. He punches the first idiots throat, the guy falls to his knees coughing. The second tries to punch Bucky in the gut not expecting his sheer mass to not even buckle a bit at the move, the ass falters enough for Bucky to sock him right in the mouth; he drops like a sack of potatoes.

Rumlow’s been beating Steve in the meantime and when Bucky steps over the other two's groaning forms, he yanks Rumlow’s arm around his back and slams his front into the brick wall.

“You touch him again. I’ll fucking kill you.” The growl in his voice pauses Rumlow’s struggling, Bucky pushes his face into the brick to really make it hurt.

Lilo’s harsh cries and whimpering give him pause, Bucky’s wide eyes turn in horror his little girl’s being rocked in Steve’s arms. She wasn’t crying out for him, she was crying for the blonde and Steve had picked her up whispering sweet reassurances in her ears. “It’s okay, don’t worry sweetie.”

Bucky growls even more, lurching Rumlow’s arm in a harsher position just to hear the dick cry out. He hasn’t felt anger this intense in ages, the thought of this dick hurting Steve makes him want to hurt him even worse.

Finally, someone’s stroking his arm, trying to pull him away. “Buck hey it’s okay, let him go.” The brunette meets his blue eyes, sees Lilo whimpering into Steve’s neck and drops Rumlow like a stone. What the hell was he thinking, oh god!

“I’m sorry, Jesus. Baby it’s okay.” Steve grabs his wrist and pulls them out of the alley, not stopping for a second. Bucky’s frazzled, clearly not thinking straight with the adrenaline in his system, Steve must get him away from there, far away.

Rumlow- with scratches on his face – staggers out of the alley. “Faggots!” There’s no one on the street but them to hear the insult so he could have gotten away with it. Could have if he hadn’t done it in front of Bucky’s fucking daughter.

No way!

The father stops abruptly and without taking his eyes off the prick he speaks. "Steve," The way the brunette growls his name has Steve’s spine jolting up a little straighter. "please get Lilo and yourself in the car."

Steve knows he can’t let Bucky go back into the fray of a fight. “You gotta come with us Buck, he ain’t worth it please…” He makes the man look at him, really look at him, his blue eyes pleading. “Please.” Bucky must nod, powerless against the expression, Lilo’s perched in Steve’s arm hiccupping through tears with her thumb in her mouth. Bucky had weaned her out of the habit to help soften the baby teeth pain, so seeing her revert back to it has him feeling pretty shitty.

They’re about to walk away from the area until Lilo perks up, her little curls framing her face. “Chinese Daddy.” At the reminder of food, Bucky’s stomach groans on reflex.

“Fuck.” He ends up dragging them to the place, not wanting Steve or Lilo out of his sights for a second. During pickup as Lilo tucks her face into the blonde’s neck and sniffles away, Bucky stands in front of the seated two and cradles Steve’s chin in his hand. Steve doesn’t dare breathe as the hand gently tilts his head up frowning as Bucky examined him, his head turns from side to side clearly not liking what he saw.

The woman behind the counter slid over the food and wished them all a good night, Bucky led them out to the car after reciprocating the sentiment but otherwise was silent.

When Lilo’s buckled in and everyone’s settled in the car Bucky grips the wheel in a punishing grip. “That fudging Rumlow, who the hell does he think he is!”

His yell has Lilo starting up again, her little cries hurt Bucky in a way he can’t describe and when she whimpers out, “Is Stevie gonna die?” he has to physically stop himself from turning the car around and starting a manhunt for Rumlow.

Breathing out through his nose for two beats and inhaling for three the father steels himself to answer. “No Stevie’s not gonna die hunni, it’s okay he’s fine.”

Lilo shakes her head. “But he’s bleeding!”

Steve’s honestly stuck in his seat, his eyes flashing back and forth between Bucky and Lilo not knowing what to say in this circumstance because he doesn’t quite know how he got here. His slow processing must be why he openly gawks at Bucky when he lowly replies to his little girl. “That’s why daddy’s taking him home with us, so we can stop the bleeding.” It takes a few seconds, but the blonde starts to protest, feeling as if he’s already ruined their day enough but Lilo whines cutting off all argument.

“Let daddy help you Stevie!”

Bucky gives him a meaningful stare from the driver’s seat, the grey of his eyes so hypnotising that Steve feels compelled. "Yeah Stevie... let daddy help you." The blonde gulps heavily, arousal speeding like a shot to his groin as the words sink in. Bucky's eyes linger on his throat for only a second before he tears them away to focus his eyes on the road.

Steve's mind is in a whirlwind, he barely follows the journey they're taking until they leave town and he notes they’re taking the same roads Thor had taken last time. Bucky Barnes was taking him to his house, he was with the hottest guy he’d ever seen sitting in his car and basically being forced to be taken care of and couldn’t help but feel unbearably aroused. He spares little peeks over at the man as he drives and wishes for this sweet hell to be over. Bucky’s wearing an identical outfit with his daughter, how hadn’t he noticed that until now!? It’s fucking adorable.

Sweet baby Christ, Steve was going to die.

The feeling continues when Bucky pulls the SUV into a driveway to one of the nicest looking houses he's ever seen, and Steve’s situation gets 10 times more real. He really shouldn’t be here, at one of his student’s house after being rescued from a fight, was he trying to get his teaching license revoked.

For all he knew Rumlow could decide beating him up wasn’t enough, the asshole could seek out revenge, probably even declare Steve unfit to teach. Oh shit, the blonde could feel his chest constricting, the air all but left his lungs as the car seemingly shrunk in on him.

"Come on." Bucky orders softly, Lilo’s already shuffling in her seat as he opens the back door to unbuckle her leaving Steve to do nothing but spiral.

His life was over.

He was going to be fired.

He’d have no job and without the job he wouldn’t be able to pay rent, then he’d lose his shitty apartment and without it he’d have nowhere he could go.

Steve’s so deep in his panic attack he doesn’t notice the car door beside him clicking open, he hears a nonsensical voice muttering words to him but can’t bring himself to work on understanding them. The seatbelt whirled back into its socket away from his rising chest, soon after a warm palm came up to cup Steve's face bringing his eyes to focus on Bucky's own. “Hey Stevie, hey, I need you to breathe for me ok. Three counts in, three counts out. Alright with me okay.” Shutting his eyes

Steve tries to focus on the man’s voice and its timbre, they breathe together until Steve can reach into his cardigan pocket and pull out his inhaler. Fresh air spreads through his lungs and enables him to breathe smoothly, Bucky’s rubbing a large hand over his back.

When his episode passes, he’s left blushing brightly from ear to ear in embarrassment.

“Come on, let’s go inside and get you cleaned up.” Bucky stands up to get the Chinese from the back of the car leaving Steve to come out when he’s ready. Although he wants nothing more than to sink into the earth’s core, he can do nothing but obey.

Lilo had already rang the bell and now Peach hovered in the doorway, her hip cocked, and eyes creased with worry. The teen was wearing sweatpants, Steve should be imprisoned he shouldn’t be here.

“Hey Mr Rogers, you okay? Dad what happened?”

“Nothing to worry about sweetheart, could you take this food into the kitchen and feed the girls for me.” With a nod she lets Bucky and Steve slip past her and goes to do as she’s been asked.

Upon entering the foyer Steve must control every muscle in his face not to gawk. There are plants decorating the coffee table and perfect sea green walls outlined with dark oak skirting, the fresh smell of vanilla wafted in and smothered Steve in its warm hold. Immediately, he was met with warmth and couldn’t help but venture in further following Bucky’s cue to take off his shoes and put them on the rack under the stairs. The foyer opens into a corridor, four doorways inside, two on either side. The ones lining the right side had no actual doors unlike the dark oak ones on the left, he assumed they led to the kitchen. Bucky didn’t take them in that direction, instead walking up the staircase- which by the way was fucking carpeted- the light grey material was soft under his thin socks and Steve felt the tension leave his body completely.

They reached the top of the stairs when a small blur ran across the landing little claws patting against the hardwood, Steve watched Stitch skid across the floor until he bounced off Bucky’s leg. When the pup shook off his fall his little yaps greeted Steve warmly.

“Hey puppy.” The blonde leans down and rubs the pups head gently, he relishes in the feeling of fur beneath his fingers and even smiles when he meets Bucky’s eyes. “I love dogs.” His explanation has Bucky smiling wider, Stitch plops down the stairs to the girls after scenting the air. When he goes Bucky leads Steve into the bathroom at the end of the cosy hall.

“Don’t have any of your own?” The father asks and Steve’s ready to answer but gets distracted the moment he sees the inside of the bathroom.

Just when Steve thought it couldn’t get any homier in the place, the bathroom was spacious housing a nice shower in the corner as well as a bath. When was the last time Steve had sat down in a bath and allowed himself to soak in bubbles? The countertops, sink and floor were black marble for Christ sakes, beautifully blending in with the opal emerald wall tiles.

Even though the design was truly a marvel what drew Steve in was the personal details, littering the place. Bucky clearly wasn’t the type of parent to put a strict cleaning regiment on his kids erasing any sign of their existence oh no. He proudly displayed the girls various cartoon towels and singing toothbrushes, their hairbrushes and scrunchies were all over the counter, as was a straightener and various perfume bottles.

The teacher shakes himself from his awe after remembering Bucky was waiting for an answer. He shakes his head sadly, “Nah, I uh live in an apartment complex. The owner doesn’t allow pets so…”

Catching sight of the space Bucky grimaces and sheepishly tries to clean up the clutter on the counter. “Sorry, haven’t had a chance to clean today.” He putters about putting items back in their respected places until the counter has enough space for Steve.

“Here,” Bucky urges him to sit up on the spacious bathroom counter, Steve does and hisses as his back meets the mirrors behind him. “sorry it’s cold.” The father then doesn’t even hesitate to get into Steve’s space. The moment he fishes out the things needed to tend to Steve’s wounds he’s going to town. He dabs gently at the flaking blood with a warm washcloth and even sanitises the wound on his brow with an alcohol rub. Steve would deny it to anyone, everyone even but the feel of the man’s hands gently patching him up made him yearn for the unspeakable.

It was so easy to imagine this was _his_ home, Bucky was _his_ boyfriend kissing _his_ booboos after he’d done something ridiculous. Bucky would probably tell him he was insane, but he’d laugh gently anyway and give Steve a kiss or two and hopefully blow him in that frankly expensive looking shower.

He inhales sharply in pain as Bucky pushes the bruise under his eye. At his obvious pain Bucky halts all actions. “You’re gonna bruise, a black eye right here.”

Steve groans annoyed at himself for not being able to let shit go. “Fury’s gonna kill me.” Bucky’s grinning small and cheeky cleaning up the bloody tissues and cloth.

The father shrugs. “Eh, call in sick or get some makeup. I’m sure he’ll understand.” Steve blanches at the idea, it’s when he looks down at his shirt, he spots a speckle of blood next to one of the buttons.

“I haven’t had a sick day once. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.” The brunette gives Steve a smooth once over, those grey eyes encouraging Steve’s flustered thoughts to a whole new level. The man adjusts his stance to crowd Steve further into the counter and Steve holds his breath at the proximity change. Bucky lifts his hand to Steve’s face and oh god he was close enough for Steve to smell the tasteful scent of firewood and rain, Bucky smelt so strongly of autumn time that it makes Steve slightly lightheaded.

Ever so gently, with barely any space between them, the gruff man removes an eyelash from his cheek and smiles gently. “Make a wish.”

 _‘I wish you’d rail me into this fucking marble counter’_ Steve’s thoughts have gone wild, and for once he wished they’d come true. The tension in the room was fucking thick, so thick all Steve had to do to break it was lean in, probably lick along the pulse in Bucky’s neck and bite along his shoulder to the hidden ink delights beneath his jumper.

“Daddy, Stevie come eat!” That was Lilo’s voice, her high-pitched shout made Steve jump whilst Bucky kept his cool.

“Hungry?” Already Steve’s looking for excuses.

“I shouldn’t, I should really go.” On cue, his stomach rumbles loud in the space, Bucky huffs in amusement.

“Steve don’t be ridiculous. You’re starving, stay for dinner and I’ll drive you back later.”

“Only if you’re sure.”

“Course I am. You like Chinese?”

“Who doesn’t.” The father snorts until his face settles into a soft smile Steve can’t help but reflect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, Daddy Bucky did not have to pop off so hard but he really fucking did.
> 
> The sexual tension guys I cannot. Why do I do this to myself? XD
> 
> This chapter is another two part, it was dragging a little and I thought it'd be good to split em.
> 
> Comment your fav part, or drop a kudos, your love gives me life.
> 
> Also sorry the update took forever, it's been a slow few weeks. Next chapter unknown but lets hope soon cause I fucking love this fanfic.
> 
> Thanks for reading my little duckies. xxx


	8. Baby's Day Out Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in a quick minute, but hey here it is. 
> 
> Baby's day out has two parts, the other will be uploaded probably Friday, so watch out for another update.
> 
> As always enjoy. xx

Now Steve sits around the dining room table in the Barnes household, being served a delicious platter of mouth-watering food and doing it all wrapped up in one of the cosiest fleece jumpers he’d ever had the privilege of wearing. Not only this but the clothing belonged to none other than Bucky Barnes himself.

“You want more rice?” Peach pushes the container over to the teacher from where she sits at the table opposite him without waiting for a reply.

Lola bites into a prawn cracker which is two times bigger than her hand and stares up at Steve as she chews. When she’s swallowed down the mouthful the questions start. “Do you like pork?” The blonde can’t resist a smile at the question, given that most of his plate is full of the roasted stuff. Lilo’s sitting beside Peach scoffing down her own plate when she manages to answer Steve’s question for him.

“Did you even look at his plate.” She smarts and Lola sticks her tongue out at her, Peach snorts whilst Steve bites down on the inside of his mouth to stop himself from blushing for the hundredth time that day. Bucky’s the one who chucks her under the chin softly.

“Stop being cheeky baby and chew and swallow before talking little lady.” Although he’s chastising the girl’s behaviour Bucky’s voice is soft, adoring really. Even the gesture of him wiping grease from around her mouth has Steve feeling all gooey inside.

Lilo’s still talking in-between the cleaning. “Is Stevie staying over?”

Lola’s eyes go wide with happiness. “Oo, are you?”

“Calm down girls.”

“Sowwy daddy.” Lola pouts.

Lilo mimics the gesture. “Yeah Sowwy daddy.”

The rooms silent for a beat until Lola peeks her head up at Steve and grins. “So, are you staying over?”

Feeling caught in headlights is not a sensation Steve is used to. He’s unsure of what to say. “No, sorry I guess.”

Their little smiles sink as pouts overtake their features. Lola’s feet swing under the table and she pokes at a piece of chicken around her plate. “Uncle Thor always stays over when he comes for dinner.”

Lilo smirks. “Uncle Sam too.”

Bucky clears his throat trying to change the subject, he finishes his mouthful and turns his attention onto Peach. “Back to school tomorrow Peach, you excited?”

The teen seems to brighten up at the topic change. “Excited to see what Ward's nose looks like now sure.” Her father shoots an eyebrow up at her and she feigns sheepishness. “What? I’m kidding.” The look she throws Steve does very little to support the statement, but Peach is already moving onto more pressing topics. “Anyway, what happened tonight?”

Steve has the decency to blush, his stare falls unwillingly onto Bucky at the opposite end of the dining table, the man seems to be holding back some form of grimace.

Luckily enough, before either of the adults has the chance to stammer their way through an explanation Lilo’s interjecting. “Stevie got into a fight! But it’s okay cause I saw him, and then daddy went and saved the day! Now Stevie’s safe at home.” Steve most definitely does not have an internal cuteness overload at the mention of him being ‘home’, it doesn’t happen.

Opposite him Peach appears to have won the lottery, if her knowing grin is anything to go by. “A fight eh…whoever with?”

“It might have been with Rumlow.” He huffs out, the teacher is sure by now that his face is a fire engine red, Peach is thrilled.

“Did you at least get in some hits?” Bucky huffs and despite it being inappropriate Steve grins at her question.

“Who do you think started the fight.” Peach cackles loudly, her laughter worsening when Bucky chokes on his juice in response to Steve. The blonde can’t hold back his own laughter then, his head tips back as it becomes apparent Bucky’s squirted water from his nose as well. The laughter catches on to the twins, who can’t help but squeal when Bucky tickles their tummies, he teases them all to finish up eating the food he payed for instead of laughing at him; Steve chuckles deeply.

Grey eyes target onto the blonde. “I don’t know what you’re laughin’ at pal. Eat your food and drink your water Stevie, you’ll get a headache tomorrow if you don’t stay hydrated.” Let it be said Steve was someone who didn’t let anyone, _anyone_ boss him around. Yet, the moment Bucky explicitly commands him to eat his food he can’t help himself from obeying. Christ, the brunette doesn’t even take his eyes off him, just sits back and watches him knock back water for his suddenly dry throat.

Steve’s the perfect shade of rose right to the end of dinner.

When the plates are empty Lola pulls back from the table, she’s eager because the wood scrapes gratingly across the floorboards. Her excitement is palpable as she saddles up close to Bucky and smiles sweetly up at him. “Can we watch Monster Inc?”

“I wanna watch Lilo and Stitch!” Lilo appears on the man’s other side complaining. The puppy barks, his little head popping around the dining room doorframe at the mention of his name. Bucky’s feeling a little drained and refuses to let the girls have any tantrums right now. “None of that, we watch that movie all the time bunny. You two gotta put your pj’s on before we watch anything anyway.” The twins rush from the room, Stich hot on their heels to go upstairs and Peach’s about to help with the dishes when Bucky waves her off. “I got it sweetheart, could you go help the girls please.”

“Sure.” Soon she’s followed on after them, leaving the two men alone.

Steve smiles shyly, he offers to help clean up but Bucky’s adamant on doing it himself, Steve was a guest after all. The dads taken all the plates and a bag of leftovers into the kitchen, the blonde following on behind.

When Bucky’s washing up, Steve leans against the island counter and watches the muscles in the man’s back stretch appealing even through the thick layer of jumper. He’s gawking at Bucky’s frame, in the man’s home, with his daughters upstairs.

Wow.

“Umm, thanks for dinner.” Bucky feels the hesitation in the man’s voice and glances back at him over his shoulder, the charming smile on his face literally causes Steve’s knees to turn to goo- he’s glad he took the initiative to lean against something now.

“No problem.”

Bucky goes back to his task leaving Steve to check his phone. It was half six already, the blonde straightens. “Oh heck, it’s late. I should go.”

This seems to garner a reaction from Bucky, who’s drying off his hands with a tea towel and smiling, dare Steve say might be fondly at him. “Or, you could stay and watch the movie. The girls like having you around, they’d be kinda disappointed if you left now."

Steve’s raises a brow. “Are you using your children against me?”

Bucky shrugs, that smirk becoming more apparent as the seconds roll by. “You said that, not me. But just picture their little faces, all pouty because you went home without telling them. It’ll be hell for me to put em to sleep after that.”

“So, let’s say I stay for this movie, by then it’s gonna be awfully late. Probably a bit too late for me to walk home.”

“You really think I’d let you walk home, all by yourself?” The blonde shrugs. “What’re your terms then, anything you want.” In his head Steve mulls the proposition over, despite knowing exactly what he was going to ask for.

“Drive me home after the movie?”

His shy tone has Bucky smiling, the man passes Steve to opens the snack cupboard and take out the microwave popcorn. “You got it.”

*-*

_“Oh schmoopsie-pooh.”_

_“Googly bear!” The purple snakes in Celia’s hair scream in excitement as Mike Wazowski greeted her._

_“Happy birthday!”_

_“Oh, googly woogly, you remembered.”_

The Disney plus app never fails to get a good laugh out of the kids and Bucky, so seeing Steve curled up on the corner of the sofa with his legs sprawled out in front of him and Lola curled into his side had Bucky’s heart doing somersaults in his chest.

Steve chuckled when the twins squealed with laughter at Celia’s little nicknames. Lilo kicks Bucky’s thigh as she laughs, trying to summon his attention onto her.

“Daddy, I want snakes in my hair.”

“You’re afraid of snakes baby.”

“Only ones that bite, but these ones are purple. I want purple snakes in my hair.” As she cranes her neck to get Peach’s approval, Bucky happens to send Steve a look that reads ‘what on earth does one say to that’, the blonde’s secret smile stretches far on his cheeks and Bucky has to force himself to withhold a soppy expression.

“Do you think I’d look good with purple snake hair Stevie.”

“I think you’d look great, but I’m afraid only adults can have snake hair so you’re going to have to wait until you grow up big and strong.”

“Like daddy.” Bucky feels caught in headlights as he waits for Steve’s response, every muscle in his body tensed up in anticipation, waiting for that word to slip out of Steve’s mouth. If he were to say it, Bucky wasn’t sure he would be accountable for his actions, no doubt they’d be positively scandalous.

Steve- on the other side of the couch, with Lola’s tiny hand holding onto the drawstrings on the jumper Buck borrowed to him, Steve’s flustered under the weight of Bucky’s stare. There’s something on the man’s mind, something he can’t quite interpret; it turns his mind to mush. “Mmhm.” Is his dull response and the restlessness leaves Bucky’s body automatically.

Lola’s cackling to herself, seeming to be the only one focusing completely on the movie. “Stevie Wevie.” She whispers to herself and burrows into his side even further, Steve snorts his own laugh and leans down to falsely whisper into her ear, loud enough for everyone else to see.

“Bucky Wucky.” The twins burst out laughing and even Peach joins in seeing the red hue on their dad’s cheeks. The man himself is so chuffed he can do nothing but join in with the rest of them.

*-*

“Night Stevie Wevie.” A small voice whispers to him from somewhere far away, Steve can do nothing but hum.

“Come on Lo, let’s go.” Steve swears he’s floating on a cloud, it’s nice and warm and he feels safe.

“I can put em to bed dad, don’t you worry.” There’s a giggle from a disembodied voice. “Ngaba uza kuba ngutata wam omtsha?” Someone snorts.

“Shuddap you.”

The same feminine voice turns teasing. “You are like, _obsessed_.”

“I am not.”

“Yeah okay, _Bucky Wucky_.” There’s an oof and a collision of face to palm as Bucky pushes his daughter away towards the stairs. Steve’s smiling in his sleep.

“Goodnight Peach.”

“Night, old man.” A huff of breath along with sets of feet traipsing up the stairs and suddenly Steve’s enveloped in a cocoon of warmth. He sighs happily and nuzzles into the warm scent of aloe. His warm cloud just got a heck of a lot cosier.

Wherever he is, is so unbelievably soft.

“Goodnight Stevie.” That male voice coos in his ear and Steve subconsciously reaches out toward them.

“Mmm, nah- night.” Steve swears he feels the phantom sensation of someone stroking through his hair, he chases that feeling but it’s already gone.

He passes out and dreams of the storm before the horizon.

*-*

A wet lick swipes across Steve’s cheek and the man grumbles a little when it tickles his skin, however after several other licks followed by the unpleasant smell of… dog kibble?

The blonde’s eyes open slowly, only to be greeted by a slobbering tongue which has him automatically spluttering and closing his eyes again. Now that he’s awake enough to comprehend everything around him, Steve rubs the puppy behind the ears and giggles.

“Hey, little fella.” Stitch barks back and Steve’s suddenly aware of where he is enough to shoot up into a sitting position. The pictures on the wall showcase the Barnes family indicating he was at Bucky’s, and the blanket across his lap indicated he’d fallen asleep last night.

“Oh shit.” A stabbing pain throbs behind Steve’s eye and the man remembers enough to stop his hand from touching the area; he’d gotten into a fight as well. “Oh shit.” Steve groans falling back into the warm comfort of Bucky’s brilliant couch, he was pretty sure it was cashmere velvet.

The massive headache can simply not be ignored, he’d have to call in sick like Bucky predicted.

It happens the same time Steve’s pulling his phone out from the confines of Buck’s jumper.

Steve lifts his head up to the kitchen hearing noises coming from that general direction and freezes.

If seeing glimpses of Bucky’s tattooed body through various thin clothing was good, nothing could have prepared Steve for the sight of the man bare-chested and roaming in his own kitchen. The father is unaware of Steve’s gawking and currently coos at the dog who’s run over to him, his happy doggy voice has Stitch’s tail wagging in excitement.

The artist in Steve fawns over all the images he can make out. On Bucky’s left pec is he image of some Greek warrior. He couldn’t figure out who, but she was undeniably a female. On her shoulder perched a beautiful owl its eyes looking towards the onlooker, whilst only the side of the warrior’s face showed. The rest of the dragon on his right arm finally became clear to Steve, the black ink wrapped around the entirety of Bucky’s arm and its face ended on his right shoulder. Steve identified the tats on his left forearm to be of the Egyptian god Anubis, higher above it blended into the god’s headpiece started another picture, this one of a cat in the same Egyptian design. As well as this the man had others on his left and right side, Steve couldn’t see what of, but he could make out some words scattered on the right left side of his abs.

Just when Steve thought his day couldn’t get any more physically embarrassing, Bucky finishes up feeding the dog and happens to set his eyes on the man on his couch. Their eyes meet, one stare bashful, the other assessing.

Moments pass when no one says anything, of course the moment passes when Bucky huffs out. “Morning.” His voice coated in sleep, and not even batting an eye to seeing Steve. Instead the man pours himself a cup of coffee, fills another cup and slides it over the kitchen counter in reach of where Steve can lean over and grab it. “It’s hot.” He explains before turning and walking right out the room back to the stairs.

Steve sits in stunned silence for a second, watching the man’s retreating back, he even had tattoos there and near his ankles. Without reacting Steve grabs the coffee and blows, opening his phone and calling Fury in the same breath.

The man’s unusually understanding, bidding Steve to take the day off and not come back until his face healed up too, couldn’t have him scaring the kids now could he.

The pitter patter of feet ran down the stairs 5 minutes later and into the kitchen’s doorway. From his angle on the couch, Steve could see straight away who it was and smiled gently at the twins.

Both had their curls loose but were all dressed up for school, Lola in a Burberry overall dress, a white t-shirt and burgundy socks whilst Lilo wore shorts in the same Burberry pattern with a white t-shirt of her own with some space character on it and similar burgundy socks.

They were happier to see him then Steve thought possible.

“Stevie Wevie!” They greet and although it’s unbelievably sweet Steve flinches at the volume.

He smiles through the pain rattling through his head. “Morning girls”

“He did sleepover, daddy!” Lilo accused and Bucky- still underdressed might he add – shrugs and rummages in the fridge for breakfast.

Lola skips up to him, a stunning smile on her face. “Is it yogurt breakfast today?” Her little face is so hopeful to hear what’s in store for breakfast that Bucky’s overcome with happiness.

“Yup.” The five-year-old claps for joy, hopping up on the stool at the island.

“Can I have strawberry?”

“Whatever you want princess.”

Lilo’s skimming through channels on the tv, loud clatter cartoons making animated noises that didn’t bode well with Steve’s headache. She spins her head around to regard her dad. “I want-“

Peach hops down the stairs and interrupts as she bursts in the kitchen. “Vanilla!” Lilo’s pouting over at her sister, who’s opening the corner pantry and delving around and exclaims how she knew what she going to say.

The teen leaves the pantry with a packet of granola and some rice cakes, “It’s the only one you eat, Li.” And then smiles when she sees Steve lounging on the sofa. “Morning Mr Rogers.”

Steve’s gone bashful. “Morning Peach.” His greetings followed up by a wince when Lilo settles on a program which so happens to be obnoxiously loud and full of various fart and burping noises.

His reaction doesn’t escape Bucky’s attention. “Li, turn it down.” She does so without question and sings softly along to the theme tune.

As Bucky’s busy assembling the girl’s breakfast, Peach settles down on a stool and makes inquiries into whether her dad approved of today’s outfit. The teen wore a red and black checked cami dress with a long black t-shirt underneath and platformed Dr Martens to finish the look.

“Brilliant baby, very on trend. Love the space buns.” Peach patted one softly in response to the compliment. The hairstyle is awfully cute, it has two braids at the front leading into the cute afro curl space buns.

“Why thank you very much.”

Lola’s swinging on the stool touching her own curly hair. “Can I have space braids too?”

Lilo contributes too. “Me too.”

Peach helps Bucky pour granola into the yogurt bowls and hums. “Copycats.” Lilo sticks her tongue out at her older sister who reciprocates.

Bucky smirks and ushers Lilo to sit at the island. “Breakfast first, hair after come on.” They all tuck into their own select bowls, except for Bucky whose got two separate ones in hand and waves to get Steve’s attention.

“Steve, you want breakfast?”

Habitually the blondes already shaking his head. “You don’t hafta-“ It all feels like too much, heck he’s still wearing Bucky’s clothes for Christ sakes.

Despite this Bucky smiles. “It’s no problem.” When he’s finished assembling the food Lola runs it over, Steve thanks her sweetly and she goes back to her own bowl in the kitchen.

As everyone tucks in Steve can’t help his wandering eyes from falling onto Bucky -mainly his naked torso- as he putters around packing lunches and searching for shoes. He was the epitome of a dad, fully invested in getting everything ready for the girls with a single-minded focus and devotion which had Steve yearning for something unspoken. He watches the rest of the proceedings in a dazed state. Bucky’s voice cuts through that state, because apparently Steve’s brains classes him as a beacon. “Torin’s gonna pick you guys up today.” The twins nod finishing up their food and run to the couch to sit, Bucky comes around to do their little space buns and braids whilst they watch the telly, conveniently he sits close to Steve to accomplish this, not moments before Lilo had settled between his legs the dad had gone to the kitchen and gives Steve some water and pills- much to the teachers confusion.

Bucky shrugs. “For the headache.”

Steve sits up and briefly nods, he hadn’t even clocked Bucky knew about that. “Thanks.” The smile he gets in return is genuine enough for his heart to skip in his chest. Bucky soon after continues doing hair, weaving his fingers through three stirps of hair to form the braid, Steve watches enraptured with the flawless movements. Then glances down to his left side and is immediately distracted by the vibrant phoenix tattoo splayed out wings and all in an epic pose. The orange and red were blended in the same way Steve used water colours and his mouth went dry at the sight.

He’s subconsciously leaning into peer closer at the yellow detailing on the Phoenix belly, when Stitch yaps at the backdoor scratching his little paws on the glass. Bucky finishes the last bun, kisses Lilo atop the head and gets up with a small groan to let the dog out. Steve had been so distracted last night he’d forgotten to snoop out the man’s garden.

Bucky lets him out about the same time a loud beep sounds from outside.

Peach leaps up and grabs her own backpack slinging it over her shoulder, whilst grabbing the girl’s bags to help them both ease their little arms into it. She’s helping them slip into their shoes and shouts into the living room where Bucky leans on the doorframe.

“We need laundry detergent; shampoo and I need some gel.” Bucky nods accepting her hug and kiss. “But you gotta go to the actual hair shop cause the white people gel don’t work on me.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh. “I’ll stop by Rambeau’s don’t you worry. Have a good day hunni.”

The twins run back from the door and skip to him. “Kisses daddy.” They jump up into the brunette’s arms at the same time and he lifts them up like they weigh nothing and snuggles them in close. 

“Drive safe, wear your seatbelts and listen to your sister okay.” Only after they agree does he let them go.

For probably the thousandth time Steve is stunned into bashful silence when the girls run to him next and give him a soft hug, either side of him. “Bye Stevie Wevie.”

“Bye girls.” Peach waves too and shepherds them out of to the road where Torin waits and when the front door closes the house is silent once more.

Feeling eyes on him Steve faces Bucky awkwardly, without the children here as a distraction, he’s suddenly feeling a lot more self-conscious.

He seriously shouldn’t be here.

Despite the lingering silence Bucky feels nothing of which Steve does, he’s in fact making plans already in his mind. He anxiously taps the marble counter with his fingertips as he settles on the right thing to say. “You off work today then.”

The teacher puts his hands into the warmth of the jumper pocket. “Yeah, Fury basically commanded me off until _‘this’_ is healed.” He punctuates his point by gesturing to his face, Bucky’s already taking the few strides required to end up in front of Steve and examine the damage in question.

Steve’s breath catches in his throat when Bucky touches his chin to tilt his face up at his. Steve tries desperately not to think about how close he is to Bucky’s crotch right now, nor will he toy with the notion of burying his face into the space and breathing him in. Steve can smell the lingering scent of sleep on him, aloe and something Steve can’t quite place wafts off him comfortingly. The dad gives an amused hum of his own at what he sees and gently informs Steve the swelling isn’t too bad, and his bruising should only last about a week.

Finally, Bucky leans back, his touch leaving him, Steve feels suddenly cold. Bucky’s asked him a question. “What’re you up to then?”

“Dunno, go home and bore myself until I eventually fall asleep.”

That has Bucky laughing. “Pff, come out with me instead. I can drop you off home so you can change and join me whilst I run errands. I wouldn’t mind the company.” Steve says nothing, on the one hand spending the day with Bucky getting to know his daily routines. But he’s taken up a lot of his time already and really shouldn’t intrude any further, right? His continues silence has Bucky backtracking. “I mean unless you don’t want to, then I could just give you a ride or- um call you a cab-“

Watching Bucky spiral has got to be one of the cutest things and Steve had to chuckle and interject. “Buck, whoa hey. I’d love to.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, sure.”

He breaks out in a grin. “Cool, uh give me ten minutes and we can leave. There's a bathroom downstairs if you need it, or you can use the one upstairs to freshen up too.” With that Bucky bounds up the stairs with the enthusiasm equivalent to Bambi, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always your feedback and love gives me life.
> 
> I love reading your comments on what you think as well, all are accepted and adored.
> 
> Translation//
> 
> Ngaba uza kuba ngutata wam omtsha= Is he gonna be my new dad?
> 
> Here's Bucky's tattoo's- so far. (You might have to zoom in)
> 
> Right side
> 
> Back
> 
> Left pec
> 
> Left shoulder
> 
> Right arm, all the way to the pec
> 
> Right arm in-between dragon ink. Colouring like this but with 3 peaches on the tree and with a dove perched on it.
> 
> Left side tat
> 
> Left outer calf, above the ankle.
> 
> Achilles heel, right side
> 
> Left forearm
> 
> Below left Pec on abs


	9. Baby's Day Out Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend listening to The Weeknd's 'Stargirl Interlude' whilst you read this chapter, Lana Del Rey sings in it and it adds flavour, trust me.
> 
> Enjoy reading. xx

Bucky tapped along to the beat of some random song on the steering wheel, his nerves have calmed down some since Steve had agreed to join him on today’s excursions. Now, in his car with the man by his side Bucky feels completely at ease.

Contrast to his calm Steve is at war with himself. Bucky is fucking beautiful beside him, his easy going way of driving is something he hadn’t been able to appreciate the few times he’d been driven by Buck- seeing as both times had been in the evening. Bucky dominated the wheel, using one of his hands to steer whilst he leaned back and placed his left hand on his thigh in-between shifting gears. He’s wearing a form fitting black Henley shirt with only one of the three buttons done up, the sleeves have been rolled up to his elbows showcasing nothing but inked muscled forearms and Steve’s eyes keep lingering on the man’s large capable hands. Especially the right one, which was splayed out over his jean covered thigh.

The blonde scrambles to look away when Bucky peeks over and finds him staring.

After getting dressed at his in a simple pair of jeans, worn sneakers and a grey tee, Steve can’t help but feel somewhat inadequate in comparison to the hottie next to him. Even Bucky’s hair was a luscious curly delight, smoothed away from his face in a bun which had Steve’s fingers itching with the need to touch.

He distracts himself with the item hanging from the rear-view mirror instead. A set of dog tags hang down from the place, their metallic surface clink together softly now and then when the car speeds up or slows down and the blonde doesn’t realise, he’s been staring until Bucky clears his throat.

“You can ask.” Buck shrugs, and Steve feels his face burning.

“Ask?”

“About them.” The brunette gestures directly to the item and Steve knows he shouldn’t delve down that rabbit hole, but the part of him infatuated with Buck wants to know everything.

“Where were you stationed?”

“Afghanistan.” Buck nods his head as he says the word and Steve only carries on when he’s sure the man’s alright.

“Front lines?”

Steve guess has him scoffing, his brow crunching in displeasure. “More special ops if I’m being honest.”

The air goes rigid, Bucky’s hand resting on his thigh clenches as he waits for the sudden rejection from Steve after he realises just what Bucky had had to do overseas. Steve’s voice comes out soft. “Oh.” Then, without dropping the tone he adds. “You kept them all this time?”

Bucky shakes off his tension with a physical exhale. “I’ll answer, but you can’t laugh.”

“If I even dared, you have my full permission to sock me in the jaw.”

At the encouragement Bucky takes a deep breath, “It’s a reminder, of how far I’ve come and all I’ve done since that. It’s the same with my tats.” the blonde listens patiently and his genuine desire to listen has Bucky comfortable enough to carry on opening. “Sometimes I need reassurance that I actually moved on. Seeing physical representations help me stay focused on the present, it’s probably silly.” Seeing Bucky even dare put himself down urges Steve to place his hand over Bucky’s own and squeeze.

“No Buck, it’s great. Trust me, as an artist I can say with certainty that your inks amazing.”

It’s the right thing to say, Bucky beams right back at him and soon after allows his eyes to drop down to their joined hands, “Gee thanks pal.” In return Bucky squeezes his hand back, that sweet smirk back on his face as they pull into the grocery store.

*-*

Steve cackled in delight, his hand flying up to palm his pec subconsciously from beside Bucky, after the man had made him laugh.

The man of the hour tries to hold back his own laughter, his mortified expression has Steve almost in tears. “I’m being serious!”

“Lilo did not!”

“Stevie I’m telling you, she ran straight at me and punched me in the nuts, all because she saw it on the telly. I’ve never watched an episode of ‘Family Guy’ ever again.” 

The mans explanation only succeeds in causing Steve to laugh at him harder. “Bucky…she was three.”

“Three-year olds pack a mean punch Stevie.” As Steve lets his chuckles pass through him Bucky debates between buying either boring cereal or one of those highly saturated fake ones; only to then settle for both.

“You want anything?”

Steve blinks. “Um, no?”

“What’re you having for dinner tonight?” Bucky throws him another question and Steve shrugs.

“Probably gonna order a pizza.” The brunettes clearly displeased, if his grimace is anything to go by. There seems to be an inner debate going on in his head, a debate which resolves itself when they go down the fresh produce isle and Bucky picks up a few selective pieces of meat and veg- occasionally asking Steve if he liked them.

Steve scoffed. Bucky couldn’t have been any more transparent. “Are you buying me shopping Mr Barnes?” Bucky’s cringing more at the use of his last name rather than being caught.

“Ugh doll, Bucky please.” Any reply to that is lost on Steve, as his throat clogs up upon hearing the endearment, Bucky thankfully doesn’t seem to notice and carries on justifying his actions. “Plus, you have zero groceries at your house and expect me to leave you alone without options to eat.”

Steve- who’s never asked for handouts a day in his life- can’t help but feel indignant, “I have a wallet too you know. I can buy my own food.” Buck’s will is as equal to his own.

“I don’t mind.”

“Bucky!” Steve’s voice comes out a little too shocked and high for the current environment and the two attract some stares, even with all the attention Bucky remains undeterred. The man cocks a hip, that intense grey eyed stare locks Steve in a trance.

“Stevie, dontcha worry about it. Can’t have you roaming around hurt and hungry, now can I? My inner dad is screaming.”

The blonde’s retort dies on the tip of his tongue when an elder woman chuckles beside them after selecting a cereal of her own. When she’s sure she holds Steve’s attention she smiles fondly up at him. “My husband was the same dear, wouldn’t let me spend a dime on anything,” Steve chokes on the air. “my advice, let your handsome fella buy you what he wants, then slip a little something nice in the trolley for yourself for the trouble.” She leaves the two with a small wave, Steve gawks after her and only startles from his various thoughts when Bucky’s teasing timber echoes in his ear.

“I’d listen to the nice lady Stevie. She knows what she’s talking about.” Following this, Bucky cheekily pats his friend on the bottom and stalks off to buy more shit. Steve chokes up a bit, feeling cared for in a way he hasn’t ever experienced before. It’s ridiculous how much he wants Bucky, Bucky with his perfect hair, chiselled chin and shameless beauty.

Watching Bucky’s triumphant expression as he picked out numerous items, he believed Steve would fancy had Steve’s competitive nature rearing its head.

Two could play at that game.

When Buck’s least suspecting Steve leans across the trolley and watches him eyeing pasta’s before he sighs. “I love jellybeans.” Steve confesses the fact to Bucky, whose eyes alight in clear joy.

“Now you’re talking, snacks are my speciality.” Then before Steve could get in another word the mans speeding off down the isle with a bemused Steve following on after him.

*-*

Steve kinda liked pretending he was Bucky’s boyfriend… which was what’d he’d been doing as the two went from isle to isle picking out all types of shit to keep each of their cupboards stocked. Towards the end at the checkout Steve had almost fainted over the sheer amount of money the entire thing cost, he’d pulled out his wallet to pay his own way, but Bucky had outright refused.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Steve thanks him profusely as the two head over to the hair shop.

 _Rambeau’s_ as it turned out belonged to none other than Maria Rambeau. Who Steve happened to be very well acquainted with, he’d felt somewhat anxious when she’d called his name whilst he browsed some of the male products.

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” Her kind smile has Steve stuttering for words.

“Oh uh, no. I’m actually here with-“

Bucky barrels around the corner excitedly, “Stevie, do I have a surprise for you- oh hey, it’s been a while doll. How ya been?” The man gets over his initial surprise and kisses Maria’s cheeks in greeting, the woman’s practically glowing at the attention and Steve pretends he’s not a little jealous at the use of the same endearment Bucky earlier used on him.

Maria's all smiles as she watches Bucky. “Not too bad Buckaroo, what’s good with you?”

“Same old, aren’t you supposed to be at the hanger?”

Maria shrugs. “Thought I’d deal with family business today, check up on things.” Her expression turns hesitant and she spares a brief glance at Steve then refocuses on Bucky before nonchalantly saying. “So, how’s Carol doing?”

Bucky’s already shaking his head. “Oh no, I ain’t getting in-between that one.”

“Come on Bucko, I ain’t starting trouble. Monica’s been asking after her is all.” Bucky’s clearly not convinced, and Steve wishes the floor would swallow him up, he’d known Carol and Maria had been a pretty strong item for a few years- courtesy of Peggy’s gossiping ways. But being in the middle of a conversation which he clearly shouldn’t be involved in was quite unnerving.

Bucky sighs. “Her and Val got pregnant, so that’s happening.” There’s a flash of emotion that crosses Monica’s face that Bucky doesn’t know what to do with. The woman nods, all stern like whilst cooing out half-hearted words of happiness, it’s a little heart breaking. Bucky feels himself devoid of words, not sure where to take the conversation from there.

Thankfully Steve is there to rescue him. “How is Monica?” The mother’s frown is replaced with a bright smile as she recalls the girls wish to work for the government as a spy.

By the end of their catch-up Maria’s face is nothing but full of joy and Bucky takes Steve all around the shop shoving products in their hands for the girls and even a few for Steve- who’d told Bucky he loved the smell of cherries.

At the checkout Steve had run back in to get something whilst Maria rang them up, with just her and Bucky there he looks up from his wallet to see her smirking pointedly in his direction. He raises a brow. “What?”

“How longs that been going on?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You sure about that?”

He chuckles in disbelief. “What is it with everyone and my love life?” Maria’s smirk is deadly, and Bucky dreads the response, readying himself for it only to be saved by Steve reappearing.

After Steve comes back, they buy the rest of their items and say their goodbyes to Maria. The two have no obligation to be together anymore but it goes unsaid that they would spend the rest of what Bucky’s got of his day with each other, before he’s got to get the girls.

Wanting to keep Steve in his vicinity Bucky recommends they go to the dog park, since the day was nice, and the dog had been cooped up for too long. Steve agrees so they're back in the car going to Buck’s to get Stitch.

The dog park is quaint, spacious green spaces with safety fences around the grounds to avoid incidents. When they get there Bucky puts the little guy on the grass and allows him to sniff around the familiar area. Steve follows suit when he settles in under a tree and leans back exposing the skin on his throat, he mindlessly groans when his spine pops, followed by a small whine at the relief stretching causes.

Opening his eyes, he catches the expression on Bucky’s face, mainly where the mans attention lies on where the skin of Steve’s lower belly has been exposed by his raised tee. Steve meets that look head on, a group of butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the prolonged tension.

Then, because the world couldn’t give Steve a break a shadow descends upon them in the form of a blonde barbie in the obscenest pair of shorts Steve had seen. When the bimbo speaks her voice grates on Steve’s nerves. “Hey James, looking good. Stitch is getting really big!” The mood changes, Bucky stiffens in his sitting position and fakes a smile up at the woman.

“Hi, thanks Louisa.”

“Thought I’d come over and say hi, it’s awfully hot don’t you think.” In an act of blatant lust Louisa tilts her head back and fans her sweaty self, purposely rocking to let her breasts jiggle. Steve rolls his eyes.

“Not really.” He mumbles and Bucky would laugh if he hadn’t been so freaking tense.

“Whatever, look James I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee or something after. You know how much the dogs love each other.” Steve peered in the distance at where Stitch was growling at some annoying little Chihuahua, the brown dog wouldn’t stop sniffing at the poor puppy and Steve thought how fitting the owner’s personality matched with it. And, because he never did like feeling threatened Steve leaned back with a grin and cooed at Stitch to come to him. The puppy ran up to him with no hesitation, delighting in the belly scratches Steve gave him by plopping onto his back.

Steve smirked upwards and screwed up his face to speak to the intruder. “He’s actually busy right now Louise-“

She scoffed rudely, “It’s Louisa-“ Steve wasn’t below being a bitch either, he waved his hand dismissively at her.

“Whatever. Why don’t you go run along now, I think your dogs over there humping a rock.”

Finally, the woman startles in anger. “Evie, stop that!” The bitch is gone in the next second, running after her little pet.

Steve glares after her until Bucky’s breathy laughter captures his attention. “You sure told her, pal.” The blonde raises an amused brow.

“There you go with that again.”

Bucky’s brow scrunches adorably as he whines. “With what?”

“You know what, old _‘pal’_ of mine.” Being called out startles a genuine laugh from of the brunette, his dimples become prominent against his cheeks as the smoky sound envelops them.

“What’s a Brooklyn boy like me supposed to sound like?”

The explanation reveals so much to Steve. “I fucking knew it, I knew I recognised that Brooklyn drawl. Where the heck did ya grow up?”

The familiar conversation has Bucky answering with excitement. “Crown Heights.”

Steve points proudly at himself. “Red Hook.” 

“Both on the wrong side of the tracks then, huh _pal_.”

“You can say that again.” Steve shakes his head bewildered at the coincidence of it all. “Shit, I should have known. The pal itself gives you away big time.” Bucky smiles over at him, accepting the chew toy from Stitch and then engaging in a little game of tug of war.

He nudges Steve with his shoulder when he gets the chance. “You can talk, half the time you hide your accent underneath that serious exterior.”

“No!” Steve’s amazed that Bucky’d payed such close attention, he only hid his accent because no one seemed to know much of anything about major cities in Maywood, the town was very slow paced and intimate in comparison to where he grew up. That’s one the major reasons he’d moved here. “I don’t wike it.”

Bucky only smiles. “Yeah? I think it’s adorable.” The two have moved unbearably close to one another, and cause he’s feeling a little brave Steve eats up whatever space is left to pin the stray curl on Buck’s cheek back behind his ear.

Bucky’s breath hitches, the slight noise has Steve's perceptive nature on edge. Blue eyes flicker up to see darkening grey ones and his tongue flicks over his suddenly dry lips on reflex to the proximity.

That has Bucky shuddering, “Steve-“ A phone bell goes off from Bucky’s pocket and the man outright groans when he sees the caller id. “I’m sorry I have to take this… Nat what is it?” A heavy sigh leaves Steve, but the man understands Bucky’s got a lot of people in his life who care about him, so all he can do is sit back against the tree they're under. A sensation runs back and forth on the skin of his wrist, peeking down the blonde sees Bucky’s thumb fingering soft circles there, it sends goose bumps racing all over his body.

Steve’s positive the actions not even subconscious, as the dad of three is staring right at his face whilst doing it. He’s even smirking, as he easily switches from his Brooklyn drawl to a Russian language, his voice isn’t helping the sense of anticipation that’s currently burning Steve alive from the inside. The baritone of his voice deepens to account for the harsher vowels and Steve’s ready to kiss the wicked smirk right off his face, he must pay the man back for openly raking his eyes all over his body whilst on the phone.

“Goodbye dear.” Bucky hangs up and there’s a beat where the two just give long lingering looks over one another in complete silence and Steve knows with just one look that he’s in complete trouble. Eventually Bucky sighs. “I gotta go get the girls. Let’s get you home eh?”

What else can Steve say but yes.

*-*

They’d both walked up to the apartment, Bucky helping Steve with his numerous bags of groceries and hair shop products.

When they were finished Steve thanks Bucky whilst walking him to the door. Bucky’s supposed to go but he lingers in the doorway last second to enquire something of Steve, his folded arms harden the muscle in his forearms attractively. “You still taking care of that jacket.”

Steve stills, although the tone of Bucky’s face makes the words sound like a question, the gleam in his eye and the suddenly domineering presence catches Steve off guard. It sounds less like a question and more of a command, a command to know if Steve is doing as he's asked. The teacher gulps around the lump in his throat and when he finally speaks, his tone is terribly breathy. “Oh, yeah. Um, you give me a second and I can go and get it for you.”

The man straightens up, his posture relaxing once more so he’s leaning on the doorframe now instead of imposing. “Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it.”

Steve raises a brow, his mind whirling with new thoughts, “It ain’t any trouble.” and to prove it’s not Steve sets off to get it.

Only to be halted by Bucky’s firm grip on his side pulling him back to stand opposite him, the warmth from his touch is searing. He can feel his skin tingling from the man’s fingertips which dig into the meat there with surety, whether on purpose or not Steve’s too touch hungry to care. Bucky croons. “No really, you can keep it. It suits you more anyway.”

Steve’s practically shaking with desire. “Cool.” He chuffs out and Bucky can’t help but smirk at the man’s cute little nervous face, having received a general feeling throughout the day Bucky turns up the control a tad and asks for Steve’s phone impulsively.

Being the good boy he was, Steve handed it over without hesitation. “Here.” Bucky puts in his number and saves his contact.

His right hand is still on Steve’s side and the blonde thinks it belongs there. “You have a good day now, okay. No over working yourself and make sure you drink plenty of water or that headaches gonna come back full force.”

Steve rolls his eyes at the man’s full reversion to his paternal instincts. “You got it Buck.”

“Okay.” Bucky’s lingering and decides fuck it and gives Steve a compulsive hug. “Use my number ok, you need anything I’m there.” And isn’t that a thing, the way Steve automatically surrenders himself to relaxing into his hold. Whilst Bucky amuses himself with his thoughts the only thing running through Steve’s head are ones of how hard he’s gonna jerk it later to that voice whispering in his ear.

Pulling back and seeing that absolutely fucking perfect blush emboldens Bucky. “That blush,” He purrs, his thumb swiping gently over Steve’s left cheek. “so fucking pretty Rogers.”

“Mr Barnes!” Steve gasps out and Bucky’s answering smirk is filthy. “Get outta here you.” The teachers blushing sweet pink now, pushing Bucky back into the shared hallway. The brunette allows himself to go.

He throws a wink over his shoulder as a last goodbye. “Call me!”

Steve follows his retreating back until the elevator doors shut behind him and sighs heavily when he closes his own apartment door. He had to shower the days grime off himself and figure out what on earth this thing between him and Bucky was exactly.

Did the man act this way in front of all his friends, he’d called Maria ‘Doll’ and later Nat ‘Dear’ so maybe he was just overly affectionate with everyone he encountered. Then again, Steve was sure he didn’t openly eye fuck any of them the way he had at the park.

It was all so confusing.

The shower was scalding as Steve entered, relishing in the sensory overload he took the liberty to palm the soft flesh of his side remembering how Bucky had touched him there moments ago.

Christ, he was really going to jerk off again to thoughts of the unobtainable.

He did so without shame, using water as lube was always shitty but with one of his hands wrapped around his leaking prick and two fingers stuffed nice and snug up his hole was enough to get him shooting off in seconds.

The shame of the act didn’t come rushing in after as it usually did and Steve stayed under the spray unpacking this, he couldn’t possibly feel something was wrong when every time he’d spent with Bucky had felt so fucking right.

Shit, he was catching feelings, like _really_ fucking fast.

There’s was only one course of action left, Steve had to talk to Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys know how close we are to proper smut, like unbelievably close. 
> 
> Chapter 10s gonna be a big one, since the boys have been in bliss for a suspiciously long time. I think it's time for this omniscient writer to shake shit up a bit.
> 
> As always love you guys for commenting, giving kudos and subscribing to the story. You all give me life, so thank you.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Kisses darlings xx


	10. Brooklyn Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is have fun, enjoy it and also i'm sorry.
> 
> Also over 4000 hits guys Whoop whoop.
> 
> I have not edited anything but i'll go over mistakes later.
> 
> Enjoy. xx

It’s not that he didn’t want to listen to what Wanda had to say. It’s only the mere suggestion of her words had him shrinking further and further down into the teacher’s lounge sofa.

“No, no I positively refuse to believe it. He is not-” He splutters out, scoping the area for any eavesdroppers nearby- there are none. “He is not… a daddy.”

Wanda burst into full belly laughs, tugging the sleeves of her cardigan over her hands to cover her mouth. “Oh zweety, he’s clearly a daddy.”

“How on earth is he a daddy!”

“Think about it.” The woman moves in closer to her friend, until her weight becomes a comforting warmth at his side. “He takes care of you, buys you things, even wants you to wear his clothes, all without expecting anything in return. He’s a total daddy.”

Steve’s mouth is already open wide ready to put a stop to the ridiculous notions, only he finds himself at a loss for words as he really considers exactly what Wanda’s said.

Bucky had at every opportunity since Steve had met him essentially ‘taken’ care of him. He’d bought Steve groceries, driven him home when he was drunk, practically fed him at any opportunity he’d gotten, not to mention the guy literally gave him his jacket and told him to keep it!

Who does that? 

All at once it’s like a lightbulb goes off in his brain. “Oh.”

Wanda giggles. “Am I right?”

Steve blinks abruptly. “He’s a total dad.”

“See, I told you!”

“It makes so much sense.” He’d told Wanda everything about his time with Barnes and was a little embarrassed she’d seen the truth in less than ten minutes faster than he had. “Wait, so he’s into me?”

“Steve, do you take care of and feed people you’re not interested in?” The question is rhetorical so Steve shrugs his answer, Wanda’s laughter dies down into a soft smile as she regards her friend.

The blondes caught in friendly brown eyes. “It’s okay to like him Steve, you’re not breaking any laws if you do.”

“He’s my student’s dad.”

“No, he’s your friend. Who so happens to be the father of one of your students, vich is alright. My advice to you is to go for it.” With a pat to the leg she gets up to grab her bag. “Now, I’m going to sneak a smoke before the school day starts. Au revoir.” She’s gone in a blur of red and black, leaving Steve to contemplate her words. He should go for it, Bucky was the first person since- he who shall not be named- who made him genuinely happy. The teacher hadn’t expected to meet someone who ticked every single one of his boxes, kind, caring and unbelievably settled in a way that he yearned to be a part of.

That’s it, he was going for it.

Steven Grant Rogers was going to seduce Bucky Barnes.

*-*

Seduction unfortunately had to wait until the end of the school day.

Back in art, Steve ran through introducing his seniors to photography. He’d taken great care to separate Peter from Ward as well as Peach and now the boy sat permanently on the girls table at the back of the class. It happened to start raining after lunch setting an overall mood of calm

With his shirt top button undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Steve took the time to flick through the slideshow explaining different techniques to look out for when taking photos. “For this lesson, we’ll be focusing primarily on Chiaroscuro. Meaning we’re looking closely at how we treat light and shade in photographs. Rest assured this technique will undoubtedly be one of the first things we need to grasp before we start taking photos ourselves. Now then if we move on to-“ A knock sounds on the door and Steve trails off upon seeing Coulson at the door.

“Come in.”

“Afternoon Mr Rogers, sorry for the disruption but I need to borrow Miss Barnes for a few minutes. Phone call.” The comment urges the class to erupt into a chorus of ‘oo’s’ and Peach blushes in embarrassment. Steve settles the class down.

“Alright class cool it,” Everyone whispers instead, and Steve clears his throat and looks at he girl. “Peach you can go ahead.” She slides from her seat and shrugs at her friends when they throw her pointed looks.

As the two leave Steve tries to get back to his lesson, only to find he cannot. He’s only speaking at the class, not focused in the least on anything he’s saying. His mind wanders elsewhere, mainly what Peach has been called out of class for. He can feel anxiety blossoming in the pit of his stomach, all these scenarios play through his mind- most centred around Bucky being in enough trouble warranting a phone call.

It’s fine, everything was fine. He just needed to focus on his lesson.

Peach has been gone for only 4 minutes when Steve’s emotions get the best of him. “Umm, Oh-“ Spotting Loki walking outside in the hall, Steve quickly scanned the teachers frame taking in today’s outfit of a black mesh top tucked into a pair of slacks and rushes over to his door to call out to him.

“Mr Odinson.” The man stops abruptly and comes back to see what Steve needs. “Sorry could you do me a favour and watch the class for a moment I need to check something.”

“I’ve got ten minutes before I need to be in a meeting.”

Steve’s already opening the door to invite the man inside. “This will only take five promise.”

Loki smirks with a mindless gesture down the hall. “Well then, off you pop Rogers,” Steve smiles gratefully and sets off on his mission, before the door closes, he can hear the class cheer as Loki says. “Hello darlings, what’s new in the art world today?”

When Steve gets to the reception office, the girl he’s looking for is hunched over the school phone nodding with a grim expression.

“Yeah, no. Calm down, it’s ok dad. I’ll be fine.” She puts the thing down and sighs heavily before thanking Coulson who smiles gently at her from his chair. When she turns to head back to class, she stops short at the sight of Steve.

He bashfully shrugs, knowing he’s only slightly hovering. “Everything okay?” Peach nods, a gesture which is pathetically unconvincing, as she’s also a little teary eyed.

“Yeah, my um sisters gotten sick and dads freaking out.”

Worry takes hold of the blonde, who has already started frowning. “Oh god, which one?”

“Lola.”

“Is she okay?” Steve almost winced, the urge to face palm is sudden. The answer was blatantly no.

Peach is unaware of his insensitivity or is so wrapped up in her own head that she doesn’t process it. “He’s taking her to the hospital to be safe but I’m sure she’s fine.” The brown girl fiddles with the frizzy curls straying for her bun and bites her lip. Steve can tell she’s a little more affected with the situation then she’s letting on and places a calming hand on her shoulder.

“What’s going on in your head huh?”

Her lower lip trembles. “I’m sorry, it’s um… I’m probably gonna walk home or something. Tor’s got chess practise after school and I-I don’t really know if bus service runs down my route, plus it’s raining and I’ve never um…” The panic finally takes hold of the girl and as the tears begin to fall and she stutters through her words Steve’s chest tightens in empathy. He envelops the girl in his hold and shushes her as she shakes.

“Oh Peach, it’s fine don’t worry. Miss Maximoff could drive you home and I can make sure you ain’t alone until your dad gets back.”

The Barnes in her starts to protest. “I can’t ask you to do that, you probably got stuff to do.”

“Hey no, it’s fine. I’d much rather you’re taken care of okay. Don’t worry ‘bout a thing. He’s got the twins, the least I can do is make sure you’re safe.”

She dries her eyes, giving him a wobbly smile. “Thanks Steve.”

“It’s gonna be okay, you can go back to class now and after school swing by my office, we’ll head out together.” Peach releases a heavy exhale like a weight been lifted off her chest. Steve can’t help but feel a little proud when she stands closer to him on the way back to class, feeling protected.

He’d genuinely become rather attached to all the Barnes in such a short amount of time that even scared him.

When they get back to the art room the kids are all laughing at something Loki’s said, the latter smirking from his position leaned back in Steve’s chair immediately turns serious when seeing Peach’s red rimmed eyes. “Everything alright?” He asks Steve, but he’s slyly giving Peach a once over.

Steve nods for her, as the girls already gone to sit down. “It’s fine, thanks Loki.” When the teacher leaves after saying goodbye, Steve’s suddenly realised he’d have to resume a dull lesson on photography with his mind far away and can’t find the least bit of effort to do so.

Instead the teacher puts on an easy smile whilst announcing to the class. “You know what? We’ll catch up on Chiaroscuro next time. How about we get out the small easel’s and put on a Bob Ross tutorial.” The class cheers merrily at the prospect, heading for the supply closet to do exactly that and Steve’s relief is palpable.

They all deserved the fun on a gloomy day anyway, teacher’s ethics be damned.

*-*

Peach approached her teacher’s office and waits for Steve whilst he finishes up his files for the day. Once everything’s sorted, he gathers up his coat and smiles over at the girl whose taking in his office décor. “You got everything?” She nods and they both set off for the main entrance of the high school to meet Wanda, by now the place was fairly cleared out as the end of day always had the kids leaving quickly.

Wanda was propped up against the wall under the shelter and smiles when she sees the two. “Steve, Peach. Everything okay?”

Her friend nods reassuringly. “Peach needs a ride, I said you wouldn’t mind dropping us to her house.”

Wanda smirks. “Getting a chance to see the infamous Barnes house, it must be my lucky day.”

The teen mumbles bashfully, kicking invisible rocks across the cement. “It’s not that cool.”

The woman nods putting her cigarette packet back into the pocket of her fur coat. “No ciggies on the road for me then.”

Peach is quick to interject. “It’s okay, my aunt Tasha smokes. My dad doesn’t like her doing it around me, but I sneak outside to talk to her when she does it sometimes.”

Steve’s hesitant. “I think for your dad’s sake and for mine that waiting until a minor’s not in your presence would be the best bet Wand. Sorry dear.”

Being an easy-going queen Wanda only smiles. “Not a problem, let’s get going shall we. It’s cold as hell out here.” The group run through the rain to the woman’s car.

Peach whistles when she sees it. “Sweet ride Miss Maximoff.”

“Wanda please and I know right.”

When there all settled, Wanda revs the engine just to hear Peach squeal in delight and drives them out of there. By the time they arrive at the Barnes house everyone’s giddy from the ride over, Peach hasn’t stopped smiling the whole way and laughed along with Wanda when Steve would grab furiously onto his seatbelt at any turn she’d make.

“Laugh it up, you drive like a crazy person!”

“Yet, you still love me.” Wanda leans over the gear shift to place a peck on his cheek. “Text me later and let me know if she’s alright?”

“Yeah of course.”

The teen gets a hug from the teacher too, she’s leaning in through the driver’s window to do so. “Thanks Wanda, you’re the best.”

“Anytime Peach darling.” She waves before speeding off, leaving both Steve and Peach to their own devices.

*-*

That same homey feeling enveloped Steve the moment he stepped through the Barnes threshold, as he breathed in the scent of vanilla Peach ran upstairs under the excuse of changing and left him to wander around through the house.

He toes off his shoes and heads to the living room. Signs of Bucky’s hasty exit were evident in the half full coffee cup and barely touched bagel on the kitchen counter and Steve’s heart bled with sympathy.

The man must’ve been so worried.

“Woof!” The blonde feels something brush over his pant leg and beams down at the puppy wriggling over his feet.

“Hiya puppy, who’s a good boy. You are, yes you are.” Hearing the praises excites Stitch further, he jumps up on Steve’s legs and paws at him in a bid to be picked up. “Aww, you must’ve been worried huh. Your daddy left in a rush, it’s okay I got you.” He picks the pup up and accepts the puppy kisses he receives in return.

Peach pops her head down the stairs and smiles. “Could you let Stitch out in the garden, he probably needs to pee.”

“Sure.”

Come to think of it, Steve hadn’t seen the garden yet.

It takes him seconds to get to the slide door and unlock it to let the puppy out. When he watches Stitch rush down the patio and into the green, Steve finds he’s holding his breath taking in the place.

Turns out Bucky also had a great eye for exterior design, the garden he’d created was beautiful. Lush rose bushes stand tall at the bottom of the porch beside the steps and in the dirt lay stone fairies and perfect toadstool houses creating a sweet fantasy scene. Stepping across the concrete slabs to avoid the wet grass Steve notes the orb lights on either side and wonders what colour they light up in the night- and if he’ll be around in the future to see them. The path leads further down into the garden to where a greenhouse and a shed sit on either side, the shed is beneath a majestic willow that’s been decorated in fairy lights and that feeling of home settles into Steve’s bones like a warm blanket.

Peach comes out of the house to shout over at him. “You hungry Steve, I was gonna make pasta.”

“Sure…what’s in the shed?”

“Oh, that’s dads woodshed. He makes his furniture and projects in there.”

That brings a smile to Steve’s face. “He sure has a lot of hobbies huh?”

She shrugs back at him. “Keeps him busy. Come in, I’ll make us an iced tea.” Steve takes one last eyeful of the perfect scene before him and goes to relish in the warmth.

*-*

After they’d eaten, Peach had gone unusually quiet. She’s not really in the mood to talk, so they don’t. Sometime during, she’d turned on the tv and put on the English Sherlock series. Steve thinks the curly haired detective resembled Stephen Strange a lot and voice his opinion on the matter.

Peach clearly shared the sentiment as she starts nodding in recognition. “That’s who he reminded me of.”

They chuckle about it for a moment, until Steve settles back against the cushions of the sofa and nudges her leg with his socked foot to get her attention. “How ya feeling?”

She sighs. “I’m worried.”

Once again Steve’s treacherous heart betrays him, his empathy is on a whole new scale. “Lola’s gonna be fine.”

The girl quirks a brow. “Oh yeah, I know. Not for Lola though, for dad.” The blonde doesn’t expect that if he’s honest, although seeing the way Peach anxiously bites away at her lip she’s got more to say on the matter. “He’s never really been good at seeing one of us hurt, he gets like really anxious when he can’t do anything to help us.”

“Oh.”

If Steve hadn’t expected that, he’s most definitely shocked when she turns to him with a slight smile and says. “Thank you.”

He’s sure he’s blushing now and can only shrug bashfully. “It’s not a problem Peach, as long as you’re okay.”

She’s shaking her head again, sighing a little exasperatedly. “No, not for this. For uh, making him smile.” Gosh, could Steve’s heart take anymore. “I mean dads obviously smiles all the time, but it's been- he's been a bit _perfunctory_ for a while. I think you bring out the best in him, which is weird to say I know cause I’m like your student or whatever.” Peach’s rambling does nothing to ease the fondness Steve’s currently feeling.

He realises he should probably answer the girl now. “I guess all of this is a bit- unorthodox. Don’t you think?”

She sighs in delighted relief, smirking over at him. “I thought it was just me.” As the two break down into giggles, Steve finds it’s an opportunity to clear the air so to speak.

“You think I hang out with just any of my student’s?”

Peach rolls her eyes. “Pff, we all know you just like me cause my dad’s hot.”

Steve’s practically on fire, his face goes so red, Peach’s laughter has evolved into full blown laughter. She buries her head in her band shirt when she starts to snort, and Steve can’t have her thinking that’s the only reason he’s here. “That’s not-“The teen holds up a hand.

“Relax Steve, I’m just joshing you.”

“Right.” He awkwardly chuckles as they both relax into the sofa once more, their talk still on their minds.

Peach breaks the silence once more. “You have my full approval by the way.”

Steve buries his face in his hands, “My god.” Could it honestly get any worse than this, the girl had read him so fucking easily it was unbelievable. Even now that cheeky smirk was one hundred percent Barnes orientated- he’d seen it on the twins and Bucky’s face more than enough times to identify it.

She’s freaking delighted clearly by his embarrassment. “Ahh, you should see your face. You’ve got it bad Rogers.”

“I cannot believe I’m getting roasted by a 16-year-old. Let’s just please pretend this never happened.”

She lets it go, still gleefully smiling like she’d just confirmed a big hunch, which she most likely had. The teen exits the Sherlock show and flicks through the other tv shows. “You like sense8?”

The teacher throws a pillow in her direction, Peach cackles again. “We are not watching that together.”

“One day Steve, one day.”

*-*

The hum of an engine coming up the drive echoes into the house and Peach shoots up from her slumped position on the couch.

She’s on her feet headed to the front door in no time with Steve hot on her heels; the doors thrown back to reveal the SUV parked up and the father unloading the twins from the back.

Bucky’s clearly tired, he’s got a frown on his face and a slumbering Lola cradled in his arms, Lilo’s trailing behind them rubbing her eyes and yawning barely realising she’s going completely in the wrong direction. Steve rushes to block her path from the shrubbery under the window and she bounces back against his knee and ends up snuggling into his thigh.

When the father glances up to the door, he’s shocked a bit by the other man’s presence. “Steve?” Said man waves gently, holding Lilo’s head where it rests. “What’re you doing here?”

“Making sure Peach is alright,” He informs and then quieter the blondes sight falls onto Lola. “how’s she doing?”

Bucky’s frowning. “She has a stomach bug. Nothing serious but I didn’t want to take any chances, she ain’t been properly sick before, poor baby.” Lilo’s gone unbearably soft, smiling when she finds herself staring up at Steve. The girl lifts her arms up to him and Steve’s confused for only a second until she makes sweet little grabby hands at him. With a small click of his back, he lifts her into his hold and melts when she tucks her little face into his neck. Steve physically cannot stop himself from nuzzling back.

The next time his eyes fall onto Bucky the man is staring at him with an unreadable expression, it’s followed by a shy smile as the dad directs him into the house after giving Peach a hug and toes off his shoes to take the girl upstairs, Steve following him with Lilo.

The first door on the right of the hall belongs to the girls, its white surface is decorated in cartoon stickers and Bucky swings it open and bids Steve in with a hand.

For a children’s room, Steve’s coloured impressed. It- like everything else in the house- matches the girls aesthetic perfectly. Lots of love and attention had clearly been put into giving the twins a space where they can feel comfortable surrounded by the things they loved.

Bucky doesn’t let go of Lola as he searches through their wardrobe, “Lilo you gotta put your pj’s on baby.” The little girl huffs at being woken up and scrunches her fist into Steve’s shirt in denial of being set on the ground. Bucky’s trying to manage holding Lola in his hold and undressing Lilo so she’s ready to sleep and the frustration is clearly showing as he huffs for the third time. Finally, Steve kneels, gently taking the superman pants from the brunette to finish dressing the girl.

Lilo yawns, “Is Lola gonna be okay?”

“Yeah sweetie, she’s fine. She’s gonna sleep in my room tonight.”

“Can I too, please?”

“Not tonight sorry, I don’t wanna overcrowd your sister.”

“Are you okay daddy?”

Bucky gulps hard, his response faltering only slightly before he recovers, trying to smile. “Daddy’s fine hun, go to sleep ok.”

“Can you read to me?”

“I gotta sort Lo out baby.”

“Oh.” Her pout is back in full force, she nuzzles down into her Star Wars sheets and Steve smiles fondly at the Chewbacca teddy beside her- as he recognises it from the fair. He kept his own teddy on his nightstand.

It’s the same fond fuzzy feeling that has Steve offering to read her something instead. “If ya want?”

“Can you read my mouse book?” Bucky pulled said book off the bookshelf near the wardrobe and handed it to Steve silently, his mouth was pouty to but still he quirked a corner at the man as he handed it over.

_‘Just like you’_

The covers got two sweet mice holding hands with an orange sunset behind them and Steve’s chest had never felt so full then when Lilo pulled back the sheets enough for him to slip into. Despite being two time bigger than the bed he tucked himself alongside her, with his feet dangling precariously over the end and covers them both back up with blanket when she places her head into his chest looking at the book.

He starts to read, his voice a soft murmur falling over the low-lit room- Bucky’d switched on the bedside lamp, pecked Lilo on the head and lingered in the doorway taking in the scene.

From under thick lashes Steve peeked to the man and caught his affectionate smile. _“Thank you.”_ He mouths before stepping out of the room.

The teacher reads softly until the darling huffs against his chest clearly in a deep slumber. When he notices, he closes the book softly, placing it on the side table softly as he works his way out from the blanket. Lilo cradles the pillow beneath her in favour of his chest, he coos down at her and leans over to drop a kiss on the crown of her head. There’s a fond beat in his chest, a warmth in his bones and the feelings intensifies when he enters the hall and hears a soft singing voice echoing in the hall.

It’s coming from the room next to the kids, Steve knows its Bucky’s voice, the deep timbre is unmistakable. Steve saddles up to the door and pushes it open delicately to reveal the man sitting on the side of his bed running his fingers through Lola’s curly hair. There’s nothing overtly special about Bucky’s voice, he can nicely carry a tune, but Steve’s heart wasn’t pounding because of it, it was pounding because he’d never seen Bucky more vulnerable.

Feeling he’s overstayed his welcome Steve knocks ever so slightly on the door to get the fathers attention. “Hey.”

“Hey Steve,” Quietly the man lifts off the bed and comes over to Steve, his eyes are red rimmed and the sweatpants and tee hang baggy on his frame. “You didn’t have to do all this. I’m really grateful.”

“You’d do the same for me.” Steve said and Bucky gasps.

“I really would.” Bucky doesn’t hold himself back from pulling Steve into his arms, it’s a moment of weakness that has him enveloping the man against his chest. Burying his face into the blonde’s neck breathing the smell of paint and dried rain on his skin. “But you didn’t have to.”

“I’m here Buck it’s alright.”

Bucky slumps in his hold, when he speaks his voice wavers and Steve cradles him even closer.“I was so worried.”

“She’s okay, she’s safe.”

“I couldn’t do anything.” Getting the call from the kindergarten and seeing Lola laying on a lumpy mattress in the children’s ward, had elicited unwanted memories from his memory, memories fought hard to move on from.

Steve makes it easy to forget everything bad that’d ever happened to the veteran, he was a breath of fresh air. Something so unbearably pure in the way he so effortlessly gave his time and pushed his life so seamlessly into Bucky’s.

That same man comforts him right now, “You’re there for her, that’s all she needs.” It’s unfortunate that Steve’s ringtone goes off the exact same moment the dads really settled into his arms. Steve sighs wistfully against his ear. “I gotta go Buck.”

Bucky nods against him. “Yeah, ok.” Despite this he doesn’t let go, if anything he pushes his weight even further into Steve, nosing the skin of Steve’s neck with the tip of his nose and up so he can rasp. “You’re so good Stevie.” And doesn’t that have Steve absolutely swooning, a shiver races down his spine, the tingling intensifies when he feels the press of Bucky’s lips to his pulse. It’s when he lets out a shuddering breath that Bucky comes to his senses and pulls back from him. “Sorry god, I-I should drive you home, it’s late.”

Steve’s shaking his head. “A friend’s outside picking me up. Get some rest okay. Call me tomorrow?”

“Yeah, thanks Steve. For everything.” With a final smile Steve strolls down the stairs to say goodbye to Peach, the girls feeding Stitch one last time before she’s settles in for the night and gives him a hug and a smile upon seeing he’s leaving.

“See ya tomorrow sir.”

“Right back atcha Peach.” He ruffles her some with a side hug and waves as he crosses the Barnes drive to get to Peter’s car. He was the only one of his mates who he knew would be up late, partly because his shifts at the bar always run well into the night.

Steve slides into the truck, that may or may not smell a little like oily pizza and stale gym equipment and thanks the yawning man for the ride.

Peters smirking. “No problemo sexy, everything good? Whose house is this?” The mans already leaning out the window to get a peak at the Barnes house.

Steve most definitely is not going to tell his past hook up about Bucky, he shrugs nonchalantly whilst putting on his seatbelt. “A friend.”

Peter doesn’t mind the evasive comment, used to Steve’s ways as he was. He shifts the gears and sets on down the road. “Yeah? You screwing this friend because if you are, I am very impressed. Certainly, an upgrade.”

“Yeah, yeah. How’s Gamora.”

“Finally took her on that second date, met her sister who scares the shit outta me. She’s nice, might take her to meet my mom at some point.” Steve’s brow raises in astonishment, Peter wasn’t one to let just anyone in so quickly, if Gamora had him already thinking about the future than she had to be special. Being the angel, he was, Steve threw Peter an easy smile.

“I’m happy for you Pete.”

“Thanks, sexy.”

*-*

The next day Steve had a busy time with the kids but was practically flying sky-high off happy emotions. His serotonin levels were off the charts anytime he remembered the previous night, most significantly the press of Bucky’s body against his.

He’d been painting with the students all day and had started his own canvas halfway through feeling inspired. Even after the day had ended and the student’s cleared out, he’d carried on. Only he couldn’t find the right grey to replicate the cloudy skies and had to go rummaging through the supply closet to find some.

As he’s searching, the familiar sound of the class door opening alerts him to another presence, someone calls out his name and he’s distracted enough to grunt out a quick, “In here!” over his shoulder. He’s finally got the correct shade of paint in hand and he stands straight in triumph. The person whose entered had closed the closet door slightly and Steve’s confused as to why until he’s greeted with Bucky.

Bucky with his perfectly waved hair tied up tight into a high pony, little plaits interspersed within it. The off the shoulder jumper he wears showcases the dragon head tat and Steve wants those tree trunk thighs wrapped around his fucking face.

Instead he smiles happily. “Bucky hey-!” The mans crowded in Steve’s space before the blonde can even blink, Bucky pushes him roughly against the shelves, paint bottles and other equipment shake in warning but Steve can’t find it in himself to speak or question the mans actions at all because the next seconds see his explanation devoured by the man's mouth. Steve gasps at the initial feeling and the hunky man takes it as an invitation to lick into the wet abyss.

When Steve tastes the man’s tongue he’s done for, he drops the bottle in his hand and gives himself over to the feeling, and boy what a feeling it was.

Bucky’s mercilessly dominating Steve’s mouth, licking so far into him that the blondes whining for more, pushing against the wall of relentless muscle. His knees buckle when Bucky grunts in response to the noise and bullies Steve even closer to his own body using his sheer weight. In moments Bucky pushes his right-hand down underneath Steve’s knee to hitch it on his hip and grind down into him.

Steve’s jaw outright drops open, gulping in rushes of air, Bucky pulls back.

“This okay?” He rumbles and Steve’s gone blind.

“Mhmm.” His voice had gone embarrassingly high and shrill. At the consent though, Bucky’s diving right back in, the whining only continues when Bucky grips his jaw in a hard grip.

Only to stop inches away from Steve’s mouth once again. Bucky shakes his head as if he’s physically trying to pull himself together. “We should talk?”

Steve- god he can’t even remember his own name- can’t get enough, he’s already thinking of getting the other man’s mouth on his again. “Kiss more, talk after.” Then he drags Buck back in, Bucky’s growling at the eagerness Steve shows and lowers his hand from gripping his strong jaw down to hike Steve up into his arms, the blonde wrapping his legs round his middle on reflex. Bucky’s pressing so hard into him that he can feel the man’s arousal through his own slacks.

“You drive me insane Stevie.” The brunette punctuates his point by biting onto the pale skin of Steve’s neck.

The bites go straight to Steve’s dick, he grabs onto the man’s hair just to fucking ground himself. “Oh, Buck.” Those fucking heavy sighs have Bucky going crazy, he’s palming at Steve’s magnificent ass and rutting himself into the crevice of Steve’s legs.

“Can’t take it anymore, fucking need you.” Hearing those husky words rumbling from the man has Steve moaning outright.

The door clangs. “Mr Rogers, I-it’s Darcy.” Both men go still, Steve clamps a hand over Bucky’s mouth feeling the grin underneath his palm, that fucking Barnes smirk.

Steve clears his throat subtly. “Oh hi?”

“You okay?” Darcy sounds highly unsure.

“Yeah Darce. Just dropped some paint in here, you should steer clear. You need any- anything?” He fumbles over his words when Bucky grinds up into him again, purposely stroking the hard lines of their cocks against each other.

“Tony said you were America and Kamala’s tutor last month. I just wanted to know if you had copies of their reports.”

“You taking them onboard?” Steve’s only concentrating slightly, all his attention is captured by the man who’s grinning crookedly at him, supporting his weight with one fucking arm so he can use his right hand to palm the blonde's tits.

Darcy remains painfully unaware. “Supposed to be yeah, lessen your workload or something. Their star pupils in music now, so Fury wants them to focus on that area.”

“Got it, uh if you go on the shared- um. Shared desktop program, my tutor folder should be open for other teachers to view, transfer the files and I’ll-uh. I’ll make a note after I’ve got this cleaned up.”

“You sure you’re alright?”

Bucky pinches his nipple between his forefinger and thumb, Steve holds back a whimper. He manages to squeak out a response. “Yeah fine. Just being cautious.”

“Great, see ya later.”

“Bye!” The door shuts with a thud and Steve’s stuck glaring at a smug Bucky.

“You’re a menace.” Bucky laughs falling into Steve’s neck to suck on his pulse.

“Mphm.”

“Buck, you’re gonna give me a hickey!”

Another sharp bite. “I can’t give you a hickey, your jumpers too fuckin’ tight.”

“That’s not the only thing that’s tight.” He murmurs.

“Oh baby.” Bucky shudders through a disbelieving laugh, he stops remorsefully, Steve’s already pouting. “I gotta stop now, or I’m gonna fuck you right in here.” The words have Steve’s head falling back against the wall, if he could just breathe, he’d be fucking fine.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Let me date ya doll.” Steve’s smirking down at the perfect man.

“You sure Barnes?”

Bucky licks the man’s pouty lips and thrusts his tongue inside Steve’s mouth in a hot kiss. When he pulls back Steve’s mouth is satisfyingly pink almost matching his rose blush. “Fuckin positive.”

*-*

It’d taken Steve a few flustered moments to will down his erection after Bucky’d left. He’d left the girls in the car and had to head over to Thor’s for the day, but he’d promised to text Steve at any chance he’d gotten.

Steve had gone home and immediately cleaned up, Harley had congratulated him on getting laid as he took out the trash to the garbage shoot- he didn’t even feel uncomfortable. Instead he’d smiled wide and told her the outfit of sparkles and platform boots was killer.

“I got a roller derby tonight, wish me luck!” The woman had hooted on her way out and Steve was in such high spirits, that’d he hooted back.

In his favourite pair of sweats and the fleecy jumper Bucky had had him keep, Steve started cooking his ma’s favourite pork stir fry recipe whilst listening to a jazz mix on youtube. As the soothing tones of Eartha Kitt’s _‘My Heart Belongs to Daddy’_ serenade him and he stirs the noodles into the meat sauce a knock sounds on the door.

He frowns at the thing but puts down his long spoons to go answer it.

 _‘It could be Bucky_.’

His brain offers, and Steve’s smiling widely at the idea.

Maybe that’s why he unlocks the padlock without checking through the peephole. “Hey-“ His relaxed frame tightens up instantly at the sight before him. The man turns to regard him, his scruffy beard is longer now but the grin is the same, the beat brown leather jacket is still the same, the smothering cigar smoke smell is the same.

“Logan?” That grin widens as the man smirks down at him. 

“Hiya bub, ya miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension resolved? Yes.  
> *Thanos voice* But what did it cost?
> 
> Did you really think it was gonna be that easy? For the record I'm berry sowwy.
> 
> Peter's such a cutie, I really need to write him in the story more. Introducing the x-men next chapter- so look out for a change in tags.
> 
> Wanda's car
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Lilo's fav book. (It's the cutest book ever guys, I used to love it.)
> 
> This was a doozie guys, don't hate me too much. XD love ya.
> 
> Kisses xxx


	11. Bitches Broken Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how y'all doin?
> 
> I thought I'd upload before another month passes us by, *teehee* this ones an extra long one so yay. Consider it an early Christmas present, or if you don't celebrate that then it's your early birthday present. Either way prezzies. :)
> 
> Just a few notes quickly, in a previous chapter I said Peggy was in her forties she is in fact in her fifties. I have fixed my mistake now so it should be fine, but just a heads up anyway.
> 
> To clarify though, Peggy is 56 now. Angie is 45, their daughter Ruby is 8.
> 
> Steve is 37, Bucky is 39, Peach is 16, the twins are 5. I'll put other ages when relevant but just to sum it all up now, just cause it's nice to know how old these bitches are when reading.
> 
> I also am un-beta'd and most of the time just go back and fix mistakes after uploading cause I'm wazy.
> 
> Chile anyway, you can enjoy now. xx

“Hiya bub, ya miss me?”

Steve blinked once, the blinked again.

Fuck.

He was sure he appeared akin to an owl. All he’d need now was the spinning neck. Logan seemed unfazed by his silence, if anything the grin he’d sported had gotten wider the longer Steve stood shocked at the door.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” And wasn’t that the last fucking straw, Steve’s hand tightens on the knob of his door, stance going on the offence immediately.

When he speaks, his voice is a low growl. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“That anyway to greet an old friend?” The man replies coyer than a motherfucker.

“Don’t even Logan. Answer the fucking question.”

Logan invades Steve’s space faster than he could comprehend, one minute he’s outside the threshold the next he’s in apartment coaxing Steve to stumble back. “Love it when you swear Steven.” The changing of his name does nothing to ease the blonde, it only aggravates him more. How the hell did Logan think any of this was okay? And why did his heart have to skip a beat at their sudden closeness?

Tampering down his flustered state Steve shakes his head to clear his running thoughts. “L-Logan, why’re you here?”

“I got a job here at Maywood high- coincidentally I wasn’t intentionally following you here.” The leather clad man assured him, seeing Steve was five seconds away from inferring that very thing. “Charles thought it best for you to find out from me first.”

“Charles is here too?”

“Yeah, Erik finally convinced them to get the hell out of New York and settle peacefully. Lorna and Peter needed normality apparently, Charles boarding school wasn’t that.” Why is Steve even entertaining this?

The blonde scrunches his brows together, trying desperately not to glance down at the wall of muscle currently caging him against the door. “Did he sell Xavier Mansion?”

The rugged man sniffs the air and answers distracted. “Nah, Raven’s running it now. She’s doing a great job too- you cooking?” Uttering a curse under his breath Steve rushes back to the stove, where his stir fry is close to burning and steam rises from the wok. He turns it off, puts the wok on the wood chopping board and fans the air with a tea towel glaring daggers at Logan. Ok, now he’s pissed.

“So, what this is just a courtesy? You walk back into my life and expect everything to go back to the way it was!”

Logan’s expression loses some of the coolness, his usual smirk easing out into a grimace. “Give me more credit Steve baby, I don’t want for things to go back to that. I’m not the same guy I was, I’ve changed. Someone made me realise I needed to get my shit together, so I made a list of what I wanted and stuck to it.”

The blonde scoffs, this was typical of Logan. To try worm his way back into Steve’s life, messing things up. “Yeah, and how’s that working out for ya?”

“I’ve got one more thing on the list Steve… that’s you.”

For a long while Steve can do nothing but gape like a fish at him. “What the hell am I supposed to say to that?”

“You don’t have to say a damn thing, I just need you to know…” With carefully planned strides he crowds Steve against his kitchen counter, plastering his entire bulky frame against the shorter man in a move he knows has Steve weak at the knees. Logan’s whisker like beard travels up the curve of his neck until his mouth is at Steve’s ear. “You’re all I want bub, ain’t nothin gonna get in my way of havin’ yah.”

Steve can hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears, he barely manages to choke out a squeaky, “Leave. Now, please.”

Logan nods, his tongue sweeps his lower lip until finally his heat is detracted from Steve’s body leaving the man able to breathe. Feeling clearer headed Steve shows him out and closes his door without another word, shutting the man out as quickly as possible.

With the adrenaline of the situation finally wearing off Steve locks the door and slides down the back of the door. Crouched and shaking, he stops his hands from clenching into fists and bangs his head against the back of the door in frustration.

Of course, the moment things finally started going right for him, life had to throw another curveball his way.

He was supposed to be over Logan, over his charming ways, that tough exterior and leather scent. Now, he’s back and Steve feels as if he’s been thrown right back to square one. Even when he begins to tremble the man can’t find it in himself to get up off the floor, oh god now he’s tearing up.

Those stray tears get wiped away with the edge of the fleecy material, which only conjures thoughts of the one who’d given him the jumper in the first place. Thinking of Bucky felt like a physical blow right now, someone so new and exciting who’d told Steve he was _good_ and had changed Steve’s entire perspective on what he wanted in this life.

Bucky didn’t deserve someone like Steve, he didn’t deserve the mess that was his life. Why would he even want to date him, he had in his eyes a life not befitting a thirty-seven-year-old. His apartment was shabby; with crumbling walls, an unattractive mould lining the window and a heating system which never seemed to work properly. If that wasn’t enough, he barely knew how to take care of himself, not in the way that mattered anyway. He’d spent the entirety of his relationship with Logan trying to please the other man, at any cost to his own happiness which in the end had proved to be the catalyst leading to their relationships end. That hadn’t been easy, getting to a point in his life where his heart didn’t ache at the mere mention of Logan’s name had been excruciatingly long. If all it took for all his progress to turn into ash was seeing the man’s face, then surely, he didn’t deserve to start something with Bucky. Not when his feelings hadn’t changed, despite everything he still cares for Logan.

Fuck, Steve needed help.

*-*

“Remind me, why we’re doing this again.” Thor rolls his eyes and adjusts the plate of cookies Bucky had baked in his hands, once the right one was free, he rang the doorbell of the house next door and practised his best smile.

He regards Bucky with glee. “Because Jamie baby, I haven’t had neighbours in six years. Not since the Pym’s moved away, I wanna make a good impression.”

As Bucky shrugs Thor nudges the girls in front of them to stand straight and smile politely. Buck can’t help but compare the blonde hunk to one of those pageant mothers, he even giggles when Thor points to his mouth and tells the girls to copy his own.

Heels clacking against the flooring signals someone approaching the door, when the door swings open, a man with chestnut locks and piercing blue eyes comes into view. His pale blue shirt was rolled up at the sleeves chaotically, one side unevenly tucked into a pair of Levi’s dotted with paint.

He’s not expecting guests, his smile widens a fraction as he takes in the five of them on his doorstep. “Oh, why hello there.” Thor’s opened his mouth but Lola’s beats him to it.

“He sounds like Miss Carter daddy.” Her little head spins cranes around to stare up at him in wonder and Bucky smirks.

“He probably comes from England hunni.”

Lilo’s the forward one, she holds out her small hand toward the man and smiles. “You remind us of our teacher Miss Carter. I like your paint trousers.”

Charles smile is dazzling. “Oh, aren’t you the sweetest thing. Erik come here, they’re twins Erik.” After calling over his shoulder he leans down and smiles brightly at the girls. “Did you know the science behind twins is extraordinary, your cells were divided from one and despite your identicality your fingerprints are completely different. Oh gosh, even your little faces are inversed reflections of each other-“ A deep chuckle interrupts whatever rambling talk the man had gone on about. Flicking their gazes down the hall another man approaches, he’s taller than the one whose gotten up from kneeling. But similarly covered in specks of paint, all over his turtleneck and slacks.

When he speaks his accent is British sounding, but Bucky’s keen ear picks up the slightest hint of German in the lilt of his words. “Dear god Charles, please tell me you haven’t gotten all sciencey on the locals already.”

“You know me darling- oh gosh where are my manners. You must forgive me. I tend to chat everyone’s ears off when given the chance.”

Thor laughs it off. “It’s not a problem. I’m Thor this is my baby Astrid.” The hunk puts his hand proudly on his daughter’s shoulders, her blonde ponytails drapes over his wrist as she turns to smile up at him.

Once again Lilo seems to be on a confident roll, she starts gesturing between the rest of them. “I’m Lilo, this is my twin Lola and this is our daddy Bucky, we’re not you’re neighbours but we’re always here so you’ll see us around too.”

“It’s very lovely to meet you all. I would invite you in but it’s all rather chaotic right now. I’m Charles Xavier and this is my husband Erik Lehnsherr… um are you two together?” Thor almost chokes on his own tongue when the brit gestures between him and Jamie. Bucky’s pretty sure he hears the man make the most imperceptible gagging noise.

It’s Thor who breaks the silence. “God no, no offense Jamie.”

Bucky huffs. “Yeah? None taken pal, you’re not my type either…well.” Thor rolls his eyes fondly at his closest friend and informs Charles that he in fact lives with his husband Bruce next door and of their son Tor as well.

“Excellent names.” Erik comments after Thor hands over his plate of goodies to Charles who ‘oos’ in excitement. “Our daughter Lorna and our son Peter should be around here somewhere.”

“Are they our age?” Astrid’s already peering into the huge space behind them to get a peak at the children he spoke of.

“No dear, I’m afraid they’re _moody teenagers_.” Charles tuts, he mocks a clown frown which makes the girls all giggle at him, imitating the action.

Bucky grins. “I feel that. My daughter Peach and his son Tor are the same.”

Erik nods in understanding before his eye narrow in question. “Do either of you know what Tiktok is?” 

“No idea.” Bucky laughs at the same time Thor proudly proclaims ‘yes!’ garnering him sly smirks from the other men.

“I may have an account.” The blonde admits sheepishly, they all chuckle but none more than Charles whose blue eyes shine in the morning light.

“You’re all a delight. Oh, since we’re all going to be seeing each other often, why don’t you and Bucky here come over this Saturday. We’re having a housewarming party and we’d be happy to have you, wouldn’t we darling?”

Erik regards his husband warmly whilst setting his arm securely around the smaller man’s waist. “Yes, of course. Feel free to pass the word on to other neighbours, it’d do us some good to get to know everyone.”

Thor’s already giving them his best smile, the one that takes over his features and has him resembling a giant puppy. “Brilliant, we’ll see you on Saturday then. Say goodbye girls.”

“Bye, bye!” They chorus already on their way down the drive.

“See ya Saturday.” Bucky smiles, whilst attempting to wrangle the girls back to him. He speeds up to run and catch Lola whose trailing behind the other girls, when he’s got her, he lifts her up in a little spin. His joy over her squeals of amusement are palpable and soon Thor’s laughing too.

When they near Thor’s house and walk around the side to enter the garden, Thor throws an inquisitive look in Jamie’s direction. “You are coming with me, right?”

Bucky nods. “Yeah, I think I might bring Stevie.”

His friends grin turns mischievous the moment Bucky speaks the words. “Stevie huh? Look at you, already giving bae nicknames.”

The brunette nudges his pal with his shoulder, taking care not to hurt Lola in his arms. “Shuddap, plus Lo and Li gave him the nickname… I just coincidentally love calling him that too.”

Thor grins knowingly. “You are a goner.”

“Am not.” Bucky whines like an adolescent child, which has the blonde laughing harder at him.

Lola -whose fiddling with the hem of Bucky’s jumper whilst rubbing her cheek against the material- shoots her head upward at the mention of Steve’s voice. “Is Stevie Wevie coming to dinner tonight?”

A warm feeling settles over Bucky, Lola had always been the child to take a while to warm up to someone’s constant presence. Steve was quickly becoming “Not tonight doll sorry, I can ask but Stevie’s got work tomorrow.”

Lilo materialises down beside him and hums in thought. “You could bribe him with red velvet cookies.” Her father and uncle share bewildered expressions before their eyes land on her, to which Lilo shrugs at.

Bucky can’t help his mouth from opening in disbelief. “Who teaches you these things.” 

“Auntie Nat.”

“Me and your aunt need to have a discussion on this.”

Lilo kicks her ball across the yard, mumbling under her breath. “I like when Stevie comes over, he reads books really good. Not like you daddy, he does the voices better.”

Her father’s sweet smile stretches across his face as he nuzzles the thick curls atop Lola’s head. He thinks back to the night where Steve had come over to care for Peach whilst he worried over his daughter and bites his lip in adoration of him. The blonde hadn’t hesitated to care for his girls like they were one of his own and Bucky had felt a piece of himself alight at the sight of it. Just watching him read to Lilo snuggled up warm and safe with her- well it had felt as if the empty space in his heart had finally been filled.

It had felt like Steve belonged there.

Bucky smiles a secret smile, full of joy for what was to come. “Yeah, I like it too sweetheart.”

*-*

The dull theme tune of some cartoon far beyond Steve’s comprehension blared from the living room, occasionally Ruby’s cackles would follow a random phrase; usually Steve welcomed the noises, but as of now his mind was far too clouded to enjoy them.

Opposite him, Peggy stirs a herbal tea bag into the teapot and shakes her head for the seventh time that afternoon. She’d been puttering around the kitchen as Steve recalled his morning with barely reserved anger in her movements, the blonde would’ve told her to calm down if he hadn’t felt so helpless over the situation himself.

“I cannot believe he had the audacity to turn up at your-!” Sparing a peek past the closed glass doors which separate the kitchen from it’s living room counterpart, the elder lowers her voice with a frown. “- _your_ house, demanding you let him back into his life after what he did to you.”

Steve shakes his head but accepts the mug she hands over to him, his hands ghost over the scolding porcelain ever so lightly as he attempts to calm her. “It wasn’t that bad Peg, you make it sound like he cheated on me and fled.”

Peggy’s brow arches threateningly as she sits down at the small table in her kitchen, tucking herself in like a true lady to begin assembling her tea together. “Not that bad, he misled you darling. For four years he had you at his beck and call, putting his work before you, leaving you for weeks at a time to rattle around that stupid house all on your own.”

For some reason hearing her berate Logan irks him in the slightest way, Steve finds himself defending the man though he’s not completely sure why. “He’s given up his job, he works at the school now Peg.” The perfect cupid bow of Peggy’s lip becomes that more prominent as she glowers at Steve, in such a way that he wishes to retract his head and hide in a shell until she’d stopped.

“But it wasn’t just that was it? Steve, you were _engaged_! He asked you to marry him and never did anything to prove he even deserve you.” Hearing _the_ word is a low blow, one Peggy isn’t afraid to use if it helps Steve see reason. He understands why she says it but resents her slightly all the same. “If that isn’t enough, he broke off the engagement and fled faster than anyone that stupid has the right to!” Her hiss of disdain helps Steve know she’s speaking sense., after all Carter’s were rarely ever wrong; and yet his chest still ached.

Peering into his steaming cup, Steve chokes on the overwhelming emotions bubbling up inside and whispers so delicately. “He says he’s changed.”

The words break her heart, she tuts seeing his sadden features and places her hand on his to provide comfort. She lowers her voice to poised coo. “Oh darling, I know. But words become meaningless when you say them enough, he’s doing nothing to prove it. Him showing up at your house uninvited and entitled is more of the same thing, wouldn’t you say?”

“I-I don’t know Pegs.” Then, to his utter dismay. Steve breaks into tears, little hiccups follow on and Peggy gives in to her maternal instinct and folds him in her arms.

“Shh, shh. It’s alright poppet, it’s your choice, it always has been. All I can do is tell you what I see, it’s your heart you’ve got to follow, and if it believes Logan’s changed who am I to tell you otherwise.” She lets that ending statement hang in the air, leaving Steve in more of a worry than before.

“I will however ask about Bucky.” And doesn’t that just put the cherry on Steve metaphorical problem sundae. In all his ruminations of a man who shouldn’t be worth his time of day, Steve had forgotten about the perfect thing he’d been building with the perfect man.

Bucky, who was kind and selfless and family orientated had kissed him and told Steve he drove him _‘crazy’_. Bucky had time and time again put his needs first -after his daughters of course- but before the mans very own no matter the situation. He’d become so important to Steve over the course of a month, carving into his soul a new chance at something he’d always wanted but never felt he could have.

Was he really willing to throw all of that away, for the idea of something familiar?

The gods, for whatever reason throw him a proverbial bone when the table beside him vibrates. His attention is captured by the name on the screen.

_Daddy_

At first, the furrow between Steve’s brow hardens as he’s unsure when he’d had a contact of the name before. By the time the blonde’s caught on to who _exactly_ the person is calling, Peggy had already snooped and seen the name as well!

“Oh my-“ With reflexes the flash himself would envy Steve picks up the phone and answers it.

He’s a nervous wreck by the time he’s cleared his throat and begun speaking. “Hey Buck, hi.”

“Stevie, hey. Uh, hope I haven’t caught you at a bad time.”

“No, you haven’t. Everything’s fine-!” The teacher tries to assure him at the same time warding off a snorting Peggy. ‘Kinky Steve honestly why am I not surprised’ he shoos her out into the living room with her cup of tea to go sit with Ruby. She agrees begrudgingly- well after he kicks her in the buttocks.

“Are you sure, I can call back.” Steve can hear the smirk in the man’s voice, he’s finding all of this amusing of course. Dear Gods.

Once more the blonde tries to go for being suave in his voice but must sound unbearably unsure. “So, what’s the call for Buck?”

“I got invited to a housewarming party this Saturday, Thor’s forcing me to go because they’re his neighbours and I was wondering if maybe you’d save me from boredom by coming with.”

A flutter erupts in Steve’s stomach, around a soft smile he coos into the receiver. “As in, be your plus one- Mr Barnes! Are you saying you want me to hang off your arm and flaunt me off to some random people you’ve just met?” Although Steve’s fucking around the frustrated groan on the other side of the line tells him Bucky’s taking it differently.

“When you put it like that doll, fuck yeah.” Steve’s bottom lip catches in his teeth when Bucky’s husks deepen. “Prettiest thing I’ll ever see Stevie.” Comes the growl over the line and boy doesn’t that push all of Steve’s buttons.

He goes for coy once he finds it in him to reply. “Well, I guess I can’t say no now can I?”

“So, I’ll pick you up at 6 then, yeah?”

“You got it Barnes.” Bucky’s delighted, if his laugh is anything to go by, it’s always such a happy shift Steve feels whenever he’s speaking to the man, he couldn’t believe that he could have doubts on the way having _this_ makes him feel.

The laughs simmer down eventually, when Bucky hums in remembrance of something. “Oh, and Stevie, ‘fore I forget…” The teacher worries his lip in expectation, waiting for whatever it is the man wants to tell him.

“Yeah?” He urges.

“You be a _good boy_ and wear that jacket for me okay.”

Steve’s world flips on its axis.

The words play on a loop through his fried brain, he’s left gawking whilst his stare travels far off into the distance. Bucky’d finally done it, he’d broken his brain.

Only as Angie- who’d apparently been in the kitchen for a while- clears her throat does Steve stutter through a reply. “Um, yes sir. Um Buck, I’m sorry I gotta go- but I’ll uhh- I’ll make sure to do that. Bye, sorry. See ya Saturday.” He practically squeaks through the entire thing, without giving Bucky another chance to say something so sinfully delectable Steve hangs up. His face must be aflame, redder than a fire truck, he will never recover from this sexy thing, _ever!_

Angie plops her mug in the rack after washing it whilst simultaneously throwing Steve a smirk. The woman takes one look at his red hue cheeks and smirks. “Oh yeah English, he’s got it bad!” The two cackle at Steve’s embarrassment, Angie going as far as to snap a picture of him before sneaking her phone away back into her overalls pocket.

“Rubes help, your moms are being total witches!” He huffs exasperatedly when the girl doesn’t even look his way- to distracted with the clusterfuck of colour on the telly; the older women laugh even harder.

Angie brushes past Steve to the sitting room, nudging him teasingly on the way. She’s got a packet of Oreos in hand, “I told you Ange, that Barnes is quite the specimen.” Peggy smirks and in the next breath smiles gratefully when she’s handed the treats. “Oo thanks hun.”

“No problem,” Angie scoots back into her recliner and plops her feet on the coffee table, it’s a testament to their love when all Peggy has to do is raise her brows for Ange to throw her feet back off the glass- throwing her sweetheart a cheeky smile when she does. Steve admires the sight, finding their infatuation with each other even now inspiring. Angie and Peg had come a long way to get to being two mothers in a town they love, it’d taken Peggy a lot of time to finally move an entire ocean for them to properly together. Not everyone had been onboard with the idea of her being with a woman, nonetheless one younger than her.

The two had met shortly after Peggy’s government job had shipped her to New York to smooth over national proceedings. Being a 41-year-old woman in a city she’d visited many times before the last thing she’d expected was to bump into a 30-year-old Angie. Well, tell a lie the last thing she’d expected was to fall in love with her, this ‘free-spirited wild child’ as Peggy put it. Had turned the English woman’s world upside down and bought her along for the ride. It wasn’t simple, obviously.

Growing up in the 60s had given Peggy a different perspective on what sexualities had been deemed ‘acceptable’ for society, a lot of repression in her own family as well as scrutiny at work had dissuaded her from following her heart to be with Angie. The four years apart weren’t kind to the star-crossed lovers either, but it’d come to a stop when Peggy abandoned her outdated family, quit her snobby job in government and moved to America back in 2009 to reunite with her love. After spending a year in the big apple living it up, Angie whimsically decided to purchase a theatre in the town Maywood. It was here- when the two packed up their lives and moved- that Peggy discovered her joy for teaching the youth, and another year after that for the two to decide having a donor whilst Angie was still young enough to have a child without complications, was to be the next big step in their eventful lives.

Thus, Ruby Darleen Martinelli-Carter was born in the spring of 2012.

They’d wound up together eventually and found happiness, which in the end was all that mattered.

Angie pops her head from the telly over to Steve. “Yo bunny, you stayin’ for dinner or what?” The New Yorker in Angie will forever be prominent, and Steve’s charmed into saying yes by Ruby’s eager eyes.

When everyone settles down again, he makes sure to voice his adoration. “You got yourself a keeper here Peg.”

“Don’t I know it.” Is her warm reply then she pats the space beside her on the leather sofa in invitation and Steve settle right in, basking in the homely environment, he finds himself able to breathe for the first time that day.

*-*

The week stretched on seemingly forever, so that by the time Saturday rolled around Bucky was practically vibrating with excitement.

He couldn’t remember a time in his entire 39 years of life where he’d ever been more nervous. Ok, that was a lie; he’d been shitting it all throughout the process of adopting Peach, and when the twins were born. There was also that time of getting Stitch- but all of that was ages ago, right now he was going to pick up Steve motherfucking Rogers.

Sweet, charming Steve. Who was everything good in the world wrapped into one Labrador of a man, he couldn’t wait.

Bucky had taken this day very seriously, completing all his housework and errands for the day before changing into a tight pair of black chinos, his form hugging red dress shirt and the expensive red bottom louis Vuitton dress shoes which Peach said made him look _‘bougie’_. In truth he just liked to coordinate his outfits colours, the shoes expense had very little influence on his decision to wear them.

Plus, if Steve thought he looked great in them that would be a bonus.

After ensuring his outfit was in pristine condition, Bucky drops his girls off at Sam’s with the promise of having fun that night; he had to roll his eyes at Sam for that one.

He pulls up to Steve’s apartment complex at precisely 5:58. In an uncharacteristic gesture of nerves he runs his tongue over his teeth whilst checking for any embarrassing articles of food stuck within the gaps. Like a douchebag he can’t help but smirk at his reflection, he’d took the time to wash his hair the night before and braid it into two so the next morning the waves were extra prominent. He styled it into a half up half down fashion which accentuated his cheekbones as well as his jawline, he’d been complimented on the style before and hoped it impressed Steve too.

Even if Steve wasn’t impressed, it really didn’t matter because Bucky was downright delighted when Steve finally exited the building.

Now, being in the army as a sniper had taught Bucky immense lessons in control, which is why the moment his eyes collide with Steve’s and he gives the man a once over, his first instinct of gawking evolves into a clenched jaw instead. The brunette conspicuously adjusts himself in the driver’s seat as grey eyes rove hungrily over the sight of perfect thighs wrapped in a flattering pair of grey checked trousers. Bucky could make out the outline of Steve’s dick through the material and yearns to place his hands there more than anything, he imagines running his hand up from that point all the way up his chest, underneath the soft pale brown jumper he wore to the tight tits he knows hide underneath. To top it all off, he'd worn his fucking jacket too!! The black suede material of the bomber jacket would be soft to the touch Bucky knew that, and despite being a little big on Stevie the man pulled it off perfectly. God Bucky wanted to ravage him.

By now, he’s sure Steve can tell exactly what he’s thinking, he can see it written all over the smirk on his face; oh yeah, this punk was in for a wild ride.

Steve slides into the passenger seat and exhales when he sinks back into comfortable leather chairs. When those blue eyes flick over to him, Bucky’s done for. “Wow, doll. You look absolutely fucking stunning.”

“Flatterer, ain’t ya?” Then Steve practically eye fucks the hell out of him. “You look hot too, but I think you already knew that.” After he says it his hand slides up on Bucky’s collar gripping it in a teasing grip, not applying any force for the moment he wanted to anchor himself in the moment. He wanted to carve the moment into his memory, the way Bucky had devoured the sight of him made him forget about everything else.

In fact, the father was smirking at him now, his eyes shifting their focus onto the hand on his person. “What?” Steve said, wanting- no needing to know the answer.

“You wanna know what?” Stevie nods coyly, and Bucky decides to wipe all humour from his handsome face. He leans back in a sprawled fashion and let’s his own expression convey exactly how much he wants the man. He drawls, “I’m gonna be sporting a semi all of today baby, you and trousers so tight should be a fucking crime.”

Steve giggles, batting Bucky’s chest with the same very hand placed there which was not the reaction the older man had wanted to receive, he wanted Steve breathless. Steve, who still had not stopped giggling. “Bucky! Oh my god- Mmph!“ All the previous joking tone evaporates leaving room for a sweltering intensity when Bucky takes Steve’s hand and places it in his lap, right in the spot his cock presses up against. As he intended everything about Steve stops, the mans stuck with his hand underneath Bucky’s and he can’t breathe.

“You feel that Stevie,” Steve dry gulps. Bucky smirks, rejoicing in the sharp inhale Steve takes when the brunette rubs their hands slowly back and forth. He drops his voice noticeably and without breaking eye contact draws Steve in with his other hand until their faces are inches away. “That’s what seeing you does to me baby.” Then, without giving the silent man any warning he draws him in for a deep kiss, his tongue licks hot stripes into the wet space, allowing himself to taste every single flavour that sits on the blonde’s tongue.

Steve- after stalling- finally gets with the program and kisses back with a ferocity that knocks both into the window behind him. Bucky makes a noise into the kiss as his head collides with the glass, but Steve is relentless, he’s going at him like a starving tiger with a carcass and it’s turning him on more than he anticipated.

When the blondes finish sucking his very soul at through his mouth, he finds Bucky’s ear and squeezes his cock through the thin fabric layer causing the father to hiss. “I think you got more than just a semi there, _Barnes_.” The tease removes his hand and sits back in his own seat, as if nothing had happened, as if Bucky wasn’t panting deeply beside him.

“You ready?” Steve’s nonchalance puts Bucky’s five years of military training to shame. He starts up the car after adjusting once again, ignores Steve’s shit eating grin, and gets them going to Thor’s house.

It takes the entire drive for his hard on to go down. 

*-*

They’d gotten to Thor’s and met him outside.

Both him and Banner were dolled up, Thor in his best jeans and white shirt and a pair of brown short boots Bucky had never seen before which matched Bruce’s familiar tweed blazer and trouser get up.

Thor beams at the two of them. “Hello lovelies, don’t you two make a sexy pair.” Bucky waves a dismissive hand.

“Shuddap you.” He says the same time Steve compliments Thor with a ‘You look amazing.’, when the two lock eyes Steve blushes.

“Thanks babe, been working out this whole week. Missed you at the gym, everything alright.” It was sweet of Thor to check up on him, Steve was glad they’d gotten to know each other outside of the gym setting. He assures the man he’s _‘fine’_ and tries not to blush harder when the hunk gives him a smirk.

Bucky’s getting a little antsy in the meantime, not knowing what to expect in the uncharted territory. “Who are we waiting on?”

A car beeps in the drive and Nat- in the hottest outfit Steve had ever seen gets out- she shakes her head in a swift movement pushing back some of her glamourous red curls, the action so flawless it puts the others to shame. Her petit frame makes the outfit she’s wearing devastatingly appealing and Steve finds his own eyes attracted to the tattoos on show.

Nat’s smirking at them, she twirls at Thor’s command giving them the 360 view. “Boys. Lookin’ good guys.” Bucky nods to recognise Steve’s presence but he’s getting distracted with the rosy blush on Steve’s cheeks or the gentle way the mans taken his hand and hasn’t let it go for 2 minutes now.

Thor finishes up showering Nat in compliments and checks his expensive watch. “Since Nat’s here, it’s just Loki we’re waiting on. She’s been doing her makeup for hours so she should be coming down any, moment, _now_.“

As if knowing how to make an entrance Loki comes down the steps off from the door and shuts it behind her. She’s as per usual drop dead gorgeous, her natural makeup look accentuates her stunning cheekbones and gives her the appearance of glowing in the sunshine. “Alright, let’s get this show on the road bitches.” She struts pass all of them without another word, her knee-high boots click against the cobble path, but she manages to walk gracefully. The artist inside of Steve walks alongside her to compliment the work she’s done to get the blending of her eyeshadow exactly right.

Whereas Steve in front of him has fun joking around with Loki, Bucky’s stuck with the others listening to their voices teasing him about his effort to get all dressed up. 

“You’re whipped son, just accept it.”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing.”

“Nothing. Your hot shit man, own it.”

“It’s the shoes isn’t it?”

“Yup!” They all agree leaving him shaking his head. However, the little voice inside of Bucky’s head persuades his paranoia to grow as he takes in his outfit and doubt himself. He’s a nervous wreck the entire way up to the other house and carries on plucking at his label before Steve catches his anxious hands with his own and puts them aside so he can fix the collar himself.

“Stop fussing, you look amazing Buck.”

Thor’s twisting one of his locks away from his face but eves dropping as well informs the man, “Yeah Buck, we were only teasing.” Thor pokes the man’s cheek afterward.

The brunette smiles shoving Thor’s pointing hands away and rings the bell. “Whose house is this anyway?” Steve asks admiring the rose pot hanging above the doorbell, no one answers the question as the door is opening to reveal Charles in all his glory.

The man’s brilliant smile falters only slightly upon noticing the blonde. “Steve!”

The addressed man’s mouth is slack, he begins to shake his head in slight confusion. “Charles? What the- you got invited to the party too?”

Charles is all smiles. “No actually, the party’s mine, mine and Erik’s but detail details. Gosh Steve-“ Steve gets enveloped into one of Charles lovely hugs and it only occurs to Steve right then how much he’d missed the man. The mans scent smelt entirely sweeter than one would expect, a combination of strawberry shortcake and the tiniest hint of orange followed the man around. “You didn’t write dear. We were all awfully worried when you left so abruptly.” _Oh, shit._

Bucky frowns as he watches the men interact and let’s his possessive nature get the best of him. “I’m sorry to uh interrupt whatever _this_ is but do you two know each other?”

There’s a tension in Steve, one Bucky had never seen before. His eyes flicker everywhere but at Bucky when usually the eye contact between them is intense. He mumbles, “Uh yes, Charles is actually a good friend of mine.”

“So good you didn’t know he was moving to Maywood?”

“It’s complicated.” Steve’s clearly dismissing the conversation entirely, which has Bucky inwardly raging.

Charles senses the tension suddenly in the air and decided to ramp up his host etiquette. “Right, um why don’t you all come in we can introduce everyone, and all have a good time.”

He ushers them in with flappy hands and a white smile.

“Loki.” She introduces herself, holding out her manicured hand, Charles delights in meeting her and calls Erik over to do the same.

“You are beautiful.” Erik compliments her, his eyes taking on a playful nature.

Loki beams. “Charming.”

Thor’s next to say hi. “This is Natasha and Bruce my husband.” The two wave and Charles bring them in through the foyer into the main room, everyone else is there giving their small group inquisitive glances.

With blue eyes twinkling Charles whimsically starts introductions. “Here we have Kitty Pryde she’s only here for the day- works in my boarding school in Westchester, this is Hank Macoy, Scott summers and well I’m sure the others are on there way. Everyone this is James, Thor, Natasha, Loki and you all know Steve.”

They spend a few minutes mingling around the room, all the while Bucky finds himself completely separated from Steve, despite being in the same room as him. There’s something going on here that he can’t quite figure out, but he feels like a complete outsider, and not just because he’s in a new environment.

The air shifts once again as the bell rings announcing new arrivals. Charles has hopped up with a glass of wine in his hand and merrily sings, ‘I’ll get it’ as he steps over a few stretched out legs he finally gets to the door.

“Hel- Oh god Logan! I-I didn’t know you were coming, I sent you an email, but you never responded.” Charles’s panicked eyes flickered from Steve to Logan in panic and Bucky’s keen eye caught the look before his face changed dramatically into a smile and he turned to his husband. “Erik, could you join me in the kitchen please I um left the- uh…oven on.” 

“Gladly.” The tall man brushes past Logan on his way to the kitchen. His lips are pressed into a thin line, he whispers into the gruff man’s ear. “Don’t be a dick.” When the two depart- or flee rather to the safety of the kitchen, the rest of the room is enveloped in silence.

Logan clears his throat and drops the cigar he was holding to the ashtray on the table. “Steve, uh I didn’t know you would be here.” _Oh god, please let the floor split open this very moment and swallow Steve into a deep dark hole, or hell, he would accept hell in a heartbeat as well._

The blonde shoots up out of his seat and heads to the back door. “I need a drink.” He mumbles whilst walking away, his sudden departure leaves an abundance of questions running through Bucky’s head.

He _may_ be glaring daggers into Logan’s soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, that happened.
> 
> For imagination purposes here are the houses.
> 
> Thor's modern paradise
> 
> Charles and Erik's house
> 
> Loki's outfit and makeup
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Nat's outfit
> 
> This chapters tone may have seemed different cause I was so uninspired towards the end. The end was rushed as hell as well, I'm sorry. But we're gonna get Bucky's perspective and I'll fix the character building in the next chapter.
> 
> Love you all my little duckies, for reading and getting this story to 5000!!! fucking hits. You're all so amazing.
> 
> Next update will be after the 25th, I'm swamped. Love ya, thanks for reading xx


	12. Dinner and Diatribes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year my lovelies, the story has gained so much traction lately which I'm always grateful for. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying it, you bring me endless joy. On this note, have a lovely time reading this chapter, I was fully inspired so it should be better than the last. 
> 
> The title is a Hozier song, if you didn't already know and you should check it out, its really good and sums up I think a lot of what the characters are thinking.
> 
> The chapters soundtrack include- 
> 
> Photograph~ From the Her film soundtrack.  
> Rosie Lowe~ Birdsong
> 
> I was supposed to update on the fifth, it's technically still the fifth in other countries so imma say I'm fashionably late. XD
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy. xx

Bucky watched Steve anxiously put away his third glass of wine in the past hour and could feel his own anxious nature from making an appearance. Although the man was brilliant at keeping up a calm façade, even he could tell the tension in the room was shutting off his people skills bit by bit.

Steve’s already draining the liquid out of his third glass by the time Charles tells everyone to help themselves to the spread set out and puts on a bit of music, hoping it gets everyone loosened up. Unfortunately, Steve hadn’t quite gotten the memo, he’s sitting on the corner of the long length sofas chewing his lips whilst nursing his empty glass. Every few seconds he’ll catch the eye of Bucky, smile with as much courage as he can and go back to staring religiously at his lap to avoid another pair of lurking eyes.

The father of three who’s currently stood engaging in conversation with both Nat and Kitty. The latter of who had some questions about the pain scale of a tattoo, after finding out both Nat and Buck had already had several. The man made sure to politely answer any of her questions with as much interest as he could muster but his sights would involuntarily always end up on Steve- who wasn’t quite as happy as he usually was.

It had something to do with the fucking huge douchebag- who was wearing a leather jacket inside the house might he add- currently giving Steve lingering looks as if Bucky wasn’t even there.

His possessive nature sparked the longer that frown remained on Steve’s face, and he knew if he had to see it for another second, he’d probably go mad.

Thor must notice the expression on his face. Being one of his closest friends the hunk had learned how to read his every micro-expression, no matter how schooled his features were. He saddles up beside the brunette and politely extracts him from the trio so he can have a word.

“Why do you look like you’re five seconds away from punching that guys lights out?” Bucky scoffs. Thor always knew exactly what he was thinking.

He shrugs in what he hopes is a nonchalant way. “Maybe it’s because he’s looking at what’s mine.”

Thor huffs in amusement. “Christ, you’ve gone feral on me already Jamie. What’s it been, a month.”

“It doesn’t matter how long it’s been.” Bucky smoothly interjects. “Stevie’s been shut off ever since he saw that fucker walk in and I don’t like it.” His blonde friend considers this, as both take in Steve on the couch, his frame is hunching in on itself as if he’s trying to make himself smaller. Bucky has to hold back a snarl. The blonde had never seemed further away than in this moment.

Eventually his friend smirks, leaning closer into Jamie. “Well you know what to do about it.”

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“Take him out of his head.” Thor branches off toward where Charles and Bruce are talking science- probably to go hang off his husbands arm like a sexy accessory -leaving Bucky to think on his parting words.

He wasn’t wrong, but then again Thor was rarely wrong. Bucky would take his advice and get Steve way out of his head, far enough that he starts feeling comfortable again.

The brunette gets his chance when Charles announces Mario Kart is being set up on the switch.

Everyone gets in a pair- picking someone they want to go up against, so that the winner of each round can play the other winner and so on and so on until an overall winner is crowned.

Naturally Bucky finds Steve’s hand as the mans distracted and declares them partners before he has a chance to get out of the game. There’s slight apprehension in Steve’s voice but he still accepts. After his confirmation Bucky starts formulating his plan.

*-*

The pairs play each other.

Nat and Kitty start followed by Scott and Hank, Charles and Erik, Loki and Hank and finally Steve and Bucky. (Logan had opted out of the game, declaring it childish. _Ugh_.)

Under the jumper he wore Steve could feel his skin getting clammy, the overall game had him uneasy. The blonde knew he had the tendency to get very competitive, a flaw of his that Logan had scrutinized every chance he got.

 _Nobody likes a know it all Steven,_ Logan had told to him once.

To avoid this flaw getting out he should let Bucky win, if he doesn’t the man might hate him, might find his competitive nature annoying; just like Logan did.

Having the man in the same fucking room as him possibly judging his every reaction to the game is a sick irony. Especially when one considers Bucky was right in the room along with them. Now that he thinks of it, poor Bucky, he has no clue why Steve’s being so withdrawn, hopefully he doesn’t blame himself.

The teacher needs to make it up to him.

Steve plans to throw the first game on purpose, allowing Bucky to get ahead of him in the first round under the guise that he had no idea how to play the game. His plans obliterate when Bucky selects his character- _Toad’s the best Stevie_ -and leans over into Steve’s space just before the race begins to whisper into his ear.

“I’m gonna wipe the floor with you baby, you gonna give me a lil summin when I do?” The buzzer announcing the green light beeps jarringly before Steve can even retaliate. Bucky’s already sailing smoothly into second place while the blonde tries to mentally recover from the abrupt imagery the older mans husked words encouraged within him.

It’s as Bucky successfully throws a shell at one of the other drivers that Steve can make out the smirk on his face.

Oh, it was so on.

Ignoring those negative thoughts which told him this was a bad idea, Steve put his head in the game and shook his head. “You are so going down, Barnes.” He growls and to his delight Bucky fucking giggles.

There finally on lap three, the adrenaline in Steve’s system is at a new high, he’s used two of his three shells, in second place there was only one obstacle in his way. Fucking Bucky.

Steve knows to win this he’s gotta play dirty, but Bucky’s dodging his every move. There’s only one thing for it. “You’re not playing fair." Steve whines, his voice taking on a higher tone, Bucky beside him cackles in-between tilting his remote.

“All’s fair in war baby.”

Leaning hard into Bucky’s side Steve feels a pleasant swoop in his stomach when the man doesn’t so much as budge. With a smirk Steve speaks directly next to Bucks ear. “Now that just ain’t right, is it _daddy_?” Steve croons lowly so only the brunette can hear it and Bucky’s character swerves so hard it drops off the map altogether. The chance to sail into first place is taken by Steve who wears a victorious grin all the way past the finish line.

Bucky comes in fifth.

Steve beams cheekily at Bucky after their round and the man’s smouldering eyes captivate him. Bucky’s subtly adjusting in the chair. “Guess I owe you one baby.” He flirts and for the first time since arriving in Charles home Steve genuinely smiles back.

“Wonder what you’ll give me.”

Loki clears her throat. “Get a room or move Barnes, it’s the winners round.” Bucky raises his hands in surrender and goes to the kitchen to talk to Erik- who’d also lost -and possibly get a whiff of whatever was being cooked.

As suspected Erik was taste testing some lamb when Bucky strolled in. The man smiled knowingly when Bucky gave the meat a longing look.

“You a foodie?”

Bucky smiles. “How could you tell?” The other man begins assembling a salad, smirking smoothly at him.

When adding tomatoes to the large bowl Erik shrugs. “I’m pretty good at reading people.” Then to Bucky’s surprise he cuts off a shred of lamb for him to taste. The man takes the kind gesture to heart, and delights when the first sweet taste of it hits his buds.

In the middle of this Erik chooses the very moment to relax against his counter and level Bucky with a curious stare. “You and Steve…” He starts saying out of the blue and Bucky feels so cornered he chokes on the food in his mouth. The father’s brow quirks when Erik hums. “how longs that been going on?”

_Okay Bucky breathe, this is a simple shakedown, he’s not trying to be intimidating he cares about his friend, you can do this, don’t back down. Make him like you._

With his internal dialogue out of the way, Bucky mimics the man’s position cocking his hip and trying his best to be sincere. “It’s pretty new, why?”

Erik crosses both arms in front of him, his toned arms bulge appealingly in the tight shirt he wore. “He’s quite dear to Charles. I’m only making sure you have good intentions.”

Bucky can understand where the man’s coming from and gives in to the questions. “I only want to make him happy. I assure you.”

“Good. He deserves nothing less.” The logic was sound, Bucky thinks smiling softly at the thought of Steve, who shone brighter than any man Bucky had ever met.

“Dammit!” Steve’s voice echoes in from outside the kitchen, leaving both Erik and Bucky to cackle at the timing of it. In the next breath the blonde was there leaning on the stone arch doorway to get in the kitchen; he was pouting in Bucky’s direction.

“Loki beat me.” Hoping he’s being inviting Bucky opens his arms, getting the cue Steve saunters over to huddle in close to him. Placing his head in the crook of Bucks neck and breathing in his soothing scent, he finally felt some of his earlier stress slip away. He’s so distracted by pressing as close to Bucky as possible that he fails to hear anything the two men have been talking about.

All he manages to catch is the word _cupcake_ and his mouth waters.

“Ugh, I would kill for one of your cupcakes right now.” Bucky snorts, shifting his head to give Stevie a look, the blonde likes the feeling of his huge arm tightening around him.

“You tell me what was wrong earlier and I’ll bake you all the cupcakes you want hunni.”

“I’m fine Buck, I swear.” Bucky’s frowning now, the avoidance of the subject was so abrupt he had no choice but to let it slide. Although the voice inside his head whispered to him _‘if he were our good boy, he’d tell us what was wrong immediately’_ a trail of though he had to lure himself away from as now was not the time.

Anyway, he couldn’t exactly make demands, especially when approaching footsteps cut off any thoughts he may have voiced aloud anyway.

Charles enters the kitchen wide eyed and running a hand through his wavy locks. “Erikkkk help me.” The pale man whines and Bucky snorts when Charles bodily collapses into Erik with a dramatic sigh.

After pointedly glaring at Bucky, Erik cradles his husband in his arms. “What’s the matter Liebling?”

The British lad groans softly. “Jean is here.”

“Oh.” Erik sounds as forlorn as Charles looks, which makes Bucky confused whilst Steve perks up in curiosity; he hadn’t seen Jean in months ever since she stopped showing up at any of their get togethers.

The blonde removes his nose from Bucky’s neck as he frowns. “Why aren’t we speaking to Jean?”

The married couple give each other what they think are the sly side eye. Bucky catches on of course, because he was good at seeing the slightest hesitance in people, but Steve could only shrug when Charles said. “No reason dearie, let’s eat now shall we?”

*-*

“You don’t want more?”

Steve’s hiding his face by staring at the plate he’d barely filled. The group are now sitting together around the dining table with the meal of the evening prepared and smelling delicious. The teacher himself had been seated between Loki and Bucky, one of whom was admiring the blazing red of Jean's hair, the other who was fretting over him.

Knowing Bucky was simply being caring instead of judgemental Steve attempted a smile. “No, I’m fine.” Inside he wasn’t, in his mind he heard Logan’s voice chastising him about his portions, telling him no one found someone stuffing their faces attractive. He’d rather go a little hungry then be seen like that by Buck.

Bucky’s brow scrunches up in worry at his reply, but he doesn’t vocalise his feelings, he nods at Steve and loads his plate with as much stuff as he can in case the blonde changes his mind.

As everyone tucks in the general chatter starts up, eventually the topic of gardening comes up- or more specifically garden design and furniture. Charles apparently doesn’t have the faintest idea how to bring some life to the new backyard, despite having a rather large one.

Thor naturally finds the perfect moment to promote Bucky’s side business, leaving Bucky to become bashful as he usually did whenever he was praised.

“If you’re looking for a second opinion, Jamie’s an amateur landscaper.” Steve doesn’t miss the light redness now on his date’s cheeks, in fact he finds it adorable, that someone so brilliant can be embarrassed from praise.

It was a refreshing change from how things used to be, he’d rather a tender man than a cocky one.

Charles is clearly impressed. “Really?”

The bulky brunette pushes a stray stand of hair away from his eyes only for it to fall back against his forehead moments later. “It’s nothing really-“

Thor nudges his foot under the table. “Don’t be modest Jamie, you should see what he did to my garden. Hand built the deck and a swing chair all on his own.”

“Couldn’t have been too hard.” Logan quips, his gruff tone decidedly unimpressed, Steve flinches on reflex.

Bucky narrows his eyes; the death glare is Steve’s only indication that the man’s not as calm as he usually is. Apart from that his face remains emotionless when he shrugs over at the older man on the couch. “It’s not,” The brunette starts and after taking a sip of rose proceeds to say. “when you know what you’re doing.” Charles chokes on his drink at the man’s words and if Bucky’s comeback isn’t lost on him it most certainly doesn’t go over Logan’s head. Now the two are glaring at each other as if their lives depended on it.

God, Steve needed another drink.

Bucky doesn’t like what Logan’s doing to his baby, Steve isn’t himself. The life has been sucked from him, as the two sat around the long length of Charles table next to each other. He hasn’t payed Bucky any mind and it is passively listening to the chatter.

In a possessive yet gentle gesture, Bucky strokes the skin of Steve’s wrist to draw his attention to him. “Stevie, what’s wrong?”

He can see the moment the tenderness registers in Steve’s brain, he smiles whilst shifting so he’s able to face Bucky. “Nothing Buck, I’m fine.”

“You wanna head outside for a sec? Nat’s there smoking.” Cleverly Bucky had mentioned the woman’s name to make Steve feel as if they weren’t the only ones, he could tell the blonde was already feeling a little on edge here already; the last thing he needed was further isolation from the group.

“Sure Buck, that sounds nice.” Steve catches the questioning stare Jean shoots Logan after Buck announces they’re just going for air. Her eyes practically beg the man to look back at her.

Logan doesn’t, he only has eyes for the two on their feet.

Sliding open the back door in the kitchen, the two men walked along a outdated stone path to the end of the garden where Nat and Banner sat outside smoking what was decidedly not the usual cigarettes.

“Hey boys.” Nat sings and Banner must think it’s the funniest thing in the world right now as he starts giggling. For a second Steve almost wished he found pleasure in getting high, they looked completely carefree.

While Steve’s longing, Bucky’s less than impressed. He’s already gone into strict dad mode, the hand not currently wrapped around Steve is on his cocked hip. “Really, you guys are unsupervised for like five minutes and you’re already stoned.” Instead of feeling scolded the two potheads start to laugh at him, Bucky huffs but is smirking down at the two and Steve is staring directly at the joint in Nat’s hand.

Obviously, she catches him staring and thrusts it out toward him, _Wanna hit?_

Did he want a hit? He really fucking shouldn’t.

Luckily, Bucky’s already there to stop them. Using the hands secured around Steve’s middle he pulls him back gently until his back is plastered to his front. With the hold so tight, he easily manoeuvres them both down to sit on the other bench, Bucky on the metal with Steve in his warm lap. “Keep that away from my baby, he’s a _good boy_.” His deep rumble resonates through Steve, who very much liked the sound of that, the words hit him in a way that increased the flutter in his chest but at the same time made him throb in want.

Bucky in the meantime got more comfortable sitting in a sprawl with Stevie keeping everything warm, god he was getting entirely too possessive. His large hands where gently placed on the fabric of Steve’s sexy jumper, above his stomach and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to move them to the man’s thighs or higher up his chest. He was aware he shouldn’t have been thinking lewd thoughts on groping the man in front of his friends.

Who could blame him though, he had the hots for teacher? _Everything_ about Steve was an aphrodisiac.

All Bucky wanted to do was claim him in unspeakable ways, Steve was the kind of guy he’d been dreaming of.

“What brings you two out here?” The father distracts himself from the feeling of Steve sitting directly on his dick to more appropriate matters.

Nat blows out a pull that stinks of pure herb and sighs. “I couldn’t stand to be inside another moment more. I feel like I’m creeping on eggshells.” She seems to remember her current company and corrects herself. “I mean no offense Steve, Charles and Erik are great. Everyone else…” Her trail off humours Steve, the blonde shakes his head gently.

“No offense taken. Trust me I know how overwhelming them lot can be. You should see the group when everyone’s there.” He laughs at Bruce’s panicked, _‘there’s more’_ , and confirms that there is in fact more, _loads more._

“What about you Banner, parties ain’t your thing?” Steve genuinely wanted to get to know his colleague in more than just a professional way. He was after all one of Bucky’s close friends and it would make the man happy to see them getting along more, he wanted part of Bucky’s life just as much as he suspected the man wanted in his.

The mellow man leans back against the metal back of the bench and extends his hands- he was a renowned hand talker. “Nah, this is much more Thor’s element. I can barely stand being around people I like for an extended amount of time, let alone _strangers_.”

“Why’d you come tonight then?” Steve questions and leans back into the safety of Bucky’s arms so the back of his head rests on the man’s shoulder. His action jostles his lower half further into Bucky, who rumbles in approval and adjusts his legs to accommodate for the change in position without a fuss.

Steve’s so hot right now.

Banner gets bashful. “Thor may or may not have suggested he’d make it worth my while.”

The redhead next to him demands a high five. “Using sex as a motivator, my kind of guy.” Nat’s joy is palpable, Steve smiles at the two like a fucking lunatic feeling more at ease here in the little huddle than he had all night.

But they couldn’t stay out here forever.

Nat drops the last of the joint into the grass, only to then be smacked gently by Bruce who told her those things needed to be thrown away not infecting innocent wildlife. The stoned man picks the remains up from the grass and heads back into the house to chuck it.

“He’s big on environmental stuff.” Nat explains to Steve- who’s regrettably had to get out of Bucky’s hold so they could head inside.

“A stiffy Barnes, really.” Nat parrots his earlier dad voice and Bucky’s only move is to flip her off as she chuckles darkly on her way back to the house. Steve has the decency to be a little scandalized as Buck did in fact have a big situation pressing against his slacks; the perfect bastard doesn’t even seem embarrassed. He can barely take praise without getting flustered but others seeing his arousal makes him smirk?

_‘He’s so fucking sexy’_

Bucky’s smirk is still there when he catches Steve’s judgemental brow. With bold moves he saddles in closer to the blonde, so their fronts are touching and wraps a secure arm around him. “Told you what you did to me baby.” The man rumbles and Steve can’t help but be a brat.

“I was sitting on you for like five minutes Barnes, you couldn’t keep a hold of yourself for that long?”

The brunettes only response is to stroke his hands down until he’s gripping the plump handfuls of Steve’s ass in his hands. Steve hisses gently. “You kidding? This ass comes within three feet of my dick it’s game over. Told you how good you looked baby, didn’t I?”

Maybe it’s the dominance written all over the older man’s actions, or the filthy tone of his voice. Whatever it is Steve’s finding himself feeling a lot needier than usual, he winds his hands over Buck’s neck and pouts. His voice is purposely softer when he says. “Not enough _Bucky_.”

Bucky releases a harsh breath. “Oh baby, that can be rectified.” It’s the last thing he says before he’s capturing Steve’s mouth in a dirty kiss, his tongue slowly sliding against the blondes who whines back at him.

Although the kiss is electric, there’s something in his head he must get out. “E-rectified?” Steve teases despite his mouth being devoured and it’s worth it when Bucky pulls away to release a roar of laughter.

“You lil punk.” They chuckle together, foreheads connected finding the passionate mood had simmered and made way for a fussy warm intimacy. “We should get back in there.” Wistfully Steve sighs but he knows Bucky’s right. They head in together with their hands joined and spirits lifted.

*-*

It was kind off funny, to be in a room with friends both old and new whilst not giving a damn about anyone but Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky._

The teacher was practically on cloud nine, with his hand secured in the warmth of Bucky’s own beneath the table as a few people played monopoly and others chatted warmly, he could safely say he felt finally like he was in his own element again.

Naturally, someone had to mess that up.

“Logan, for god sakes apologise.” Charles’s raised voice hisses from the doorway, the table goes unnaturally quiet when hearing him and Steve knows in his gut somethings going to go wrong.

“My ass!” Logan retaliates, his crude word has Steve’s fear rising even higher.

Charles is of course adamant. “What Stevie does is none of your fucking business.”

“Perhaps Charles, we should handle this another time-“ That’s Erik’s voice, he’s trying to simmer the tense men down but clearly they’re not listening.

Charles has always been protective of Steve, and any of his friends really. He’d been dubbed a mama bear so to speak, by his sister Raven, as he’d go berserk if he thought one of his babies were being threatened.

Steve was one of his babies. “He’s finally happy Logan, why can’t you leave it well enough alone!”

“Screw you Charles you know why!” Logan spits out whilst opening the front door and oh no this could not be happening!

“He’s your ex fiancé, not you’re fucking property and you need to wake up and realise that you’re not getting him back!” Bucky tenses up so fast he squashes Steve’s hand slightly in his hold. Not soon after the front door slams closed, and a dreading silence fills the house.

Steve can feel the beat of his heart in his throat as tears build in his eyes and they're only made worse when Charles comes back into the room with Erik, sees his face and realises what’d he just said.

“ _Oh Steve_.” He breathes, in a pained realisation. “I-I’m so sorry.”

The teacher cannot even fathom saying anything in return, he’s so fucking sick suddenly. He feels his chest clam up and knows he has to run, has to get as far away from this mess as possible. Not waiting for another moment, he does exactly that, bursting up from the chair and is out of the door in seconds.

People are calling his name as he runs but his legs don’t stop moving, don’t stop until he’s outside breathing in gulps of fresh air.

_Everything’s ruined, everything’s ruined!!_

He’s got to get home. His hands are fucking freezing and he’s shivering which is brilliant. With no car either the journeys gonna take for fucking ever, Jesus why did rich people have to live so far from everything!

In his panic he’d forgotten to grab Bucky’s jacket that the man had gifted him, and he’d probably now never see it again cause there was no way he was showing his face there ever again.

The tears fell harder when he realised Bucky would probably never want to talk to him again after this, after he’d lied. Well, he hadn’t exactly lied, but he hadn’t been honest and open with him either despite Bucky being so inviting. Steve burrowed his face deeper into the palm of his hands and tried not to scream.

To his shock a warm blanket fell over his shoulders, his head shot up and blue eyes were met with the concerned brown of Bucky’s.

Oh.

“Oh hunni, what’s going on?” The mans soft tone does nothing to cheer Steve up, in fact his bottom lip quivers in an effort not to sob in front of him, he didn’t deserve it. Bucky doesn’t let up, his hands put his jacket on Steve more securely and hold it in the front so the blonde’s shivers stop, all the while gently hushing him. “Baby, tell me what’s wrong.” That does it.

Steve hiccups through his sentence. “I-I lied. I didn’t exactly move here, so- so much as I ran away.”

Bucky- perfect, understanding, patient Bucky. Brings his left hand up to Steve's redden cheeks and strokes the tears away with his thumb, his words full of conviction when he says. “We all run from stuff Stevie.”

“You don’t.” The blonde chokes out and it genuinely shocks Bucky. From the moment he’d seen his Stevie’s face screwed up and tears brimming on those baby doll lashes he knew he had to fix it. Whatever it was, whoever hurt him had to pay for ever putting that expression on his baby boys face.

If it weren’t for Thor and Nat holding him back Logan would have been dead meat, even Charles had to hide behind Erik after Nat almost made a lunge for him.

Thor’s large arm secured Bucky back so he couldn’t do something he’d regret whilst Nat glared ice daggers at Charles. Eventually it was Loki who got everyone to calm the hell down and not engage in a stupid hormone fuelled battle. Her long hair whipped through the air sharply as she glanced over her shoulder at Bucky. “Barnes for fuck sakes, go after him!”

Hearing Steve say Bucky hadn’t run from anything, seeing _him_ , his sweet angel cry because he thought he wasn’t what? Strong enough. Well, that made the fathers heart ache.

“Oh god, is that how you see me?” Steve is quiet, apart from a few sniffles and Bucky scoffs in utter disbelief. “It is, isn’t it.” For a second, he must turn from Steve, as the sight of him so vulnerable and lost made him want to seek out Logan again for the second time. Instead of acting on impulse he breathes in and out of his nose to calm himself.

When he’s level-headed he stares back at his baby. “Right, come on.” Without another word the older man walks away.

Steve’s puzzled. He had fully expected the man to yell at him, or at least call him a few names. “Where are we going?” His baritone echoes out into the late night.

Bucky pauses in walking and when he turns around his face is annoyingly stoic. “Home Stevie. I’m driving you to my house, you’re going to _get_ in the car and not say another word until we’re at _home_. Got it.” Despite his usual streak of telling those who tried to boss him around to fuck themselves, Steve knows in his bones that Bucky’s not asking anymore. He didn’t even form a question, he demanded. He’d told Steve exactly what was going to happen, and it has Steve nodding his head desperately.

With the dominance at an overwhelming level now Bucky can’t help himself. He envelops Steve in a side hold once the man’s caught up to him and possessively strokes his side. “ _Good boy_.”

It was too late for him now.

Bucky knew it in his soul.

Steve was _his_ , and he’d do anything to keep it this way. If that Logan thought he could weasel his way back into Steve’s life, he’d thought wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys, the next chapter's gonna be steamy as fuck! I sincerely hope you guys have popcorn and glasses on standby cause your eyeballs will be melting with the heat.
> 
> On this note thanks for sticking with the stories lovelies as always. England's in a lockdown again, yay. *note sarcasm* So i'll have plenty of time to write whilst I sit on my butt all day. 
> 
> If there are any characters you wanna see in the fic which haven't been mentioned yet feel free to comment them. I am looking to expand the Maywood universe so suggestions would come in handy. I'll give you credits too of course.
> 
> I also live for your comments darlings you're all incredibly sweet and helpful and I live to answer your burning questions.
> 
> I hope your all staying safe, and feeling well.  
> Remember you are loved and the bad times will soon be over. Kisses duckies xx


	13. I Find It Hard To Find Someone Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this chapter listening to Doja Cat's 'Streets' and Sabrina Claudio's 'Stand Still' on repeat?  
> Yes.  
> Do I advise listening to the song while you read this chapter?  
> Only if ya want.
> 
> For you my perfect darlings, because I know you've been waiting for the crescendo.
> 
> Enjoy duckies xx

Bucky had one hand on the wheel whilst the other gripped Steve’s thigh.

He’d been anchoring his baby in the moment, squeezing the thickness in his hand periodically to hear the reassuring sigh Steve would let out.

“Almost there, baby.” Bucky murmured, turning the wheel so they pulled onto the road before his street. Steve sinks further into the leather seats beneath him, his chest swoops pleasantly at Bucky’s words.

The blonde let’s slip a sigh. “Love it when you call me that.”

He can practically hear Bucky’s grin. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm.”

Bucky says nothing in response as he pulls the car into the driveway. “We’re here.” The lights in the house are all off, silence echoing into the night air. The digital screen in the car showed the time was twenty minutes after nine. They’d been at Charles’s for a few hours, Steve hadn’t even eaten properly. Come to think of it, neither had he.

“Come on, baby.” The brunette stresses the word with a rumble, Steve’s nugget of information proved true as the look he levelled Bucky with was terribly flushed.

His cheeks were the perfect hue, pink enough to bite. Bucky wanted more than anything to see how far that blush would travel, but he had to stay focused.

They had time.

Steve got out of the car less gracefully then Bucky himself, it was obvious the events of the evening weighed heavy on his shoulders. Now, here in his domain Bucky would make sure his boy was taken care of. The blonde allowed himself to be steered toward the front door to and led inside.

“Want me to take your jacket hunni?” He nods, letting the atmosphere of the house welcome him. Bucky slips off his expensive shoes and when one flips over Steve’s eyes rise to his hairline. They were red bottoms… Bucky owned red bottoms!

How much money did he have?

Instead of being insensitive, knowing he shouldn’t be involved in anyone’s money affairs, Steve feigns normalcy slipping off his own shoes in the process. “No girls?”

Bucky finishes hanging Steve’s coat up before answering. “Sam and Maria have the for the night.” Steve nods, the house is big now that he thinks about it. With the absence of the girls the silence is even more pronounced.

Bucky doesn’t let him fret for long. “Let’s get you fed Stevie. We need to talk.” The news is new to Steve, who whimpers at the triggering words. Fresh tears brim in his eyes at the thoughts of where that sentence had led to in the past. Bucky’s quick to crowd him against the wall in the foyer, bracketing him into his warmth with his arms; the shirt can barely contain the rippling muscles Steve knows lies beneath the surface. “Hey, hey no baby. Not like that. It’s nothing bad, I want to talk about us.” The blonde’s whimpers become even more pronounced, and the father could face-palm for how careless he’d been with his words. “Talk about things relating to intimacy Stevie.”

The perfect o shape Steve’s mouth becomes has Bucky chuckling deeply.

“Okay.” He whispers in response to the man and now feeling assured Bucky guides them both to the kitchen, the blonde sits at the island whilst Bucky opens the fridge and cupboards in search of ingredients to make grilled cheese toasties.

Steve’s frowning at him, feeling like a bother. “You don’t gotta worry Buck, ‘m not hungry.” Contrary to his words, his stomach growls almost angrily. When meeting the older man’s eyes, they’re narrowed at Steve, even his brow quirks in a physical. ‘oh really?’ Steve has the decency to be sheepish, his head tucks down low and he looks up at Buck through his thick lashes.

Bucky inhales deeply the moment those baby blues hit him in ways nobody has before. For a while he meets that stare head on and doesn’t drop his piercing gaze until Stevie’s squirming in his chair, only then does he begin making the food.

Steve had never thought someone assembling food could be sensual, but obviously Bucky had to prove him wrong yet again. His precise operation of the knife had Steve fidgeting nervously when his thoughts diverted to the topic of intimacy Bucky had mentioned. After a particularly dirty thought Steve cleared his throat and asked.

“Bucky?” Th man hums, taking the eyes off his task so they lock eyes; Steve steels his nerves. “What did you wanna talk about?”

“I want us to be on the same page Stevie.” Bucky flips the toasty in the pan over and without missing a beat continues. “I want you Steve. Logan and your previous relationship don’t matter to me because the moment we kissed you became mine.”

The room was sweltering, Steve mouth was agape, and he’d lost the ability to breathe. He’d not expected this, or the visceral reaction his body would have to the man’s words. His blood rushed spontaneously toward his groin, but Bucky wasn’t finished.

“What happened to tonight was my fault hunni, I wasn’t clear enough with you or everyone else for that matter.” Bucky pauses, the finished toasty was placed onto a plate and cut in half before he slid it over to Steve.

“Eat.”

With nothing else to say, Steve tries to shake his head. “I’m not-“ A firm grip on his wrist cuts him off.

Bucky’s laughing, not cruelly just in amusement. “Oh darlin, I wasn’t askin.” His tone leaves no room for argument, Steve picks up the sandwich with no further hesitation.

Is this what it felt like to be cared for?

The brunette gets to work on the other sandwich casually, as if Steve’s life hadn’t just been twisted on its axis. “As I was saying. Clarity is very important thing to have at the start of a relationship, so I’ll be clear with you. I’m not getting any younger Steve and I don’t sleep around with just anyone. If you’re in this, you’re mine completely. As into everyone else you’re my _boyfriend_.”

Steve chokes on air. “Y-you wanna be my boyfriend?”

Bucky’s brow furrows. “Why are you surprised? Steve, I can’t stop thinking about you, I told you. You drive me crazy. I think about you all the time, every fucking day.”

“You do?”

“Where’s all this self-doubt coming from? Have I ever made you feel like don’t want you?”

“No.” Steve mumbles, afraid to say anything else.

Bucky’s smarter than that to leave it well enough alone. “So, who did?”

For several moments the blonde is quiet, he didn’t want to cry anymore but all his thoughts reminded him of Logan. He’d never been good enough for Logan, his actions had never been good enough.

The silence has stretched for too long, Bucky’s not oblivious he can make connect the dots together unlike so many other people. “Logan.” Steve flinches at the name, feeling like he couldn’t possibly finish the last few crumbs of his sandwich, even though Bucky told him to.

The finished sandwich Bucky’s putting onto a plate is abandoned. Instead the brunette switches off the portable stovetop and hurry’s around the island. With gentle hands Bucky gets to Steve to spin in the stool and face him, when he does hands skim up his sides and hold him there so he can’t turn away. “Oh baby,” Bucky tuts, and Steve wants to hide, he falls into the man’s chest and hides his face there. Bucky’s so understanding, he hauls his hand down to Steve’s thighs and opens his legs so he can easily stand between them. “he didn’t know how lucky he had it did he? Mistreated you didn’t he baby? Logan… was a fucking idiot, he didn’t see how fucking perfect you are hunni.” Bucky gets distracted with stroking along Steve’s thighs as he gets the words out. Steve’s so turned on he can’t bare hiding any longer, tilting his head up to lock eyes with the man he watches Bucky as he works his way closer. The dad starts nipping gently along Steve’s pulse with his teeth when he leans down, his actions work Steve up the longer he does it, but he can’t seem to stop.

“I think you want it, don’t you Stevie? All you need is to show someone how perfect you can be.”

The insane pleasure Bucky’s words conjure in Steve’s body has him gagging for it, he presents his neck to allow the men to nip at the skin their harder. “Yes, Bucky, mm yes.”

“Oh baby, I got plans for you.” The blonde couldn’t wait for those plans. “But first, I need you to consent Steve. You have to tell me you want this.”

Sexy and wanting consent, Bucky really was the whole package. “I do Buck, I consent so bad.” Bucky chuckles at his over eagerness to kiss him and pinches his side to get his attention.

“You finished eatin?” There was no way he’d be able to eat anymore after this, so Steve nods. After Bucky plants a parting kiss to the now reddened skin on Steve’s neck he throws away the last few bites of Steve’s and puts his in the microwave. “No point wasting food now.”

Steve watches him in a soft dazed, not expecting the father to slot himself back between his legs and lift him up into a firm hold. The undignified squeak Steve releases will forever embarrass him but in the moment his only focus was on groping Bucky’s muscled arms as the man carried him all the way upstairs.

Now Steve knew he was a big guy, in fact he was quite proud to say he’d worked hard to be in such good shape, abs and all. So, having Bucky lift him up like he weighed nothing was doing _everything_ for him. Plus, in this position Steve was free to use hip own lips to drive Bucky up the wall.

Soft kisses travelled down from the man’s chin, past his sharp jawline and to the unmarked skin of his neck. Steve delighted in the fact that he had knowledge to what works of art lay beneath the shirt Bucky wore, any minute now he would be able to see the sight up close, the permanent marks Bucky had _chosen_ to be there.

Bucky was practically buzzing beneath him too, releasing hums any time Steve kissed a place particularly sensitive.

There was no guessing with Bucky, which was something Steve liked more than he could admit. When the man liked something, you could tell. Whether it was from his verbal exclamations or his physical ones they were enough for Steve to be sure, the new pace was like taking a breath of fresh air. With every passing moment the level of lust he felt grew to encompassing heights, which is why he whines when Bucky plops him onto the counter in his bathroom.

“Cold.” Stevie complains at him, pouting in the way that drives the father crazy. Bucky’s already chuckling, while filling the bath with warm water and a combination of bubble soaps.

The man’s back to taking up his space, reaching out for the jumper over Steve’s frame. Slowly, he peels Steve out of it and moans at the reveal of the man’s upper body. “Can’t have my baby uncomfortable now, can I?” _‘No Daddy’_ Steve thinks and surprises himself in the process. The two had joked around with the word but in this kind of setting, with the blanket of intimacy soon to enclose upon them would it be something Bucky was into sexually.

What if Steve said the word aloud only to be ridiculed if Bucky found it a turn off.

The blonde had to play it safe, easier said then done when sharp heat enveloped his left nipple as Bucky sucked it into his mouth. His hips undulate at the wicked movement a high moan slipping out of him. If the feeling wasn’t enough to get all the blood rushing straight to his dick, a free hand swipes his chest and rugged fingers pinch at the other one leaving Steve a mewling mess.

Bucky hands and mouth alternate in this task of driving Steve out of his mind. The blonde jolts forward abruptly when both points of pressure are removed.

“Wha-what?”

“The baths ready for you baby. I want you to relax for a bit, yeah. Unwind from tonight and soak your muscles. That sound nice baby?”

Yeah, that sounded great but the blaringly obvious situation in his pants had him thinking a bath was the last thing he needed.

“No Buck.” Steve’s whine starts as he tries desperately to get friction on his constrained dick. “Want you.”

“You’re gonna get me baby, but first your gonna unwind, and when you’re finished, I want you to get nice and clean for me. Right, _here_.” Bucky’s hands possessively grab Steve’s ass but that isn’t what shakes him to his core, it’s when two fingers press down over his hole through the fabric.

After that he’s nodding in compliance.

With a smirk Bucky pulls away and leaves him to his own devices. Or at least he’s leaving until he reaches the doorway and turns back. “ _Don’t touch yourself_.” He’s gone before Steve can process anything else.

*-*

Soaking deeply in Bucky’s tub was beyond needed, in ways Steve hadn’t realised until he was sinking into the warm liquid. The scent of lavender soothed his body and mind and had temporarily- thank god –gotten rid of his erection.

Every now and then he could hear Bucky walking around opening and closing doors, or maybe they were drawers, Steve couldn’t tell. He only knew that after the noises there’d been no further activity, the blonde envisioned Bucky relaxing on his bed, tattoos bare to the eye, gorgeous chestnut locks silhouetting his high cheekbones. The more he pictured in his minds eye, the more interest little Steve became.

He had to refrain himself from reaching down into the silky water to grip his hard dick in hand, Bucky had said not to. Nothing could make him disobey, it was as the older man had said. Steve wanted to be good, _good_.

Although, come to think of it. Good didn’t necessarily include being an amateur when it comes to sex. If that was something Bucky wanted, Steve hated to break it to him because he was a slut. A slut for dick, a slut for anyone who could fuck the daylights out of him.

More than anything Steve was a slut for Bucky Barnes.

He’d known it since the moment he’d laid eyes on the man. Steve had been patient, so very fucking patient, lived through all the teasing but now… nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted. It was time for him to forget about the past, to leave the bad shit behind and go for something good.

The bad bitch speech in his head did wonders for his confidence, with precise movements after he’d emptied the tub, he sets to work on cleaning himself. Only when he was positively clean did he step out and throw, dab himself with a towel and sling it precariously low on his hips.

Bucky’s door was open, the only light streaming out had a soft tone one equivalent to a lamp. Steve was correct as he stepped just at the threshold of the door.

The sight greeting him had his dick twitching in need. Bucky had removed his outfit of the night. His soft hair was indeed loose and stopped just at his shoulders. Allowing his eyes to roam, Steve took in those muscled arms covered in ink and was surprised how much of a contrast the mans thighs made in comparison. They were untouched by ink but didn’t lack the insane muscle, not only were they thick like all parts of Bucky seemed to be but they showed off how the man could hold heavy weight like it were as light as air.

Steve could see himself planting bites on the man’s ass, as shapely as it was in the various pants the man wore. here in nothing but his boxers Bucky’s ass was a thing of glory. How perfect would it be to eat Bucky out until he was screaming praise at him, or to be bent over the bed as Bucky was bent now. Left completely bare for the brunette to do whatever he wanted to with him.

Even standing as still as he was it seemed Bucky was entuned to Steve’s every thought as he turns slowly once flattening the corner of the bed cover and gives Steve an even filthier once over.

“Why you all the way over there doll, you shy?” That signature cocky grin is plastered on Bucky’s face and Steve’s had just about enough. Dropping his shy act, he rips the towel off from his hips and chucks it at the mans face. Bucky’s laughing from underneath it trying to wrestle it off his face so doesn’t expect it when Steve tackles him down to the bed.

*-*

There was nothing shy about Steve Rogers.

Bucky had been _deceived._

Admittedly the towel throw was rather funny, he’d been caught up in the sight of Steve pebbled nipples and couldn’t help teasing him. There’d been no sight of his favourite blush, could you blame him.

Yet, being tackled had taken him off guard. Even more so, the overwhelming heat that now sat atop his dick which was all it took for his half chub to escalate.

Steve was a little shit, rocking back and forth in the mimic of riding him. Bucky ripped the towel away from his face with a victorious growl and had to stop himself from coming right then and there.

His baby was a vision, undulating those narrow hips in tight pulls which had Bucky tilting his head back in pleasure and grabbing on for dear life. Steve carries on the motion for some time before Bucky can grit his teeth and fight against the need.

If Steve wanted to play, Bucky would show him how to play.

When the blonde’s sighs morph to grunts of pleasure Bucky pulls a manoeuvre on him so slick the man barely has a moment to blink.

Having the man sprawled out and breathless beneath him excited Bucky even more. This is what he was used to, the spike of heat in his groin when faced with someone submit to him.

“Bucky.”

“You’re fucking gagging for it, ain’t you doll face.” Steve keens high in his throat when a rugged hand takes hold of his cock and pulls the velvet skin in unrushed movements. Bucky’s watching him intensely, his grey eyes trained down to the bead of fluid building at the tip of his prick. The electricity building between them was begging to be resolved, Bucky had just the plan for it.

With his free hand Bucky uses it to grip Steve’s chin firmly so the man is focused on him rather than the sensations on his cock. When their eyes lock, Steve’s blues are glazed over in pleasure.

_‘Christ, he’s already out of it and I’ve barely touched him’_

The brunette can’t resist’s silencing Steve’s protesting whimpers with a dirty kiss, he fucks his tongue into his mouth completely dominating the man’s senses, until every thought Steve can gather are of the taste of them together. Bucky’s an impatient man, having a lapful of Steve has recked his control. He pulls back and runs his thumb down Steve’s spit slicked lips. When he speaks his voice is deeper than before and resonates sex. “Gonna put that pretty mouth to better use?”

The moment he grasps the question Steve’s kissing down Bucky’s chest at lightning speed. His careless sloppy kisses do major things to get Bucky’s cock leaping, his large hand runs through the hair on Steve’s nape so he can fist the strands there and he inhales when Steve starts mouthing at his clothes member. “Take me out baby boy, go on.” Steve listens, after tearing his tongue away from the wet patch begrudgingly.

He knew Bucky was packing, the dad radiated big dick energy and had the big dick to back it up.

Steve felt helpless, he needed it in him in anyway he could get. The way Bucky wanted just so happened to be a way he loved. The moment he slides his lips down the head he moaned, Buck’s foreskin had pushed back at his action, releasing drops of pre-cum that had gathered behind it. Steve’s moaning shamelessly as he revels in the sweet taste, sucking cock had always been one thing Steve missed most about intimate sex.

In all the time since Logan, he’d never had a hook up stay long enough for him to get his mouth on their cock; which was a damn right shame because he was an ace dick sucker.

If he did say so himself.

With Bucky’s thick girth already nudging the back of his throat and threatening to go deeper Steve was in ecstasy. Between his legs his own cock throbbed insistently, the state of his arousal causing it to flush darker than usual, yet he gave it no second thought. Not when Bucky was groaning loudly every time Steve’s tongue dipped into the slit of his cock, he looked like the thumbnail on a porn video. All temptation wrapped into a deadly package.

His eyes drew Steve in like a drug.

“There’s you go baby. Yeah Stevie, _oh fuck_.” Bucky grunted whilst his hand tightened its grip in Steve’s soft hair. The blonde had never pushed himself to take the entire length of a cock down his throat, let alone someone as big as Bucky.

Yet the musk of the man and his praises were scrambling Steve’s thoughts. “ _So greedy baby_ , slow down. I don’t want my baby choking.” It’s a warning, he thinks Steve can’t take it, never in his life did Steve want to prove someone wrong more than he did in this moment.

To be a little shit, Steve takes as much of that fat cock as he can down his throat. Bucky’s sharp hiss is music to his ears, despite his joy he inevitably gags. Drawing himself back he coughs wetly as he gasps for air, Bucky’s hands gravitate towards the blonde’s flushed pink cheeks. With a mouth full of cock Steve was beautiful, tears had fallen down his cheeks whilst he’d been busy trying to prove Bucky wrong, or fucking right.

Saliva had built up on his cock from where Steve had been slobbering all over it, in a show of possession Bucky grips his dick in hand and smears the come building in the tip over Steve’s slightly swollen lips.

When all Steve is capable of is flicking his wet tongue over him whilst whining the older of the two thinks he’ll lose his mind if he doesn’t get his mouth on Steve this very second.

He flips them easily, so Steve is on all fours beneath him whilst he’s on his knees. There’s a twinge of arousal jolting through Bucky when Steve arches his back to get friction on his neglected prick from the sheets. Instead of relieving his baby Bucky chuckles darkly and pulls his hips up higher so his dick can’t get relief. Steve’s moaning his protests, “Spread em baby.” Buck growls and slaps the inside of his thigh softly which doesn’t hurt Steve despite his flinch but it’s the unexpectedness which makes Steve whimper in need.

A feast, it was the only thought which came to mind as Bucky stared down at the pretty image before him. Steve’s ass was perfection, perfect pale skin lighter than the rest of him in a telling way. He can’t resist pawing at the cheeks, they jiggle appealing in his clutch and the more he does it the louder Steve gets. The younger man’s pushing back against the iron grip Bucky has on his hips desperate for anything, Bucky eyes his winking hole with deep rooted satisfaction.

Looked like he wasn’t the only impatient one.

Finally, Bucky eats his ass like a starving man, that hot morsel stroking repeatedly over the pink of Steve’s hole. The blonde’s a moaning mess immediately, stuck between rutting his leaking prick onto the sheets below him or seeking the wet thrill of Bucky’s mouth.

Once again Bucky takes the decision out of his hands when he clasps his big hands onto the man’s waist and keeps him against his face. Steve tries to squirm away when that thick muscle sinks into him, but Bucky’s grip holds and leaves him writhing instead.

“Oh, oh Buck. Bucky, shit!” Steve panted into the skin on his wrist. He could taste the slight layer of sweat that’d formed on his skin from the exertion but couldn’t keep his mouth closed. He was becoming overwhelmed unbearably fast, the deeper Bucky’s tongue travelled into the passage hitting every nerve the blonde had.

It was like being enveloped by hysteria, one moment he felt in control of his words, the next they were slipping from his lips like water through sand. After a particularly rough lick Bucky starts sucking the furl into his mouth and pushes his tongue as far as he can get into him, which has Steve losing it. “Please, _please daddy! Fuck me daddy, please fuck me_!” There’s sudden silence as Bucky’s mouth leaves him open and so empty.

Bucky’s chest rumbles against his back in the next breath, his cock presses into Steve’s perineum at the gesture which has leaves his baby a squirming mess. “You need daddy in your greedy hole baby?” Comes the growl and Steve’s moans are telling enough, so loud they bounce off the walls and Bucky wouldn’t be surprised if he had noise complaints the next day.

It was the last straw. Bucky moves away to gather the lube from his usually locked drawer. He thanks his past self’s foresight as it would have been a pain to unlock the thing when he was practically shaking with the desire to bury himself into Steve.

Finally, he has the tube in his hand and comes back to the bed to Steve who’s a sensitive wreck. Whimpering into the pillow, and Bucky thinks as much as the sight goes to his cock, he needs to see the blue of Steve’s eyes when he sinks into his heat for the first time. Slicking Steve up is a fine affair, Bucky wastes no time sinking two fingers into his greedy hole as his baby’s ass practically sucks them in. The sight has Bucky dripping and the feel of Bucky has Steve’s eyes rolling into the back of his head.

When three fingers are easily able to fuck into Steve’s slick hole the blonde slurs. “ _Daddy_ , you gonna fuck me?” His intense bedroom eyes make Bucky weak. His resolve shatters, all thoughts of fucking Steve with four fingers dissipate and he moves to get a condom. His baby stops him with a firm hand, his eyes wet, hole open and mouth pleading. “No daddy. Wanna feel you in me, please.”

It turns the older man feral, driven out of his mind with lust he slicks up his fat cock in lube and gets in position with his thick thighs under Steve’s own and the man’s legs resting on either side of his muscled arms. “You gotta do it baby, sink onto me come on.” Steve’s riding the high of his daddy’s dominance, without argument he works his hand down between them and guides Bucky’s hard cock to his hole. It’s a lot of work lifting his hips up and ass back so he can easily slip it in, but when the head passes his loosened rim everything else becomes ecstasy. Bucky’s relentless, his growls growing more pronounced with the connection between them. “Keep going hunni, you can do it.” It’s the single most erotic thing Steve had ever done. Fucking himself back onto the unyielding length of Bucky’s cock whilst the man did nothing but encourage him with a hand on his hip.

Bucky had abandoned all notions of control as he watched the hefty weight of his cock slip between Steve’s plump cheeks, when there’s only a few inches left he drives home. Both howl under the new stimulation, Steve ending his in pitiful whines of _‘yes daddy’_ and _‘fuck’_ whilst Bucky grunted whilst sliding out before he drove his cock back into Steve’s puckered hole repeatedly.

He’d found his rhythm, pounding into Steve relentlessly and harder still as the man begged for it.

It’s as he watches Steve’s mouth form an o and his eyes slam shut that Bucky realises his baby’s approaching his peak.

Bucky slows his pace, pulling out and burying himself into Steve’s warmth slower so the man can feel the full length of his cock splitting him open.

“Noo, daddy. Please!”

His prostate is getting battered by the tip of Bucky’s cock from where the man rubs against it. The constant stimulation goes straight to Steve’s head.

“You’re gonna make me- oh daddy.” Bucky fucks him harder, so hard the words turn to moans in his mouth. Steve sounds like he’s been fucked stupid, his tongues heavy in his mouth whilst his head lolls.

Bucky slaps his right ass cheek hard to turn the flushed skin a dark red. Steve wails, the action has his hole twitching around Bucky’s dick; if it’s possible Bucky gets even thicker inside of him. “Yeah? Go ahead baby boy, go on. _Come for daddy_.” It’s the grunted permission that does Steve in, he cries as the pleasure crashes over him in a crescendo. All his senses feel centred onto the perfect drag of Bucky’s fat cock inside him, rubbing over his velvety walls.

The whole time Bucky carried on his deep thrusts, his daddy dropped the arms from clutching Steve’s calves and bent the man in half, so the angle of his cock hit Steve’s prostate every time. “So warm baby, so fucking tight even with your pussy soaking.” Through the abyss of overstimulation Steve felt his dick firming at the man’s words. He’d never thought to call his hole anything else, but the other word was doing it for him.

He can’t help himself from talking back to his daddy, trying as hard as he could to meet the man’s thrusts. “Give it to me, fuck want your cum daddy. I want it, I want it!”

Bucky readjusts his grip on Steve’s thighs and the slaps of skin on skin echo through the low-lit room. His daddy’s grunting after every thrust, revelling in all of Steve’s overwhelmed noises and the sight of his baby’s spent cock firming back up. But, Bucky’s also a tease, he fingers Steve’s rosy nipples and growls teasingly. “I don’t think you do. I don’t fucking believe you Stevie!”

Steve’s prick weeps, leaking a steady release of cum onto his stomach where it slaps against his skin. “Please! Oh god, ‘m gonna come again!”

His daddy clenches his teeth when his rim tightens over his cock. “Where’d you want it? Huh, tell daddy where?”

“Want it in my pussy, want your load in my pussy daddy- Oh fuck!” Before shooting his load, Bucky thrusts his tongue down Steve’s throat and fucks his mouth to the erratic rhythm of their actual fucking.

The brunette buries himself as deep into Steve as he can and comes with a cry, bright spots flashing before his vision. Steve comes for the second time even harder than the last, his semen shoots up so hard it hits his chin.

As he lay there panting whilst staring up at the ceiling with blurry eyes, he feels Bucky run his cockhead through the load pouring from his hole and Steve blushes in part embarrassment and part arousal. The blonde’s legs feel like jelly and when he shifts a burning heat flashes from his ass to his nipples. He should move and clean up or something, but Bucky seems content to play with his hole and Steve couldn’t move even if he wanted to.

Bucky groans for a final time after sliding his dick back into Steve to push his come further in and pulls out with a final sigh. There’s the sound of a door somewhere in the distance and Bucky’s warmth fades, he whimpers but Bucky’s back shortly after with a warm cloth to clean up with.

The warmth of the material and the soothing sensations lull Steve into a blanket of security. “Go to sleep baby, daddy’s got ya.” Steve smiles softly, knowing for the first time in forever that he truly was safe.

Sleep follows him soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I'm sorry but that was hot, finally Stevie's daddy has arrived!
> 
> Let me know if it was worth the slow burn.
> 
> Thanks for reading hunni's, Sundays are gonna be my new update day cause I got ahead now so look out for those.
> 
> Kisses xx


	14. I Was Only Falling In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to upload this yesterday but my browser was bugging, it's better today so sorry about that.
> 
> On other notes, I can now say the story has a definitive 20 chapters, which means there's 6 left after this one. Omg, I won't get sappy until the last chapter but guys I love you all so much for the love you give the story.
> 
> Enjoy xx

Bucky groans low in his throat, the sensation of being enveloped in heat isn’t new but it isn’t usually how he finds himself waking up.

Finding his sleep quickly dissipating, Bucky cracks open an eye to see exactly what’s going on. He’s surprised to find the space beside him empty and instead finds the blanket above him to conceal a human specific shape.

With a developing smirk on his face, Buck gently lifts the edge of his blanket only to then groan at the sight which greets him.

Steve’s beneath the sheet, his mouth stretched around Bucky’s cock. “Mm, good morning baby.” Steve’s responding moan of acknowledgement makes Bucky tilt his head back in pleasure, good morning indeed.

Or at least it was starting out to be.

Steve was looking forward to mind blowing morning sex, to show Bucky how much he’d enjoyed being his baby. With the older man’s cock in his mouth all his thoughts are narrowed down to the weight of Bucky’s sex on his tongue, the taste of him still as hypnotic.

Everything became about pleasing his Bucky, or rather his daddy. Oh, yeah daddy was a word he could get used to hearing.

_Daddy, daddy-_

“Daddy!” A voice yells out, and Bucky’s dick pops wetly out from Steve’s mouth suddenly as the front door slams shut with a significant bang downstairs, a sound followed by the voices of… children!

The blonde is alert and struggling to get out of the sheets in seconds, Bucky all the while watches him in bewildered amusement as he blushes darker by the second.

“Oh my god, Buck put some fucking pants on!” Steve whisper shouts at him darkly, only to grow annoyed when the man doesn’t move an inch.

“What happened to daddy?” Bucky smirks and Steve throws the first pair of boxers he finds at his face.

“He’s being called by his impressionable daughters right now, that’s what fucking happened!” The blonde frantically searches Bucky’s floor, even going as far to get on his hands and knees. “Where the fuck are my clothes?”

The same voice from downstairs calls out again. “Daddy come downstairs. Uncle Sammy bought us breakfast!” Bucky recognises Lilo’s little commanding voice and groans whilst letting his heads thud against the pillow. She’d come searching for him if he didn’t make his way down soon.

Begrudgingly the man slips out from the bedding and ventures over to his drawer so he can slip on a clean pair of boxers and find some sweats and a shirt to slip on. He captures Steve’s attention by throwing an outfit down on the bed for the blonde to wear.

Steve quirks a brow at the basic sweats and white t-shirt but Bucky shrugs.

“Don’t think you wanna have breakfast in the clothes you wore yesterday. Plus, you look good in my clothes.”

If his crooned words weren’t enough to convince Steve to wear the clothes, Bucky’s appreciative gaze raking all over his practically naked body certainly worked. He’s in the outfit quicker than one could say _James Buchanan Barnes._

The man himself brushes his long locks back away from his face to get the knots out and ties it up with one of the most colourful scrunchies Steve had ever seen. The sight is enough to expel the tightness building in his chest at the possibility of interrupting the girl’s morning, Bucky catches him staring once he’s finished and throws Steve a smile.

“Come here baby.” Steve’s enveloped in his strong arms and allows the warmth to surround him whilst expelling the tension from his body. As if sensing why he’d been so uptight Bucky rubs his back and whispers in his ear. “You already know they adore you, ya got nothing to worry about.”

Inside he knows Bucky’s right, he’d practically been given permission by Peach and the twins did like him- he hoped genuinely- he psyched himself up mentally. “Ok, ok let’s do this.” Bucky smiles and starts to lead the way downstairs towards the girls when Steve hurriedly grabs his hand.

“Oh my god, no wait!” He hisses lowly so only the older man could hear and Bucky raises a brow in confusion. “I am not talking to your daughters with dick breath!” It’s the way he’s unflinchingly serious that has Bucky in stitches, he’s bent over in the hallway as the unexpected laughs rattle out of him. Steve’s pouting when he’d finally sobered up enough to speak again and it makes Bucky want to laugh harder; he doesn’t.

“Spare toothbrushes are in the second drawer next to the sink. Toothpaste is on the side next to the sink, go freshen up doll, I’ll make sure the girls don’t eat everything.” They part as Steve rushed to the bathroom and Bucky heads downstairs.

The tv’s blaring on in the background whilst the girls sit crossed legged around the coffee table digging into a platter of food. Bucky thanks Sam’s knowledge of the girls permitted sugar intake when he spots, he’s bought only pastries and sandwiches from _Hawkeye’s._ The father takes it upon himself to greet Stitch as well, whose tails wagging excitedly after spotting him.

“Hi my good boy, did you miss me, did ya miss me. Aww missed you too buddy.” Stitch is a slut for belly rubs, he’s already on his back asking for Bucky’s hands without words. Bucky is powerless against the cute

“We’re good too.” Lilo deadpans from her spot on the floor.

“Oh, I know. Good morning my girls.” He kisses everyone of their foreheads and ruffles the braids Lola had in her hair. Maria was getting good at the art of braiding he had to commend her on that one, she’d come far from the first time she’d approached Bucky to teach her.

His oldest feigns being grossed out by his kiss but smiles when she hands him a cup. “Got you a coffee.” Buck accepts it with no hesitation, practically inhaling the liquid with gusto. He’s on his third slurp and slumped into the sofa when his military mind clocks the other cup in the holder.

“Who’s that one for?” Peach doesn’t answer him because Steve’s finally bounding down the stairs with haste to get to the living room.

Peach is smirking when she spots the blonde. In a voice higher than her own she mimics the children who greet their teachers in the lower years. _“Good morning, Mr Rogers.”_

Steve’s blush had never been this intense before, Bucky could see it spread like wildfire and now knew how far down it went exactly. The blonde clears his throat and pals at his nape sheepishly all the while. “Morning.” The man hovers awkwardly over the back of the sofa and Bucky smiles reassuringly and pats the sofa next to him giving him some direction.

Bucky chastises his daughter gently. “Peachy, be nice.” The teen shrugs with a smirk and hands over the last coffee to her teacher in a show of peace.

“Oo Stevie Wevie, good morning.” Lola has croissant crumbs around her mouth but she’s beaming up at him.

“Morning Lola.” He smiles, finding her smile contagious, Lilo from beside her sister is clearly dying to speak too but she’s got her mouth full. Bucky’s clear on his rules when it comes to that, so he waits until she’s finished to bid her good morning as well.

“Morning Stevie, Peach said you and daddy went on a date yesterday. I didn’t know what a date was properly but then Mari explained it and I know now. Did daddy buy you flowers, Mari says you have to get flowers, or chocolates for it to be a real date. Daddy better have treated you well.” Her cute little ramble goes on until Steve thinks he couldn’t possibly get any redder, none of what the girl was talking about had occurred, but he had received some world-shattering treatment.

Without sounding too breathless he gives the girl a simple response. “It wasn’t really a date sweetheart, more of a dinner with… friends. When your dad takes me on a date for real though I’ll make sure to tell you if he gets me flowers and chocolate.” She tries to reciprocate his wink but ends up blinking cutely instead, Steve melts into Bucky’s side when the man exhales contentedly.

They all end up eating the range of goods in a peaceful fashion, the lull of the television in the background has the twins cackling every few seconds and Steve admires how similar they look to the man he’s leaning against. Even Peach cracks a smirk or two at the fantasy cartoon when she believes no one’s looking but Steve sees them all the same.

He’s comfortable beyond belief surrounded by the Barnes family and for once he doesn’t feel any dread or anxieties.

Bucky kisses him sweetly on his neck after he giggles at something on the screen, he subtly tips his head back to allow the kisses to meet the juncture of his throat; delighting in the attention.

Lilo however begs to differ, she sticks her tongue out comically. “Eww.” Everyone laughs as Bucky regrettably pulls back and sticks his own tongue back at his daughter.

The father smiles at her chuckling and addresses her. “Alright missy, what we doin’ today?”

“We’re going to the park, the one where Stitch can play too.” Bucky nods enraptured by his little girl.

“Alright, you gonna bring your football.” Lilo’s nodding and already up to go get it. “What about you Peach, you comin’ with?”

The teen wipes her hands with a napkin then proceeds to tap her phone, shrugging. “Nah, me and some of the gang are meeting up in town.”

“And by gang you mean who exactly.”

“Just me, Tor, Mj, Shuri and uh… Peter’s also going to be there.”

“Peter huh.” He’s wiggling his brows at her and she hits his leg in embarrassment.

“Omg, shut up.” Her face had become flushed the longer her dad giggled at her, Steve was happy to simply watch Bucky interact with his girls in the morning but was stopped short when Bucky turned in the sofa to ask him.

“You comin’ with babe?” Bucky pointedly ignores Lilo’s gagging noise at the pet name.

Steve meanwhile is at a crossroads. He really should catch up on the shit ton of marking he has to before the week beings but the thought of being away from Bucky right now has his stomach in knots. With that in mind he nods but then spares a look down himself. “Do I go home and change?”

“You don’t hafta you look great already.” Steve’s brow arches in judgement as he stares at the baggy sweatpants and faded tee Bucky had given him.

“Not that I don’t agree with you, but I am not sitting in a children’s park looking like this.”

Bucky genuinely laughs in his face. “Aww so cute, you actually think they’re going to let you sit.” He’s out of the room going to get ready leaving Steve shouting after him.

“Buck, what do you mean! Why won’t I be sitting aren’t there benches? What’re they gonna do to me Buck.” He pauses his shouting up the stairs when it’s obvious Buck’s not gonna respond back, he spins on his heel and almost jumps when Lilo and Lola are right behind him holding hands.

“Come play with us Stevie.” Their movements are in such synchronisation and it proves to unnerve Steve even more, he’s 100 percent sure that it was Bucky who’d taught the twins that specific _‘The Shining’_ reference.

Still they did look so adorably sweet, surely it couldn’t be that bad.

*-*

Bucky smirked from where he lounged on the grass on his belly gently rolling the ball some ways away from him to get Stitch to bring it back. The puppy had taken to the outside with the usual vigour he always does, yapping gently and biting at the tennis ball. Whereas Bucky basked in the morning sun, listening to the various kids laughing merrily with mothers chatting in-between, Steve was panting with his hands on his knees trying to keep up with the twins.

He’d underestimated the girls. They had an abundance of energy and the means to run forever it seemed. If he wasn’t helping Lola spin around the roundabout, he was rushing to catch Lilo before she fell off the monkey bars set by jumping off it again. Currently he was sweating through the cotton of his favourite polo shirt and thanking every god that convinced him to wear black shorts.

While he catches his breath, Lola saddles up to him and points in the direction where Bucky lays living the life. “I’m going to daddy Stevie.”

It’s so cute that she let him know, he’s quick to melt into a smile. “Ok sweetie I’m watching you go.” She skips off all innocently and true to his word he doesn’t take his eyes off her until she’s next to the brunette. Bucky smiles and the sun highlights his skin beautifully, he starts tickling Lola until she squeals and Steve’s feeling more and more like a sap, the longer he looks at them.

“Stevie push me!” Lilo’s wiggling around in the smaller girls swing in a bid to make it go higher, jarring him from his staring.

He goes to do just that, finding pushing her was much easier as it only required using his arms. It’s when he’s doing this that his phone rings from his back pocket, Steve carries on pushing one handed and answers the call with his left.

It’s Wanda.

“Hey Wand, what’s up?”

The woman’s accent sounds gleeful as she speaks. “You busy later or are we doing dinner? It’s about time we caught up, haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I know, it’s almost like we don’t see each other at work all the time.” His deadpan comment is sure to make her eyes roll, in fact he can hear it through the phone.

“Come on Steve, you know I mean out of a work setting. Plus, we both have tea to spill I’m sure.” Steve’s starts smirking knowingly.

“Something happen with you and Vision?”

“A lady never kisses and tells Steve.” He ribs her teasingly about there being a kiss though and she squeals loud enough for him to pull the phone away from his ear. “Fine, I totally kiss and tell. I’ll pick you up tonight yeah, you can stay round as well.”

“Oo a sleepover what are we five?” Lilo’s using his distraction to try and climb from the swings seat and leap off and he has a heart attack when she’s almost successful. “Oh, honey no!” His quick reflexes enable him to catch her around the middle in time. Lilo has no remorse and can’t care less, she’s giggling in delight.

“Again, again!” He’s exasperated by now, putting her back into the swing set and firmly telling her she can’t do that again. Wanda’s been busy calling his name.

“Steve, why are there kids screaming in the background where are you?”

He fumbles to answer knowing at any minute Lilo would try the move again. “Um, sorry Wand I should get off the phone.”

“Are you with Bucky and the girls-“ Steve says nothing and the silence stretches. “Oh my god you are!”

“Sorry, I gotta go. I’ll see you tonight.”

Wanda’s laughing at him all the while. “I’ll swing by at 6. Have fun!” He hangs up just in time to catch Lilo again.

“You’re gonna send me to an early grave. Go play on the slide please.”

The little mischief maker perks up brightly. “Okay!” She’s off like a shot speeding towards the set and making friends with literally every other child. Steve’s so preoccupied with watching her cautiously he doesn’t notice the woman slide in close to him.

“How old is yours?” The voice of the woman startles him out of his reverie.

“Oh, uh five.” The lean blonde smirks, her hip cocking as her hand grips it.

“Aww, she is so beautiful. No mommy today?” He’s suddenly very aware of the woman’s proximity to him.

Steve’s mouth opens as he realises the woman’s made a mistake. “Oh, uh thank you but she’s-“ A tug on his shorts cuts him off, Lola’s making grabby hands up at him. He lifts her into his hold with no strain and settles her on his hip, the young one waves hello to the lady when she notices her staring but otherwise only has eyes for Steve.

“Stevie, Daddy said I should come ask you if you want an ice cream.”

“Yeah?” Lola’s nodding, Steve turns to where the father is getting up off the bench he’s sat at and turns back to where Lilo jumps off the swing. “Okay, well let’s all get one together.”

“Omg twins too, you’ve just got the perfect family ain’t ya?” With obvious nerves Steve tries to smile, shuffling with the girl in his arms looking for a fucking exit.

Turns out the exit finds him, Bucky’s strolling over to them like a fucking sex god. The suns making his tattoos especially stand out against his muscled arms and the shirt plastered to him is not doing anyone else any favours. Steve’s highly aware that everyone in the park is staring at the man, all the moms appreciatively rake their eyes over him as he passes and Steve gulps because the brunettes gaze is on him; and only him.

As if the display couldn’t get any sexier, he’s got Stitch cradled under his arm. His tattooed arms are wrapped around a fucking puppy, oh god.

 _That’s my daddy._ Steve wants to say, he’s preening from being the man’s centre of attention.

“We goin’ for ice cream then?” He smirks once he finally gets there, Lola’s reaching over in Steve’s hold to pet Stitch and Steve adjusts his hold seamlessly to accommodate her move.

“Yeah.” He sighs as Buck strokes a gentle hand up and down his side.

“Great,” Bucky’s turning to the woman standing beside them in feigned surprise. “sorry didn’t see you there.”

“Don’t worry about it darlin, wow. You are mighty fine- I mean you have a mighty fine family.”

“Thank you so much, I’m very proud.” Steve blushes brightly like the fourth of July clearly understanding what Bucky’s doing. He was like an alpha wolf claiming his territory in response to another alpha trying to claim what was his. Sue Steve for thinking it was attractive if needs be, but it was seriously going to his head. Bucky’s hand drew him in close enough, so his cheek was in reach to be kissed and Lola giggled when she was squashed between them. “Where’s Lilo? Lilo!” At her name being called the girl leaps off the slide and lands in a roll before flawlessly getting to her feet and bounding over to them.

"Are we getting ice cream now!” Steve blinks in awe, she’d literally just done parkour and neither Bucky nor Lola bat an eye, even the woman is gobsmacked. Instead Buck smiles kindly at the woman bidding her goodbye and takes Lilo’s hand as they make their way over to the ice cream van.

As a family. Steve’s brain supplies; he doesn’t dismiss the thought, as Bucky hadn’t.

*-*

They rode back home at 12.

After exhausting the girls and puppy in the park, and visiting a McDonalds, Steve had explained Wanda was picking him up later and Bucky offered to drive him back around 3. Meaning he didn’t have to worry about anything but relaxing into the plush leather of a car which was getting familiar to him, even the swinging dog tags filled him with a strange peace.

They’d hit the traffic lights when Lilo piped up from the backseat.

“Daddy am I adopted?”

From his position in the driver seat Buck darts his eyes to the mirror and frowns. “No. Who said that?”

Lilo is unfazed. “Some girl in the playground, she said I must’ve been adopted cause we’re not the- the same colour.”

On cue her father sighs, even Steve feels his righteous streak flare up. “Hunni, you are not adopted and even if you were there’s nothing wrong with us being different colours. You’re still my baby, ain’t ya.”

She nods whilst drawing invisible shapes on the car window. “Like Peach, Peach is adopted daddy.”

“Yeah, but she’s still my little girl ain’t she?”

“Mm.”

Lola’s the one who changes the subject or rather directs it onto Steve. “Stevie do you have kids?”

The blonde clears his throat before answering, realizing he’d never actually explained his situation to Bucky properly last and that would at some point have to be changed. “Um no sweetie.”

“Why not?” Her curiosity is incredibly sincere, and if it were anyone else Steve is sure he’d have been a blubbering mess by now.

Instead he finds her gaze in the mirror like Bucky had done and smiles. “I never really found the right person to have kids with.”

Lilo butts in full force, excitement evident in her tone. “Daddy’s the right person, he has three already!” She even holds up three of her little fingers and he’s chuckling at her eagerness.

“Lilo.” Bucky tries to calm the girls down chattering away in the back, but it seems they’d gone on their own tangent already.

“ _Daddyyyy_ because Stevie’s your boyfriend does that mean we get a new sibling!” 

“Jesus!” Bucky groans and Steve laughs at his clear embarrassment, the dad starts blushing.

Instead of saying no or confirming, Steve smiles into the reflective mirror locking eyes with the girl and winks. “Let’s give it some time okay sweetheart.”

Signalling his turn Bucky leans back into the leather seats, mumbling to himself. “I’d knock you up in a heartbeat if I could.” Steve’s taking a sip of his coke at the time and very narrowly avoids choking at the suggestiveness in his words. Bucky’s smirking in victory whilst doing that sexy one hand on the wheel driving thing, it distracts Steve alright.

He thought he could get away with the comment without fault but Lola’s smarter than he gives her credit for. “Daddy, what does it mean, to ‘knock up’?”

Steve gives Bucky a wary glance and the man reciprocates. Holding the face lasts until it becomes unbearable and they laugh until they’re close to tears. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.” She pouts but let’s the topic rest.  
  


*-*

Later, when the girls are preoccupied with having a nap in their room, both males sit tangled together on the sofa. Bucky’s laying between Steve’s legs resting his head on the man’s firm stomach on the soft material of his old polo.

Occasionally the blonde swiped his hands through the man’s long locks and admired the stretch of his back, whenever he tugged at a knot Bucky would purr with satisfaction. Although the moment was charged with heat it wasn’t overtly sexual, the two were simply enjoying being close in this intimate bubble they’d created for themselves.

For a second Bucky tilts his head up and Steve can feel eyes on him so catches the gaze. Buck’s already smirking, his arms migrating from being stationary beside Steve to wrapping around his small waist instead.

“You okay daddy?”

“Out of this world baby.” Steve asks him what he’s thinking about and Buck’s smile is back full force.

“I have an idea for our first date.”

A silent thrill goes off in the blonde’s body. “Why Mr Barnes, I thought you’d never ask.”

“Technically I haven’t yet, but I was thinking next Saturday if you’re free.” He doesn’t hesitate to agree to the term, with a firm but no less passionate kiss to his man’s lips. Bucky’s chest rumbles and he can feel the vibration perfectly on his clothes dick; they really shouldn’t do this here he has the sense to think.

Instead of children voices their interrupted by the obnoxious ringtone on Bucky’s phone. Yet again his sexy times had been thwarted by the phone of James Barnes, _cockblocked by an actual block._

At least Buck's sympathetic to his pouting, he kisses Steve again before reaching over and grabbing the offending item. He answers and Steve tries to tune out the voice on the other end only briefly identifying it as Thor (because really who else spoke like they were shouting yet happy all the time).

Bucky hasn’t bothered to even sit up from his position on Steve, he hums. “I take commissions yeah, I-uh have a website.” With a few more informative words and an exchange of details the father hangs up and smiles.

“That was Thor, apparently Charles wants me to do his backyard.”

Having no recollection of Bucky’s work life Steve finds his interest peaked. “Is that your job? How you make money?” Okay, that was more intrusive than he’d meant to sound, it’s a good thing Bucky’s understanding.

“It’s a hobby which occasionally gets me paid yeah but that’s not my main money source. I did well for myself in the army and in Wakanda I may have started a contracted business for a while, I renovated rich people’s houses for a few years. Wakandan families are basically descended from royalty so they payed well, after I adopted Peach though it wasn’t worth the money, the hours were long and strenuous. I moved out to Brooklyn for a bit before coming here, it was best for all of us.”

Steve finds getting to know Bucky, really know him enthrals him. There’s so much he wants to know. “Can I ask about the twin’s mom? It’s just you don’t talk about her and they don’t seem to either.” For a second Bucky goes still, his face turns from facing Steve to hiding in the comfort of his stomach; Steve waits patiently, rubbing the man’s arm to let him know he was there.

In the softest voice Steve had ever heard him use Bucky begins to talk. “I met her in Brooklyn. S-she never wanted kids, not really. Put up with Peach because she was mine and got really depressed and wasn’t well for a long time when she found out she was pregnant with the girls and couldn’t abort. She tried to hurt herself real bad Stevie, I-i had her put into a centre instead. She had the twins there but refused any involvement in their lives, said she’d never forgive me for what I did.” He chuckles darkly. “You know for a long while I didn’t care, I just wanted my daughters to be okay. I know that was selfish.”

Steve puts a stop to that line of thought immediately, tilting the man’s face up until he could see his red rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks. “Hey no, you protected your children Buck. It wasn’t the best circumstance, but you did what you thought was right.”

All of Bucky’s weight slumps into Steve after he says the words, like a weight was lifted from him after all this time. “Thanks Stevie, I-I don’t really tell people how much her words affected me. I still have nightmares she’ll come walking through that door one day and take them away from me.”

“That won’t happen Buck, you’re such a good dad. Those girls think sunshine shines outta your ass and they might be right cause you’re one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met, and I wouldn’t put it past you.”

“Really Stevie?” Buck’s sniffling now, he looks like he’s hanging desperately onto the blondes every word.

“Oh Buck, yes baby.” Steve’s next sigh is resigned but he pushes past the feeling. “Listen, when I moved here, I was running from years of being with someone who controlled every aspect of my life in ways I hadn’t even realised. I devoted my time to Logan, and he didn’t care. W-when I left New York I’d just got offered a deal with this gallery, they’d offered to put my work on their walls and travel me around the world painting with all kinds of legitimate artists.”

“Stevie, that’s amazing-“

Steve interrupts kindly. “I turned it down.” Bucky’s mouth is agape and before he can say anything Steve barrels on. “I turned it down because I was in love with Logan and I couldn’t do that to him, to us. Move us up from our lives to follow out a silly passion. It was selfish.” Steve hadn’t even realised he’d started tearing up until a drop falls onto Buck cheek, he wipes it off with his own thumb as his voice continues to tremble. “When I told Logan, he didn’t even blink. He shouted at me, told me If I wasn’t an idiot I would have went and left him. He said, I’d become dependant on him, told me he’d had enough and walked out after he broke up with me.”

“Oh baby, my baby boy.” Buck clutches him tighter.

“I stood there just waiting for him to come back and tell me it was a joke, but h-he didn’t. I just remember being so mad, I was gonna call Peggy but the moment I saw her name on my phone I thought fuck this. Fuck it all you know. I was sick of being treated like shit, so I got one of my pals to drive me to Maywood and fucking left.”

Bucky’s sure to kiss Steve in any place he can. Wiping away tears whilst putting on a brave face. “He didn’t _deserve_ you Stevie.”

“And she didn’t _deserve_ you.”

A silent moment is had between the two, they lay together and break into giggles when Stitch yaps angrily at the for waking him up.

In another fragile moment, Steve strokes stray stands of hair behind his ears and kisses the button nose. “I hadn’t expected to meet you Buck, but I’m really glad I did.” Bucky’s wide smile is worth everything, and Steve admits to himself that he’s falling for him.

Steve Rogers is falling for Bucky Barnes and he couldn’t be any happier.

*-*

Being dropped off at his apartment had been hard, Bucky had crowded him against his door and kissed him within an inch of his life.

Harley happened to be leaving her own when he’d been groaning at the feel of his daddy’s tongue in his mouth.

“Holy hell! Get it Steve!”

Steve’s about to pull away but Bucky’s not done, his moan after being denied almost buckles Steve’s knees. The man pushes him against the wood harder, finding Harley’s presence unimportant as he continued to plunder him.

The woman still watching with wide exaggerate eyes until Bucky physically wards her off with a growl.

Harley’s hands are up in front of her. “You got it big guy, see ya round teach!”

Bucky had sent him inside with the promise to text and call him, another toe-curling kiss and a longing look. Steve’s already feeling so soft, his heart threatens to burst from his chest at Buck’s refusal to even let go of him for a second.

However, Steve knows he’s got to get back. The teens at his house would undoubtedly cause a ruckus and wake up the girls, even if they didn’t mean too. “Get outta here you lug, you gotta cook dinner.”

Bucky pouts adorably, his hand loosening so slowly from Steve’s polo that the blonde wants to blow off Wanda and just stay with him, back at the house in comfort. He won’t though, it’s selfish. With one last chaste kiss the older smiles at him. “Bye baby.”

“Bye daddy.”

He enters the apartment and switches on all the lights to emulate the same natural glow from the Barnes household; it doesn’t work.

With a heavy sigh he folds down on his sofa and grimaces at the dig of a spring into his back, had his sofa always been so uncomfortable?

Or his living space so fucking depressing, there was barely even any personal affects which showed people he lived there.

There’s a knock on his door ten minutes later which startles him to his feet. It couldn’t have been Bucky. The man drove fast and hadn’t forgotten anything. Steve’s not willing to make the same mistake as last time, he leans to the peephole to glance in.

When he glances who’s on the other side, catching the woman biting her lip in a show of nerves he grows puzzled. Opening the door his eyes narrow when he sees her in the flesh.

Jean stands wrapped in her signature red coat and smiles sheepishly. “Hey, can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another freaking cliff hanger, I am the worst. 
> 
> In other news has anyone started watching WandaVision. There's only been two episodes but I am obsessed.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my chickens, love you all.  
> Kisses xx


	15. My Tears Are Becoming A Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the updates are a madness but here's the chapter darlings, extra long and full of twists and turns just for you.
> 
> Enjoy sweeties xx

There’s such a thing as dread of the unexpected, Steve of course knew this because a lot of shitty things had happened to him in his life.

His mother Sarah’s abrupt death was unexpected, she’d been diagnosed with a blood disease one minute and dead the next, leaving Steve powerless to do anything.

Logan leaving him had been unexpected, in the sense that he thought they’d been in love one second only to then have his heart ripped out when Logan left him abruptly in the next.

Having Jean at his door asking him if they could talk therefore had Steve’s chest twisting in an all too familiar way.

Still, he puts on his best smile and issues Jean inside, she is after all a dear friend despite their lack of communication he would always be there for her.

“Yeah of course we can talk, come in.” The redhead removes her coat and places both it and her bag on the coat rack by his door. Steve scratches the back of his neck. “Do you uh, want anything?”

“No uh, I’m fine thank you.” The usual confidence Jean possesses has dimmed as the woman apprehensively takes a seat on the corner of his patchy sofa. Her sharp eyes trail the space no doubt judging the lack of personality, which he wasn’t going to blame her for. “Lovely place you have here, I’m surprised you don’t have any of your art up.” Steve’s own eyes travel across his apartment, from the squat windows, bare walls, and second-hand furniture it wasn’t much, which for him was purposeful as he rarely settled in a place properly until it felt like home. He wasn’t going to tell Jean this, she could probably tell all on her own.

“I don’t have a studio over here. I teach now.” Jean nods curtly.

“So, I’ve heard. You must like it.”

“It pays the bills and most of the kids are pretty great.” He spills his automatic response to the Question before sighing tiredly, he’s just about done with this evasive small talk and the uncomfortable body language the red head is giving off is putting his nerves on edge. “Jean,” He settles in on the other side of the couch, he hopes his face conveys his sincerity when he asks. “Why’re you here?”

“I know we haven’t spoken in a while-” It’s the insincerity which grates Steve’s nerves. Jean hadn’t even bothered to apologise yet.

He works his anger into his words. “A while really? Seven months is a while to you?”

“You moved Steve.” Jean puts it bluntly, as if the reason had everything to do with her abandoning of him.

“Yeah, _five_ months ago. You were practically absent from my life long before that.” The previous fight in Jean seeps from her after Steve’s sneer. As if she’s finally recognised, she was in the wrong. In fact, Steve’s stunned to see tears brimming in her eyes.

“There’s a reason I stayed away Steve and it isn’t because of you.”

“D-did Logan do something.”

“No!” She clears her throat sheepishly when Steve flinches back at her raised voice, continuing her voice is notably quieter. “No, Steve. Nothing bad like what you’re thinking, well…” The blonde can’t take it, the tensions crawling under his skin, his anxiety rears its ugly head the longer she’s not honest with him.

“Spit it out Jean!”

Jean buries her face in her hands whilst shouting at him. “We were sleeping together!” Steve recoils as the words hit him like a slap to the face. As the seconds pass his mouth opens and shuts without words passing through.

The entire time Jean’s coward away from his reaction, refusing to meet his eyes and hunching in on herself as if she feels nothing but shame. Steve thinks it’s funny, it’s overwhelmingly funny.

Funny that he’d been genuinely worried about who he thought was one of his closest friends, worried she’d been cutting herself off from everyone slowly without talking it through. All those months spent feeling bad for her and guilty for not trying hard enough, for it all to mean absolutely nothing.

Wasn’t that the story of his life, caring about people who seemed to not give a shit about him.

Steve snorts, once then twice and once again until loud chuckles are erupting from his body. Jean’s head shoots up, her eyes scrunching up in confusion the longer Steve laughs for. When the teacher fights to take deep breaths in he turns to her and smiles. “Are you serious?”

Tears are streaming down her cheeks and yet the man feels absolutely nothing. “Steve-“ Her hands cling desperately to the ones residing in his lap and he cringes at the action.

Despite how utterly numb he feels he has the guts to ask, _‘how long?’_

“Three months, I broke it off last August.”

“August? As in after he proposed to me August.” Steve scoffs at Jean pitiful nod.

It’s so predictable of Logan.

Steve had given up his life and time for an asshole who claimed to love him and if that wasn’t bad enough, he fucked his friend. All his laughter ceases, with a straight face he sneers. “Get out Jean.” She doesn’t move and he bolts up to a stand. “Get the fuck outta my house, oh my god!” He feels like a teenager if he’s honest, one whose been thoroughly disgusted, maybe he’d been spending too much time with them. Come to think of it he kind of sounds like Peach, his voice going shrill as he chucks her bag and coat at her whilst opening the door.

In a daze she follows through with his command, her lower lip wobbles right until she’s in the doorway. In a last-minute attempt to speak she turns to face him, Steve stops her with a finger and smirks, his hip cocked against the doorframe.

“For the record, I hope the dick was worth our friendship…” Jean’s practically distraught but for once Steve just doesn’t care. “although seeing as I’d sat on it first, I know it really wasn’t. Bye bitch!” Without waiting for a response, he slams the door in her face.

“You’re being a child Steve!” Jean shouts through his thin door and whilst he doesn’t respond, flipping her the bird gives him the last word.

The following actions are an unorthodox response after hearing one’s close friend had been banging one’s former fiancé, but Steve feels terribly justified as he packs his bag for Wanda’s house that night; packing his clothes for work the following day. He then proceeds to block Jean from every single one of his socials, her number is blocked and every single photo he’d been clinging onto with her in it (even the nice ones) are deleted.

With his work done Steve stares into the space of his apartment and sighs.

Why did he feel a thousand pounds lighter?

Or better yet why didn’t he feel like crying himself to sleep?

Steve’s staring into space with a small smile on his lips when a loud beep goes off from outside, he’d recognise the Mustangs horn anywhere.

He grabs the bag waiting on the couch, his keys and Bucky’s coat before he’s out of the door.

Wanda’s got the window cracked open wide to let the smoke blow out without fogging up the car. She’s smiling wide when she sees him and Steve reciprocates it easily, popping open the trunk to put his bag in and sliding into the passenger seat with the expression intact.

“Ooo, you got it bad.” Her tease is huffed out with a smoke cloud and Steve’s already blushing, remembering the sweet send-off Bucky had given to him earlier.

“I do not.” The whine released from him only has Wanda smiling, the smile stretches across her face in a sight so pure Steve is powerless to do anything but return it.

With her sleeved covered hands, she throws the finished cigarette away and nudges him with her shoulder. “Your super smiley, what’s happened?”

“Let’s get to yours first, tea this good has to be sipped and savoured.”

The thrum of the engine purrs beneath them as she twists the key in the ignition. “Shit, say less. I gotta pick up some snacks from the store on the way.” The blonde sinks back into the leather and smirks secretly to himself. Wanda’s going to go crazy over this.

*-*

Back at Wanda’s bungalow, Steve’s taking off his trainers and coat by the door when Buttercup winds her furry body around his ankles. Gleefully Steve bends down to pet the fat ginger tabby on the head, she meows happily.

“I missed you too Butter baby, did you get bigger? You’re so fluffy, come ere.” Lifting her into the air the cat meows in protest, he’s adamant curling her up in his arms and giving her belly scratches until she’s purring.

Wanda observes him with a knowing eye, placing the grocery bags on her kitchen counter. “Going for the belly rubs huh? Something crazy must have happened.”

Her friend sighs, in place of an answer. Wanda’s couch is the perfect place to settle down and give Buttercup his full attention, he’s deep in thought when she comes out of the guest room after putting his bag away for him she sits on the couch facing him, her face brimming with curiosity. “Come now, tell me everything.”

Steve’s smirking, and without further urging he tells her everything, about Logan coming back working at the school, Charles telling Bucky about his previous engagement and finally Jean’s unexpected reveal. Wanda’s face is amusing to watch, one minute she’s frowning the next her mouth is agape, her oval eyes widen and narrow on so many occasions Steve’s getting dizzy just trying to keep up.

By the end of his informative rant Wanda blinks abruptly, she’s flushed with anger and disbelief. “I-“ The brunette stops herself short getting to her feet in one breath and speeding into the kitchen in the next.

Steve watches on stupefied as she digs through the bags set on the counter and plucks two bottles of wine out with a victorious hum. With a smile and two glasses she returns to the couch and begins pouring.

“You know we have school tomorrow, right?” Wanda scoffs, still pouring the chardonnay in his glass.

“Fuck that, we are still drinking tonight. Why do we always have to be responsible, let’s lose ourselves in bad wine and cringy music for a while and talk about the two men in our lives who haven’t been giving us grief.”

“Visions been pretty great then huh.”

“Steve, he’s amazing. I’ve been in America for so long and I’ve never met anyone like him.” She smirks a little to herself as she leans against the couch cushions, Steve’s never seen her glowing so much, he’s beyond happy.

Leading with a soft tone he nudges her shoulder. “You two are perfect for each other. Both massive ethic dorks.”

“Hey!” The hit to his shoulder is predicted by Buttercup who swipes at his mother’s arm to ward her away. She hisses back at the fluffball but is laughing all the same, Steve joins her. “I’m a dork yes, but a cute one.” They clink glasses whilst sipping and exchanging stories of their new love interests the whole night; letting the good wine and brilliant company surround him in favour of delving into the mess that his past was constantly trying to bring him into.

*-*

The next morning found Steve slumping over his scalding coffee in the teachers lounge with his eyes half open. His phone was unlocked and sat on the messaging app displaying some texts he’d sent Bucky the night previous.

The internal cringe was real.

 **11:58// Steve:** I miss you

 **Daddy:** Already baby, it’s only been a few hours.

 **Steve:** Don’t care daddy, wish you were here. Wanda’s bed is cold.

 **Daddy:** Wanda’s bed? You got something to tell me baby?

Steve can recall the thrill of arousal that shot through his loins at the prospect of Bucky being jealous after sending that text, reading it now he felt the same. 

**12:00// Steve:** One of her bed’s daddy, I’m sleeping over. IN THE GUEST ROOM.

 **Daddy:** Better be hunni, I don’t do sharing.

 **Daddy:** You got work tomorrow baby why’re you still up?

 **Steve:** Wanda thought drinking would be a good idea, get us out of our heads. It just made me horny if I’m honest, wish you were touching me daddy, in your big bed.

 **Daddy:** You touching yourself, wishing it were my hand baby boy.

 **Steve:** Mhmm.

 **Daddy:** Sounds hot, wish you were in my bed too baby but right now I need you to go to sleep.

 **Steve:** Don’t wanna sleep, wanna get off.

 **Daddy:** Sleep, now. I won’t ask again. If you do as your told, I’ll make it worth your while after our date.

 **Steve:** With sex?

 **Daddy:** We’ll see. Goodnight Stevie Wevie. xx

 **Steve:** Night Bucky Wucky. Xxx

He was both intensely satisfied with the conversation and mortified he’d sounded desperate after seeing the man only hours before.

Wanda had gone straight to her classroom with her shades to set up classes and bid him good luck. Being alone nursing a slight hangover had seemed like a good idea until Fury walked through the door, with Tony, Loki, Bruce and oh great none other than Logan.

Steve barely held down his oatmeal at the sight of the slimy bastard.

“Morning Mr Rogers.” Fury’s voice was loud on a good day, but with the sound of his throat in his ears it might as well have sounded like a scream.

“Morning sir.” He huffed back, whilst trying to sound as normal as he possibly could.

“May I introduce you to Mr Howlett, he’ll be joining the sports faculty for the last month of term in place of Miss Walters who as you know is on maternity leave. I expect everyone to make him feel welcome.” Logan- the slimy bastard saddled up to the table and thrust out his hand, Steve saw the move coming and lifted his coffee mug with both hands. The move left the mans hand dangling in the air awkwardly, but Steve made no effort to hurry up drinking and shake.

After his long sip he stood on his feet and collected his satchel with his papers for the day inside, “Welcome to Maywood high, hope you enjoy your short stay.” With one last curt nod he strolled out with confidence to the art block. No way was Logan going to impact his teaching performance.

The blonde said ‘hi’ to a few early bird students on the way with a bright smile on his face, he’d just have to get through the week without incident until the weekend where he would possibly be wined and dined by a sexy daddy and fucked thoroughly into the mattress afterward.

He could make it until then.

*-*

Tor’s smiling sweetly at her from over the top of Shuri’s head and Peach feels her heart skip a beat. It’s one of his sly relaxed smirks, kind of like the type he gives her after having one to many forbidden beers at a party but completely different in its sincerity.

There’d always been something inside of her which gravitated towards Tor, since the moment their dads first introduced them when they were both twelve and innocent, to the day Tor had kissed her in the back of his garden early in January changing her perspective on their relationship entirely.

They’d been dating for five months, five months of secret glances and stolen kisses whenever they’re parents were in the general facility and still her heart got flutters.

He’d grown his blonde curly hair out to his shoulders and swept it back with product, so the curls bounced perfectly on the back of his neck.

Along with Peter and MJ the group were chilling behind the school grounds in the garden at lunch. Under a blossom tree which had sprung white flowers, petals dropped around them every few minutes as they laughed at each other’s jokes.

MJ snorted a final time before hushing everyone up. “Wait, wait so Mr Rogers and your dad are like… dating?” Peach’s happiness pauses, her fingers fiddle with the ring on her hand as the others all blink owlishly at her waiting for a response.

She hesitates only briefly. “I guess- uh he’s been at the house a lot. They went to a party the other night.”

Shuri chimes in, leaning back further into Tor’s chest and throwing a grape into Peter’s open mouth. “Isn’t that like strange?”

The Barnes daughter pushes a braid behind her ear, she’s frowning slightly although she’s trying not to. “How so?”

Peter manages to get a grape in his mouth and fist pumps the air, he’s speaking in-between chewing. “I think what she means is he’s your teacher you know, you see him every day.”

If he was trying to play the mediator, he drastically failed as Peach feels her hackles rise. “Tor’s dad is a teacher. He sees him every day.”

In response to her clipped retort, Tor snorts. It’s harsh and the sound of it annoys Peach further. “Yeah right, but he was my dad first.”

“So, what are you saying?” When taking in the narrowing of her eyes, Tor shrugged dismissively.

“It’s like weird is all, but whatever- Hey Pete, Ward said anything to you lately?” As quick as the discussion popped up it was gone again, Tor brushing it to the side like he hadn’t completely confused Peach’s mind.

It was such an odd thing for Tor to shut her down like that, but the others had moved past the topic as well leaving her stuck in her head for the rest of lunch.

*-*

The conversation they had at lunch was weighing on her mind.

For a while Peach stares into the corner of the art room completely unbothered with the portfolio in front of her. Her thoughts were plagued with everything Tor had said.

She’s stayed behind after school to wait for Tor’s basketball practise to be over, they’d agreed for him to drive her home when he’d got done with the extra curriculum for that day. Buying time in art seemed like a good idea until she came face to face with Mr Rogers? Steve?

God, Peach for the life of her didn’t know.

The thing was, she didn’t feel in any capacity that this thing between Steve and her dad was bad, in fact it was cute, and she’d practically given the blonde her blessing already.

It was Tor’s words that sat uneasy with her.

He’d treated her as if she were foolish to put her father’s happiness in high regard. ‘Weird’, how was the entire thing weird, her dad was happy, Steve was even in high spirits- well oddly flustered whenever they spoke in class- but it was to be expected. They hadn’t spoken since dad had told her they’d be going out and she thought perhaps he was hesitant.

Did Steve think the entire thing was weird as well or was Tor and the others blowing things out of proportions.

A knock on the art door dislodged her from her puzzled thoughts. From behind his desk Mr Rogers? Steve? Ugh- peers up from his computer screen and bids the other person in.

Peach did not expect to see Ward of all people sheepishly enter and glance around curiously before setting his eyes on her and smiling.

“Uh, hey Mr Rogers. Could I speak to Peach for a minute?”

Steve’s mouth shuts and his jaw tenses as he crosses his arms and fixes Peach with a raised brow. The look clearly asks if she’s okay with this and Peach finds herself nodding slightly. “Go ahead Grant.”

“Thank you, sir.”

All six-foot football jock Ward strolls hesitantly to her and Peach’s back straightens in her chair the closer he gets. He’s got his gym bag stuffed with his equipment signalling he’d finished practise and Peach can’t fathom why he’s sought her out.

When he stands opposite, he clears his throat. “Hi, Peach.” His almost shy tone brings about Peach’s murder glare, was he mocking her.

“Come to give me a proper apology?” The Barnes girl drawls, suddenly enthralled with her work. Ward to his credit huffs out an awkward chuckle.

“Yeah, um I’m sorry about that. Truly I am, I know sometimes I can be a dick, but I didn’t want to hurt anybody.”

Peach covers up her shock with a witty comment. “Only sometimes.”

He huffs. “Okay, maybe a lot.” They share a brief laugh, until Peach turns serious again remembering Ward was more than just a dick to her and her friend.

She cleared her throat. “If you didn’t come here to apologise, what did you come here for?”

“Right uhh,” He casts an eye over to Mr Rogers desk- the man feigns interest in his work, but Peach knew he was keeping a watch on them- after analysis Ward turns back to her; he’s whispering. “do you think we could go on a walk?”

The young teen feels her brain explode with curiosity and confusion, what the hell was going on. “A _walk_?”

“Yeah, I gotta tell you something important. Please?” She doesn’t know why she nods, maybe it was his clearly desperate expression, or perhaps it was her own stupidity. Plus, it’s not like she couldn’t take care of herself, all those lessons on self-defence with Auntie Nat weren’t for nothing.

The two leave the classroom after she shot Steve a smile of reassurance. The blonde man had looked ready to jump up to intervene as if expecting Ward to do something unsavoury, Peach couldn’t help but be endeared it was always nice to have someone looking out for you.

In the hallways Ward seemed to shrink in on himself, it was odd to see someone who usually emanated such brash dominance in everything he did try to appear small.

When they got down to the empty music corridor Peach had had enough of the silence.

She snaps. “Okay, what the hell is going on Ward?”

“Why do you sound so mad? It’s not like I’ve said anything to offend you.” Her rolled eyes spike annoyance in him. He can already feel himself getting defensive.

Peach stops walking and fixed him with her famous murder glare. “Because we don’t talk, nor do we go on walks together. So, what the actual fuck!” He automatically raises one of his hands to cup her mouth as she starts shouting, she slaps it away before they make contact.

He finally sighs raggedly, the fight leaving him immediately. “Okay, okay, okay. Look I came to you because I know you’ll be cool about it… and I-“ Ward sighs, running a frustrated hand through his damp hair. “I kind of don’t have anyone else to tell.”

It’s the sadness which gives Peach pause, her own defences lower in the face of it, she knew being an adopted child what it felt like to have nobody to turn to when things got hard. Being the sympathetic person she was, she toned down the bitch in her and sighed. “Fine. What’s going on?”

“I really didn’t mean to start that fight with Peter okay, I swear I didn’t. It happened and things got out of control and I ended up hurting him, and that’s literally the last thing I want to do.” The teens long winded rant did nothing to clear up Peach’s confusion, in fact her brows furrowed further.

“I don’t understand, if you don’t want to hurt Peter, why do you pick on him?”

Ward answers as if its obvious and Peach is being the stupid one here. “How else am I supposed to talk to him.”

“Urm, like a normal human being.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Why not.”

“Because I can’t be like him!”

“What the hell is that supposed to mea-“ Peach cuts herself off after seeing the boy’s face, his jaw was so tense she was sure she could hear his teeth cracking under the pressure. Peach was perceptive, fending for herself in orphanages and knowing people made her this way. So replaying the words he’d said in her mind gave her the only conclusion she thought possible. “Ward… are you- do you like Peter!?”

This time his hand lands on her mouth too fast she can’t keep up. “Holy fuck, tell the whole of Maywood why don’t you!”

He drops his hand when she bites it. “Are you kidding me, so you’re pulling his pigtails. Dude, what the hell.”

One of his large hands rakes through his hair, tugging from the roots. “It’s not like I can walk up to him and tell him he’s fucking adorable is it.” He sneers.

Once again, the tension leaves her. “Because of your dad.”

Ward avoids her eyes after a sigh. “I don’t wanna get into it.” Instead of inquiring further she respected his wishes and carried on back to the art room.

They’re just outside the room when Peach spins to Ward and cocks a hip, hoping to mean business. “Look, I gotta get back. Meet me tomorrow after school in the theatre, I’m helping with the play set, so I’ll be there until 6. We can talk in private there.”

“Sure, cool. Thanks.”

She shrugs, as the awkwardness come back. “Whatever.”

He’s about to leave when he remembers something and spins around abruptly. “Oh, and don’t tell anyone okay.”

“Scared to be seen with me Ward?” Her mouth upturns in humour but Wards not smiling, he’s a bit bashful if anything.

“Not scared, no! But people talk you know.”

Speaking of people, Tor’s come round the corner and calls out to her. “Peach!”

Desperately trying to remain cool and not like a dear caught in headlights. “Tor, hey!” Ward slips away silently, not wanting to be involved in a confrontation.

When Tor finally makes it up to her, he wraps a possessive arm around her waist. “What’s going on? Why was Ward talking to you?”

“No reason.” She shrugs and as payback for earlier she doesn’t let him get a word in before she’s shooting into the classroom, putting away her supplies and grabbing her bag. Steve’s smiling down at his phone when she waves to get his attention and she knows it’s her dad, he was very attentive. She thrusts her bag out to Tor and smiles sweetly. “Could you take my bag to the car, I’ll be out in a bit.” Tor does as he’s told, albeit with a hesitant expression, he’s staring between the blonde and Peach like the two will unlock some secret for him.

They don’t, he nods instead with his arms full of their stuff and goes out to the parking lot.

“Hey you ok… what was all that with Ward?” Peach exhales in relief, glad to have someone to talk to who seems interested in what she has to say.

“Something unbelievable and very unexpected.” It sums up everything she’s thinking about and Steve does to his credit seem genuinely worried.

He raises a quick brow whilst looking over at the door. “So...Tor?” He cracks a smile at her sheepishness whilst the teen buries her face in her hands.

“Omg, Dad doesn’t know, so you know if we could keep this between us that’d be great.”

Steve’s hands shoot up. “Don’t worry my lips are sealed. How long has that been going on?”

Peach giggles a bit as she leans against one of the high tables. “Since January, it’s whatever we kinda clicked. Hey um Wednesdays are casserole night and dad likes wine, hint hint.” It’s the teachers turn to get flustered now, his cheeks turning pink.

“I’ll take that into consideration, thanks. Um Peach I wanted to talk to you about your dad actually.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, is this weird for you? The last thing I wanted to do is make you in anyway uncomfortable.”

She stops him right there. “Mr Rogers- Jesus Christ Steve I’m fine, believe me there’s nothing weird about my dad finally being happy. I know you’re my teacher but like who cares, you’re fair and schools literally over in a month, I’ll be off to college after the summer and you won’t have to worry. Focus on being happy, that’s the least you deserve.”

Steve’s taken back, her words were so mature and considerate that he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t smiling like a loon at her. “I’ll see you Wednesday then. Speaking of college, did you hear back from MIT?”

“No, not yet actually.”

“Okay, well there’s still time.”

Her shrug lets on to deeper feelings, but she smiles regardless. “I guess. I’ll see you Steve. Tor’s waiting.” He rises to his feet and Peach gives him a little hug before skipping off to the parking lot. 

Sliding into the passenger seat she clips her seatbelt and scrolls through her notifications, there’s a few messages from her Instagram on the group chat but she gets rid of them; she likes going through them at home anyway.

Tor clears his throat making her look up. “What?”

“What did Ward say?”

“Nothing, he was just asking me about the school play.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Why’re you looking at me like that?” The boy shrugs, taking his eyes off her at last to start up the car.

“Are you coming back to mine or am I taking you home?” The question is a clear chance for them to talk things over but Peach doesn't have it in her today. 

“I got homework to do, so home please.” He must pick up on her curt responses as he starts nibbling his bottom lip, Peach knows he’s in thought about something when he does that but refuses to be the person to break the ice first.

Good thing they’ve always known how to read one another perfectly, Tor’s sighing already sneaking glances at her whilst moving the wheel. “About earlier, I didn’t mean to piss you off.”

“You didn’t-” Is her attempt to shrug it off but Tor’s shaking his head.

“No, I-I did. There was no reason for me to be a dick. I know you want your dad to be happy and if he is with Mr Rogers then cool.”

“You mean it.”

“Peachy of course, plus I figure we’re going to college in Cali soon, so it won’t really matter right.”

Dread and guilt fills Peach simultaneously at her boyfriend’s words, still she manages to smile. “Yeah, it’s gonna be great.” He returns the smile before turning his eye back on the road, Peach’s eyes wander out to the window, she takes in the passing buildings and hates herself for harbouring secrets and being too cowardly to tell anyone what’s going on around her.

The cars in park and she doesn’t even notice until Tor’s fingers rubbing her wrist pulls her back into the present. “Peach? We’re here.”

Without missing a beat, she grabs her bags from the backseat. “Cool, text me later.” She plants a kiss on his cheek quickly in case her dads watching from a window. Tor can’t even get another word in before she’s rushing to the front door and letting herself inside.

The doors barely closed behind her as she rips off her shoes and rushes upstairs. “Hey I’m home! Going to do homework, don’t interrupt!”

“Uh, hello to you too.” Bucky echoes from the kitchen, his exasperation only lasts a second, Lola’s arguing with Li over the remote and Stitch keeps barking at them both which gathers his immediate attention.

In her own domain Peach sighs in relief and throws her stuff on the bed.

She silences her phone which keeps buzzing but not before seeing a snapchat notification.

**MANLIKEWARD has followed you!**

The bizarreness of the day finally kicks in, what the hell was she going to say to the guy who seemed to have more problems than he let on. Should she even care?

Plumping herself down in her beanbag chair her eyes fall onto the empty space under her bed, she knew what lay untouched beneath there, deep down in a shoe box she knew her family would overlook due to its plainness.

Still she wondered. The seconds ticked by the more she did until eventually curiosity overtook, and she was on her knees trying to fish it out.

The box was relatively unimportant, but the letter inside could change her life forever.

MIT mocked her, its crumpled condition illustrated her anxiety, but Peach was sick of not knowing, she needed to know now.

Peeling back the sticky part her hands trembled only slightly, it was open now, there was no going back. Cursing her own fear, she carried on, taking it out and scanning the contents.

The usual jargon bored her, but one sentence stole her breath completely.

_-we are glad to accept you into the upcoming visual art program this September_

She’d gotten into MIT, holy fuck!

Yet, despite her initial happiness there was still the lingering doubt. She hadn’t even told anyone she’d applied, well only Steve- who’d encouraged her to try. Her own dad was going to freak out at the distance and Tor believed they’d had a perfect thing going for them down in California.

How could she be so stupid.

Peach threw the letter back in the box and pushed it all carelessly back under the bed.

She’d deal with it later, there was still time.

For now, a nap was in order, clearing her shit away she got into her baggiest top, pulled on a pair of shorts and wished her problems would magically disappear by the time she woke up.

*-*

There’s a tapping coming from somewhere close to her, Peach groans and turns over in the bed hoping it would silence itself.

The noise continues much to her annoyance and she huffs. “Stitch, stawpp.” Wait, hadn’t she fallen asleep with Stitch downstairs?

Coming to her senses she pulls herself up trying to locate her phone, the time read 8pm and the phone light blinded her but still the noise continued. It sounded like glass being tapped and she flicks on her lamp to analyse the window. “What the-“Her eyes bugged out of her skull when they collided with Grant Ward- who was at her fucking window on the second floor!!

He’s gesturing for her to open the thing and she quickly gets to her feet to do just that, stupidly falling over her discarded bags in the process. Bypassing the pain, she’s on her feet in the next breath opening the window up and spluttering for words. “How? What? Fuck!” She’s all hissing words and unsure movements but Ward’s already climbing in.

From the stairs her dads voice booms. “Peach! What’s going on!”

Both Ward and her share a panicked face. Thinking fast Peach whispers for him to hide beside her bed and then says loud enough for Bucky to hear. “N-nothing! I-I just fell-“

“Are you okay!?” He was coming back up the stairs, she could hear his hand land on the banister and rushes to her door. Peeping her head out she’s sure she looks wild, her braids had come loose from the buns she’d had them in, and she could tell she appeared extra slobby.

“I’m fine I swear, probably gonna go to bed now though!”

Her dad frowns, his hip cocks in the typical ‘concerned dad’ fashion. “You not hungry, I made wraps?”

“Nah, had some snacks earlier but now I’m-“She yawns obnoxiously and Bucky’s eyes narrow. “whoaaa superrr tired. Goodnight!” His daughter doesn’t even wait for him to return the platitude, her door slams shut leaving him stupefied. Still he carries on down the stairs and shakes off any concern, she was fine.

With her back to the door and chest heaving Peach glares over at the teen sprawled out on her bed flicking through her sketchbook.

Hurriedly she snatches it up. “Dude! What are-“

She really should have locked her door. “Peach- Who’s that?” Her head spins to the doorway so fast she’s sure she gets whiplash and Peach is brought face to face with a tiny problem.

“Look Li, I will buy you anything you want, if you don’t. _Tell. Dad._ ” Her sisters eye flicker between Peach and Ward, the expression on her face is purely smug.

Lilo smirks devilishly after a whole suspenseful minute. “ _Anything_.”

Peach sighs in exasperation. “Yes, you demon.”

 _“I’ll wemember this.”_ Lilo sings in her Star Wars pyjamas whilst skipping out of the room, she closes it after her and Peach follows on to lock it, finally shutting out the house.

With one problem solved her anger boils and she twist round to face the bigger problem. “Dude!! What’re you doing here?”

“Honestly I don’t know.” Now that she’s not freaking out Peach is free to take in the teen before her. He’s… well a mess. There’s a small wound on his cheek and he’s clearly on his way to having a black eye, whoever hit him must have been a trained fighter because Ward wasn’t by any means a small guy.

She took in the state of his hands and wasn’t surprised to find no bruises there; he hadn’t fought back.

Wary now she asked him. “Who did that to you?” Ward smirks ruefully, fingering the cut on his cheek as if remembering it was there.

“It doesn’t matter.”

Peach is so over the bullshit. Her arms are already crossing defensively. “You’re at my house at eight pm, it fucking matters. Now, who did that to you?”

“Unlike you Peach, my dad isn’t a happy go lucky guy okay. He has fucking rules, and if I don’t follow them- well this.” His carefree gesture to his face has Peach squirming in unease, he made it sound like it his state was normal.

“Your dad can’t do that.”

“What, you gonna stop him?” Her mouth snaps closed. “Didn’t think so.” With that concluded he continues to examine her room, taking in the plush teddies on her shelf and dark cherry wood vanity. He picks up her favourite plush teddy and smirks. “I thought you were cool.”

“Hey! Stop that, not that one you dick.” She’s gentle when taking it from him, making sure Mr Nobody is sitting back in his designated shelf. Hearing him chuckle brings her defences back up and she doesn’t know why the words leave her mouth, but they do. “It’s all I have left of my birth parents, so It’d be great if you didn’t laugh.”

To her surprise he does stop, to her greater surprise he apologizes.

“Why’re you here?”

“Didn’t have anywhere else to go, had to get out of that fucking house. Thought you’d be cool.”

There was that word again, cool. Did he really think of her like that? “Why me?” She’s referring to his earlier statement too.

“You’re kidding right?” The shake of her head clearly signals she’s not and Ward slips off his shoes respectfully before faceplanting into her mattress. After his display, which was most definitely not attractive, he lays on his back and fixes her with a look that makes her skin crawl. “Peach, you have like the perfect life.”

“I do not-“

Ward snorts at her attempt to be humble. “You do. Your dad loves you. Your sisters worship you. Your friends don’t give you shit for being who you are, you live here and hell you throw a mean left hook.”

Not knowing what else to do she shrugs. “Learnt it from my aunt.”

“Shit even that, you’re not even related to half of the people who call you family, but they still love you. Fuck I-I’d kill for that.” Ward’s biting his lower lip raw and once again Peach finds her perception of him destroyed. Was it possible that Ward was simply a kid in desperate need of someone to care for him.

“So… you like have been stalking me?” Her attempt at humour is successful, Ward huffs out a breathy laugh and she finds herself reciprocating, feeling at ease enough to sit down on the end of her bed.

“Not stalking, you’re close with Peter and I like to know who he’s hanging out with.”

“Stalking Peter, got it.” Ward rolls his eyes, but Peach isn’t falling for it, instead of being a bitch back she surrenders to the good part of her soul. “Shit okay, if we’re gonna be real with each other you should have the full experience.”

His brow quirks. “Full experience.”

“Oh yeah, I’m talking nails, hair, facemasks-“

The surreal panic in his eyes has her barely holding back a laugh. “Not that kinda gay.”

“You don’t have to be any kind of anything to take care of yourself. Come on I know none of your friends would be down for this, plus your nails need some serious TLC.” She’s taken his hand at some point, frowning at what she sees he snatches them away.

“I play football.” He pouts in explanation, eyeing his cuticles with new indifference.

“Trust me, you’ll be thanking me next time you play.” The black-haired teen watches Peach get up and go to her door wondering why she opens it slowly and whistles lowly. To his joy it’s explained when in comes bounding a small puppy, his tongue half-way out of his mouth and tails wagging when he spots Ward on the bed.

Ward hasn’t held a puppy in so long and eagerly picks up the little pup from the floor, delighting in the happiness he gets when receiving puppy kisses.

“Cute Pj’s.” He sasses in lieu of having anything else to say, Peach peers down to remind herself what she’d put on earlier and cracks a smirk.

“My dad loved Kiss. _I_ loved the t-shirt. Sue him, not me.” The thought occurs to her and rummages down in her closet for more baggy band shirts. When she’s found one big enough, she throws it at him. “Here, I take it you’re staying for the night.”

He shrugs, rubbing Stitch’s belly. “If it’s cool.”

She nods. “As long as you’re not at home with him.”

The sentence is insignificant to anyone else but to him it’s _everything_. “Thanks.” The air gets a little awkward when he hesitates to take of his bloodstain shirt. Peach cringes.

“Dude, the last thing I want to see are your nipples okay chill. I’ll turn around.” He has no comeback for her that time, he waits for her to do as she’d promised and changes into the tee. Surprisingly it’s long enough to cover the top of his thighs, he takes off his jeans in favour of lounging in his boxers.

Peach wouldn’t care, she was cool like that.

Now changed he tells her she can turn, she does and takes him in, flushing only a little before she gathers stuff from her vanity.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Stitch barks in agreement and the girl gives Ward a devilish grin.


	16. You're so Golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy hunni's, mama's back with another update.
> 
> I wanted to spam all my works with updates so look out for more from this one. There might be another Stucky story out soon too from yours truly, which I shouldn't do with this one still going but I apparently like to torture myself so I will regardless... I'm kinky like that. 😂😉 (I learnt how to get emoji's on the computer like last week, I felt so dumb because it's literally so simple 😂)
> 
> Anyway, this chapter got it's name from the Harry Styles song 'Golden' and of course it's because of Stevie Wevie. 
> 
> Enjoy chickens. xx

"Peach! Come on, last day of the week, let’s get a move on!” Waking up abruptly Peach groans as the banging on her door gets louder and her dad’s voice calls back at her. “You only got two more weeks of school before you can sleep in as long as you want, now let’s go!” Her father’s Brooklyn drawl only thickens when he’s on the border of annoyance or is amused.

“Alright, Alright. I’m up, I’m up!” In the next breath Peach rolled over onto her side and curses when her eyes fall onto Ward’s sleeping form.

Ward had been staying at hers for the past week, the two becoming quite close in the short amount of time seeing as there was now no secrets between them.

Only this morning Peach hadn’t heard her alarm, which usually allowed her to wake Ward up before anyone in the house was up. Even though she was barely coherent Peach smacked Ward’s chest in a bid to get him up, the teen groans and turns over leaving Peach to sigh. Sitting up and allowing the cold to seep into her bones as the blanket falls in her lap the girl slaps the boy again, harder this time.

“Get up!” She hisses through clenched teeth. “You gotta go now, everyone’s awake dummy.” Those are triggering words; Ward eyes shoot open and upon seeing where he was, he’s up like a shot. Gathering up his clothes from the fresh overnight bag he’d started bringing, he strips out of the shirt designated for when he comes over placing it folded on the end of her bed and gets into a simple tee and jeans for school.

Peach goes about changing too, not remembering when they’d become so at ease with each other’s undressed states. Putting on a bra after Ward instinctively turns his back, she proceeds to throw on her black jeans and her favourite grey Nike jumper which she’d stolen from Tor. By the time she’d dressed Ward’s already got the window propped open with one leg out.

When Peach arches her brow at his unsure expression, Ward shrugs. “I won’t be back for a bit.”

She arches a brow. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing bad, my dad has his friends over on the weekends, likes to rub his sons football success in their faces. Trivial shit you know, I’ll snap you… if that’s cool PB.” Peach smirks when her new nickname slips from his mouth, they’d started watching adventure time one night and Ward found it hilarious she had the same initials as Princess Bubble-gum.

“You know it is, see you in school.” Ward waves and before she knows it all six-foot something quarterback is leaping down from her window as if it’s nothing. Admittedly Peach startled the first few times he’d pulled the jump off, now however her reaction was more amused as she knew he did it to show off. With Ward carefully jogging away from the house down the end of the street where he parks his car, Peach is free to sweep her pre-conditioned curls into a messy bun with her large scrunchie and go about her routine.

She’s in the middle of creaming her face and hands when a scream jolts her hand and she almost pokes her eyes out. “I’m not wearing the skirt! No!!” Lilo’s voice echoes from the hall and Peach arches a brow, so that’s why her dad was annoyed.

She hears Bucky huff, clearly being patient. “Lilo, you’ve been wearing those shorts for four whole days. I can’t keep washing them, so I haven’t. Now put on the dress or we’re gonna be late, it’s too hot for trousers.” Cleary Lilo isn’t happy about that if her squeal of frustration is anything to go by. Peach avoids the tension altogether by finishing up in the bathroom and going down the stairs to help by putting breakfast on the table.

The twins were normally angels yes, but when they had bad days, they had _bad days_.

Peach gets to work on getting out the cookie cereal for the girls and cinnamon toast crunch for dad and herself.

When the first sign of someone coming downstairs echoes out Peach smiles. Lola skips across the floor in her sky-blue summer dress with pink roses on them waving when their eyes meet.

“Morning, nice dress.”

“Auntie Maria bought one for me and Lilo, she doesn’t wanna wear hers. I think daddy’s going cwazy.” Peach helps her pour milk into her cereal and fixes her a cup of juice while they wait for the other two to come downstairs.

Lilo’s the first one to storm into the kitchen, her lip in a classic Barnes pout. She climbs up the kitchen stool without a word and pours the milk carelessly into her own bowl of cookies before slamming it down. Bucky’s trailed in with narrowed eyes and watches her blatant rude display, instead of lashing out he ignores her and turns to Peach with a frown. “How long did you think you could keep it a secret from me Peach?” The teens eyes unwillingly flash to Lilo, whose pouting into her cereal avoiding everyone’s eyes.

Peach pushes a wild curl out of her face and laughs nervously. “Keep what a secret?” She goes for innocently clueless, hoping her dad would be foolish enough to believe her; she was sweating it, how had he figured it out?

Her dad’s frown turns on itself until he’s smiling widely. “Your finished portfolio! Steve mentioned you’d just about wrapped it up.” Peach chuckles in relief.

“Oh yeah, that.”

Bucky gives her a big bear hug. The material of his jumper is scratchy and itches the teens face, but she still accepts it. “Peach, hunni. I’m so proud of you.” She sags against him properly after hearing the praise but can’t help feeling in the pit of her stomach the sharp jolt of guilt.

He still didn’t know about MIT; she couldn’t even tell him.

She pushes away the thoughts and pretends to be grossed out with the sustained contact, giving herself an excuse to back away and finish her cereal.

Bucky sticks his tongue out in retaliation but pours milk into his own bowl to begin chewing away. In- between bites he remembers to inform her of his plans. “Got a date with Stevie tomorrow, you mind staying at Thor’s?” Peach works hard to school her features and thanks the gods her complexion makes blushing impossible. Tor had made it a point to be extra possessive in school whenever they were together recently and a night alone with him was sure to be interesting.

Instead of saying any of that she cleared her throat going for nonchalant when she told her dad, “No, that’s fine.”

“Are we going to Uncle Thor’s as well?” Lola asks.

“Uhuh, little lady. Loki’s gonna make weird traditional Icelandic food for you guys.” Their dad grimaces, his tongue poking from his mouth which makes the girls protest.

Lola rubs her tummy at the mere mention of Loki’s cooking. “Mm, I love Loki’s cooking.”

“Me too!” Lilo pitches, apparently, she’s had enough of being the literal spawn of Satan and perks up at the mention of food, because when had she never not.

“Well you’ll have fun then won’t ya.” Bucky cooed at them, and because he was a sap and didn’t like his girls harbouring bad feelings, he kissed Lilo atop her head in an apology for earlier. Lilo’s finished her cereal by then and demands a proper hug, Bucky’s smiling the longer he cradles her in his hold and Peach can just tell he’s gone into full papa bear mode.

The rest of the morning goes smoothly after that.

They all readied themselves for the day and got driven to school by their dad. Buck sent Peach off with a wave and turned up his music to embarrass her upon departing.

Shuri and MJ waited at the gates for her as per usual and they all went to get signed in and start the day gossiping about summer break plans.

Peach gets through most of the school morning without any thoughts on the morning. She absorbed herself in English work, gritted her teeth when someone said something annoying in Ethics and even managed to run a couple laps and forget about all her worries in gym. It was during lunch when everything got more interesting.

She was in the bathroom washing her hands whilst the others picked out a table when no other than Ward slipped through the door and fixed her with a firm glare.

Peach raised a brow and shook the remaining drops of water off her hands. “You know this is the girl’s toilet right.” She deadpans but Ward doesn’t seem bothered by it, instead he starts pressing open the empty stall doors assessing whether they were alone or not.

They are.

Finally, as Peach grabs some paper towel Ward takes his hands out of his letterman jacket and hisses. “Look at this!” The bemused teen watches as Ward thrust his hands up to her and wiggles his lovely painted fingernails, Peach doesn’t understand why he’s showing her the hard work she’d done in the first place. Ward sighs and puts further emphasis on his wiggling for it to click in Peach’s mind; Oh _, they’re still painted_.

“Shit.”

Wards nodding at her in agreement. “Yes Peach, shit! I’ve had to bunk all my classes and I couldn’t even do practise because I couldn’t take my fucking hands outta my jacket. I thought the coach was gonna kick my ass, in fact he would’ve if I didn’t tell him I was resting my ankle cause it hurt.”

Although the matter is a serious one to Ward Peach is trying very hard not to laugh but giggles spill past her lips any way, it’s the pout on his face that gets her.

When she starts cracking up Ward gets mad. “PB, it’s not funny.” He whines and Peach laughs harder.

“I-it’s kinda funny. You been freaking out about that all day?” The chipped baby blue nails spoke of the trouble he had trying to get the stuff off.

The boy gives her a look. “Duh.”

With a knowing smirk Peach throws away the paper towels and pats his arm to reassure him. “Don’t worry. I know two girls who carry remover with them, I’ll find you soon.” She’s prevented from trying to leave when Wards hand shoots out to hold her arm.

“Whoa whoa whoa, you’re leaving!” He panics and Peach shrugs.

“Well they’re clearly not in here.” Ward frowns sparing a glance to the door before looking back to her.

Eventually he sighs but gives in. “Fine, I’ll see you here in a sec but hurry up.”

“No dude, you can’t stay here. You have to leave the bathroom Ward it’s a girls-“ Without even finishing her sentence the door opens abruptly to reveal none other than Felicia Hardy.

At first the girl with silver hair flicks her eyes over the sight of Ward and Peach together, in the girl’s bathroom. However, once her eyes have grasped the information her shock gives way to her signature grin.

“Sorry,” She drawls, mischief lacing her every word. “Didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Caught in headlights Peach clears her throat. “Uh, you didn’t. I was just… going anyway. The boy’s bathrooms the other one W- uh dummy.” Then because she’s embarrassed herself with her awful lying enough Peach rushes out of the bathroom and far _far_ away from the shitty situation she’d just gotten into.

Muttering a ‘fuck’ under her breath she continues to the cafeteria and scans the crowd for a familiar face, the girl in question is sat on a corner table gesturing wildly whilst speaking at those sat around her table.

Approaching quickly Peach smiles and thanks the gods when America notices her first. “Hey Peach, wanna sit?”

The Barnes daughter waves her off. “Hey America, nah. Just wanted to know if you still have nail polish remover on you.”

With confidence America rests her head on the palm of her hand and pouts at her nails. “Sure, but your nails look great.” Peach thanks her but explains there not for her. America shrugs and pulls out the small blue circular tub which holds the pads inside. “It’s blueberry flavour.” Kate from beside her pops a bubble with her gum and snorts at her girlfriend’s excitement.

“I’ll be right back with this.” Peach is already dashing off back to search for Ward, she’s so absorbed in her tasks she doesn’t even realise she’s walked past her friend’s table.

Tor’s raised voice gets her to notice. “Peach!?” Tor’s face is confused, and Peach holds up a finger figuring he was only wondering what was taking her so long.

With the group placated- for now -she dashes out of the cafeteria and starts her search down the hallway, out of nowhere someone’s dragging her into a supply closet and Peach is thrown into darkness.

The light comes on to reveal Ward and she punches him in the arm.

“What the fuck PB!” He rubs at the invisible wound but the girls scowling at him.

“You didn’t have to drag me dick head!”

He rolls his eyes, all pain from his arm suddenly gone when instead of rubbing he puts his hands on his hips and glares down at her. “Like hell I didn’t, Felecia’s gone to tell everyone exactly where we were, and your shitty excuse wasn’t exactly convincing anyone.”

Now sheepish Peach rubs the back of her neck. “Well… what did you say?”

“Nothing, because it was none of her business. Anyway, get this shit off me.” Peach set to work, opening the blue tub and fishing out an already saturated pad to work the polish off.

She snorts a little and tries to lighten up the mood by saying. “They’re called quickies.”

Ward doesn’t laugh back. He groans instead as if Peach had personally told him the worst joke known to man. “Jesus Christ.”

“Shuddap and give me your hands.” Soon the polish disappears nail by nail, Ward watches her in silence, sniffing occasionally.

“What the hell is that smell?”

She smirks. “It’s blueberry.” He obviously doesn’t know she’s imitating America’s tone, but she gets a kick out of the joke regardless.

When she’s done Ward awkwardly smiles down at her, thankful now that he’s able to take his hands from his pockets and keep them there. Peach keeps a stoic expression but can’t help but put on a smile when he bows his head.

“I thought it was stuck on forever. Thanks.” She shrugs.

“Guess this means you won’t let me paint em anymore huh?”

Ward huffs, trying to hide his small smile. “You got that right.” Both leave the supply closet at different times to ‘avoid suspicion’, Peach returns America’s stuff with a thanks and soon is finally sat down at her lunch table and able to dig into the lunch bag Tor makes her in the mornings.

She’s groaning around her loaded turkey sandwich when Shuri rolls her eyes and kicks her leg under the table. Peach snaps her head up and narrows her eyes at the girl for getting between her and food; she was such a Barnes sometimes. “What?”

MJ narrows her own eyes and quirks a brow in the process. “Where were you?”

Peach feigns innocence, speaking slowly so she doesn’t give herself away and has time to make up an excuse. “Bathroom, then I went back cause I forgot something.”

Peter hums. “What were you and America talking about?”

“…homework?” The gang seems satisfied and topics get back on track to more interesting things. Tor’s animatedly talking about his plans for July. 

“So, you’re all invited to come over my house on the fourth. My dad loves any excuse to host a party and goes all out on Independence Day.” Peter, Shuri and MJ have equally big reactions, excited tones interrupting each other at how cool the summers going to be; Peach smiles slightly at their joy but can’t muster up any of her own.

Michelle notices- because of course she does- frowning at her friend.

“What’s up Peach, not excited?”

“You guys know I normally head up to the lake house, dads not a fan of the holiday.” She doesn’t have to tell them why, but Peter is confused. Michelle pinches him slightly when he opens his mouth to ask and shakes her head at his questioning glare.

Tor, knowing exactly why presses a hand to his girlfriends to get her attention.

Peach looks up from the table and fixes her brown eyes on his face. Tor smiles as sweetly as he can muster and rubs his thumb over her pulse. “About that, I thought you could ask your dad if you could stay behind for once. So, we could celebrate together.” Peach isn’t sure, she’s worried it might not be a good idea but Tor’s smiling so nicely at her and it’s highly distracting. His unruly blonde curls are tied up into a high bun today and she wants to run her fingers through it as soon as possible; he really was the poster boy of Californian perfection. “Come on, when’s the last time you saw the fireworks huh?”

It’s the plead which gets her, she arches the corner of her mouth and squeezes his hand when she makes up her mind. “Fine, I’ll ask. No promises though.”

Peter fist bumps her while squealing. “Yes, oh my god it’s going to be great. I’ve already got schematics for a machine that lights fireworks for you automatically and I’ve almost worked out it’s kinks.”

Michelle groans, dropping the fork she was using to eat a pesto salad in the process. “Dear lord, we’re all gonna get blown up.”

Shuri chuckles. “Who knows MJ, maybe she’s learnt how to play with fire properly now. Ever since the brow accident that is.” Shuri deadpans, MJ snorts at the memory but pretends that she didn’t whilst Peter stutters.

“Okay- okay that was one time and does not reflect my engineering capabilities. Plus, they grew back!” His whined justification does nothing to stop the girls from laughing in his face like the witches they were.

“You should let me take a crack at its white boy, I’m better at schematics anyway.” Peach watched her friends interact with a detachment she’d been feeling often as of late, the secrets inside of her ate away at her soul all the while.

A peck to her cheek brings her back out of her thoughts and brown eyes collide against one another. “Cheer up princess.” Tor whispers only to her, kissing the hand she’s got clasped in his.

Peach tries, she _really_ does.

Obviously, things aren’t that simple. Rumours spreads like wildfire after all.

*-*

Steve’s pouting into his coffee mug, it’s lunchtime which means he’s got an hour to himself and he’s been doing nothing but sitting for half of it.

Loki’s the one to interrupt his brooding, she throws her heavy food container down onto the tables he’s slouched over and smirks when he shoots up. She’s immaculately dressed as always, her black poufy sleeved blouse tucked into a knee length faux leather skirt.

“Steven, who took away your toy.” She croons, sliding into the chair opposite him with a grace Steve envies.

He grunts. “What d’ya mean?”

Loki rolls her eyes. “You’re a golden retriever Rogers, a puppy dragging it’s tail. Now, who on earth took your toy?”

Steve’s rolling his shoulders trying to get rid of the stiff crook trying to settle on his upper back and knows Loki’s not gonna give up but tries to uphold the lie. “No one’s taken anything from me. I’m not upset.”

“Right… why don’t I believe you.”

Eventually Steve gives up on being mopey and furrows his brow. “Logan’s throwing his weight around like a fucking elephant acting like he didn’t cheat on me!” His hiss is full of such scathing anger that Loki’s eyes burn with instant fascination.

“Oh, boy have you come to the right place. If there’s anything I know how to do its exact revenge.” It should be frightening, the way she says the words whilst flipping a butter knife in her hand; expect Steve’s used to Loki doing all kinds of shit by now and barely bats an eye.

However, when Strange enters the room and Loki cranes her head to see who it is only to automatically turn back to Steve.

The blonde throws her a weird look, but she ignores it because Strange is now at their table. “Loki… looking good.”

Loki clasps her hand together on the table and leans back on her chair to portray nonchalance. “Nothing new then.”

Steve’s eyes get amazingly wide the longer he’s witness to their display. He’s surprised the two aren’t ripping their clothes off with how intense their eye fucking is.

“Anyway, I better get back to it. Catch you later, Loki. Steve.” Loki waggles her fingers disinterestedly whilst Steve waves like a dummy as the two watch the man saunter away.

Loki’s watching his ass as he goes, and Steve clears his throat. “The fuck just happened?”

“Nothing… now! Whatever are we to do with Logan Howlett- No Steven that was a rhetorical question.” She smiles easily stabbing some pieces of pasta with her fork. “I know exactly what to do.” As she tells him her evil plan, Steve must admit she really is as diabolical as they say.

*-*

Bucky’s in Charles’s garden scoping out the measurements with his tools and writing down all kinds of proportions.

Charles hovered for a short while, offering up his limited knowledge of gardening and design before realising Bucky was devoted to his tasks and going to fix drinks. Erik was at work, something involving a _‘Brotherhood’_ organisation that dealt with foster care kids and Charles was taking a day off from his own professor duties meaning he’d set up the meeting with Bucky to coincide his availability.

Bucky’s thinking hadn’t been challenged with a landscaping thought in a while and he was relishing in being able to picture the logistics of how things would look and function in his mind.

When Charles reappears from the back door and follows the path to where Bucky stands in the middle of the garden, he hands the father a cup of lemonade and smiles.

“So, what’re we thinking?” His British accent is chipper even as Bucky frowns. He tries hard to articulate his plan but realises the longer he goes on that Charles isn’t understanding what he’s envisioning.

Bucky stops explaining before he loses his patience and decides to go a different route. “I-I’ll get it drawn up for you, but I can definitely do the job if it’s still something you want.”

“Brilliant, do excuse my lack of creative mind. It’s the professor in me, written words about theories are more my thing.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” Bucky bites his lip nervously, where on earth was he going to find someone who had experience with architectural sketching on such short notice?

*-*

It’s finally Saturday, official first date night.

Steve had gotten through the week and only had to face another five days of Logan before escaping him for good.

Admittedly the thought brought a smile to his face, as did his reflection in the mirror which wasn’t too shabby either.

In his room he stood with his foot propped up on the lower half of his bookshelf whilst the sensual voice of Annie Lenox played and worked a nice thick plug into his hole with methodical movements. He’d lazily fingered himself in the shower and come once already with his hand wrapped around his dick tightly to ensure he wouldn’t get aroused during his date with Bucky.

The sight now of his nicely pink pucker stretched around the black plug made his dick twitch but there wasn’t enough time to do start anything; he had to get dressed.

Of course, Bucky had been vague about where they were going but he told Steve to dress in something comfortable casual, so he’d laid out a nice pair of his softest jeans and a short sleeve grey Henley to slip into. The outfit was tight enough to showcase his hard-earned muscles and he knew Bucky would appreciate the appealing curve of his ass in the jeans.

Whilst putting the last bit of product in his hair to make the strands fall back instead of in his face the buzzer for his apartment went off. Sparing a look to his unlocked phone he sees the time and gasps, Bucky’s here early.

Steve shoots off to the door to buzz him up, without waiting for him to get there Steve slots it open and heads to the bathroom so he can put his gel away. The plug shifts teasingly inside him as he’s adjusting to the weight of it and he breaths in deeply to compose himself. He’s about to walk back into the living space when Bucky’s weight bullies him back into the hallways wall. “Hey baby.” Bucky doesn’t even give him time to reply he’s busy coaxing his tongue into Steve’s mouth when he lays one on him. The blonde smiles in return pecking his daddy’s lips, only when he pulls back and runs his eyes all over Buck his smile morphs to a frown.

Bucky has yet to notice the expression, he’s too busy roving his own eyes all over Steve. “Knew you’d dress up all pretty for me.” He brushes Steve’s nipples through the thin Henley just to watch it pebble up.

“Uh, why’re you wearing leggings?” Not only that, the dad was wearing a black muscle vest. The fabric clung to the abbs Steve knew hid underneath whilst showing off Bucky’s extensive tattoo collection. If Steve wasn’t so annoyed, he’d be firming up in his jeans by now.

Bucky huffs, not done with his attack on Steve’s body yet. “You complaining baby?” 

“No but- I’m overdressed.” Steve’s spiralling, glaring accusingly between their two outfits, both so different.

Clueless to his annoyance Bucky nips his baby’s lower lip, Steve looks too good to be true with that pout. “Got ya summin.” Steve lightens up a bit when his man produces a bouquet of Violet wild periwinkles and a box of luxury looking chocolates. “Those are periwinkles, I thought they matched your eyes nicely.”

Steve’s touched beyond belief at the gesture, he hadn’t expected so much effort, but it was quickly becoming his favourite thing about Bucky; he cared so freely. “There beautiful Buck, thank you.”

“Lilo woulda had my head if I didn’t get you the best.”

“The twins helped you, didn’t they?” Bucky refuses to answer but he’s mischievous grin gives him away.

“Any way you look great, can I get to peak in your room?” Instead of waiting for Steve, Bucky goes ahead and scans the room, he’s grabbing Steve’s gym bag from where it hangs behind the door and filling it with clean clothes before his eyes settle on the walls and all the breath leaves his body.

Steve’s walls are full of vibrant beautiful art pieces, some are sketches of people in motion or modelling in different poses which capture the slightest detail, whilst others are of tall structures and buildings. One painting captures the entirety of his attention, it’s the Brooklyn skyline. Full of the buildings Bucky had grown up around, all in front of a setting sun. The painting is breathtakingly beautiful, and Bucky’s so enthralled he forgets why he was there in the first place.

“There not my best.” Steve deep voice fills the quiet of his room, nerves have his voice sounded more sombre than he intended, and Bucky’s attention turns on him at the sound of his insecurity.

“Oh, baby no. No. These are amazing, look at my baby go. I knew you said you were an artist, but honey, these are phenomenal. I’m fucking mad you gave up the chance to be a household name for a dick like-” The brunette holds off on saying the man’s name, knowing no good will come of it. “It doesn’t matter.”

“D’ya think you could help me out with Charles garden?”

“I wouldn’t know how.”

“I gotta get the design drawn down and my stick drawings just ain’t gonna cut it. I wonder if you could draw it for me.”

“I could… but what’d I get in return?” The blondes clearly trying to be coy, giving Bucky _that_ look. The one where he tilts his chin down innocently whilst his eyes peer up from beneath his long lashes, it goes straight to Bucky’s dick.

“What do you want in return honey?” He’s trying to crowd Steve back into the wall, but the blonde puts his hand against his chest to stop his advance.

Steve bites his lip and speaks low. “What I want…” The hand on his chest slowly gravitates lower.

“Yeah.” Bucky nods hanging onto his every word.

“Is for you…” Steve’s fingers dip into the waistline of Bucky’s leggings, he tugs on the elastic just to hear Bucky groan in frustration.

“Yeah.”

Leaning in so their mouths are grazing slightly, Steve darts out his tongue to lick his daddy’s top lip before whispering in his ear ever so gently. “To tell me where the fuck we’re going that requires you to have leggings on, that fucking tight.” He snaps the band so the elastic bites Bucky’s lower belly

“Oh baby, you play dirty.” He’s chuckling when he says it, but his gaze is so intense that Steve’s blushing rose pink in no time.

“Better believe it Barnes. Where are we going?”

“Sorry baby, I can’t ruin the surprise, guess you’re gonna hafta accept this kiss instead.”

“Buck-mmph.“ After he thoroughly fucks his baby’s mouth Bucky draws back and carries on packing the gym bag he’d intended to bring with them.

Steve almost regrets wearing the plug now, Bucky’s semi brushed up against his own dick with scary accuracy given the man’s leggings situation and as he stands there panting against his room door.

Bucky of course is unfazed, nothing but his red lips gives his arousal away. When he’s finished doing… whatever he was doing he grabs Steve’s hand. “Let’s go.”

*-*

Not knowing where Bucky was taking him gave Steve a lot of time to let his mind spiral on different possibilities.

What Steve doesn’t expect is for Bucky to park up in front of a studio, the wide glass pane windows gave him a clear view inside where a class was being held. A group of ladies of all ages and sizes followed the routine of a vigorously moving teacher and Steve was now more than confused than ever.

“Our first date… is a Zumba class?”

“As inviting as that sounds, it’s actually something else. Come on baby boy.” Steve’s pouting at the studio but follows Bucky- who’s sweetly opened the car door for him.

The man clasps the blonde’s hand in his all the way into the studio, holding Steve’s gym bag in his other and doesn’t let go even when they approach the receptionist desk and Bucky winks at the man sitting behind it. Steve watched the unamused man give the smallest smile and physically urges himself to stop staring at the handsomeness of the human sitting before him.

“Looking good Heimdall.” The man’s dark skin tone means the golden hue of his eyes stands out in the most spell binding way.

“Barnes.” Jesus, even the man’s voice was as smooth as silk.

“Where is she?”

“Room 4, class starts in ten.” Then as if Steve wasn’t tongue tied enough this Heimdall’s eyes fell on him, the mans honey eyes sparkled under the soothing lights of the studio and when he smiles at Steve he had to admit he began to blush. “Why hello there, I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Huhhhhh.” Steve practically drawls watching the man stand to fetch something from the back drawer and hand over a paper to another college in yoga pants.

Bucky’s a good sport about it, he chuckles and makes the introductions without embarrassing himself like Steve surely believes he’s done. “This is my boyfriend Steve.” Heimdall holds out his hand for a shake and Steve will never admit the noise he made when the action pushed his weight forward making plug rub against his prostate as he did.

Instead of addressing it both men chalk it up to him being flustered, the larger of all three of them grunts over at Bucky. “Better hurry, she won’t be happy if your late.”

“See ya.” Steve waves shyly in goodbye, melting when the man shoots him a blinding smile in return.

Heimdall was very hot.

Bucky’s cackling at him when they turn the corner, he pouts but that doesn’t get him to stop. “Could be a little less obvious Stevie.”

He pokes the brunette hard in the gut in retaliation when he realises what Bucky’s done. “Oh, you knew that was going to happen.”

“Course I did, same thing happened to me when I first met him. I wanted him to bang me seven ways into Sunday and had to stop myself from climbing him like a tree.”

The ladies in the room whoop in excitement when they walk through the door, Natasha’s at the front of the class in a loose pair of flowy pants and a black sports bra. She smirks when Steve looks at her tats, clearly Steve’s in for more than he can handle.

“What’s with the jeans blondie!?” Other ladies giggle their agreement at Nat’s tease whilst the men smirk.

Ever the gentleman Bucky grins at the lot of them putting on his classic Barnes charm. “He’s a rookie ladies, don’t worry I got em.” Bucky’s hold never leaves his hand despite the jealous eyes set on them both. Steve’s chest warms at that, there was never any doubt in his mind that Bucky only had eyes for him; it was a welcomed change of pace.

His boyfriend guides him easily into a changing room, holding out the bag for him to take.

“Put these on.”

Now that Steve’s got a general idea of where this is all going his anxiety is through the roof. “Bucky are we gonna dance?”

“How ever did you guess.” Bucky tries to help him undress faster by undoing his jeans for him to make it easier but Steve’s suddenly all too aware of their proximity.

“Bucky-“ A moan slips from him the more Bucky brushes against his closed dick. “I- I can’t dance like this.” Bucky’s an idiot, a total idiot. He thinks he’s funny when he glances obviously at the bag now sat on the bench in the cubicle their in.

“That’s why I packed your gym bag baby, got you stuff to change into.”

That does make Steve smile, he bops the older man on the nose. “Sneaky Buck, but that’s not what I’m talking about. Mmph, feel daddy.” Without a lick of embarrassment Steve takes the hand cradling the front of his jeans and guided it round to his waistline at the back, he dips both their hands inside over the underwear and lets Bucky figure out the rest on his own.

“Oh baby.” Bucky husks in awe feeling exactly what was there. “Is all this for me, sugar you shouldn’t have.”

Steve groans at the onslaught of pleasure, Bucky nips at the hollow of his throat just on the collar bone and the pain barely registers in his mind. “Imma come in my pants if you make me daddy.”

Bucky’s voice is now a growl. “But you would if I tell you to, wouldn’t you.” The lack of a question goes to his head and Steve’s helpless to do anything but nod when Bucky spins him around to get a tattooed hand down the back of his boxers. The motion jostles the plug inside of him and when Bucky presses against the flared base of it, pushing it deeper inside of him Steve bite’s his lip so the desperate mewl doesn’t escape.

A door bangs against a wall outside announcing someone else’s presence. “ _Klyanus' bogom, Barns, yesli ty budesh' trakhat' yego zdes', ya naderu tebe zadnitsu_!” Whereas Steve jolts forward in shock, shuddering when his action drives the plug right into his sweet spot. Bucky’s hand pressed firmly against his mouth is the only thing muffling his moans. Not only does the man chuckle roughly, he then tilts his head and barks out a reply… in a smoky Russian tone.

“Mne? ya by nikogda!” Then in English and to Steve his voice is laced with intent. “As much as I’d love to bend you over and fuck you until you can’t walk _medovyy,_ Natasha’s about to have my ass. So…” Without warning Bucky’s fingers grip the base of the plug and pull it out in a slow delicious slide that has Steve holding back whimpers.

Bucky doesn’t want to stop there. He wants to spread his baby open and see how loose the thing had made him. He was probably open enough for Bucky to slip his dick in no problem; Christ there was no time for this.

His voice is a mere growl, Steve presses back into him at the sound of it, already being so good despite their surroundings. Bucky’s gotta control himself. “You change into those and I’ll see you out there okay. Be a good boy.” It’s an order but it’s so gentle that Steve’s hurriedly getting into his thin black joggers, a white tee, and his simple trainers.

The blonde wills down his erection by the grace of the gods and leaves to face the room of people that awaited him.

*-*

Once again Steve’s flustered, confused and a little horny.

Entering the room again he’s greeted with the sight of Natasha and Bucky swinging one another around to an upbeat melody whilst the others watched merrily form by the mirrors.

Benny Goodman’s **_sing sing sing_** blasts from the speakers as the two dances effortlessly together, their moves so methodically well thought out yet somehow appear improvised. Just when Steve thought he knew everything about Bucky, the man throws another spoon into the works.

Swing dancing!

Bucky knew how to move his body in a way that spoke of infinite control, he used that body to do so much and Steve felt his heart pounding in his chest.

After a final twirl and a dip, the audience cheers the two barely sweating dancers. Bucky’s blushing beautifully shy as he often was in a large crowd of people whilst Natasha smirks over at Steve. “So, what did you think?”

For lack of anything else to say Steve shrugs. “Kinda sounds like the theme song from Monster’s inc.” The mothers of the group coo at him, finding the response adorable.

Bucky huffs. “So, you _were_ watching the movie that day. I thought you were just watching me.”

Steve’s scoffing right back at him, his Brooklyn accent in full effect. “Please, your house was not the first time I’d seen that movie.” Bucky’s licking his lower lip ready to refute but Natasha claps her hands sharply, commanding silence.

“Alright, alright. Let’s split off into pairs. Swing lessons start now!”

It’s not as easy as it looks, or at all really.

Steve’s stepping on Bucky’s toe every five seconds, the mans unfairly calm about it, convincing Steve to just feel the music running through him. The blonde was born with two left feet as it is, trying to communicate to his body how to move his body in a formulaic beat was like trying to teach babies how to speak English.

No matter how much he got wrong and pouted Bucky kept smiling.

“What’re you smiling at, huh?” Steve scowls at him, after he steps on his right foot for the seventh time.

Bucky expression goes soft, his eyes practically forming hearts the longer him and Stevie swing around. “You.” Is his simple reply, there tempo slows down juxtaposing the speed of the song. “Jesus Stevie, you’re like the sun. Ya burn my heart whenever I’m near.”

He’s burning up, he knows his cheeks have blotted in that rose colour, but he can’t bring himself to drop the eye contact. It’s monumental how a few words could take him out of his head completely, he’s running on pure adoration for this man before him and without even realising it their steps start fitting seamlessly together without incident. “You’re the sweetest sap.” He tries to say it confidently, possibly put a tease on his words, but his voice remains a whisper. So as not to disturb the fragility of what there saying to one another, the rest of the class disappears the longer they slow dance.

*-*

Later Bucky took them to eat at his favourite retro diner. He let Steve order whatever he wanted on the menu as the two discussed topics about their lives whilst squashed in close on the same seat at their table.

“So we called ourselves the howling commandoes for a bit.”

“That should be in a comic book.”

“You’d think so right. The crew was a Gabe, Dugan, Falsworth, Dernier, Morita and yours truly, we uh we were like a strike team. Did a lot of missions, pointed a lot of guns, it was easy mostly but sometimes there were bad days. Looking back those are the days you remember the most.”

“You’re not there anymore Buck.” Bucky let’s his eyes open gently, slipping his hand that’s not cradled around Steve to the blonde man’s cheek.

“I know _medovyy,_ I’m with my Stevie Wevie.” Steve’s the first to lean in, fitting his mouth over Bucky’s chastely in a kiss that reminds him of pure sugar.

In the quiet as their lips part Bucky feels at peace, his heart pounds solidly against his ribcage as the feeling of belonging consumes him. “D’you have other family?” Steve finds himself asking, his head rests on Bucks shoulder and he whispers the words into the man’s clavicle.

The hand on Steve’s cheek doesn’t stop its stroking action. “Not anymore. My ma and pa died when I was young, in a car crash.” Steve knows how hard that must have been, squeezing his left arm around Bucky he’s thankful when the man relaxes against him. “You?”

Steve sighs softly, burrowing into Bucky’s warmth to feel safer. “It was me and my ma up until the end. She’s been gone for nine years now and I still miss her like hell.” A beat passes then Steve sniffs. “She woulda loved you Buck.”

There were tears brimming in the older man’s eyes now. “My ma woulda loved you too, she always knew I had a thing for blondes. Said I couldn’t keep my hands to myself when it came someone I found pretty.”

“Mama Barnes knew her stuff.” Bucky hums in agreement, his ma was always right about people’s character, she would have probably gotten them together if she was still around to see Steve. The blonde sighs softly burrowing tighter into Bucky's warmth. “I always wanted a big family. It’s all I wanted with Logan, but well you know how that ended. Jean came by the apartment. She told me they’d slept together.”

At first Bucky tenses up making the blonde think he’d said the wrong thing. He relaxes upon realising his mistake but explains his anger was for Logan. “Stevie I’m so sorry.”

“No, Buck don’t be sorry. Christ you don’t even realise how fucking sad I was before I met you. I woulda probably taken that asshole back if I hadn’t found you do you know that. I was so fucking blinded by him, but you… gosh Buck you’re everything.”

The brunettes hand pushes Steve’s chin upward until their staring at one another. “I like being you’re everything… let’s go home Stevie, come on.”

They go back home hand in hand, both with the unbearable feeling of love brimming deep within them. Neither needed to say it first as the moment they burst through the door- avoiding the yapping Stitch and climbing the stairs -they were wrapped in one another.

Clothes were removed with haste as they panted breathlessly into one another’s mouths. Steve’s whine no longer needed to be smothered, nor did Bucky’s mouth need to be reserved. The older man greedily licks his baby’s exposed nipples and rejoices in hearing the endless high-pitched noises echoing from Steve. His tongue continues its exploration of Steve’s tits as he lays him down on the bed in his room.

The blondes loose from earlier when Buck’s wondering fingers trace his pucker but still his daddy takes the time to stretch him out again on three of his fingers coated in slick lube, taking his time to reduce Steve to a panting mess. 

“Daddy, oh Buck please.”

“ _U menya yest' ty, detka, u papy ty._ ” Hearing the husky Russian baritone almost sets Steve off, but Bucky knows how to read his body and withdraws his fingers before he loses himself. Steve could have sworn he cried out in relief when the thick length of Bucky’s cock slid into him.

“Bucky yes, yes Bucky!” Instead of the feverish fuck Bucky had given him the first time, the thrusts were deep and powerful. The bulky man proved his hips could carry any rhythm as he drove in and out of Steve’s heat, nipping at his baby’s lips whenever his walls squeezed around his cock on a rough thrust. It was all so overwhelming, this thing between them.

Sex had all too soon evolved into something neither had felt in the longest time and Steve found his words reduced to nothing but Bucky’s name. Bucky fucked into him faster, or rather put his loving harder, he didn’t know what was coming over him but the intense desire to watch Steve fall apart was winning over his own sanity. “Make a mess for me Stevie, show me how good my baby boy is, come on.” The request does him in, Steve’s back arches prettily, shoving his chest into the awaiting mouth of Bucky who sucks on him roughly whilst he spills all over his belly without a hand on his cock.

Bucky follows into ecstasy watching Steve’s face as he rushed to the edge under his command, he releases into the suffocating heat of Steve and feels his eyes roll into the back of his head. Uncontrollable praises in Russian, Xhosa, and English pours from his mouth as he thrusts weakly into the depths of his sunlight, stretching out the pleasure until all strength leaves him and he collapses into Steve’s waiting arms.

Both soon fall into a slumber, surrounded by warmth with the oldest confession known to man lingering on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys wtf, y'all are my favs. 9000 hits, virtual kisses for you all thank you so much. 💋💋
> 
> Translations for this chapter.
> 
> Klyanus' bogom, Barns, yesli ty budesh' trakhat' yego zdes', ya naderu tebe zadnitsu! // "I swear to god Barnes if you're fucking him in here I will beat your ass!"
> 
> Mne? ya by nikogda// "Me? I would never!"
> 
> Medovyy// "Honey."
> 
> U menya yest' ty, detka, u papy ty// "I got you baby, daddy's got you."
> 
> The alternative title for this chapter was 'Oh your love is sunlight' which is from the Hozier song 'Sunlight' if ya didn't know. 
> 
> Oop only four chapters left, what the fuck. Kisses bunnies, thanks for reading. xx


End file.
